Tanners Voyages
by ellen.jaden
Summary: The Jadens survived and made the jump one hundred years ahead. Now the family name is Tanner. What is left of their people? Did they follow the Oath?
1. Chapter 1

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The bond of love) Chap-One / Segment One.**

Finally Friday came. The day was over at our "Adult" social training class. This is the problem. We were grown to know about "Adult" situations but have no experience in the practical applications of the experience. Or the effects of the experience. As usual, we all broke up and went our separate ways for a bit of fun. Janis and Cereianna went to the beach to tan and gawk at the men. If they kept to them selves, it was usually just some harmless fun. But they rarely kept to themselves. Sense a hundred years ago The Shuran opened their planet to the cosmos of traders, Certain areas were known as ruff areas of town.  
>Friday nights were the busiest times for the Law givers. Traders out looking for trouble usually found some in the nightclubs. Looking for some fun Margeret decided to go clubbing. Tonight though, things were different.<p>

Jake could almost smell the trouble in the air. He usually went to the castle to entertain the Queen who had gotten very comfortable with his visits. Tonight though he was late. Jake decided to follow Margeret and it was a good thing. The club was rocking. The music loud but up on a balcony a stranger was sitting. He was a nice looking man calmly sitting at his table drinking his drink. Margeret took a liking to him and a private party ensued. Jake stayed back but wasn't happy to see his genetic wife all hugged up to another man. He knew his affections should have been spent on Margeret but was enamored with the Queen and she him.

The stranger started getting a little ruff with Margeret and in a fit of rage she hit him in the face hard. It was a good hit he tipped over in his chair and was scrambling in the floor. Margeret smelled blood and jumped on him to give him a thorough pounding. Then Jake saw something that made his mind explode with rage. The guy had pinned Margeret and knocked her out. he had ripped her dress and undergarments and was about to force his way with her when he got kicked in his gut by Jake. The guy took a pounding and gave it right back. Margeret staggered awake her head ringing with pain. She saw her genetic husband fighting valiantly to defend her honor and tried to get up. He attacker saw it and kicked her in the guts hard. He told her to stay down. Jake took advantage and just started whaling on the guys face his hands all bloodied.

Her guts now reeling with pain Margeret couldn't get up and mount a defense. Finally the Law givers arrived and arrested the man. An investigation revealed his sideline of trading in sex slaves. 18 women on his ship caged naked for his pleasure were brutalized multiple times. Margeret was going to be number 19. The man knew Shuran law about sex slave trading in Shuran space but just thought Margeret was too tempting a lovely specimen to pass up. The ship was seized and the women taken to a hospital along with Margret and Jake who by now needed surgery on his cut up hands. Shivering, with fright, she clung to Jake as hard as she could. Nearly raped right there in the club. Her terror made her refuse to let go of her man. She helped him back up and both fell back down as a blinding pain in her gut said the attacker had done some real damage. Both were transported to the hospital. She was cut all over from her waist down her belly was one huge green bruze. She refused any help at all unless Jake was in the room where she could see him.

Though Jake was in allot of pain, He found her stare oddly calming. The alarm went out at the castle and the Queen and her guard came to the hospital to see about them. It pained her heart but she knew her fun with Jake was over. She saw love being born right before her eyes. And wisely backed away. She went and informed the rest of the family and assured them that both were shaken but alright. She had the others temporarily moved to the castle for safety. Cereiaana and Janis didn't mind at all each had their favorite guards to play with so they were set for the weekend. Seeing Margeret and Jake all black and blue really shook them up. Poor Jake was exhausted from the beating he was giving and taking.

The two had found each-other. He had won her heart fighting and defending her so. And he realized his love for her as the attacker was trying to rape her. After the ship was boarded and the slaves freed the attacker and his crew were executed. After the atrocity committed on Treast and her mother along with the brutal murder of her father and crew, The laws were changed to make Sex Slavery a capital crime.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The bond of love) Chap-One / Segment Two.**

The guards slowly helped both to their rooms She refused hers and stayed with him. After carefully placing both in bed they were covered with sheets and a blanket. In a role reversal nobody ever expected she cared for his every need and would spoon up and wrap him in her arms so both could rest and be there for each other. A check of Margeret's abdomen showed just severe bruzing but no internal damage. Her pain level disagreed but with rest her strength came back. That night he was dreaming of the fight and thrashed about in the bed. Margeret rubbed his forehead soothing him. She helped him out of his shirt so he could be more comfortable.

The smell of his body's scent fogged her mind and both found sleep. The guards checked in on them it was late before everybody went to sleep. Everybody but the Queen that is. Her heart was breaking. It slipped up on her and she hadn't realized how much her desires had grown for this man.  
>She knew it was right what she did but it hurt so much. Aldrid had been her personal guard since she was a young ruler. He talked plainly and more like a friend than a guard. He walked up and said you love him don't you. She had to admit it she did love him. Aldrid said would it surprise you to know your mother had fallen in love with the other one?<p>

He said your mother would be so proud of the woman you had grown into. Even prouder still of the Queen you have become. All there years together was like a kind of marriage in its self. She went over and hugged him saying thank you for loving me. She took him by the hand into her private rooms and after some time, found their own reason to sleep. The next day was a mixture of joy's and awkwardness. Janis knocked on our door with a tray of food fruits and coffee. Cereianna was up to her usual mischievousness but after seeing the bruzes and black eye's on both of then she got real concerned. Janis scolded her. No time for games. Last night was serious. They could have been killed. She came in and gently woke both of them up. All sleepy eyed both felt totally comfortable together as if born to each other. Janis and Cereianna helped them to sit up and fluffed their pillows.

Sitting there sipping coffee they looked at each other. Even black and blue he had to admit she was the most beautiful woman he had seen. It got hot in the night so we both took our shirts off. nude from the top down Margeret said what? Then she blushed and said, Oh Sorry I'll cover up. Jake smiled and sheepishly said its ok. I like you like this. Their eyes began to sparkle Janis shushed Cereianna and stood back and watched. It was a moment. their minds body's and spirits seem to merge. The Queen described it once in a private talk with Janis. The moment seemed like it would last forever. Then they drew closer and kissed lightly at first because both were hurting everywhere.

Slowly, it was harder and deeper. Their eyes sparkled more when they parted and smiled at each other, Like there was nobody else in the room.  
>Janis and Cereianna were wiping tears. Janis said, it was more beautiful than the Queen told me. You too have found each other and are in love. They just sat there sipping coffee blushing. It was true their bond of love had been sealed. Janis took Cereianna back out of the room to give us more privacy. After they left Margeret dropped her sheet and exposed herself again Jake snickered and flashed her a grin. After eating, Margeret got up out of bed and went around to help her man sit up. She stood there nude. Her under pants had been torn in the fight. Her legs cut by the broken glass on the floor of the bar as her attacker tried to have his way with her and she fought back. She took them off during the night. All Jake could do was gasp at the lovely sight of her slim figure. She was green, black, and blue with a real good shiner on the left side of her face.<p>

Jakes right eye has a good shiner too. She helped him up and over to the bathroom and gently eased him down on the toilet so he could go. And while she waited she drew a hot bath for them both in the bubble tub. Got some extra towels and cloths. Finally he came out as naked as the day he climbed out of the pod. She just stared at him for a moment and grinned. He grinned to and playfully asked What? Margeret said now I think I know why Grand mother smiled so much. Jake snickered and tried to laugh but his ribs hurt too much to allow that. They helped each other climb in the over sized tub and slowly ease their battered bodies in the hot water. Both moaned loudly as they relaxed and Cereianna, with ever the dirty mind was out side snickering. Jake said "Go away you two its Saturday'.

Go back to the beach and see if you can catch a man or two to play with. Both looked at them selves and in a scramble they both went off to find their swim suits. Finally alone, Margeret and Jake Hugged up and relaxed as husband and wife. Each knew the others nakedness and for now that was enough for the both of them. Still battered, bruzed and sore, they didn't dare to venture for more. TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The bond of love) Chap-One / Segment girls went and amused themselves with a couple of guards they knew were getting off duty in a few hours. We snuggled up and lightly explored each other. Just the touching brought back memories so powerful both of them gasped and had to catch their breaths.

Mandie and Ryack's love was white hot. Their passion so overwhelming. it would take them to heights even they never thought could be reached.  
>It was if their souls were cut from the same stone grain for grain, a matched maleFemale set. Jake said I remember what she called him. It was their pet word. A way to say I love you out in public and no body knew, except those who spoke the language of the first ones. He called her Moonweichi. Margret looked at Jake as if he had just kissed her. The word stirred up emotions that were never written down in any journals. She looked at Jake and said the word Moonweichi. It rolled of her tong like sweet chocolate. Their eyes sparkled. Jake asked what do you remember.

For the last few days I have been noticing things. Gestures, mostly done out of polite kindness now seemed to carry a more intimate meaning. Margret smiled, She was emphatic and very powerful with it. They could talk in each others mind. snickering, Granny was a dirty old lady. She would taunt him during Senate meetings with images while he was trying to concentrate. Then her smile vanished. Jake got worried. Margret said she was deeply in love with Ryack but also deeply in love with a woman. she shared with several women. She was a L.O.W. and Ryack knew all about it. These people were seriously kinky. She shared her husband with Queen Enary, Jenar's mother. I am not that way Jake. I have no likes for any female at all. Jake said that may change. I'm not comfortable with that either. But I have a problem myself. I was having an affair with Queen Jenar, till last night. I need to talk to her and explain things. Margret asked why? Jake said, I cant be with her anymore I'm in love with you. She smiled wickedly and said, "Good Answer" they kissed but this time it was hotter and with allot more passion than before.

They helped each other out of the tub and dried off. then went back to bed and for the first time they gently shared with each other. Their cloned bodies were brand new for both it literally was the first time. They went slow and gentle because they were both still very sore. Later after they finished both laid in bed her mind completely fogged over with desire and exhaustion With her head on his chest she smelled his scent and listened to his heart. Now everything has changed. They both knew with every fiber of their being that they were in love. Now all they had to do is break the news to the Queen. Margret said, she had to go to the doctor with him and get some birth control. Jake asked, Why? don't you want to have children? Margret said, I just found you. We cant have children with all the exploring we will be doing. We need to be thinking ahead. Jenar's daughter wants all outsiders off the planet so it can heal its self. That means we need to get a ship and go explore the galaxy. I cant do all that and have a baby too.

It wouldn't be fair to the child and very dangerous. I get the feeling that war has changed the galaxy. If that is so we must be careful. Jake wrapped Margret up in his arms and that made her feel very safe and warm. Just then a guard knocked on their door. both got up and dressed in some underwear and a robe and answered the door. He smiled and said, The Queen is out on the patio waiting to see you with lunch and coffee. Margret smelled the food and also smelled sorrow coming from Jenar. We both said we will be right out and even while very sore they got dressed and walked out hand in hand and hadn't even noticed doing it.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The bond of love) Chap-One / Segment Four. **

After getting dressed we took a deep breath and walked out on the patio. I hadn't realized it but we walked out hand in hand. Jenar saw it though. She got up and gently hugged both of us. We looked like we were in a bar fight. All black and blue. Jenar snickered and said don't you two look pretty.  
>She said I see you two have found yourselves now. Margret said We didn't plan it and I certainly don't want to hurt your feelings. You saved us when the law men came in. Jenar said Jake rescued you, not daughters right. We need to close our world to off landers for a while and let our planet said Jenar I never even thought any of this would happen.<p>

She said, The blue moon will come soon. I knew it would all end but I must admit I got real used to having you around. Margert said you fell in love didn't you. Wiping a tear Jenar said yes I did. It just snicked up on me. Its been so lonely since my husband died. Aldrid helps me cope but with Jake it was different. Margert said looks like we are more alike than we turned and said how so? Margret said your memories of you and Jake and your mothers memories of her and Ryack. Leaning on the balcony wall she stares out to sea and said I guess your right. Mom inside me and I indulging in a dream of what was. Margert held Jakes hand at the table. Jenar said, I thank you Jake for the joy you gave me. Margert squeezed Jakes hand turned and asked him. Do you still have feelings for Jenar? He looked at me and then back at Jenar.

He said I always will. But... Margert said, Jake we have all our lives. She has only a few months and she has cared for us all these years. I cant stand the idea of our love filling another with sorrow. Especially, Jenar. If my Grand mother can share her Ryack I can share my Jake. Jenar just stood there staring at Margert in total disbelief. All of a sudden the space of six feet was crossed and Jenar ran into Margre'ts arms and she kissed her. Both held on to each other for a very long time. Jake stood in shock as both began to glow with a blue hazey glow. Jake said wait a moment here nobody asked me.

Both ladies hugged up to him and he relented, saying this is going to get weird isn't it. Jenar flashed a wicked smile. looking at Margret she said Weird no but maybe a little kinky. Shaking his head he said and you both are ok with this. Now Margret was seeing Jenar in a very different way. They sat down and got something to eat. Later all three went off to go play and swim in the castle pool. Still sore everybody had to take it easy at first. But Finally, everything got worked out. The girls found a new male toy to ware out and busied themselves. We all went to the doctor to get checked out and get our pills, so we can be responsible women. Jenar had no delusions. All she wanted was to fill her remaining months with as much joy as she could and Jake gave her all that and more. The rest of us started spending our time cleaning and refitting the old smugglers ship. Poor Jake we kept him so very tired, but he slept with a big smile on his face. It's a weird life but for now. Just for these few months, we gave Jenar as much happiness as she could bear. She had done so much for us. Watching over us, and tending to our reeducation into everyday life. it was the least we could do.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The bond of love) Chap-One / Segment Five. **

Life takes strange twists. Kissing Jenar seemed as easy as breathing but with any other, It was a foreign as any alien. She was at peace now with what was to come. As the months clicked by Jake spent less and less time at the castle. Aldrid saw her with Jake and it fired up a spark of jealousy. Night after Night they would spend more time together. And Jake less and less. It was a good thing too. Margret had found herself wanting his embrace more often as our bodies heals and became stronger. One night he came back early from the castle and said she told me to go home. That it was best to end it now. She said she didn't want to see me cry when she died. I told her that all of us will cry for her weather she sees us or not. Margret said, stay here and went to see her.

Margret knocked and asked to enter. When she came in she knelt down and began to cry. She looked up and Jenar saw her tear stained face. Queen Jenar ran to her and held her close. Margret said, this is my face the day you die. You think this has been easy to do. Margret said, I love you Jenar. You have been my Friend, Queen, and at times the mother I never got to talk to. Mandies mother died in childbirth. I never got to see or talk to Ellen or Mandie, or her. I put my love on hold to give you joy because I love you. Not for some perceived debt owed. I cant even think of holding or kissing another woman but with you its as natural as breathing because I love you. When the blue moon rises we will be here as Mandie and Ryack was. She loved your mother then as I love you now. Jenar comforted Margret They kissed and both glowed blue with love.

Jenar said the time is coming soon when great changes will take place. My daughter is ready to lead and will have no need of any Regent. I want you to take Treast with you. When she rules I fear she will put her away or worse. Your grandmother used to call her "Chalny". In our language it means "beloved". Jenar said I release Jake back into your hands. My heart is filled with joy even still. My personal guard Aldrin has confessed his love for me. I have confessed my love for him. When the time comes he has asked to be the one who bury's my body and I have granted it. In two months I cross over and my daughter will be Queen. Before the sun rises take Treast and leave this world. Leave this past behind and embrace your future. I feel your love it is a great as Mandies was.I have set things in motion. Many crates and containers have been loaded. I have spoken to Treast. I fear this change will not be orderly so leave before the Blue moon sets.

Till it does I still that I fear trouble will come. Right now, let me speak as your mother. Obey these things I have told you. It is for yours and everybody's safety. As soon as the first light of dawn touches the castle walls, My rule will end and I cant protect you. Pack now. Load now. Be ready to leave. in fact it would be better if all of you leave now. If not now very-very soon. I cant say more the walls have ears. Dry your eyes now. The time for sorrows has not yet come, but it will be here soon so prepare. I will see you out on your balcony for breakfast. tomorrow. Aldrid will be with me from now on. I am not mad at any of you. Over this past year I have grown to love all of you and am at peace. Go to your husband. Be his wife. Love him with all your heart as your Mandie loved her Ryack. Margret got up off her knees with Jenars help and kissed her again before she left. Back downstairs Margret ran into Jake's arms and kissed him with a passion she had never known. and then she called a family meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Preparing to leave) Chap-Two / Segment One.**

The meeting was hastily thrown together. We all sat down at the dinner table. I looked under the table and then scanned the room and closed both doors. Margret called out "Computer Maximum Privacy Level, Code Margret Alpha Alpha 216" The window covers and door covers all slid down and the room was sealed. Jake was really concerned. Cereianna and Janis are too. I told them I went to the Queen. She used her mind link and told me everything. The blue moon is in just under two months. We must get our ship up and running and fully loaded with fuel and provisions before then. Her Daughter is planning a revolution. She says opening the planet to outsiders has poisoned their planet and they mean to purge their world and close it off forever. She has the backing of their senate and the military.

The Queen has no choice she must transfer all power to her or she will wage war and destroy this world if she has too. Treast is next in line but she is now too old to take on the mantle of leadership so it falls to her daughter. Our time of adjustment is at an end. Its time to pack and go. She thinks a trap is going to be set if we show up for the change over. Jake we cant be here If we are they will jail us possibly kill us to prevent any secrets about their world ever getting out. We are all leaving this world Treast is going with us. The ship is a good one sound and sturdy. Her engines, Navigation and computers all in good shape, but she is an old ship so we must be careful. Bring her up to speed slowly. We need to cross the border into Romulan Space and get to Planet Jaden. She told me a big war was fought and the Romulans lost.

Their home world was laid waste to. I need to see it for myself but the ship we have would fly apart on such a voyage so we have no choice. We must cross the border and get to Jaden. Cereianna and Janis I need you to step up now and help make this work. I know you both wanted to stay but the choices have been made for us. If we stay we risk death. We must go. Say nothing to anyone but pack your things. Pull together food rations and at least a couple of replicators from the from the castle it will alert them to our supply's will be low at first till we get the rest of the systems back on line. Tonight we pack tomorrow we transport all we can up to the ship. Gather all our medical supplies from the house too. We move back there tomorrow. So pack your things and lets get moving. Everybody could tell from the tone of my voice This was serious and gave no arguments.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Preparing to leave) Chap-Two / Segment Two.**

The next day Margret woke in Jake's arms and felt comforted and safe. Slowly, as she yawned and stretched Jake stirred awake. Margret, got up and walked across the room to get her robe. Jake laid there with this silly grin on his face. She smiled and asked What? He just smiled and shook his head and said How did I never notice before how stunningly beautiful you are, I'll never understand. I love you so much you have become the air I breathe and my desire to breathe it. Margret walked over to his side of the bed and sat down and gave him a very passionate kiss, whispering I love you too. Now we need to get up and make ready for the day. Jenar will be having breakfast with us. Margret pulled him up to a sitting position and as he stood she dropped her robe and embraced him. Their kisses each become more and more passionate. We walked into the showers to get and wound up playing more than showering. Laughing we dried off and dressed and walked out to a surprise.

Jenar was there with her daughter. Margret knew diplomacy from mom's memories and Grandmothers as well, so Margret spoke. Holding Jakes hand Margret gave Jake a kiss and we sat down to breakfast. Looking at the Queen and her daughter, She said I guess my use of the privacy protocols concerned you. Jenar said I was surprised. Margret said, Well after all the fuss we caused with that slaver it was best to discuss about leaving Shuran. Margret said I can tell that you have misgivings about having off worlder's here at all. So, we all have families and long dead friends with graves to visit. and see how many brothers and sisters still are alive. Cereianna has a brother she has never seen by the name of Otis. We need to help her find him. We all need to know what has happened to our people.

To find what relatives were born in our absence. And when we leave it will be a good example to the others to know when its best not to over stay our welcome. The Queens daughter knew Jenar and I spoke so Margret knew anything less than the truth would be seen as deception and would anger her.  
>She said you seem to have thought this trough wisely. Margret asked, I hope we can be invited to return from time to time to check up on you and all our social friends. She said There will be a time for that but for now Shuran needs rest and peace. Margret said your right of course. Friendships are easily damaged by misunderstandings. The rest of the family is packing and cleaning. I wish to apologize for the disruption made by my fight at the Jake was so brave to look out for me. Jenar said Jake did save you and it seems won your heart as well.<p>

It did expose a Slaver trying to ply his trade through our space so some good did come out of it. True but after your daughter becomes Queen such events will be eliminated from recurring. I remember in my memories when Grandfather Ryack came here and died. The grief was so over whelming it physically hurt the peace of this world. Now with so many here I fear a great many no longer feel and share their peace and love as they used to. Grand mothers memories told me of the peace she shared as bond Mate to Treast. The last thing I or our family want is to add to any difficulties.

The Queens Daughter said I am delighted that we think the same on this matter. When will you be planning on leaving? Margret said, We didn't set a date but figured, it would be easier for all concerned, if it was sooner than later. She finished her meal and stood. She said You have spoken fully and honestly with me and I honor this. You and your family may leave us in peace. and when our peace is restored we will let you know when to return for a short visit.  
>I will miss you but I will be busy caring for the needs of my world. If you will excuse me I have more preparations to make for the Coronation. Thank You for your honesty in this matter. Margret said Thank you for sharing your time and breakfast with us. We will be out of the palace and back home by nightfall. She said good. and turned and left.<p>

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Preparing to leave) Chap-Two / Segment Three.**

For a smugglers ship it was in pretty good shape. The hiding places were clever. We scanned the ship making sure no contraband was still in its hiding places. Also to make sure it was free of creepy crawlies. She was an old Talon class vessel probably stolen during the war. The controls were all easy to understand having Romulan language and ship dynamics downloaded into all our minds. The bay was filled with cargo from the vault. A portable refrigeration unit held the frozen embryos Crate after crate were scanned. Food stuffs, portable Air conditioners, Portable Toilets, Portable food replicators. Ellen had planned for a great deal more than we had imagined. Weapons, uniforms, other survival gear. Each was assigned one phaser and one rifle. Scanners, (All calibrated but their power cells had all been depleted by a century of waiting), There were many big crates. Of what we did not know yet. Back on Shuran Treast beamed over and Margret ran over to hug her warmly. Treast said you remember now.

Margret said yes Chalny I remember her love was very great for you. I feel it radiating from you now. Things will be awkward for a while at first. But later I want to spend some private time with you. Maybe fill me in on the things my download of memories didn't have. Chalny said, I would be honored to share all I know. Jake said you don't have to talk in riddles and meta fores. I know about all of it, even some times shared by all, He smiled wickedly and both the ladies blushed. Snickering he walked off to go pack another room. Chalny said I guess I will have to get used to my old name again. I was your sister and chief of security. Also I was a pretty good Navigator. Margret said great. We will need one, she scanned Chalny and found it. It's in with your head piece. Chalny asked what? Margret helped her out of the jewels and found it. She scanned it again and said its a tracking device. She put her head piece on a carved stone bust that was decorating the living room. Chalny said I guess I wont be needing any of this stuff. She pulled out a small wooden box out of her bag and said here scan this. Margret scanned it and said it was clean. Chalny let out a sigh.

Oh Good this is my memory box. Margret said its beautiful. Grand mother had one. She gave it to Ellen. I found it with some private letters in the vault with me. Jake came back and said its all transported up. Chalny asked when do we leave? Jake pushed the transport button and said now. Before Chalny could speak the transporter had grabbed her and all of them shimmered away. Chalny said but it's the dead of night and we are going to miss her blue moon. Jake hugged Chalny. He said, I know but it's the only way to catch her off guard. Leave now while Jenar is still Queen and can stop anything she might try. Chalny grew very quiet and sent a mental thought to Jenar to say good buy to her Bond Mate. With thrust only we drifted out of orbit and moved silently away from Shuran. We watched as the only world we had ever known got smaller and smaller.

We shifted back to forward view screens just in time to see the open bay doors of the Majestic and the tractor beams grab us. We powered down as the ship was brought to a stop. Our ship had no landing struts so the beams held us in place. Incoming transmission. Margret said put it on screen. It was Jenar I started to say something but she shushed me. Queen Jenar said, the Majestic will carry you all the way out to the border in minuets. I'm beaming over the girls that were once held as slaves on that ship. Maybe bringing them back to their homes will gain you some allies. My daughter would have them killed when she begins her purge. We all looked at each other and I broke down saying I love you Jenar. One by one everybody said the same. Treast stood in front of the view screen. She held her wrists up and placed them together. She said in Shuran "Manoomnelani My Love" Jenars tears fell freely as she held up her wrists and said the same words but added "Dow Jon" and pulled her wrist apart quickly.

Treast fell back and Margret caught her and eased her down on the deck of the bridge. Margret said "Dow Jon my love Dow Jon" Jake walked over trying very hard to shake off the coming wave of emotion. He blew her a kiss and "Dow Jon my love" Janis said the same Cerianna said the same and blew her a kiss as well. She signaled the Majestic and she closed her bay door. Slowly we just stared till the signal was cut off as the bay door sealed. A blue skinned girl walked over and was trying to comfort me. Gently, she asked what the words meant. I wiped tears and said "Dow Jon" is Shuran for "Be Free" Jenar broke the bond of love to free Treast and us all. Looking in our viewer the stars quickly became solid streaks of light..


	3. Chapter 3

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Border Crossing) Chap-Three / Segment One. **

The Majestic was a huge ship. We made it to the border in no time and with no stress on our engines. The tractor beams pushed us out and then the ship captain came on screen. He said I'm downloading all our navigational charts for your areas and the areas of your passengers. You should have more than enough fuel to make it to Planet Jaden first and get refueled and better informed on the great war. Jake was sitting in command as I was getting our passengers resettled and more comfortably dressed. He asked what war?

The captain said well since we are all the way out here in deep space I can tell you. 45 years into your slumber, The Romulan's built up a massive fighting force. They seized the green zone and retook their planet. Then they totally forgot the Oath of Mandie Jaden and massed for war. They blew across the Neutral Zone in mass destroying Unity-One and Two. They rampaged through space fueled by one savage victory after another. They attacked Every Federation back planet nearby. They bombed Bajor and Trill and almost thirty other planets, working their way to earth. Bajors fighting force was no match and DS-09 was obliterated before their Defiant could launch. It was genocidal mass murder on a scale that stunned even us. We stayed out of it. Bajor managed to damage twenty ships before being destroyed. Trill fought back. Cerianna, your mother gave me this box.

He beamed it over to her. Cerianna said its mothers memory box. The captain said We were near the border when a freighter came with instructions to deliver this to Queen Enary. I knew something had gone very wrong for your mother to use the wrong name so I kept silent and took the box. Cerianna said, Thank you sir. Did she fight bravely? He said very bravely, her and her fighting force destroyed a third of their fleet before being overwhelmed.  
>She managed to out run the front of the invading force just long enough to get a message out to the Federation warning them. She just had gotten the Federation president on the line when her ship took a torpedo and blew up. Cerianna was very shaken. She asked and my brother Otis? He said nobody knows. All communication with Federation Space went dark a few days later. Twelve days later a vanguard of Federation ships and three ships as massive as ours crossed the border and went to the Romulas Home world. Not many came back. Then Romulas went dark.<p>

Nothings been seen or heard out of either quadrant of space seance. Its believed that they destroyed each other. Jake trembled at the thought of such a war. We can give you no guarantees. We have heard some com traffic coming from Jaden. That is all. Jake asked what of you and your crew? The new Queen will be crowned by the time you get back. The Captain said gravely, We aren't going back. Jake said Then go with us and be free. The Captain clinched his fist to control his emotions. He said Its not our way. We love and are sworn to do the bidding of our Queen, but to every man on our crew, we will not serve her daughter. The Majestic is the largest ship of the fleet. Several more have scattered out and are making ready to fulfill our Queen's last wishes. Jake swallowed hard. He said You mean...The Captain interrupted and said Yes, that's what I mean. He said I have commanded this ship for almost two hundred years and I will not let a young Queen use it for war. Jake stood and said, Does any of your crew want to leave with us? We have plenty of room. The Captain said, I asked again a few moments ago they all said no.

Jake took a moment. Then he finally said, Captain, please take the thanks and the love of our family across with you. The Captain said, I wish you good fortune and a peaceful voyage to where ever you're family can find for a home. The transmission ended and we set course for Jaden. Jake looked at Janis and Chalny and said don't tell Margret I'll tell her.. ok these engines are older so we cant throw too much power at then all at once. Lets go to Warp one. Stay at that speed for an hour, then cloak and increase speed to warp two.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Border Crossing) Chap-Three / Segment Two.**

We were two days out from the border and found no signs of life or com traffic. Margret just came up to the bridge to re-leave Jake so he can catch some sleep. Chalny said, disruption wave coming up upon us. Margret sat in the command chair. She asked from where? Chalny said directly astern. I cant believe they did it. The wave is flattening out. Navigation, rise above the wave. Ride it till it dissipates. Jake stood beside Margret and held her shoulder.  
>They rode the wave till it played out it carried us 4 more light years closer to Jaden. Scanning space as far out as 4 sectors. Chalny said, they did it their are 14 disruption waves out there. Most are colliding and canceling out each other. All of us looked at each other. then I took a deep breath and told Margret. She sat there in total shock. Shaking her head 15 ships, just blew themselves up. The Majestic was such a beautiful ship. A crew of over 600, all dead. the smaller ships had more than 100 each. Thousands, all dead.<p>

So much sacrifice to stop a Queen. Jake told Margret. You know what this means don't you. The blue moon came earlier than anybody expected. And our beloved Jenar is gone. Chalny sat at her post and silently cried. Jake scooped her up and held her for a moment to comfort her. He reached out for Margret and all three hugged tightly as they sobbed. Slowly one after another let go and Jake saw Cereianna looking at the box. Rubbing her hand across it. Next thing she knew Jake had scooped her up and held her. All she could say was I cant believe she is gone. After some time he let her go. Ok people. There is no going back now so we have to be very careful. He looked to Margret and said Command is yours now I need to get some sleep. Margret nodded and Jake left. Margret asked, Ships status Chalny said free floating in space speed Warp 3 Uncloaked. Cereianna said Debris and wreckage dead ahead two sectors out. Margret said drop out of warp slowly and cloak. Passive scan. search for life forms. Don't notify Jake let him sleep. Four hours hardly seems enough anyway. The scanner alarm went off. Two life forms.

One adult female with one male child. Navigation said all stop. The debris is to densely packed. We cant navigate through with out risking damage. Chanly can we reach inside the mass pack and beam them to the bridge?. Chalny ran across the bridge and checked the transport station. She said, barely, But we must move fast it looks like they are loosing their Air pocket and freezing. Margret said there is no time we will deal with the consequences later. Beam them here now. Cerianna Lay out a couple of blankets and some water. They shimmered into form and solidified. Chalny said that's it Transporters are down till we can recharge the energizers. Both were shivering we wrapped them in blankets and gave them water. I asked whats your names? She said Koran and Tayla Leyani. I looked at Chalny A male child? She said sorry the scanners are old Its a miracle we found them at all. Koran said Chalny that means "beloved" your from Shuran. Margret said yes we were but Shuran has a new Queen and she is prepping for war. We must get to Jaden. The child spoke up and said "Home" Margret said yes child we are taking the both of you home.

Tayla crawled up out of her blankets and hugged me. I sat down on the deck and closed my eyes and hugged her warmly. Koran asked are you a mother? Margret said No. Koran said You should be. You have a mothers love inside you. Here lets get you wrapped back up in those blankets. Here, Margret gave Koran a couple of energy bars. She opened one. Though starving herself she fed her child first. Margret said only a starving Mother would feed her child first. Seems I'm not the only one with a mothers love. Lets get these in your belly and let you two rest here. Chalny, Lets go around this pile of broken ships and get to Jaden. Lets get out of here before what did this comes back. Both smiled as the food began to fill there bellies. The cold had made them so tired. Within an hour of questions both fell asleep. It was another two hours from Jaden and they needed their rest.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Border Crossing) Chap-Three / Segment Three.**

As we neared Jaden, we went to a full stop. In front of us were orbiting mines. Far too many to count. Koran felt the shift on the deck plating and woke. Still sleepy she asked whats wrong? Margret smiled and said good morning. How do you feel? Koran said much better thank you. But I still feel cold. wrapping up in a blanket. Oh The mine field. She went over to the communications console. Looking Koran asked may I. I need to adjust to a different channel. All the main coms you were used to are not used any more. Margret said please do. She changed the coms channel to a much lower frequency and activated the hailing call. A male voice came on demanding Who is this? Koran said Jango? is that you? The man hollered Praetor Allister its your daughter she has been rescued. Koran said, Its so good to hear your voice. Jango said it will feel better to hold you in my arms again. Blushing as I looked at he,r Koran said Agreed.

It will feel much better. Margret heard the sound of a door opening and a toilet flush. Creianna cracked up Janis was holding her stomach her hand covering her mouth. Praetor Allister said I don't know who you are but you've found a friend here. Thank you for rescuing my daughter. We all but lost hope. All but Jango here. He never gave up. Margret asked, Can we switch to visual communications? Praetor said certainly. What appeared on his screen almost gave the man a stroke. He scrambled to his feet saluted and bowed. Jango followed his lead. I stood and returned his salute. He said How may I serve you my Queen? Margret heard Koran gasp she briefly looked in Korans direction and said Told you you were among friends. Koran Saluted and bowed.

Everybody be at ease. What is left of your Queen resides now in this body. We made the leap into the future in pods locked in a one hundred year vault. Our friends the Shuran hid and protected us till we were strong enough to leave. Now may we enter and park our old ship in orbit of my world? Praetor Allister said yes my Queen. He punched in some command codes. and the mine field split in two parts. We piloted in and docked in orbit and Praetor Allister said, we will send you a shuttle as soon as possible. Maintenance crews will of course take care of your ship. Margret said we will be ready to receive you in two hours. He looked puzzled. Your daughter is fine now that she has had something to eat but even a Queen has to load and unload cargo on this vessel and we are a bit dirty. I need a change of clothes and wake My husband, your praetor.

My Daughter made the cure and it was added to the mix in his pod. We are all very tired from our long voyage. He bowed and said,Yes My Queen. Please signal when you are ready. Margret turned to Janis. I'm sorry Janis but you have more training with medical stuff. Can they use your quarters to shower and clean up? Janis said please follow me. Cerianna can you see to our lady guests and help get them ready? I don't want to leave them unattended on board ship. Margret went from one console to another and shut down the stations. After the bridge was secured we all went below decks. Koran and her daughter held hands. She asked You are Queen but you work just as hard as the rest. Margret said, A Queen is only as good as the people she serves with. When necessary she must shoulder the work too. Margret said one day you may be called upon to rule. When that happens. Always remember to put those people who serve you first before yourself, and you will rule very well.

Down in Crew Quarters deck Janis took Koran and her daughter and replicated new clothes for them. Margret went to wake Jake and fill him in. She replicated two uniforms and they rushed to the showers to get some hot water before it all runs out.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Border Crossing) Chap-Three / Segment Four.**

We were almost ready when I heard Cerianna scream and went running down the hall straight to the landing bay. Jake and I went running after her. She was pounding with a pry-bar on a crate trying desperately to get it opened. Her fingers bloodied as her fingernails broke off with her prying. I hollered whats wrong. She cried out momma! She threw down the letter one of the girls gave her. I read it and immediately had a hard time breathing. I rammed the crate with my shoulder breaking the I caught the smell and feared the worst. Cerianna did too and screamed out. Margret pulled out her communicator and said Praetor Allister respond three medical rescue shuttles. We have an emergency on board. Jake read the letter and threw it aside. He grabbed a hold of the loose part of the crate and yanked with all his strength and the side of the crate came loose.

Creianna, Me and Jake both began yanking on it again as Praetor Allister came on board with the first shuttle. He climbed out and from a distance he saw through the opening in the crate there was a pod inside and it was leaking fluid. He ran over and helped pry the crate open. Jake scrambled inside the crate as the medical team. stood by with a rescue gurney and some blankets. Jake pulled Cerianna off the top of the pod and smashed the emergency release button. We all reeled at the smell. Cerianna hollered, Mom! Mom! Wake up! I reached in and fell to the floor with stabbing pain I had smashed with my shoulder and bruised it bad. Maybe even broke a bone. Jake scooped me up and laid me off to the side on the deck. He reached in and disconnected the sensors and waste removal system Then he totally ignored the amniotic fluid jell and scooped Ellen's body up out of the pool of waste and jell. We went over to the emergency wash and hit the button. The water was almost freezing but it cut the smell and washed the contaminated jell away from her face and body.

Cerianna jumped in with him cleaning her off as Jake held her. Cerianna kept saying Momma Wake Up!. She stirred for a moment and then passed out again. Jake laid her out gently in the rescue gurney. Then he came over and scooped me up off the deck. The movement jarred my injured shoulder and I cried out in pain. Allister scanned the Queen Her collar bone is broken. Another gurney was pulled down off the wall of my ship. Cerianna was drenched but stayed with her mother Jake stayed with me. Jake said all these ladies need to go to the hospital and be checked out. Then he stepped on board and the rear hatch closed. The other two shuttles came on board and loaded up the women. and left. Landing at the hospital, all were rushed in to decontamination. Koran saw her man and right in front of her father she let go of her daughter and ran into the arms of her man.

Now he had to go through Decontamination with her. She said I'm dirty and stinky. He smiled and whispered I'll give you a bath later and then ignoring Korans father he gave her a very long and passionate kiss. Allister had been against the marriage at first but seeing their love with his own eyes his heart softened. Margret laid on the bed the doctor said hold on to something and twisted my arm back into its socket and reset her collar bone. Allister snickered, turning to Jake he said I've never heard a Queen curse so much. Jake snickered too. He said I have. Allister said, well you married her. Jake snickered again and said Yep and I wouldn't have it any other way. Then he leaned down and gave his Queen a kiss as she went groggy from the shot.  
>Allister didn't like it but even he had to go through decontamination when Koran and her daughter both gave him a warm loving hug.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Home?) Chap-Four / Segment one.**

Margret started to stir and immediately regretted it. Her arm was bandaged and wrapped to her chest like a cocoon. Grimesing in pain the nurse gave her a shot that drove the pain away. It felt so much better, Margret said I could kiss you. The nurse smiled and Margret caught a gleam in her eye. She said Later on I'll take you up on that kiss. Margret immediately went beet red as Jake and Allister filled the room with laughter. The nurse blushed as I blew her a kiss.  
>We all heard her snickering all the way up the hall. Finally I raised my one good arm and said ok-ok I surrender. Jake walked up and said you really did a number on that shoulder of yours. The bones are all healed, but its going to ache and hurt for a while. I looked over to Allister, and asked What's happened since I was last here? Allister sat down and said a whole lot has happened. For the most part Jaden has become New Romulas.<p>

Idiots forgot all you taught them and stormed across the border. They savagely bombed Trill, Bajor, and DS9. Nobody was spared. It was horrific. they began their march toward earth. Ellan and her husband Jason each took a ship and tore out after the vanguard of ships, destroying one after another. At first, they were able to blend in but were soon found out and attacked. It was all out war. Jason was fighting magnificently destroying one after another. He took disabling fire from one of their star destroyers and the rest over ran him and blew him to pieces. Ellen barely held it together when she saw her husbands ship explode. She push her ships engines 120% and the ion engines helped her blow through the pack to the front so she could warn Star Fleet. She managed to get a signal out to Star Fleet and they mounted a counter attack.

Her ship took a torpedo in its engines and lost warp. They dropped back into the pack and detonated destroying several major ships and damaging over half a dozen more. Basically she took out a third of the attacking fleet with her ion detonation. Some say it was a lucky shot from another ship. Some say she self destructed the ship to kill as many as she could. I tend to believe the latter. It was enough to give the human's a chance. They brought out over a hundred ships and three of the biggest meanest and ugliest ships I had ever seen. Those three plowed through the attacking ships like a plow through dirt. and headed straight for Romulas. When the Romulans got to earth they nuked New York and Atlanta and pounded Star Fleet Command in San Francisco. all the other earth cities were either strafed or bombed.

The Romulans wanted blood and they got allot of it. It was like all at once all of them just went mad and destroyed as much as they could They didn't care any at all how many ships sacrificed themselves to destroy earths defense systems. It took a while and The Federation took a terrible beating. The planet was surrounded with a graveyard of twisted metal and burning ships. Over 40 Thousand dead bodies floating in space. Millions dead on the surface. Every major city hit or destroyed. I think the Romulans expected us to mop up everything else. We sent assurances to earth we would stay out of it and sent supply ships later with food and medicine.

We told them they did this on their own and they could trust us. They fired at our ships and drove us away. Those three huge ships pounded all of Romulas. Praetor mountain and Capital city was obliterated. Every city was hit then They used this powerful beam and started moving Romulas, Remas and its moon out of stable orbit. The tectonic stress sunk all of their northern continent sending everything Romulas had to the bottom of their ocean. Only a handful of survivors were left living in the woods in makeshift camps. All their ships destroyed. I sent ships after they left and the planets achieved a stable orbit. The Romulans wanted genocide and received it visited on them a hundred times over. We were sent one transmission from Earth. They said Stay Away and then nothing for more than 50 years. We sent a couple of probes They sent back a couple of pictures and then they were destroyed. It looks like in one fell swoop the Romulans insured that all of us will be hated forever.

Margret thought her heart would explode right out of her chest. She shook her head as great big tears fell. Margret said Mandy did everything right except live. She taught them peace. She showed them the way and they just threw it all away. All for nothing. She died for nothing. They all died for nothing. Margret heard a vioce that spoke more to her soul than her head. Sitting there in her wheelchair was her lovely daughter Ellen She got their attention by simply saying "Not all of us" Jake ran over and got down on his knees and hugged his daughter kissing her forehead and cheeks. Cereianna froze in the hall way. Her voice was normally loud but all that came out of her was a very small word " Momma? " Ellen turned and smiled then Cerianna almost threw herself into her arms. Crying and saying over and over "I love you-I Love You. Even Allister started to cry. It was more raw love than Allister had seen in a while.

He said, We send ships to whats left of Romulas every three weeks drop food weapons and supplies and offer to take any who want to come. Nearly all the Lows left. They occupy nearly all of the center section of all our cities. We work together now. They make wonderful nurses as you just found out. That one just might come back for that kiss. Ellen snickered, She asked Mother, What have you done this time? Everybody started laughing.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Home?) Chap-Four / Segment two**

Margret trying desperately to be unphased by all the laughter. Said, Well daughter I seem to have made a date with the nurse for later. Maybe one of her special sponge baths. Grinning wickedly. Ellen said I have her down for seven oclock what have you got her down for I believe its 8 or was it 8;30.  
>Jake was still snickering , said you cant win with these girls. Allister said I figured that out when my daughter turned into adulthood married and had a baby. Margret asked how are they. They are improving thanks to you. Much more radiation exposure and their would be no helping them. The other ladies went to town to shop and see the sites with Janis. I think she has a crush on one of them. Margret said Oh? Allister said yes I believe it is the blue one. I looked at Ellen Jake helped her up into the bed and she snuggled up next to me laying her head on my chest. Allister this is my daughter. Her name was Ellen Pulliam. Thanks for helping get her out Jake I know that stuff was nasty.<p>

Ellen said this is your Jake? He's the spitting image of his grandfather. Jake added, and you my young hero saved me from that Bendai syndrome. Allister perked up! You have a cure for Bendaii? Holding my daughter I proudly said your looking at the one who cured Bendaii. Allister said we need you heading up our hospital bad. In the last two years we have lost 5 to Bendaii and 5 more to another variant strain that attacks the lungs. Oh Allister said I'm sorry but all of your family has passed away. Gin, Schradd both crossed over about 5 months ago in a training accident. He knew he was too old but refused to stop training the kids and one day he slipped and fell his neck was broken and he went quick. Ginniffer was another story She clung to the idea that you would come back. Allister said I'm ashamed to say I didn't believe her but here you are. She died in her sleep. All of Jaden stopped and mourned her for many days. Allister picked up the remote.

I had a shuttle do a special flyover and record the city he turned it on Cerianna snuggled with Ellen and me in the bed. We brought in another bed and adjusted it and lashed both together with special ties. That made it more comfortable for everybody and Holding my daughter felt the same way Ellen felt holding her daughter. Margret asked Allister is their an out of the way place we can all live together till each of us decide what to do?  
>He said a house is being readied for you as we speak. Jake look at the size of this one city. Its almost half the planet. Allister said well I need to go check on my girls and run my future son in law away so they can get some asked Praetor Allister. I request the honor of attending her wedding. Deeply moved he said, It is my honor my Queen.<p>

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Home?) Chap-Four / Segment Three.**

Last night we all were secretly moved to a beautiful home. The Marines patrolling through the woods was oddly comforting to me. I know because of my looks many will call me Queen. Soon though, I will have to start making appearances. I need to adjust or correct everybody and I'm not sure which. Jake is all snuggled up. In the early morning he steps out on the porch and smells the pine forest. Occasionally, he waves at the guards. This morning, I teased him and asked if he was still flirting again. He grinned and said of course not. I have the most beautiful wife in all the galaxy. That perked me up so I said "Good answer" I slowly got up. They finally took me out of that cocoon and gave me a normal sling. Still Jake had to help me up so I could go to the bathroom. Janis, Cereianna and Ellen have taken to caring for the girls downstairs. Ellen's knowledge of Aquatareians has been beneficial. A special tank has been set up so she can better rest and regain the use of her gills. (I had no idea she had a set of Gills).

Ellen has been comforting to her and has regained her trust. Poor Janis had to admit Ellen has won her affections and has moved on to another woman. Cerianna and Janis still play but she has been seen talking to this one particular guard when he comes on duty. I tease her but no too much. All of us have new bodies and it will take some time getting used to their pleasures and their pains. A couple of days later. Ellen went to Jaden medical and took over a lab. She showed them how to recreate the antivirus to kill Bendaii and have been studying the cultures of the lung virus. It seems to be able to kill only if the infected already is down with some other illness. Ellen said she could identify several other girls. 9 of the girls have come to me asking to stay. They say their home worlds were at war with neighboring worlds and they were sold into slavery for war materials and weapons.

I told them we are all guests and I will look into the matter when Praetor Allister is available. Ellen came upstairs to see about me and do some scanns. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her warmly. Margret said, Well you seem to be fitting in. We sat down on the bed to talk. I said I'm sorry I have these feelings and I cant get past them. I know we are all clones of those long passed and we have their memories but it feels so good to hold you in my arms. Ellen said I know what you mean. Here I look at Cereianna and think she is my child that I never would have met if you hadn't smashed open that crate and broke your shoulder. We are all so incredibly linked. Creianna must have thought she would never meet me she took your last name. Margret said it was to help her feel more wanted. Give her a sense of family. She is very inquisitive and asks an endless list of questions.

Ellen asked how long did it take to fall back in love with Jake. Margret blushed. Well that's a long story but I was flirting unknowingly with the slaver that had those girls up on his ship. He tried to drug me and Jake saw it they got into the worst fight. On Shuran slavery is a capital crime so they were convicted and executed the crew and captain and we wound up with the ship. Margret teased Ellen about her budding relationship with the Blue lady. Ellen blushed and said Her name is Tranya. We just clicked together. I didn't want to ruin Cereianna's fun but Tranya wanted me. She was good about it though and went after the Tralex female. You should have seen her face when I told her she was both male and female. I think they have been playing ever sense. Janis has been very Quiet. She and Cerianna are not sleeping together any more and I think that hurt her feelings.

Margret said, I better talk to her. Cerianna is young and impetus. She doesn't realize yet how deep relationships can go. Ellen said Speaking of relationships. I hear you and Jenar got quite close. Blushing Margret said she was my first time and I was overwhelmed. I never thought a body could hold so many pleasures. Ellen asked Did we ever? Margret thought for a moment. I remember, I taught you your sex lessons but then Mandies husband got real sick with Bendai and she took him all over the galaxy to see all his friends before he... Ellen finished her conversation. You mean before he died of Bendai. I looked down and started to cry and said yes. If my Jake ever died I don't know if I would have the strength to go on like momma did. Ellen said I remember when he died.

My momma had to be hospitalized. She felt so guilty because she couldn't find the cure till long after he died. We have the same bodies and same feelings and same memories but it seems different now. I have my Jake but sex with Jenar was explosive. Sex with Jake though takes my breath away. He makes showers of sparkles cascade all up and down my body and my toes curl when I orgasm. Ellen said the first time me an Tranya did it, we were both very shocked at how much pleasure we felt. Ellen said I remember Mandie and Reanna were in love after Ryack died. Janis is your Reanna. Margret said but I never felt any attraction to her before. I mean we all saw each other naked before when we climbed out of our pods and then after, as we showered. She has a beautiful body. Margret playfully poked Ellen. She said yours is a beautiful body too my daughter. we both laughed. Then Ellen said I don't think we ever did it.

Margret said I don't think of you in that way either. Ellen agreed. Margret said awkward isn't it. I'm supposed to be your mother. I love you as any mother would but talking about all this adult sex stuff to you feels awkward. Ellen said I guess all the natural born's feel the same way or they wouldn't still be using that same program. Snickering. Please help me get downstairs so I can see everybody and get something to eat.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Home?) Chap-Four / Segment Four.**

Finally downstairs Margret slowly started to mill about. Jake stayed close so She wouldn't get bumped. He guided Margret over to the sofa and draped a small blanket over my shoulders. He went to a banquet table set up in our honor and made a big plate of food for him and a small one for me. I was pissed when he came back. I was hungry so I took his plate instead and sent him back for more. I have been noticing different smells. If I concentrate on just one person I can pick out his or her body smell even from across the room. Tranya saw my puzzled look and came over to sit down. All cleaned up and rested she looked so lovely and happy. Ellen had much to do with that.

She asked Are you all right? Margret said I can smell people. Like right now I smell My daughter all over you. In between bites Tranya and I were working on getting to know each other. Tranya said she and I happy together. Smiling, Margret said, I know she told me upstairs. You make her very happy. That makes me very happy. I see Creianna let go of you pretty well. Tranya said she is fine woman but way too young for me. She and Natri now happy. I happy for her. I asked have you contacted your people to arrange to go home? Tranya's scent changed. Margret said I smell fear on you. Tranya said your powers are growing. Ellen can smell many emotions now. Looking down at her plate she said My people not understand. I was exploring surface when captured. Was told not to go but went anyway. Slaver hurt me many times. I fought back and he beat me. He cut off my tail now I can't go back.

Margret took several more bites and said your mother and father must be worried. Cry many nights for you.. Tranya said I no can take mate. Tail short. I no can attract mate. I smiled and said looks to me like you have one all ready. I can recognize the smell of love when I am near it. Tranya said, this word you use "Love" I feel and smell it from Ellen too, but this her world not mine. I said you are welcome in my family as well as my heart for loving my daughter. But she is a grown woman able to choose for herself where she wants to live. She was there before and cured your peoples sickness. The leader back then made her one of the people. If she chooses to stay it is her right to choose to do so as well as her right to choose you if she wants. Tranya asked you would allow this? Margret said I would. I will never stand in the way of any of my family finding love.

Tranya wiped tears from her face. She said Ellen heart very big. Yours much bigger. She rubbed my wounded shoulder and my pain vanished. I said thank You and kissed her on her cheek. Tranya said now it is I who smell love on you. You will be great Queen for your people here. I set my plate aside and Tranya helped me to stand and I embraced her as a new member of our family and kissed her as one too. Ellen came over and I told her in front of Tranya If you live here with us or with Tranya and her people is your choice. I took Tranya's hand and Ellens and brought them together. Placing Ellens hand and placing it in Tranya's I said from now on Tranya is a part of our family. Cereianna would you come here with Natri I took both their hands and placed Cereianna's hand in Natri's and said we live by the oath. Part of that oath is Love.

We open our hearts and except you Natri and you Tranya as part of our family. Cereianna, You are still very young but you are old enough to choose Go slowly. Now that you hold another's love in your hands everything changes. It was a small ceremony but the weight of it carried great meaning for all of us.


	5. Chapter 5

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Ambassadors of Love) Chap-Five / Segment One**

In the private room the big screen almost filled the wall. This was a very personal time of great joy. Ellen held her hand. Tranya dialed in the frequency and actuation codes Ellen had warned me about their customs so we locked the door so we would not be walked in on and we both disrobed and stood naked before the viewer. Tranya had shown me the traditional greeting. Soon a very beautiful blue woman and a large man appeared. Istood and opened may arms wide and said I am Queen Margret of the Romulan people. I come as I am to bring joy to the great people of your I bowed. The Queen said Rise and tell me how you got this signal through. I stood and said from the help of one who has been lost to you for a long time.

I believe you know my Daughter Ellen. She cured your people over one hundred years ago. Now to restore your joy. I reached out for her hand and with a little encouragement, Tranya step up beside me. The Queen grabbed the leaders hands crying big tears. She cried out Tranya! Your alive!. Tranya said Momma? she beamed her luminescence. My Queen may I speak to your Leader. She was beside herself with joy she said Yes-Yes Of course, Please do.  
>Great Leader. Tranya here is happy and healthy and misses the love of her Mother and Father. I must tell you she has endured much from some very bad people. Those same people have been convicted of Slavery and have been executed by the people of the Shuran during the reign of Queen Jenar.<p>

Since then, The Queens reign has ended and her daughter. now rules in her place. She is purging her world of all outsiders. Fearing for your daughters saftey, we took her and all the other slaves and brought them here till they were strong enough to call home. Leader said You, I have no knowledge of. Your daughter is well known to all the people and is adopted as one. You have restored joy to our hearts. She has been lost to us for so long we feared the worst and had forgotten if we would ever feel joy ever again. Ellen still holding her hand. said the one known to you is not alive. We jump across great spans of time by the use of cloned bodies. All that was of our Queen resides in her body. All that is left of your scientist who cured your people resides in this body.  
>With your permission great Leader, we would like to come and visit your world and restore your daughter to your arms. The Queen said You are welcome to our world but you two only. The spotted ones may never come again. Ellen bowed and said Yes my Queen.<p>

She also said once you came as you were and cured our people. Now you will return joy back to my and your Queen shall be greeted with open arms and hearts of joy. We will send our ship at await you outside your barrier of mines in three days we will contact you on this signal again. We all bowed and the signal was terminated.I looked at Tranya and said see your people missed and loves you very much. Tranya held me and I felt her presence all around me She gave me such a beautiful gift of peace and healing.I stepped away briefly and said my arm stopped hurting. Tranya said it will never hurt again. We kissed and parted with hearts of love. Ellen walked over into her embrace and kissed with unbridled passion. Both glowed with a blue tented color. I knew then she was going to stay on Aquadria with Tranya. We held each other lovingly for a long time. Then we all got dressed again and went back outside to tell the family. And I had to tell Praetor Allister to make ready for visitors.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Ambassadors of Love) Chap-Five / Segment Two**

It hurts my heart knowing Ellen will leave us, but I cant stand in the way of her finding true love. I called Praetor Allister and informed him a delegation from Aquadria is sending a ship and Ellen and I will be going for a state visit and to return one of their own. Jake was not happy about it at all. Allister even less. He was afraid I would get hurt and never be seen again. I explained to them Its just a visit for a few days. They can help us with undersea living domes and 24 hour planting domes to increase our food supply and keep it hidden from Raders that would try to get past the field of mines and steal our food. According to Allister not many succeed but some do and they still try. I didn't tell them about the Skin for clothes custom of theirs. Jake would go ballistic. Ellen tells me the undersea world is so beautiful it takes your breath away.

The love and feeling of family they share is beyond anything we have words for. Poor Jake. I'll be gone for only a couple of weeks and he is already so crestfallen he looks as if I died. I gathered him up to me last night and made him moan with great satisfaction. he would look at me all glassy eyed and just giggle as if her were drunk off his ass. I must admit this will be my first adventure back into the politics of another world. I was excited. Jake was scared. Everything was pretty much normal. I worked with Allister to get the asilom papers filled out for the nine ladies who wanted to stay. Talking with Cereianna she and Natri have gotten so close, their is hardly a time when they are not holding hands or hugging and kissing each other. In the space of a few short months we all have grown very comfortable. Next month I will be going with the crew to Romulas and see for myself all that has happened.

Maybe my appearance will convince the rest to return to civilization. I will be gone for only a week and then back to rest a few days and then travel again this time with Jake and see Romulas. Its going to be a busy month. I'm glad he will be there with me. Now the talk I have been meaning to have with Janis. She knows how much I love her but her being so silent is a little unsettling.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Ambassadors of Love) Chap-Five / Segment Three.**

Jake went off to see an inspection of the recrutes so I had my time to Question Janis. I called her upstairs and sat her down for a private talk. I gave her a hug and asked what is bothering you. anis said Lately, I am a bit confused. I said really? How so? Janis said I love my family but I am not in love with my family. I said I feel like that most all the time especially when Jake gets it into his head to order me around. He wants me to stay here and make the Aquaterian's come to us. Some how, During our one hundred year slumber something has happened to damage relations. So I have to go. Janis said that is part of what bothers me. Am I a member of this family or not?

My predecessor tells me in her memories that several times she struggled with this same question. She continued. I am made to protect you yet you don't talk to me to seek my opinion. Also, You didn't come to me when Cereianna broke up with me. I wonder if I am a part of this family or just somebody's play thing. My memories tell me that we were deeply in love yet I feel the oppisate from you. You made all these plans and didn't even think to ask me or if I wanted to go. I have all these memories of our love and the days and nights we shared together. And what of Jake? I am supposed to be his second wife. I remember all the pain and sorrow of Ryacks Death. But you two make me feel alone. Jake never has even asked what I remember or even touched me.  
>I took up with Cereianna because I was lonely. I admit it.<p>

I was having to deal with feelings I didn't understand. I said I thought you were happy. She said I am now with Natri but soon she will go back and she has asked for me to go with her as her mate. It felt like my chest just took a strike from a base ball Bat. I gathered her up in my arms and gave her a very long and passionate kiss. I said I have let you down my sister. Janis said see that's the thing. You think of me as a sister. Not the lover that helped bring joy back to your mothers heart after Ryack died. I told her the truth. I only had the one time sharing with Jenar and no other than Jake. Janis said don't you think I love him. I asked, He remembers me but is keeping only to you. Am I a member of this family or not? If so as his second wife I should have rights to his body as you do. I got up and went out on the deck and stared out at the lake.

Moments later I felt her warm hands on me rubbing the tension out of my shoulders and back. I must admit It felt very familiar. I turned around and let her rub me some more. We went inside as to not cause a scene. I said I feel your love and have only just now started to remember.  
>I need to talk to Jake. Jake said No you don't. He had been listening just outside the door. I was embarrassed and started to say something but Jake shushed me, so I sat there all red faced and quiet. Jake said I heard everything and I have let you down. I let you feel alone and outside this family and that was wrong.<p>

Margret and I have just started loving each other and got so caught up we forgot all about being a family. All about your feelings and needs If you want to leave and go with Natri I don't blame you. I should have listened more carefully. He walked up to her and gently helped her to stand from the bed.  
>He embraced her, and kissed her. Janis melted in his arms. I was shocked that seeing all this didn't make me jealous. In stead I felt the oppisate. He held her and then drew me up to his side too. Holding us both he said this I remember well. Us being together. In my zeal, I forgot your needs and made you feel unwanted and I am so very sorry. Today I visited a school of young children who were caste off and unwanted by their families.<p>

I saw the pain in their eyes then just as I saw the pain in your eyes now. I made you feel unwanted and I'm sorry. I said rubbing her back I did the same and I'm sorry. We are all learning so much about our past lives. I'm sorry for letting you down. The rest of that afternoon we did as much together as we could and then later showered and spent the night as a family. Sharing and sleeping together.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Ambassadors of Love) Chap-Five / Segment Four.**

The next day the ship from the Shuran came and signaled us. I packed up a small bag (I knew I didn't need the clothes but Jake was watching). I called Ellen upstairs and sat her down. I said I know you are deeply in love with Tranya and if you want to stay with her on her world, I wont try to stop you.  
>I want you loved just as much as you were before. I also have thought that if you stayed we will need An Ambassador to Romulas to over see our trade talks. Ellen wrapped her arms around Margret and said you are the best mother in all the galaxy. I gathered some things for us to ware so gather up Tranya and say your good buys to Janis and Cereanna.<p>

Ellen hugged Jake and Janis as we were all together upstairs,all piled up anyway. I hugged Jake and Janis and said now I'm counting on you to keep our Jake happy. She kissed me and said I promise. I kissed Jake passionately. He looked like he just broke his most favorite toy. I promised I would be back as soon as I can. We had to rush so our good buys were brief. All the girls hugged and kissed and bid her farewell. Cerianna was holding Natri's hand I could tell she had made up her mind to go with her. I told her to wait till I get back. We have a wedding to plan. She blushed and Natri kissed her and said I promise to keep her safe till you get back.

I gave her another kiss and we all walked up into the shuttle. Margret did the Engine rewarming and pref-light and got us off the ground and into orbit. I called Praetor Allister and requested permission to depart. He opened the gates of the mine field and I used thrust to slowly drift into their landing bay.  
>A moment later tractor beams caught us and set us down. Mooring tractor beams held us in place. I told Allister not to worry this is how they transport ships to their home world. They keep their world private and safe. I will be back in two weeks. Three at the most. Stop worrying we are in good with these people and we need their trade. Queen Margret Out... The doors began to close and I must admit it felt allot like the Majestic but much bigger.<p>

As the bay pressurized, A door on the oppissate side of the bay opened. Tranya was jumping up and down pealing out of her clothes. Ellen and Margret took her Que and undressed themselves. Ellen was my guide as Tranya was so very excited to see her mommy and dad again. We felt the ship go way past warp and Margret thought they went past transwarp too. Margret opened the shuttle doors and Tranya ran out and across the bay into their waiting arms. The Queen wrapped her tail and squeezed her close. Ellen blushed. She told Margret they use that tail for a great many things. I took a good long look at my daughter and said you have a beautiful body. She blushed. She said I only had pictures and two that Reanna took secretly of you naked. You are one stunning woman. Now Margret blushed. This is going to be awkward isn't it. Ellen grinned only at first. The first time I came, I was naked for more than a month and got to where I preferred it to being clothed.

Here they come Ellen said remember to do the greeting and talk first to the Queen and ask for permission to talk to her Leader. I stepped out and held my arms out wide and knelt. Ellen was just behind me in her place as Margret was Queen herself. I waited till they stopped walking and Margret introduced herself and her Daughter. She said Your majesty, we come as we are to restore your joy and meet with your people. I wish to learn not only of your ways but to talk of trade as well. The Queen said Rise and be greeted by mine and her fathers love. Margret asked, May I embrace you? The queen smiled and said my daughter and Ellen has been advising you well. The spotted ones refused respect and angered the people. Ellen asked My Queen May I speak? I said yes my daughter if the queen wishes it. She said I do. First, Explain why my daughter has no tail?

Ellen said My Queen she is as we found her I was told that she fought bravely against the slavers that took her and they cut off her tail in punishment. Their deaths were just as painful. Leader said I hope so. I would rip their tails off and let them bleed to death for this insolence. Margret asked My Queen, May I be able to address the leader and you at the same time. She said I grant this. Margret said, Tranya please step over here. I offered her my hand and placed it in Ellens hand and they both glowed bright blue. Margret said, During her time with us My daughter who was adopted by your people, found love with your daughter and requests to be her mate. The Queen and Leader both were surprised but humbled by this act of love. I looked at both and added with respect Our people do not stand in the way of love such as this. I give my daughter my blessing and request your permission for her to stay on your world as one of the people and be our Ambassador so no misunderstandings like what happened with the spotted people, can arise.

Leader said you speak wisely. You speak as a Queen . Margret asked, My Queen may I embrace the leader not as a leader but as the Husband of a beautiful Wife and Father of a beautiful Daughter. The Queen said I will allow it. Leader, Margret said, We take large jumps through time by transferring all that we are into new copies of our old bodies. I can make no promises but it may be possible to grow and attach a clone copy of your daughters tail and cure her disfigurement. My daughter has told me of her love for your daughter. I have seen their embrace and saw the blue glow of love and know it to be true. Margret embraced Leader and they both glowed. The Queen said your heart is true. Be accepted as one of us. Come let us sit and drink refreshments while we travel. and talk of these events that both delight and disturb us. They turned and led the way I looked sideways at Ellen she smiled and winked.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Ambassadors of Love) Chap-Five / Segment Five. **

As they sat. Margret was startled by the coldness of the seat upon her bare skin. She tried hard not to show it but the queen and Ellen saw it and snickered. The Queen grinned. She said you are unfamiliar with using skin for clothes. Margret blushed and said Its my first time. The Queen said you have a beautiful body. I see where your daughter gets her beauty. Margret said in truth my Queen this is the first time I have seen my daughter like this and she me. We were cloned separately and at different times. The Queen said Ellen played many times with my mother and father. Instantly Ellen blushed. Margret let out a big laugh and said oh really. It seems my daughter has some explaining to do. Ellen face-palmed and even the leader laughed this time. He said Father was attracted to Ellen. They played allot. He watched her work. She get frustrated finding cure say many words we never heard before. He give her a break show city to calm her.

He use his tail to calm her many times. She shared allot with mother too. Poor Ellen was about to go run and hide back in the shuttle. Margret reached over and rubbed Ellens shoulder and back. They hugged up. Ellen hid her face.. Margret said maybe I can find out more about your custom of play. The Queen grinned and said maybe we can remind Ellen too. Tranya hugged up and kissed Ellen to calm her. The Queen whispered in my ear She said I think my daughter takes care for Ellen now. I whispered back some things are better one on one. The Queen said Agreed. We are nearing our world. soon it will be time for you to land your shuttle at our capital city. The Queen stood its time for you to return to your shuttle and enter our city through the shuttle airlock. Tranya will come with us. Margret bowed Her and Ellen returned to the shuttle and closed the hatch. Ellen switched the shield for maximum power, to compensate for the depth of sea water they will have to travel. while waiting for the bay to depressurize Margret said ok now spill it you had sex with these people? and their tail they are so talented with is literally their tail? Ellen blushed.

All of a sudden Margret blushed she remembered leader had no...(SCHRAM) That tail of his is... You mean its a Ellen interrupted, Yes it's a penis too. Not for the females only the males. Margret said we have to be careful. I read up on what happened with both our previous bodies. Our old bodies could never get pregnant. These are cloned brand new bodies that can. Ellen warmed up the engines as the bay doors slowly began to open. Ellen said by the way thanks allot for embarrassing me like that. I was here for almost a month. I worked alongside them. I ate and slept and yes even played alongside them. These are the sweetest most loving people I have ever seen. They are curious and will want to have a party and play because we brought their daughter back.

They have a scent they excrete that will fog your mind and you will feel many different things. You will experience so much joy you won't want to leave. The last time I left I had a baby and husband to hold on to the memory of. This time I don't. I love you so much for giving us your blessing, the way you did. These things mean allot to me and Tranya's people and to Tranya herself. We powered up and out into the planet's atmosphere. The big ship moved away beyond the horizon. We slowly began our decent under the water Ellen looked at me and gave me a kiss saying, watch this you're in for a treat.


	6. Chapter 6

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Aquadreia) Chap-Six / Segment One.**

The water got dark and murky we followed a path marked out by tiny lights all along a sloping undersea cliff face All of a sudden seemingly out of the total darkness the city lights turned on. Margret gasped deeply and Ellen grinned. All along the cliff face and lining the undersea bottom as far as the eye could see were domes of varying shapes and sizes. Ellen said as she guided us in, This is their capital city. From here they control all other cities around their world. They have cities for newlyweds too. Its all very cushioned for maximum comfort. Cities for Workers and scholars and scientists have an eight domed cluster separated by a walk way tunnel in-case trouble happens they can isolate the scientists. All along the bottom a set of lights lit up. Ellen said the last time I was here the door we were heading to was at the very end of the city. Something must have happened the water level never was this deep.

Look at how much they have built since then. Out of the corner of her eye Margret saw danger. Look, the shield gaskets were leaking. Margret pointed and just then tractor beams caught us we barely got out a signal that we were in danger and then everything went black. Our exterior shields weren't strong enough and failed. The clear aluminum window blew in and slapped Margret out of her chair to the deck Water was pounding on her so hard she could not move. As the pressure blew we both thought that was the end of us. Their medical Rescue techs brought us in quickly Margret who had been knocked out of her chair, was drowning on the deck of the shuttle. Rescue crews resuscitated her with oxygen she began to breathe again but she didn't  
>wake up. Another rescue crew was working on Ellen she slowly woke up but she was injured. Green blood dripping down her head.<p>

She was in and out. She hollered for mother as they carried me out in a rescue gurney and straight to the hospital ward. Margret remembered waking. The queen was bent over her. All Margret said was "Too Cold" She was trembling badly. They had pumped allot of water out her lungs and her chest felt like ice. She tried to call out for Ellen She crossed the medical bay before Margret could try to speak again. She climbed up in the bed with her and hollered for more blankets. The Queen said what is wrong.

Ellen said she has hypothermia and going into shock. We need more blankets, Cover us quickly please. Queen asked what this word mean. Ellen had to quickly translate. She is becoming too cold to live. The Queen climbed in beside Margret on the other side and began rubbing Margret like Ellen was. It took the both of them and five more blankets for Margret to stop shaking and begin to settle. The monitors showed Margret's readings began to start returning to normal but her O2 Oxygen transfer rate was too low and Margret's skin was still ashen blue so we added more heated oxygen and then she pinked up. We rested and slept all sandwiched up like that for hours. With the Queen on her left and her daughter on her right. Margret woke up and in a gravel voice said my chest hurts. The Queen smiled and placed her hand on her chest and it glowed blue.

The pain went away. Margret smiled and said thank you. She leaned her head toward the Queen and they began to kiss slowly and moments later more passionately. Margret pulled away slowly. She said you are so beautiful. Thank you for saving my life. The Queen said your daughter did most of the work. Margret shifted her weight and Ellen woke up all sleepy eyed. For the first time ever, Mother gave her daughter a kiss. As they kissed the Queen slipped out of bed and went to go sleep with her daughter and husband. After a while Ellen snuggled up to her mother and both drifted back off to sleep. Both glowed blue for a long time.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Aquadreia) Chap-Six / Segment Two.**

Margret slowly woke and felt the warmth and weight of the blankets The Queen was gone. Ellen was gone. Margret looked across the medical bay. She rolled over on her back and her bladder could wait no more. A lovely nurse same over with an extraction device. She slid her warm hands up under the covers and smiled at me. She said Relax, we are trained to do this. Margret was just about to tell the nurse she never could use those devises when the nurse placed her soft warm hand on her belly and it started to glow blue. Margret gasped and arched her back in a spasm and then everything started coming out. Allot more than Pee was taken away. The nurse put the whole container in the waste and in an instant it was vaporized.

She came back with soft warm cloths to clean Margret. She was really nervous about being touch in that way. The nurse gently rubbed her tail across her face to calm her. She said Relax you were in great need. We smell this. You feel better now don't you? Margret slowly cupped the end of the nurses tail in her hand and gently lovingly pressed it to the side of her face and closed her eyes. Both her and the nurse glowed blue The nurse was delighted but very shocked. She bowed and said Thank you Queen Margret. Ellen almost pissed herself as she saw what I had done. She grabbed. A Trelax Scanner and ran over to her. Immediately Margret became scared. She asked What did she do She looked at the nurse and asked I didn't hurt you did I.

She said No, You share love it is a way we express thanks. You different, but same. You must have Trelax Blood in with your own. Ellen scanned.. And then all of a sudden she set the scanner down and wrapped her arms around Margret and when she kissed Margret they glowed blue. Margret said wow that felt very different. Ellen snickered and giggled. She said, A hundred year joke has been played on us. It seems our Ellen mixed Trelax blood and DNA with ours and now we really are part of the people. Margret's eyes went wide but the sparkle in her daughters comforted her Ellen whispered Good Morning my mother, I smell your love all over you. Margret whispered I can smell you too. Margret said I wonder what other powers we were made with and not know about. Ellen whispered time will tell. While we talked the nurse went and told the Queen and Leader. Tranya was very happy to see Ellen again they kissed and played and laughed and giggled like our memories told us when we were school girls.

Queen and leader stood by Margret's bed watching. Margret said, they are as if born to each other. Margret said mostly to herself, "The innocence of love". The Queen was amazed. She looked at Margret said exactly. We say it different but meaning same. I am told you have Trelax DNA Mixed with your blood. That must be why you can glow as we do. Your heart is pure and good. You are Trelax now. One with the people. Leader said, It is good to see you returning to health. Margret held both their hands and softly said It is good to be seen and loved by so many. I know Ellen saved me but you did as well. You helped show my heart the way back. I feel your love even now. You are a great and wonderful people. Leader said thank you. He also said he must go and attend to his duties for the day and will check in on me later when duties are done. He kissed his Queen and left.

The Queen laced her fingers together With Margret's and they glowed blue again. We both smiled. Margret asked When we are alone and its just between us what is the name you would like me to use. The Queen smiled and said, Please call me Lorna. The leader, My husband, he is Kendrix. The Queen asked and what shall I call you when we are alone. Margret said, Margret is my formal name but for those whom I hold close to my heart, would you please call me Mandy. The Queen smiled and said your eyes sparkle when you say that name. I would be honored Mandy. Your chart says one more day of observation and then you can go. Margret asked with you? Lorna said Yes, if you wish. Rest now. I must go and tend to my people.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Aquadreia) Chap-Six / Segment Three.**

For the rest of the day I did as the Queen told me to do I rested. It was easy to do it was warm and clean and quiet. The weight of the blankets was comforting. The midday meal was A little spicy but very tasty. Margrets daughter stayed by her bedside watching and talking. Some long over due mother daughter talks. we snuggled and I said I don't know how I am going to leave you behind. My heart aches already at just the thought. Ellen said, No matter how near or far I will always love you mother. We need to decide what to do with the shuttle and I will need to put clothes on before I get back home. Ellen said she would see to it. Blushing some Ellen admitted it feels good being naked. She teased Margret saying you feel pretty good too. Giggeling I kissed my daughter saying you feel good too. Tomorrow, The Queen will give me a tour and show me the city.

Ellen said Tranya and her have already shared with her family. Ellen said I sleep with her now and I am very happy. Margret teased Ellen asking how it feels. Ellen said not like anything you have ever felt before. Margret said I'm not sure if I am ready for all this. Ellen said just go slow. Relax and let them take the lead. She whispered in my ear The Queen is very attracted to you. Also she said, Tranya and I will be wed next week. Mated as one both to each other and to the people. Ellen said she took some samples of Tranya's Tail and are already cloning a replacement. She wants to delay the marriage till she gets her tail back. The next day Margret got out of bed and Lorna helped her back to her place.

She led Margret to her shower saying you smell need to be clean. Margret said Lorna. I like you but I don't know your ways.. Will you please teach me? She said come I show you. She prepared a bath in a large tub. and gently explored all of Margret. I smelled her want and had to admit my want was growing too. We talked as we bathed and explored. Soon we shared and drifted off into the fog of passion both with our minds and our bodies. We connected in ways I never knew about but yet seemed to already know. My memories now blended with Lorna's. Thoughts and feelings and stimulations unlike anything she had ever known. My heart felt her joy and my eyes sparkled as I said her name. We came back by the lab after hand in hand and Ellen blushed at my look. So much happiness and joy I was glowing and so was the Queen. We went out on a trip through the city. The people were curious and a little adventurous with their tails touching me but I quickly got used to it.

Lorna wrapped her tail around me as if we were a wedded couple and Margret felt warm and safe. The people could smell our love and I was so astonished at how warmly greeted I was. She fell in love with the babies and her and lorna played with the children half the day. Soon it was time for evening meal and sleep. Ellen and Tranya, Lorna and Kendrix and I all gathered at their home. They threw a small intimate party. The food was amazing. Their love filled the room like warmth to the air. After as the lights started to dim around the city Tranya and Ellen started to leave. Ellen said we will be at the Marriage dome and will stay there now for the next few days till we wed. You will stay here. Ellen kissed Margret and whispered its different isn't it? Margret said very but I love it. Ellen said wait till Leader and Queen both play with you.

Ellen smiled and said relax they will not harm you. I guarantee you will sleep deeper and sweeter than ever before. We said our good nights and Lorna guided me to their sleep chamber. They all cuddled together. Margret was nervous so Lorna wrapped her tail around her waist to warm and comfort her. Her mind already fogged with want they all shared and explored. Kendrix was very gentle and Margret had no words for the contentment they felt. In the night, it gets cold in the domes so the heat is increased. Soon Margret was all warm and snuggled and fast asleep. Lorna's tail all wrapped around Margret's waist. Kendrix's tail all tired from all his probing and stimulation. Tranya and Ellen stayed up a little longer playing. Soon they tired and their dome light went out. Ellen was right. Margret slept deeper and sweeter than ever before. Margret thought, A strange and different people to be sure but their love felt so much like home she wondered if she would be able to leave, or if she would want to...

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Aquadreia) Chap-Six / Segment four.**

The next morning we woke early and played Kendrix was already off to work inspecting the construction of a couple of new domes in a neighboring city. Their transportation system was super modern. Travel between cities took only minutes. While Lorna and I went to see the deep ocean city Ellen and Tranya went through the wreck of our shuttle and found my bag. Like everything it had to be dehydrated. Electronics and sea water don't mix. In fact, Its one of the reasons for their skin for clothes. Their mimetic gel wicks away every molecule of water. The gel was pumped all through out the shuttle, leaving everything totally dry. Ellen transported up to the ship and made arrangements to store the shuttle in orbit. There was no way this thing was ever going to leave on its own.

The ship had its own cleaning facility for the covers their shipmates use when visiting other worlds. Ellen asked the ship captain, why was the ocean much deeper than before. Apparently, because of the Planetary storm needed to cure the contamination a mini planetary Ice age started. As the planet settled the ecosystem went thru a freeze and thaw so now the oceans are a third deeper. After all the clothes were rewashed and dried and the bag copied to make a new dry one. We folded it all nice and neat. After that Lorna and I were back from the city and Ellen and Tranya had just beamed back down with Margret's new bag and clothes. Then it was time for the surgery to attach the regrown tail. Tranya was nervous. She didn't want to sleep for the process. She was afraid she wouldn't wake up. Lorna and I comforted her.

Soon enough she was asleep and laid out on the operating table. While working with one of their surgeon's. Micro strand by micro strand we attached each nerve ending. It was a very long surgery. By the end everybody was very tired. Tranya would be asleep til morning. The blood flow looked good. The tail blued up all the way to the end so everything looked promising. After all was settled for the night Lorna was worried about her daughter so we moved her to their sleeping quarters and mother and Father wrapped their tails around her and snuggled.

Ellen and Margret were in another sleeping room next door. Much to her surprise Margret found she missed her daughter. Ellen had almost completely changed over to the Trelax way of life. Margret had to admit she was becoming very comfortable too. They snuggled down and spooned together talking, in the dark, till late at night. The talks were going very well. Soon an agreement will be made. But also soon she will have to say good bye to her daughter.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Aquadreia) Chap-Six / Segment five.**

The next day brought wondrous joy to the royal family as their daughter woke up and smiled. She said she could feel her tail. Lorna and Kendrix walked with Tranya to the Med bay and slowly her bandages were unwrapped. Ellen gently laid the tail down on the table and checked its blood flow and color. Then she gently took the tail in her hand and slowly rubbed the full length. Tranya said she could feel everything all the way to the tip. Ellen asked Tranya to move the tail. The area of the suture was very painful so moving too much from the base was out for now. So a new tactic was employed Ellen started having Tranya move just the tip. Then the first foot, Then more. After that it became too painful to lift the weight. Tranya started to cry. Ellen wrapped her up in her arms. She said This is day one. Its going to be sore for a while. You still need rest my love. They kissed and held each other. Tranya said you did all this for me. I love you my mate and they kissed some more.

Lorna was astonished. She wrapped her tail around Kendrix's waist and gave her husband a warm loving kiss. She told Ellen Nobody has ever attempted such an operation. You will live in my heart forever. Kendrix agreed. He said when you join with Tranya the Medical center will be your place to contribute to the community. All of Aquadria will follow your lead. Ellen made a pouch for her tail to rest and heals in. She placed it over her shoulder and coiled up her new tail and slid it in the pouch to rest. Ellen told Tranya, Don't move it around too much today.

Each day we will do more but the connections are very delicate so don't over do. Tranya held Ellen so gently. She told Ellen "I love you so much my mate" Ellen held her close saying, "I love you too my mate" Ellen said Now the best thing to do is eat and rest. Build up your strength. Stay here and help me with settling in here. Those last few words pained my heart and I tried but I couldn't hide it Lorna and I had found love and she was concerned for me. She let go of Kendrix and wrapped her tail around me saying your daughter will always have the safety and love of the people. Margret asked what happens during the Marriage bond?

Lorna said it is a sacred ceremony we will explain more later but no one will come to harm. I asked Lorna, May I go up to the ship and call my people? It has been over a week and my mate there will be worried. Lorna said you can call from my office if you want. I said, thank you but to talk to them I must ware coverings. There only my mate is allowed to see my skin for clothes. I do not wish to offend and transgress your laws. My people cover nearly all the time and they would not understand as you do. I must tell them about our shuttle. and later, after we have concluded our talks, I'm sorry to say I will need your ship to carry me to a meeting place so I can ride back home and share my joy with our people and have them fix all the other shuttles so they won't break as ours did.

Lorna said, if you cover only when call is made and stay in room so no others can see. She turned to Leader. Looking at Leader and he nodded, she turned back to me. We will allow this just for the call. But you must stay in office with door closed. The people will as you say, not understand.I placed the end of her tail in my hands and we glowed blue with love. I said I love the people and their queen and Leader for your many joys. Ellen handed me my bag and Lorna, Margret and Kendrix went off to breakfast with the people before starting the day. Ellen and Tranya shared their meal back down in the marriage dome. It was heavily padded so Tranya could lay down on her back and not be too uncomfortable.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Aquadreia) Chap-Six / Segment Six**

The office was private. The regular clear walls were opaque and distorted anybody's views inside. The screen was massive Easily twice our size. Their mind for technology has no limits and yet their desire for growth remains steady. Their need for the simplicity of play and their harmony of family pulls heavily on the desires of my heart. I looked to see if the door is closed and opened my bag and slipped on my skin tight gun metal gray pilot suit. Its silkiness offset the feeling of lost freedom of being naked. Yet as I fasten the last clasp I feel the weight of my office yet again. Rubbing my hands up the legs and waist I felt the warmth and comfort it provided.

Lorna came inside and closed the door behind her. She too had dawned some coverings. I respected her laws now she is respecting mine. She slowly looked at me all dressed but with no shoes. She used her tail to gently rub my clothed body. Our time together helped us grow past normal conversation.  
>She smiled and simply said beautiful. Even covered you are beautiful. Margret reached for her and she walked to her wrapping her tail around her waist and gently squeezed it in a loving embrace. She whispered my Mandie I whispered my lorna. we embraced and kissed deeply and passionately and glowed bright blue. My Trelax DNA responding to her passion and love. The glow finally dissipated and we released our embrace. Lorna said we are one people now You and I You have your alliance and trade along with the love of our people. Mine especially.<p>

My mind was fogged but I had to contact my world and keep apprised of the goings on there. Lorna entered the unlock code and dialed the coded frequency of Jaden. Moments later I was on screen with my Jake and Praetor Allister standing behind him. I smiled Moonweichi I have missed you. His smile was short lived. I knew from the look in his eyes there was trouble. I asked what happened. Jake said there was a hunting accident Cereianna was impaled with an arrow. It went clean thru. I was near panic, "WHEN" I demanded. He said three days ago. Margret it was close. Very close. We almost lost her. She was so scared and kept calling out for you. It was nobody's fault. The group was pursuing an animal and arrow was loosed and she just popped up in front of it. I whirled around looking for Lorna she was already calling for her ship. I asked how is she. Jake said better but still very weak. I said I will get there as quick as I can.

Allister you and I need to have a talk. That shuttle you sent me with imploded with the water pressure we had to get to to get to the city air lock. You almost drowned me and Ellen. She will be staying as our Ambassador and we have a formal alliance and will start trading shortly. I was down for a week. They had to drain allot of sea water out my lungs but I'm better now. Jake said Bluer too. I said what? Your face and hands are blue. Real light blue. I said Jake we were made with Trelax DNA by our old Ellen. At first I thought it was a joke but it probably was the reason we healed so fast. Lorna said Blue skin effect of Trelax DNA. Will fade when home. It why we must come home after visiting for so long. Mineral in water. Old Ellen didn't drink sea water. She stayed pale. You and daughter drank much water when ship imploded almost drowned. Allister started apologizing but I cut him off with the wave of my hand. I said not important right now. I will return in a Trelax vessel we have the damaged shuttle to scuttle for parts. I will be home as soon as I can.

Love you Moonweichi. The transmission ended and I looked at Lorna. I'm sorry my Lorna I must go and soon. We will need to have the wedding now.  
>Lorna said Wedding very small ceremony. We just did it. We marry. My eyes went big. I asked slowly, We are married? But what of your husband? Lorna said If you male he would kill us both. We share our contentment. Our Love. Our bodies one with the people now. Leader very happy. Lorna happier much more. Whole city see our light. See our love. Whole city all the people accept you as part of us now. Margret cried big tears of joy as she could feel Lorna inside her. Feel her warmth. they embraced again and I took off my clothes and repacked them. We went back outside and were greeted with smiles and tails and great joy by the people. Leader embraced me and kissed me. Voices speaking in their native language but in my head they spoke words I understood. They were all saying welcome. It was wonderful Margret became a part of a people. A colony of pure love. Margret looked at Ellen and said I must go. Cereanna had an accident. She is ok but she calls for me.<p>

We must have your wedding now. Is your mate ready? She smiled, I always ready but my tail no work yet. Lorna said You blue now you can heal. Mineral heal us. Make us strong. Margret closed her eyes and concentrated and then looked at Tranya. Margret looked at Ellen. My body knows what my mind does not. A gift of my love for my daughter. I embraced Tranya and wrapped my hand around her and placed my palms on her tail. She hugged me and we glowed for a moment and then the glow got brighter. Then almost as quickly as it came it vanished. Tranya was deeply crying she held me and sobbed. Her tail had been sore all day and now it hurts no more. Tranya drew it out of the pouch and moved it around with complete ease. She wrapped it around my Ellen and they drew close as Ellen wiped her tears. They kissed and glowed Slowly then they glowed brighter and brighter. Lorna said Its starting. She is becoming one with the people. The glow got so bright for so long the people all saw them unite their love and another celebration began. Lorna kissed Margret and she wrapped her arms around Lorna as she wrapped her tail around her waist.

Leader saw from two pods away and came quick enough to see most of it himself He wrapped his tail around both Lorna and me. Margret kissed him as the joy began to over whelm her. The glow slowly dimmed and My Ellen would never be the same again. She was almost as dark blue as everybody else. Margret looked at her hands and saw the blue was already fading. Lorna said you have blue to heal one more person. Save for daughter at home. It was a day of great joy and sadness as Margret had to say good buy to her daughter and her new family. Many tears were shed when the time came and the Tralex gathered the wrecked shuttle from orbit and signaled they were ready to beam Margret on board. Holding her bag Margret kissed The Queen first and then Leader and Tranya and lastly Ellen. They glowed blue as their love was exchanged.

Margret wiped tears and promised to return as soon as she could. As she shimmered away the world of love beneath the sea vanished and Margret dressed as she stood on the transport pad. The Captain helped close the fasteners on Margret's shoulders. He said I saw you with out covers. You are as beautiful now as you were before. I smiled and gave him a hug and we both walked to the lift and went to the bridge. He gave his orders and in moments we were traveling at Warp. A few minuets later we were flying at trans warp. The stars were solid streaks of light. I watched and felt a tug at my heart. Aquadreia had become her second home and she felt a longing to return as soon as she ship was traveling almost twice as fast as before I looked in the reflection of the metal and wondered if my people would accept her anymore. The captain gently placed his hand on Margret's shoulder.

He said the blue skin coloring will fade. but inside you will always be a part of the people words warmed my heart. In hours Margret will be standing on Jaden's soil once again. Unharmed, but never the same helped me find a love buried deep inside my heart for Jake and for everybody else.


	7. Chapter 7

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Back Home) Chap-Seven / Segment One.**

Four hours later seemed like nothing. My legs hardly felt the strain of standing on them for so long. I watched as the Minefield came into view. The Captain called ahead and it was opening as we approached and passed through. After achieving standard orbit I gave the Captain a small kiss and a big hug.  
>We went to the transporters. He was using his ships tractor beams, he pulled out the wrecked shuttle and gently set it on the maintenance it was my turn. I showed the captain where our medical center was. He handed me a pad already preset so I could call for the ship when I need it. Margret gave him another hug and stepped up on the transporters.<p>

In seconds she shimmered away from the shared joy of that ship and crew to the cold suspicion of my world. Instantly, security surrounded me and I was being scanned by three doctors. One security man asked for my bag and I gave it willingly. I spent the next three hours being probed and scanned and strip searched. I knew I would be going through some sort of Decon. but this was way over the top. Finally, she held up her hands and said "Ok Enough of this Take me to my daughter and do it now" I slipped back into my clothes and walked out with security following me. They kept saying but mam your blue. I drank allot of sea water. Ask Praetor Allister why. Margret glared at him as she walked by. Margret was taken to Cereianna's room and saw her small daughter looking even smaller in that bed. She walked up and said in a soft voice, Hi baby, I'm back She looked up at her and smiled.

I slipped my hand up under the O2 tent and placed it on her wound. Then I slid the tent aside and leaned down and kissed Cereianna. The whole room lit up like a solid blue flare. My skin blue started to fade and Cereianna started turning blue for a moment but then faded too. Cereianna reached up and wrapped her hands around Margret's neck. Finally the last of my blue coloring faded and what transferred over to Cereianna faded as well. The glow of our union slowly began to fade and Margret smelled her want and love. She slowly drew back and Cereiannas eyes were sparkling. Margret and Cereianna smiled She softly said "WoW", that was amazing. Margret sat down on the bed. They told me I had just enough blue to heal one more so I saved it for you.

Cereianna pushed the 02 tent out of the way and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes they welled up with tears of joy and she rose up and gave Margret a big hug. She whispered into Margret's ear. I know you are not my mother but you earned the right to be so from now on. I love you Margret. I think I always did. Janis and Jake walked in as the doctors were still scanning. I could smell her on him and him on her. Margret ran into Jakes arms and held him tight. He did as well. Margret looked up at Jake smiled and said, Jake take us home. She looked at Janis and smiled wickedly. She said you two have been busy sense I left.

Jake blushed and Janis wasn't far behind. I picked up Cereianna in my arms and she hugged up against my chest. We all shimmered away to home and we all rested for a few hours. Later that night we all gathered in the dinning room munching on the buffet of scrumptious food. Jake asked didn't they feed you? Margret said yes but it was spicy so I didn't eat allot. The mineral was the spice. Now with Trelax DNA I can convert it into energy. Cereianna has the same DNA. Ellen did this to all of us. Even you Jake. Janis too. Allister, he said, Yes my Queen. Id like you to do an investigation into how and why the seals failed on my shuttle-craft.

I was angry at first but I forgot everything is almost one hundred years old or more. Also We will be receiving shipments of materials we can use to build more ships and also two full size domed city pods. Each pod is over 50 thousand square feet so with hydroponics we should be able to almost triple our grown food supplies. and modernize new offices and living quarters. We in turn must supply a list of materials we can trade. Also Allister, I still want to go to Romulas. But this time I'd like to take Jake and Janis with me. We need some adjustments to our living arraignments and have some family discussions that are lengthy and will take longer than the time before your next trip.

Now everybody has been wondering about Aquadreia. It is a fantastic place so super modern and so very clean. All their airlocks have this Mimetic jel covering their openings. It stands up to water pressure almost like it isn't even there. It wicks every molecule of water away That's how they saved us when the shuttle imploded. That was a very ruff ride. I almost thought we were dead. Their food Technology and Medicine is thousands of years advanced over ours.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Back Home) Chap-Seven / Segment Two.**

Jake asked did you do anything out of the ordinary while you were there? I gave a look and asked did you read the old reports on Ellens first visit? He smiled and said yes. Margret blushed but stood her ground. I said ok everybody out me and Jake need to have a personal family talk. The girls giggled. They said why should we leave we all read the report. Allister spoke up and said I need to go check on that examination of your shuttle. I gave him a wicked look but said Thank you. He said I will enjoy reading your report and listening to your presentation to the senators. I blushed beet red and said I'll bet you will.  
>I waited till he and his group of security was gone and then closed the doors for some privacy. I rubbed my face in my hands and said ok what questions do you have? Did Ellen and I have to abide by their laws? Yes we did. and yes that means we were naked for the entire visit.<p>

Its what they call skin for clothes. Now before you get all riled up about it. You need to remember. I didn't squawk or say anything when you were having your fun with Queen Jenar. Did I play while I was there? The answer is yes I did. In fact as a custom of hers I joined with her and the people. I married her too. her name is Lorna. We struck up a friendship and it went its course. Also, there is another reason why Ellen stayed behind to be our Ambassador. She and Tranya joined and got married too but in a much more permanent way. Tranya shared deeply with Ellen and she her The blue glow you saw with Cereianna and me was only half as bright as hers. She turned nearly as blue as they are. She joined the community and now is their doctor, so the next time you see her she will be very blue and very naked. Jake I know all this bothers you but technically we are not married.

I love you my Moonweichi and want to join my path with yours. But you never asked me. I know we are doing all this very differently. My Marriage to Lorna is symbolic. If you and I marry Its for real and for ever. Jake was shaken. all this was happening real fast but his heart already knew the answer. Jake said your right, I don't like how this mission was handled. First I should have been there for Ellen's wedding. You kept secrets and that is no way to start a marriage. In matters of politics I must defer to your wisdom in such matters but in personal family matters I want an equal say in what happens and what is done on these missions. No more naked missions. Margret was shivering. Her heart was racing she walked up to Jake and held his hands and said does this mean we will join our paths and Janis will join with us?

Jake looked deep into her eyes and saw them sparkle. Janis stood beside Margret and joined hands with Margret and Jake. She said, If you will have me. I offer to join my path with you both as second wife. Jakes heart looked like it was going to burst out his chest when he smiled and said "Yes" both ladies almost tackled him hugging with joy Cereianna was smiling crying and clapping. Margret asked where is your mate Cereianna? She said she was the hunter who fired the arrow. Allister arrested her. I grabbed a communicator and called Allister. I stopped myself from sounding so demanding. I asked Allister to please drop the charges and release. Natri. Allister was appreciative of my display of respect and said I just released her she will be beaming over in a few moments. She shimmered into view and Cereianna jumped into her embrace and kissed her madly

.  
>Natri set Cereianna back down and came over to me and dropped to her knees. She fully admitted the accident was her fault. They had gotten separated and in the confusion of the hunt the accident occurred. Margret placed her hand on Natri's head and said, I have some questions and I need to hear nothing but truth from your heart. Natri, do you love Cereianna with all your heart? Natri said "Yes" with all my heart. Margret continued. Do you swear to me and our family to protect her always even with your own life? Natri said "Yes My Queen" Margret said, I have read the reports and I believe that this was an accident. Do you swear not to allow this to happen again? Natri said, "I Will do all with in my power My Queen" Margret asked Natri I have only two more questions. Are you ready to join with Cereianna?<p>

To marry her and love her all your life? Natri said, "With all my heart My Queen" Then Margret said, Then stand and be forgiven as if this matter did not occur and join this family and be welcomed and loved. Natri wiped her eyes and hugged me warmly and then she turned to her mate and they kissed very passionately. After they let go they both blushed and we all welcomed her into the fold. It is a strange mix of a family to be sure but the love we all share makes everything come together and work for us. We all warmed up to some warm food and warm love. Outside it just began to snow. Natri said she had never seen snow. Her eyes went wide watching it and holding hands with Cereianna. I told Natri. Cereianna is healed but she is still weak and will need tending to. Looking wickedly at Cereianna Margret said right now she needs a bath.

You can take care of that cant you? Natri smiled saying I will take care of it personally My Queen. Margret leaned back in her seat and said see that you do she must be well rested for hers and ours weddings. One giant ceremony to unite the family not just in memories but in the love living in our hearts.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Back Home) Chap-Seven / Segment Three.**

The senate was all interested and applauded me and Jake as we entered the small senate chamber. The grander of the past long gone the chamber was much smaller and more intimate. Not as ornate as the old chambers. But to walk in and up that isle with the signed papers in hand, gave my memories a sense of dajavoo I hope this will be only the first of many alliance members to join with. I held aloft the documents and began my . Many of you remember the ways of my mother Queen Mandie. Remember her quest for peace and to unite all the species to profit and learn from each other. I hope some of you remember "The Oath".

In my long slumber through time I was very upset to hear of the wars that ended our great empire abut I must say I wasn't surprised. Our people have grown from the ashes of what once was. Jaden has grown and it is because of the leadership of Praetor Allister and those who came before him.  
>You demonstrate the great strength to make the hard decisions that had to be made. I salute you sir. Turning as they applauded him. Margret added, Great wisdom by the Senators that once filled those seats and those who fill them now. I salute you all. They returned the salute and gave themselves a round of applause. As the quiet started, I said, I give honor to those who paid with their lives to help build what we have. We all saluted and bowed giving them reverence.<p>

We are an imperfect people who have endured some very hard lessons of the past. Now, Its time to begin again. Time to form new alliances and new friends. Many will disagree with my next statement but even new friends with the Federation. Although I am sure that may never happen in our lifetime but maybe it can become a heritage for our children to strive for. Today is a day of firsts. a day of celebration as we count the first alliance and trade agreement. The first Ambassador. The first inter species marriage of our new Ambassador and her new wife Tranya of the Trelax. The efforts and experiences that came along with our visit, has changed us forever. My family has grown by one and soon will grow again as my genetic husband and i along with a special guest announce their will be a double wedding in 30 days time, Here in this hollowed hall. I reached out for Jakes hand and he walked up.

By genetics and the blood of our previous bodies. Jake here is my husband and I his wife and Queen. Today we don't come as representing of who we were in the past. Margret took a big gulp of air and stared into her Jakes eyes. She said we come to ask you senators and our Praetor here to unite us not as husband and wife of our blood but as one man and one woman uniting two hearts of love. The room exploded with applause. Margret offered her hand to Janis. She walked up very nervous and bowed and knelled. Placing her hand upon Janis's head she continued, also, in accordance with our old ways and traditions, to unite our paths with Janis here as second wife to my Moonweichi. Our paths to be walks of peace, understanding, and most of all, Love. A knock came at the door. Praetor Allister stood and said "Enter". Cereanna and Natri walked in hand in hand. Both walked up and then knelt before us. Margret asked. What say you for this intrusion.

Natri said great Queen, I bring news of the unbridled joy of my people at you finding me and they are sending a ship to take me home. I ask Cerianna to come with me and ask with respect for her father and mother to lend their blessing for us to wed and be as one for all to see. My leaders find you to be both honorable and proud. and offer negotiations for an alliance of friendship and trade. The senators were astounded at this news and all stood and applauded. But the two remained knelt as the crowed died down to listen. I looked to Jake and asked what say you to this union? Jake looked at me In a whisper I reminded him You said you wanted an equal say in personal family business. Now is where it begins.

Jake said, In times of trouble you have shown your love to be true. I give my blessing. Jake asked what say you my Queen. I say the love you display when others see and when they don't are one and the same. Rise and receive the blessing and the love of our family and our people as well. The Senators were applauding and cheering. As the family grouped up to leave I said well never let it be said I hold boring briefings. The Senators snickered. Now as the family left and the door closed,a chair was made available for me to sit. Margret said I am sure our glorious Praetor has briefed you on the first contact our people had with the Trelax. and I am sure you have questions about my first contact with these wondrous people. To resolve some personal matters.  
>The fact of my return as blue skinned. Our glorious praetor sent me with a unsuitable shuttle that imploded and nearly drowned both myself and my daughter. Their sea has a mineral in the water that the Trelax metabolize and convert to healing energy and I got two lungs full along with my sister. and when we interacted with the people we found that same mineral in their food as well.<p>

In fact the mineral helped to save and heal our bodies as we were rescued from our damaged shuttle. And yes they do have certain rules and laws that we were obliged to follow. So yes for the entire trip we ate, worked, toured, and slept as they do. We were totally naked and after only a few hours the awkwardness went away. We both ate, slept and played as one people. We earned their trust by returning Tranya, the Queens daughter back to her heart. We shared and explained all about who we are and why we are different and we explored their differences as well. They are a warm super loving people who are super intelligent and balance out that intelligence with the simplicity of play. We joined in and learned not only the ways of their people but the ways of their love. My Daughter Ellen fell in love with Tranya while she was here among us. and that love carried over to her family and she and Tranya did indeed marry. Now she serves their people as doctor and serves us as Ambassador.

The Senators had questions and raised hands. One asked Margret. How did you feel being naked all the time? I said at first I was very nervous. but after I slowly got used to it after a while it became a non issue we adjusted. Their Queen and Leader was very gentle and helped make the adjustment an easy one. Sitting on cold chairs was an adventure though everybody snickered. Being exposed showed to them you had nothing to hide. I mean literally there was no where to hide anything. My first days were aided by being covered with many blankets as I was still being drained of sea water and hospitalized. That water was very more salty than ours. I think the mineral that saved us was partly responsible for that. We toured special places their young go to play. I saw their babies and how beautiful they are.

The males and Females all have tails that they use allot to express their emotions. Some of the young ones got a little too curious but the Queen smacked them on the top of their heads and they learned soon enough. Every place we go will all have different rules. Different ways of living, eating, sleeping, and playing. We listened and learned and now are a part of not only our world but there's as well. Another asked what about your wedding? Didn't your Jake object? I said yes he did and that is why I didn't tell him. I reminded him he never asked me so I was free to do as I willed. Of Course, he didn't waste any more time asking me, Smiling wickedly, The senators snickered. So he is now on board with this. Snickering I would have to say that's a no. He was upset but he was more upset that he missed Ellen's wedding. Jake cares more deeply about me than I ever knew. as many have seen he is more quieter and reserved. But he trusts me. He knows my heart is already his and his mine.

Another senator asked If one of us wanted to go would we have to abide by their laws. Margret snickered she said, First you would have to read up on all the reports and get briefed by the Ambassador, but once there you would have to be just as naked as the rest and they have a solid sound reasons for this. Their cities are under metric tons of water. Water and electronics do not mix just take a good look at my shuttle. All their openings passage ways and doors are covered with this special mimetic gel that wicks away every molecule of moisture so it would not seep into the floors and short out any of their electronics. The same Mimetic Gel can not wick away all the moisture that gets soaked into the fabric of what we call clothes and they call coverings.  
>All and all I must say it was an adventure that I would hold near and dear to my heart.<p>

One Senator asked what about sleeping and what you call playing with them. Ok this is going to be difficult to understand. But Both males and Females are built basically alike we are but with some import and differences. The males tail is an all in one type of thing and they are very talented with it. When they mate. The female uses her tail to penetrate an opening in the male that excites their seed making organ and The male goes up inside the female and uses her tail to stimulate the female to produce the for the rest its the same as our reproduction. Another lady asked did you? then she blushed. I grinned wickedly and said I'll tell you about my love life if you tell me about yours. She face palmed and blushed an even deeper red. The others laughed. I said to her as I walked up. I lived as they did and loved as they did and found it not only different but incredibly gentle and tender.

As for any details that is personal and private. The meeting ran long but I said thank you for your time, A senator stood and said you are not like any Queen we ever had or our history book ever talked about.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Back Home) Chap-Seven / Segment four.**

Addressing the senator, I hope my differences are considered good. I knew that this briefing would be personal and embarrassing because of the Trelax's policy of skin for clothes. When here Tranya wore coverings in respect to our ways of life. You can't have any kind of friendship or relationship, or even love with out trust. Any alliance we have will largely about trust. We trust that the Trelax will live up to their word. A lady in back timidly raised her hand. I smelled her want and knew she was a low here representing her people. I asked, Please rise and come forward so I can both hear and see you better. She was a slender but lovely lady. I stood and gave her a hug and said it is good you can attend. I sense from many here because you represent the low community, that they are uncomfortable with your presence.

I apologize for that. Please feel free to ask what you will. She asked, I heard you say your daughter married and her mate is a female. Praetor Allister started to object but I raised my hand to silence him. I said please finish your question. We read of your mothers love and I stopped her and said you are bold. I let a moment of silence pass. Then I stood. It is good thing. Such boldness is a sign of honesty. Never be ashamed of who you are and how you love. Their are too few of us now for such issues as these to become a stumbling block to our a people and as a community. My mother loved unconditionally.

That love cost her and her intended, their lives because evil hands of hate could not accept her for who she was. I am my mothers daughter but I am not my mother. Like her, I carry love for both sexes. But unlike her. I believe such matters are private. Just as those who love men, those who love women all deserve an equal balance of dignity, respect, and yes even compassion. I love in many ways as you do. I just choose to keep my love life private and cherish the love of my family. All love must be respected. It doesn't always come in the person you expect, and as strong as it is it is also fragile and can be easily destroyed under any pressure. We must learn to work together respecting certain boundaries.

But out there, we will meet many species, who think, live and work in different ways. Natri, My daughter, Cereianna's intended, looks female but she is both male and female. The visitors we receive and those we rescue will at times, all have differences. Their love life is their business and I will myself and I expect all others to respect their privacy. I felt the indignant feelings you felt as you walked up that isle. I am disappointed in their lack of tolerance but each person will act and react in different ways. Please be assured. I do not share their emotions on this matter. You have asked well and with respect and I thank you for your question.


	8. Chapter 8

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Trip to Romulas) Chap-Eight / Segment One.**

As new love starts to grow Jake, Janis and I embark in a shuttle to our old ship. Answering our electronic hail the bay doors opened and we were spared the stench of rotting food and fluids. The environment stabilizer was not reset properly and the O2 leached out. It was no real problem to reset and reestablish environmental control but to be safe we closed the pressure hatch to our ship. We sat and talked a little as the cargo bay's pressure rose. Janis wanted to ask if we made any plans for a family. Swallowing back down my emotions I said not really but at some time maybe later. Right now I'm still getting used to the newness of our love. Lets proceed at a slower pace than our mother did. She took risks forging ahead in every aspect of her life and made some mistakes. I like my body as it is and don't want to follow her history that close.

Janis said at night I dream of her. I was Reanna back then and so very much in love. I find these feelings comfortable. And want to explore them. We stared at each other and our eyes sparkled with newly kindled love. Janis felt Jake's reaction. she said I remember that awful day on Shuran, and what happened at the mineral pools. Jake matter of factually said I don't want to know or be reminded. These are their memories but this is my life and I intend to do things differently this time. Janis said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you remembering all those memories. Jake said well my memories were cut rather painfully short and everything went black. Jake shook and shivered a little. We both hugged him. Soon the pressure equaled out and the shuttle door opened. The stench was bad but not near as bad as it could have been. We vaporized the crate, pod and much of the leaking fluid before the stench got too far out of hand. Janis took off on an inventory assignment.

The crates were dirty and we all got covered in suit, soil and dust from centuries of storage. Margret went and checked on the cold storage and saw that the last full set of embryos were stable and still in their frozen state. Some food storage crates spoiled so we had to move them around and vaporize them. It was still cold inside when I checked environmental and found the energizers needed recharging. Margret went to the bridge Jake tossed her an extra phaser. He smiled and just said just in case. Margret smiled and left in the lift to go to the bridge. After she left Janis said Jake you really have nothing to worry about. I took a look at some data crystals about Mandie. Her love for Ryack was written down in the history books as legendary. If she retains even half of her feelings, you are going to be one lucky scooted between some crates to get over to him.

She caught him off guard as he was scanning the identity plate on the crate to see what was inside. Janis lifted his face and said and I think you already know how much I love you. She kissed him deeply and warmly making him tingle a bit and smile. Up on the bridge it seemed so empty I looked around at all the stations we once manned as we traveled through space to get here. I stepped down and sat in the command chair, gently sliding my fingers across the arm rests remembering things long ago and not so long ago. I stood and stepped over to the engines and started the warm up cycle. The port authority master controller came over the intercom and scared the crap out of her. He went visual and saw how scared he had made her. He said, Oh Mrs Tanner, I was not told you wanted to take your ship out. Margret said I really don't. These energizers are old and they lost their charge.

It got kind of cold up here. Just warming things up a bit. We had some inventory and cleaning to do. I was almost up to the lift when he said You know you have people to do all that now. I froze and turned slowly. My face covered in smudge and dirt he couldn't help it and had to suppress a small laugh.  
>He snickered and asked did you clean the dirt or decide to ware it. I cracked up and said well I'm no stranger to hard work. He said we have help ready when ever you request it. I said thank you. He said sensors are reading several phaser discharges in the cargo bay. Margret said Jake and Janis and I are down there cleaning up a bit. The harbor master said well I'm here if you need me. Have a pleasant day Mrs Tanner. Thinking allot has changed. The port authority would not be that friendly but now with all of us now so few I guess allot more than I realized has changed. Little did I know, Down in the Senate many other changes were already underway.<p>

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Trip to Romulas) Chap-Eight / Segment Two .**

We had a small party after I got back from the Senate. Later, everything calmed down and Janis went to her old room and left me and Jake alone for the night. Margret had missed the comfort of his arms and the pleasures of his body. They played and. and Margret admitted her deep love for him. they held each other not only remembering their shared memories of old but the new memories their blossoming love was bringing to their hearts and bodies. Tenderness of warmth. The stimulation of their touch. Waking in his arms was an answer to a long ignored ache both in her body and in her heart.  
>The golden hues of the sunrise competing with the chill in the air. We pulled up the blanket and let the warmth of their union of love lull them back to sleep.<p>

Off in the distance we heard from down the hall moaning from Natri and Crerianna. We both snuggled and listened to the early morning sounds of the house. Janis was trying to make coffee and cursed as she was shaking too much to load the coffee pot. Whispering that she will be right back Margret slipped out and held Janis warming her and gently helping her to make the coffee. She had gotten used to having Jake beside her and was shivering in the cold morning air. after starting the coffee Margret took Janis by the hand and led her into bed She slipped in next to her Jake and Janis slipped in next to Margret and we all wrapped our arms and spooned up snuggling and getting warm.

Margret kissed Janis passionately and all three snuggled till sleep caught up to all three. The coffee was a welcome scent to wake up too. Two sets of beady eyes were not. Natri and Cereianna were peaking in at us as we slept till almost noon.I threw a pillow at then as they giggled and closed the door and we finally got up and went to the showers. The steam was luxuriating Margret played for the first time with Janis and their bond of love grew. Jake woke up in want as he usually does so we all played and quickly tired him out. Tomorrow we had to pack and go with the rescue team to Romulas. I needed to see what was left. Todays business was cleaning the mess we left behind on our ship. Margret and Jake were not looking forward to dealing with the stench. Cereianna wanted to help but she was still healing from the accident. Natri was spoiling her something awful with all kinds of messages and bubble baths.  
>They were deeply in love and even as a male she had won over Cereianna's heart.<p>

Natri was taller but she would often streach out on the sofa and Cereianna would lay all stretched out in her lap. While we were gone a vote was taken weather to accept Margret's reign and authority. The vote was close but in the end by two votes Margret's acceptance as Queen was ratified and she would be told after we returned from cleaning up our ship.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Trip to Romulas) Chap-Eight / Segment three.**

The rebuilding had begun. My shuttle landed a midst an ocean of soldiers. Gone were my previous fears of if we were doing the right thing. We visited brutality for brutality and the revenge was sweet. Sweet but costly. We lost twelve brave souls, 28 women and children were slaughtered to prevent their freedom. I said, form an honor guard detail. Bury them with honor and see to their families needs. An enterprising family of clothes makers stepped forward. Their eldest said she had been waiting years for the day of their liberation. Their eldest daughter was taken by a slaver and brutalized. She carried her mother's Banner. She had originally made it to morn Romulas's fall. As she unrolled it, my breath was taken away.

An all black background with a steel gray eagle all battle scarred with chipped edges.

I said "Perfect". Out of the darkness of space, we will come. I embraced her warmly and with great passion. I said this will no longer be a banner of morning but the flag of our people's rebirth. Standing before the hundreds of soldiers I had the flag drawn up the flag pole. Standing in front I drew my sword and let out a yell of cheer. Over and over it echoed and our world shook with the noise of almost one million, all in agreement. The rebuilding of our empire begins now with this victory. As the chant died down a microphone was placed before me. My leg was stiff and sore but I hardly felt it. "My People, hear me. You're Warrior Queen and her finest Marines have returned Victorious. In orbit above us, four more ships are captured and now ours. We will use their own ships and find their home worlds. We will visit each one and when we are finished they will never come again"( More Chants), All around you, Our ranks have swelled with those men and women that have been freed from the yoke of slavery and barbarism.

Comfort them. Allow them food and clothing. Open your hearts and homes and welcome our brothers and sisters. We will grow stronger as those freed this day from ternary will train and go free others who are still suffering. In unity there is strength. Our strength will be through the honor of service, Not the adoption of mindless violence that destroyed our brothers and sisters of the past. We will learn from their mistakes and we will grow strong.(More Chants), In unison they chanted Warrior Queen, Over and Over. Our citizens filed out through the crowd of captures and greeted them openly with blankets and food and coffee. one by one, groups left with them as love slowly began to do its healing.

Those from the LOW community came out and were embraced as Romulans. They volunteered all the help the captures wanted. In one swift move divisions began to melt away as man for man, Woman for Woman all were being accepted with open arms and warm blankets. Tonight they will sleep on beds instead of hard frozen ground of Romulas. The healing has begun but it will take time. As the dismemberment of people continued the sounds of laughter began to be heard as families once separated are now finding themselves. The laughter of children at play with younger brothers and sisters that were separated on Romulas,was joyous and brought tears to my eyes. Our video system carried the event planet wide. More people came offering all that they could, but the greatest thing they all brought with them was love. I looked to Allister and smiled saying, Now the healing begins. He said, I have a confession my Queen. I was one who voted against you and I am ashamed. Today you have shown an old man something new.

I have seen love come to life before my eyes and I am sorry for ever doubting you. I stood silent for a long while and finally said be forgiven your doubt stand without shame and never be afraid to express your opinion. I value your experience. None of us are perfect. All of us, even a Queen must remain teachable. That will be my first step. Education. Our people need to know what went wrong and why. Pull the computer cores of our destroyed ships. We need to study their battle tactics to see where they went wrong. Pointing to the flag above her head. An Old woman, with her last act in life showed me the finest flag I have ever seen. I want that flag replicated and hanging from every pole and building and office. I want one behind the desks of the King and Queen in their offices and council chambers. First we lead with freedom, and then we lead with love, Next we will lead with training and education. We will have strength through knowledge.

I still want some ships returning as soon as they can to pick up the rest of our people young and old. Leave the slavers nothing. Take all supplies, tents, rope. Except the rope used to string up the slavers bodies. Strip their bodies. If their dogs can be trained take them as well. Dogs can guard ten times as much as a single guard. Lets dismiss all the rest. as the crowd disbursed I saw a young woman barely as old as I am. dressed in filthy tatters. she was being overlooked and that pulled upon my heart. The unwanted of our old world was becoming the unwanted of our new one and I wont stand for that. As I walked up she dropped to her knees and hid her face in shame and fear. I knelt down tearing my stitches but I didn't care. I asked, please young one why do these people flee from your presence? She said My Queen, I was hungry so I bartered with the raiders. I did things to please them so I could eat. I didn't want to at first but I was so hungry. Sobbing at my feet I gently lifted her chin and said you will hunger no longer and be unwanted no more.

Come with me and know love. I gently drew a blanket around her shoulders. Her tear stained face rested against my blood soaked uniform as we helped her back to my shuttle. Video carried the spectacle of love around the world as even the Queen opens her heart for one of our lost ones. As our shuttle lifted off I asked the woman all wrapped in my arms, What is your name? Crying more tears, she said I don't have one. My mother was taken in a raid. I was too young so they left me behind. People took care of me for a while but I was always so hungry. Finally I was put out so I lived off scraps from metal cans. They call me Jinks because I fall allot. The children would throw stones and tease me saying its bread. I held her close wiping my own tears off on her matted hair. I whispered, I swear, You will never know sorrow again.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Trip to Romulas) Chap-Eight / Segment Segment Four.**

We landed at the hospital and were escorted inside. I sat on an exam table and the doctor scanned me. and said Yep! there is a bullet wound there. Lets clean it out and get this thing healed up. I gave my blanket over to Jinks and the doctor looked as he had a stroke. Instantly he runs for the coms and called Allister and Allister called My Jake. In minuets both were at the hospital checking up on me. I kept saying its nothing. It was just a ricochet off a tree. It tagged me and stung a little but hardly phased me. I killed the bastard and hardly broke my step. Jake said, Why didn't you send word. I said what would it do? Just make you worry more. Allister said she was a woman possessed. I have never seen anybody so angry. Jake this is Jinks. She is my friend. Jake learned quickly that when I say friend, not to ask too many questions.

The doctor was scanning Jinks and said Your friend has a rather healthy case of worms. It looks like she has had them almost all her life. He said if its any consolation most of those we brought back have a case of worms. It looks like what wildlife they were hunting was infested. I said well up on till a few moments ago I was hungry now not so much. Your bed side manner is kind of bordering on creepy right now. The doctor turned on the re-generator and finished working on my leg. He said Sorry I don't always get a Queen in here to pull a bullet out of. I said relax it was just a graze. The doctor smiled he gave me a look and said yep barely a scratch. Jake went to go get coffee. The doc looked as he left and then asked real worrier? I said the worst. Jinks. Well she is malnourished. needs her inoculations but despite how she was living she is generally healthy. Her hair needs to be cut and she definitely needs a bath. She needs allot of care but to clear up the worms infestation she needs surgery.

Its minor but she has to stay here over night. Ok I'll break it to her.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Trip to Romulas) Chap-Eight / Segment Segment Five.**

I got up early and my leg was stiff. I took a pain pill and when the coffee was ready the pain had gone. He gently put his warm hand on my shoulder as I waited on the coffee maker. Moaning at his touch and warmth, I almost wanted to crawl back into bed and feel the warmth of his hands wrapped around me. He whispered come with me. We walked into the showers and got ourselves warm and wet. The steam making my pores sweat out the horrors of the fight. Gently I rubbed the healed patch on my leg. I don't dare tell him how close it was to the major artery of my leg. If it hit it I could have bled out before they could beam me back. I scrubbed his back slowly loving every inch of this man. He stirs a ravenous desire in me like no other. The scent of his body fogs my mind. when we are together I want him inside me. Controlling my passions driving me on.

He does things. Little things and my want increases. I am my grandmothers clone. My body like hers. Feeling her wants and desires and claiming them as my own is both thrilling and terrifying. I don't want to loose myself in her memories, but I don't want to loose her memories either. I am her granddaughter but I am not her. The line between the two gets blurred sometimes and I have to drawback into myself and preserve my control. In his hands my control melts our bodies fit so comfortably together. His kiss fires my passions like an igniter on a shuttle craft thrust-er. I love and want this man more and more with each and every breath I take, but we both now have duties. Jake held me close and asked Why did you chose this stray? I laid my head on his chest listening to his heart. I said she has nobody. She was unwanted on Romulas and here on Jaden. We have each other for comfort. We have Janis as well. Ellen has Tranya. Cereanna has Natri. The other ladies are beginning to pair off. Many want to stay.

Live out their lives here where they feel safe. How can I deny that from Jinks. Yesterday all she wanted was to be held and loved. How can I love my people and deny her. Jake asked are you afraid to have children? The question stunned me and caught me off guard. I cant lie to this man. I said in many ways, yes I am. I am my grandmothers identical genetic twin. She suffered complications that almost killed her. Finally it drove her back to cloning because her womb was damaged. Moonweichi, I love you. I have no doubts. none at all, Do you?. He stiffened and asked how can you even ask that. I worry about you every second you are out of my grasp. I said, I know you have great love for Janis too. Jake pulled me away from him so he could look in my eyes. He said, I love Janis just as much as you do. Janis brings warmth to our bed and comfort as well as warmth to my body but you bring all that to my heart.

The falling water from the showers covered the tears of joy falling down my face. Right there on the tiled floor we made wild passionate love. Each wave of passion cresting and surging through my body as more of me wanted more of him. Our union only further cemented my desire to marry this man and the sooner the better. Finally, we got cleaned up and had our morning coffee. I snickered as Janis strolled in with her hair in six different directions. Yawning she pored her coffee and spilled some on her finger. She yelped at the burn of the hot liquid and I jumped up and comforted her. I gently held her hand as the cool water of the sink slowly took away the sting of her burn. Jake watched as I held her. He knew we were all meant to be together.

I hugged her and pampered her a little. Then we all settled down to get ready for the day. I got dressed in my gray one piece and Janis got dressed in her mauve one piece and went to go check on the girls. Jake got dressed in his Romulan dress uniform. The seamstress has already sown on the new emblem and patches on his uniform and on mine as well. Janis Dress uniform had hers but unless I was attending the senate meetings she and I didn't have to ware them. After Janis came back we both loaded up in a shuttle and drove over to the hospital to pick up Jinks I thought to myself I have to find her a better name than Jinks, a name of hate given her by those who teased and shunned her. Her new life will begin with a new name...


	9. Chapter 9

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Home Life) Chap-Nine / Segment One.**

Now that the word is out, my travels have come to a screeching halt. Everywhere I go I now have to have a driver driving me. The doctor started coming every week checking in on me and Jinks. Jake called a family meeting and made a big thing out of telling everybody. I was so red faced and crying.  
>I was happy for Jake and I but I remember all the dangerous things Grandmother went through and I'm scared to death about it. Jinks was introduced to everybody and soon enough her and Cerianna and Natri were off making friends. I pulled Cereianna aside and warned her not to push Jinks too far she has a allot of bad memories to overcome. Janis and Jinks have grown together and I was releaved. This baby thing added allot on my already full plate. I had to start taking nutrient supplements. Jinks had too as well. She couldn't eat enough to catch up on her bodies needs.<p>

She took to Jake and for me she got him a couple of times, talking about being baby daddy. Everybody got a laugh at his expense. Sept I wasn't laughing. Jake and I needed to do some serious talking. Finally I said Jake and I need some alone time so if you girls would please give us some said baby daddy make mommy smile inside. Jake liked her. she had that sweet innocent way of herself. Jake told Jinks first we are going to get rid of that old name of yours and start out your new life with a new name. I said then Baby Daddy and Mommy are going to get married and take our walk. I don't want me showing that I'm pregnant and that I need to get married for the baby. I want to marry you for myself. I wanted more time before making babies. Jake held my hand and some how it calmed me. All I wanted was to be held and as if reading my mind he scooped me up and said you ladies tend to jinks for a while. I want some alone time with my wife-to-be. we went inside and closed the bedroom door.

He gently cradled me in his arms caressing me with his kisses. My hormones were raging and I cant help myself. I pulled off his shirt wanting to hold him hearing his heart. It seemed to calm and slow mine. Jake set me down on the bed and slid off to one knee and formally asked me to marry him. He even got me a small ring to wear. It had a small fire diamond on it. It was nothing like what I could wear from mothers and grandmothers collection's of jewelry but right then, to me, It was the most beautiful ring I ever saw. Of course I said yes and asked him if he was sure he wanted me. He said with all his heart. I pulled him back up on the bed and our clothes went flying. Most of that night we played and played hard and passionately. He couldn't keep his hands off me and I didn't want him too. He was so romantic. He brought me flowers and wine and made me a bath.

I didn't even have to so much as raise my arms. Exploring all of me he would gently caress and wash me off. his touch was electric and driving me wild with want. we played again in the tub. Our passions spent for the moment he went right back to bathing me. I was too tired to resist and loved every second of it. Now we had two weddings to plan. One for Jake and I, and one for Cereianna and Natri. They were deliriously in love with each other. Every night moaning sounds came from her room. Tonight though, I heard a different set of moaning sounds coming from Janis's room. It would seem Jinks got curious and did some exploring of her own. I didn't want to have her pushed too far. I didn't want her thinking she had to do anything to live here. Down stairs the girls rooms were clustered together and they had a little party and Jinks got curious. Still though I need to talk with her and Janis about this. The last thing I want is Jinks getting the wrong idea.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Home Life) Chap-Nine / Segment Two.**

The next day I got up early and went downstairs to Janis's room. I was a little sore from last lights fun so I walked slow. Peaking in They were huddled up and sound asleep. Janis had her all wrapped up in her arms and I didn't have the heart to wake them. Jinks looked so relaxed and warm. My heart melted seeing them together so I closed the door and left them alone. Natri was up early. I saw her slip out to go talk to the guards. She was up to something.  
>The guard smiled and nodded and went to run an errand for Natri. I went back upstairs and Natri had come up the back way and was waiting on me in the kitchen with some coffee. I smiled and thanked her. Smelling the coffee Jake came out and poured him a cup. Natri smiled and waited till we drank some coffee and be awake. She was very nervous. We talked a little about matters concerning Cereianna. Natri said, She is healed and strong again. I said you have kept your word and no harm has come to her. Sept maybe for some soreness from all that moaning last night.<p>

Narti blushed and so did I. She took a deep breath and stood straight and tall. Natri said I am here before the sun rises to ask your permission and blessing to marry Cereianna before the sun sets this day. It is the custom of our people to do this. With your blessing I will notify your law giver to meet with me and Cereianna and complete the combined Ceremony of your people and mine. We are born hunters. Often up before the dawn hunting to feed our families. I wish Cereianna to be my family. Her body is strong and her eyes are clear. My heart beats only for her and she me. Natri knelt down and asked formally. I looked at Jake and he smiled. We both placed our hands upon her head. I said the blessing is given Call the lawgiver and make your arraignments. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cereanna with tears streaming down her face. I added in as much as she will become your family, you have already become ours. Our home will always welcome you and your family with open arms and hearts.

She stood and turned to see Cereanna. It was still up to her to accept. She knelt down to Natri and in her native language she place her hands palms out to her and said Mehatmacheitshu, my love. Then she stood and ran hard into her embrace. She gently wiped her face and said tears of sorrow will not fall from these cheeks again. Cereianna ran to hug us both hard My tears fell like rain. I whispered As you are her family you are ours as well. We welcome you and your family with love. Jake got a hold of his camera and took some pictures. He went to go wake the rest of the family and we all had a good hot breakfast. I smiled knowingly at Janis and Jinks. They both blushed. I whispered we need to talk later but this day is one of joy. We begin it with the marriage of Allisters daughter to his new son in law. And we will end it with the marriage of Cereianna and Natri. When we got dressed and flew in on the shuttle Allister was dressed in his finest. He was so impressed that we came to witness the wedding. Jake disappeared for a moment saying he had a last minuet detail to handle. The ceremony was brought to order. All was quiet and reverenced.

The law giver stood and said, as it has always been since the beginning and ever shall be, the hearts of two walk the path to become one. Both marriage doors opened. Jinks watched with astonishment. Allisters daughter walked in under her fathers arm for the last time. Her face was all healed and she was radiant. At the end of the banister he stopped and raised her vale and sent her on her way with a kiss. Her soon to be husband kept his stride timed perfectly so they met in the middle before the law giver. The law giver asked to the bride. Your path as known struggle loss and hardship who's path has won your heart? Looking straight at him she said the path of this man. The law giver said take his left hand in your right hand.

He turned to the groom and path has known sorrow and great joy through the strength of your faith and unwillingness to surrender to the fears of death and loss. To who's path have you bound yourself? He was beaming as he smiled and said to the path of this woman and her child. The law giver continued. he asked aloud. Who gives witness to this union? the crowd all stood and all said, "We Do" We saluted and bowed as the law giver then said let the law now say for all time that the path of these two hearts have now become one.

Go forth with love. The bride and groom kissed, turned and saluted the witnesses and slowly marched out down the center isle. As they left the doors closed behind them and the law giver said this ceremony has now been concluded. Now everybody can talk. Jake called out Law Giver, A moment please. He drew out of his cloak. I have two documents for your certification. This one is for Margret's and my wedding next Saturday. He looked at his pad and said yes we have an opening. He called Me over and said you need to sign here and I here. The law giver will sign and register the document after the ceremony.I signed with no hesitation. Jake signed and then he called over Jinks and introduced her to the law giver. She saluted and bowed. Jake said for all her life she was branded with a name of pain and sorrow. If My wife to be, doesn't mind. I wish to sign this document of adoption forever altering Jinks name to Jin Tanner and begin her life with as much love as she has brought us. Jin was crying and so happy. I was too. I had thought of that name but the activities of the day and the pleasures of last night have kept those thoughts far from me.

Jin hugged him hard, and I hugged him even harder. Jinks signed, Then Jake and then I signed once again with no hesitation, Jin and I were dancing and jumping up and down with law giver said I have one more appointment to wed this afternoon at your home. So I will see you there. Allister walked up and said and I will be honored to witness today and next Saturday. We all went down and pigged out on a feast. The doctor came by and scanned me saying just checking. He said your eating good. I smiled and said I am eating for two and its wonderful but, I'm scared as hell doctor. My family history of birthing babies is not good. He said that's why I will be coming buy to scan you regularly. Also I am sending you a mid wife to help you through the stresses and fears you are having. Holding Jake's hand and Jin's with my other hand I said, thank you doctor. Jin was beaming with pride and hugging Jake allot. Her innocent sweetness had won him over. Now to wed one of our own. It was outside like Natri's people do. How it goes is a mystery we will just have to wait a couple of hours to find out..We ate as much as we could. And then went home to rest for the next wedding.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Home Life) Chap-Nine / Segment Three.**

Winter was beginning. Although the nights were crisp and cool, the days were warm and inviting for all to come outside. Natri's people were advanced in many ways but held true to their traditional values of home and family. Hunters that knew the forest and held a long kinship with the woods. The crowd gathered around some stood many sat in chairs provided. Radios were crackling with communications from security and air traffic overhead The days warmth slowly began to fade when news came of a huge ship circling in orbit. Requesting permission to enter and pass through the mine shield. Allister was grinning as I looked around to see what the commotion was all about. The orders had already gone out to shut down all ships, shuttles and fighters in the area. The ship parked in orbit and two began to beam down. I gasped so big I almost swallowed a bug running up the hill and straight into Ellens arms. She was so blue and Tranya's new tail now healed and fully functional again was wrapped lovingly around her wife's waist.

Both had dawn coverings. Ellen said, I couldn't stay away and not see my daughter's wedding. Cereianna hugged Ellen fiercely, she kept saying you came you came! I was afraid you wouldn't Natri embraced Ellen. Ellen said You have chosen well who to take for wife. Cereianna said you have done well too I have never seen you so happy and so blue! Everybody shared a laugh. Natri looked up at the son and said its time. We all walked back down the path Natri took a path to the left and Cereianna took hers to the right. The law giver walked up and said, as it was on both worlds the ways of all our peoples continued Two lives, Two paths have come together. And what is birthed between them a love that binds all living things both great and small. As the law giver finished his speech both had measured their steps to come facing each other. Law giver stepped aside next to Natri. She began, The symbol of my people is the bow. (Off in the distance down the trail a target was set up I didn't see it till The Law Giver moved)

Natri continued, Since the time of each of our births we are raised and taught how to treat the living wood that makes it. and the living rope that strings it. To day, my heart has found another filled with the same love of life. Her body is swift and strong and her eyes are clear. She is the joy of my days and the warmth of my night. The law giver spoke. who is that hunter who has captured your heart? Narti knelt down saying It is the hunter standing before me Cereianna Tanner and like my heart I present her my bow. Placing her bow in Cereianna's hands she looks at it. Cereanna said It is a good bow from a good hunter. Made strong with wisdom and patience. In a swift almost blinding move that I never knew Cereianna could do She drew an arrow and fired it at the target and was just a hair off dead center. She said it was a good bow made with a good heart filled with love.

She draped it on her shoulder. The Law Giver said And You Cereianna of the Tanner family Who has captured your heart? She knelt down and took her bow that Natri helped her make and said It is the great hunter Natri who holds my heart in her hands. The law giver stepped over to Cereiannas side. Natri examined the bow and said It is a good bow made from the good wood of your world. Swiftly she drew an arrow and let it fly. All of us gasped loudly as Natri's arrow split Cereianna's in half. She put the bow on her shoulder and said It is a good strong bow of a good strong hunter. As our arrows have joined forever so has our hearts. The Law Giver said two hearts have walked the paths of life and now walk as one. Let thy hearts and thy love come together for all to see. Cereianna stepped into Natri's embrace and kissed as one. We all stood and the Law Giver asked who witnesses this bond. All the guards and all the family along with Allisters family saluted and bowed saying "We Do"

The Law Giver said Go forth and may thy joy be everlasting. Natri and Cereianna walked up the path to us and we all greeted them with great joy. The ways of Two people came together, We all cried with tears of joy and Allister had brought all the left over food from his banquet and added it along with ours. I held my Ellen and said Saturday Jake and I will walk the path. Tranya and Ellen squealed with joy. I called Jake over and wrapped my arms around him and said we have another announcement. Ellen's eyes went big as I started rubbing my belly. We all squealed again. I teased Cereianna saying to Natri "She will birth you many hunters to train. Cereianna blushed bright red and looked at her mate and said I hope so. Then Natri blushed. It was a time of joy to be shared by all. We even called the soldiers over for some food and fun...

Seated up on her bench, Ellen cried many golden tears as she watched as her family grew. Basking in the warmth of love as the master sat beside her they held hands and watched as the paths of life continued to grow. Much of her family had crossed over long ago. Over a century had passed and still Ellen's heart mourned the loss of her friend. She knew it had to be. Life joins many and separates many too. Memories may fade but the love never will.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Home Life) Chap-Nine / Segment Four.**

The house was festive till late that night. Janis, Jin and me all gathered with our drinks in mine and Jakes bedroom for a private chat. I asked, Jin you and Janis close now. Play as you have seen others do. You don't have to do anything to be loved. Here you choose. Jin was quiet for a moment. She looked at Janis and grinned wide. Her eyes sparkled. She turned to me and said Janis say same thing last night. So I say to you same thing. Men do what come natural to men. Control, dominate, and take what they want. Where I come. there is cold, anger and death. Women hate me because of what I do to eat. I no like it. but when men see this they beat me and no food. So I make them think I like. I didn't.

Then or ever. Men are hard and ruff. Women soft and gentle. Women make me feel like women. Men make me feel like garbage I eat from metal can. You say I choose. She wrapped her arms around Janis and said I choose to love. Forget past. Remember my joy. Remember to be happy. I love family. I love Janis. I know I no have too. I choose to Janis's tears rolled down her hugged Jin and said I don't know when or why or how but she and I drew together and I haven't ever been happier. I swear I will keep her safe. Jin said, there, is cold and dead. Here is life and love. You did this. You and Husband. You and Allister. You did this. You made this place better. I know I don't talk good. I go to school soon and learn how. Make family proud of me. Make Janis proud of me. Here love lives. Here is my home now. You did this. you and husband love me.

Make me family. You no say you love. You show you love. Big difference. Makes heart happy. Tears were streaming down my face. I said, to Husband and to Janis you might not understand. Through your eyes and heart and words I now see you understand more than we ever could. I love you my Jin. Now and always. Jin hugged Margret and went to go get another plate of food. Janis said, she eats like a horse but never gets fat. I smiled and said she is fat with love. I set out to free her and she frees me. I set out to love her and she loves me. She is more apart of this family than we are. Wiping tears, more of a Tanner than we said I love her I swear to comfort her and keep her safe. Tell Jake I cant be his second wife. I can still please him but my heart is still hers and she mine. She shows me the hidden joys and innocence of each new day and the wordless comforts of love, each new night.

When we sleep we sleep as one, and I have never slept so well. Janis went back out into the party to find Jin and I sat there on my bed alone. The bathroom door opened and Jake stepped out. His face told me he heard everything. He walked over and I put my arm around him and hugged him. He looked out the open bedroom door and said how can one who knows so little of love, speak of it so wisely. I sat in there stupefied over the words I heard her say. I thought of her schooling and the things she will need to learn. But it is us that can learn the most from her.

Margret said nothing. She just reached over and kissed her man. Both their eyes sparkled with love as they stood and rejoined the family. Later, after the party settled down and The newlyweds found the privacy of their rooms and the warmth of their beds. The house echoed with the whispers and moans of love. The house had become a home. Jake and I added our moans to the chorus of love that filled our home. The sun was rising up over the horizon as the joys of sleep filled our minds and warmed our bodies.


	10. Chapter 10

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Rescuing the Past) Chap-Ten / Segment One.**

Our long night of love turned into a very late afternoon of Breakfast and blushes. We said little. No one had to The guards outsude had changed shifts again for the third time when we all started to stir. In a few days My walk will be done and I will be bonded to a man I dearly love. Not because my memories tell me too, but because my heart tells me too. Ellen was careful in how she designed all our downloads. She wanted all of us to live out our lives to the fullest. To learn enjoy and appreciate the passions that fire our love. And all the serious, as well as the Not so serious moments that give live meaning. I wish she could have stayed in a stasis pod and jumped through time and be here with us. Her Clone made it. and now has made a life with a glorious people. Love drives us on to new adventures as we explore what it means to be really alive again.

Alive with a chance to begin again and make right so many horrible wrongs. Just then one of those wrongs returned from the past to test us. Alarms and sirens started going off all over our planet. The people were becoming panicked. Our ships were returning and they had fought a pitched battle with the raiders and it was a tossup as to who won. One ship didn't make it back. The "Arelon" one of our newest ships, she was carrying a full load of survivors when she disappeared off our escort ships sensors. A crew of 93 and a load of 118 souls vanished during the battle. Captain Braden stumbled as he tried to stand as I entered the room with Jake. I rushed over to him to comfort him and ease his struggle as best as I could and placed him back down in the chair provided at the hospital. He was given some water and said "They came back. We fought them off but they came back. Ten ships. We destroyed two and damaged many more but they surprised us. They were our old ships and still had cloak.

They beamed down wearing our older centurion uniforms. Confused the survivors into revealing their hiding places and attacked like vicious animals. They raped and butchered hundreds before those on the ground were shot. We started emergency beaming but so many are dead. Many more lay there on the cargo death praying for death to end their pain. As they left we scanned Romulas. No life forms were left. Bodies and parts of bodies were strewn everywhere. Camps burned weapons seized and then used on any that were left alive. My anger boiled over and I told the doctor do all that you can for this hero. He said My Queen, We were being overrun. Its the old and young that were hero's. They threw rocks and rolled logs down hill to kill as many as they could. All those who fought back were either shot and killed or sliced to peaces by raiders filled with sadistic rage. They acted as insane with all manner of perversion. Jake and I were taken by shuttle to his ship. as we landed many shifted over and moved out of the way.

The floor of the cargo bay was awash with blood for more wounds than I have ever seen in all my life. Memories of the dead faced by Grandmother flowed through my head along with the gruesomeness of what lay before me. The cries and sobs of her memories and those all around me made me cry out in pain. Jake scooped me up in his arms as I sobbed and vibrated with a fury I had never Braden's first officer offered me a sedative but I waved him away. "NO" I said. I want to remember all of this butchery. I will visit it back on them and their home world 100 fold and kill everybody that stands. Tell me about the "Arelon" he said My Queen, we tried to keep a constant link with each other but communications broke down several times. The last our sensors collected on them she was damaged and listing to one side as the raider's started polling out.

She was chasing a raider and both circled past the dark side of Remus's moon and vanished. With all the exploding ships and floating debris we couldn't tell if she blew. She just vanished. I went over to the ships coms and switched over to ship wide audio. Crew of "Praxis", This is your Queen. Anybody that has any experience in field dressing of wounds. Get down here. I want all scanners sent to the cargo deck. Go to your rooms. Grab your sheets off the beds Cut them up into strips and squares. Use all the replicators to make antiseptic and sedative medicine along with shot guns. I know you are all tired. We have crews on all our ships all doing the same thing. Medical shuttles will be arriving shortly. Ship by ship we will get you all down to the surface as quickly as possible, but nobody sleeps till all the wounded are seen too. Work in 5 man crews.

Work for four hours in each crew. bring all the I-Pads you can find. we will use them to download all the medical data on each person. Stay as professional as you can. Just Scan, Download and go. Second group start working the I-Pads and tend to the wounded. Get them bandaged and off this cold deck as fast as you can Second officer yelled out I have the Cargo Transports all ready for mass transfer of the wounded as well. I have two reprogrammed to replicate rescue gurneys ten at a time. I stood and pointed at him and hollered You just made Captain, Excellent thinking. Send some crew to gather them and stack them over there. Jake stuffed a protean bar in my hand and said you keep this up you will be in the next gurney going back to the surface. I chomped it and he gave me a bottle of water. He held me in his arms and whispered into my ear " I'm proud of you".

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Rescuing the Past) Chap-Ten / Segment Two.**

Six hours later, the deck was empty A group of crewman were mopping up the blood. I grabbed a mop and told the crewman to sit for a while and mopped up the sticky blood myself. Allister drove up a shuttle and came out running over to me. He almost slipped in the blood and Margret grabbed him to steady him. All she said was be careful. He pleaded My Queen, We have people to do this. I said Right now I'm not a Queen. I'm a romulan who is very tired but see's the need and must tend to her people. He held my hand and stopped my mop. A female crewman reached for my mop and said please My Queen allow me the honor and take your rest. The only comfort my heart has received this day is myself seeing our Queen humble herself and work herself to exhaustion for her people. Please, We can handle this, You need rest its not good for the baby to strain yourself so.

I was beyond tired. I yawned right in front of both of them and leaned my head on Allisters shoulder. I said you are a good man. Thank you for caring. Turning to the crewman I handed her the mop handle and gave her a small brief hug. I allowed Allister guide me to the shuttle craft and sat in the back as he drove. The trip only took a few moments but by the time he landed and shut down the engines, He turned and I was laid out on the seat and sound asleep. Allister posted a guard and told him not to wake me. He went and got Jake and Janis and Jin Jake whispered Allister you are a good man. Jake leaned down and gave me a small loving kiss. I woke for a moment and then went back to and Jin said they would tend to the Queen and took the shuttle back home. Once there, both helped me out of the shuttle.

I gnawed on another protean bar as the ladies helped me to the showers and tended to my weapons, placing all of them on safety and removing blood soaked garments. Saying nothing they comforted me rubbing my sore muscles and washing my body. I was so tired I offered little resistance. I got cleaned up and in some bed clothes. I strangled down a cup of coffee but barely could keep my eyes open. Janis and Jin changed into warm bed clothes, took me to bed and snuggled up To warm me. Janis scanned me and I was ok just overtired. She snuggled in behind me wrapping her arms around me just like Jake did. Jin snuggled up in a small curled up ball of warmth and spooned up against me. Sleep had taken me before they even settled down and stopped moving. I was warm and clean and comfortable. Many hours later Jake had returned and showered. Janis opened her sleepy eyes and smiled. She climbed out to let Jake take her place in the bed.

Jin started to move and I moaned and pulled her back down to me hugging her. No funny stuff. Just some expressions of love as any family wood. Jake opened the sheets and made room for Janis and we all snuggled. We would all have to wait and see what news tomorrow brings. Today started with so much warmth and love and ended with the cold harsh reality of death and blood. The choice was already made. We were going to deal with those raiders once and for all. No Quarter, No Surrender, and No Mercy. Later in the night I woke to feel My Jake beside me. His arms wrapped around me and Jin. She was sleeping so well I almost hated to wake her but Nature called and I had to go. Jin wordlessly got up and helped me over to the bathroom.

My guard was down. I was too tired to mince words. I gave Jin a small kiss as we got back into bed. It shocked her I held her close and whispered I love you. Tears streamed down her face as she climbed in. I whispered, to Jake. I said Husband? he answered yes. I whispered, I love you. He gave me a hug and whispered saying, shhhhh go back to sleep my love. Janis was sound asleep and heard nor felt anything as we steeled back down to sleep.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Rescuing the Past) Chap-Ten / Segment Three.**

We woke that morning all tired and achy. We ate breakfast but drank a ton of coffee trying to shake the cobwebs out of our heads. I walked over to Janis and gave her a warm hug and whispered, I love you girl. Take Jin and go have some fun. I am so grateful to have you two to care for me. She looked up at me from her breakfast plate and said always. After we got cleaned up and dressed we went to a council meeting. The news of our ships return has been played on our video feed all night. Allot was about me and that irritated me. It should have been more about the brave men and women who fought against the raiders and made it off planet. So many fought so hard only to die on the cold deck of a cargo bay. We tried to console ourselves, Saying they died free men and Women, but it didn't work. What twisted Margret's stomach the most was the savage butchery done to the young ones. Bodies all carved up and used as feed for their animals and as I found out later, as feed for themselves. These people must be stopped.

It was brutal ,sadistic and sickening. The hospital directors face looked ashen cold and gray. Clearly he had seen more death last night than he had ever began his report.. My Queen, I must warn you this report is grotesque in the extreme. The viewer lowered and his presentation began. Body after body was shown. each with fixed glassy eyes of torture and death. He said the attackers weren't interested in taking many prisoners. they savagely brutalized multiple times and just carved their bodies up as they screamed out their last breaths. He continued, Clearly the attackers were insane. We all worked so valiantly last night but managed to save so few. 493 total saved. 312 died 14 Crewman 18 Marines. Only 181 will see tomorrow and many of those are in such bad shape, they may never see another day again The directors words twisted hard in my stomach. Margret tried to hold it back but couldn't. My Pregnancy didn't help matters either. I grabbed my waste basket a wretched hard into it.

The sound alone pushed allot of others over the edge. Senators ran for the bathroom others grabbed the waste baskets nearby. We open the doors to air out the room. Some missed the waste basket entirely and God Knows what came out of them. Maintenance shoveled up the chunks and then moped up the rest. They used antiseptic sanitizer to mop up the last of the mess. We took a break and went in back. My servers helped me clean up and gave me a cold scanned me and said I was in my fourth week of pregnancy so my cycle of morning sickness had started. seeing pictures of all those dead bodies didn't help. As we began again a signal started coming through from the "Arelon" Captain Tyranous came on the screen his ship wrecked, Sparks flying from Dangeling wires and falling instruments told everybody he was in dire straights. His ship clearly listing to port. He said We made it.

Thank "The Great Maker", We made it. we sent ships out to recover and tow Arelon back inside the mine field. He said, we cloaked while hiding in the gravity well of the dark side of Remus's Moon and followed them home. He moved closer to the views screen and said we know where they live. We lost allot of people but we know where they live. A roar of anger and vengeance exploded in the council chambers. He said they have Romulas's old ship foundry and two nearby planetoids I whispered to Jake we have to take back that foundry in one piece or our ship building days are numbered. It took us what,3 years just to build the Arelon.  
>Jake banged his Gavel for order. He stood and said Good work Captain. Download all the data and bring it to me personally. He looked out at the senators and said we have too few ships right now to mount up a successful fighting force but with time and some careful planning. I swear to you we will light up the night skies with their burning bodies. The Senators roared their approval. I dispatched a column of Marines to assist with medical. The rescue gurneys still blood stained from the last group of rescue's were being power washed and stacked on shuttles as they filled the took off for the listing ship.<br>Margret and Jake flew on-board with the first of the medical shuttles. We made our way to the bridge. The ship was a wrecked mess. Port stabilizers were destroyed outright. Must have been a bumpy ride home. Starboard engines were barely working.

Port engines were scrap metal. Captain Tyranous scrambled out from under a consul and stood to Attention. Margret grabbed him and gave him a big warriors hug. She said you took one hell of as risk. He bowed and said thank you my Queen. Margret turned around as the bridge crews were being helped and saw Jin arriving with the chief engineer and damage control crew The engineer chief handed her a pad of the ships schematics and a scanner and told her ok go do what you do. but be careful. I walked over and was about to snatch the man bald headed. I was pissed. I blurted out at him blowing his hair back. What the hell do you think your doing? she is supposed to be in school. He gently took Margret by the arm and pulled her aside he said watch her and see what I saw. Jin had mentally blocked out all the activity around her and was pulling power control cards and tossing them away.

She replaced about ten and the power came back on she came over and said We have partial main power to environmental controls. Air be better now and went back to scanning. I was speechless. The chief engineer said I was trying to fix a shuttle She was just walking by and said Card bad don't use. I said what? She said card bad don't use and pointed to the card I had in my hand. I plugged it into the tester. It tested good. So I ignored her she leaned against the shuttle and just waited. I plugged the thing in and instantly it fried itself. Scorched a couple of my fingers with it. As if born to it she scanned and pulled out bad card and replaced it from another power node and the damn thing work. I was still shaking off the shock and burn from my fingers when she showed me She traced the fault with her finger. I grabbed up 100 cards.

She just looked at them and laid them out in two piles. She aced the test in less than half an hour. I ran it again with different node control cards. She aced that test again in half an hour. She just restored partial main power to the environmental controls looking at his watch in Four Minuets. None of my people can do that. Jake was dumbfounded I was shocked speechless. Jin looked to be having just as much fun as a child using building blocks. The chief Engineer looked at Jake and me and said My Queen, My Praetor, Your daughter is a savant. With her mind she can read power control cards as easily as a professional musician can read sheet music. More power stations turned back on she managed to turn the starboard thrusts upside down and right the ships listing. She said Cards old wont hold power long. She said Ship bad No work till fix. Captain Tyranous sounded condescending as he talked to Jin. Then Jin turned around and backhanded Tyranous across his chest and yelled never again. I was surprised. Jake was too he started to explain to Jin. She blurted out. I don't care he command or push mop. I talk different, but nobody talks down to me again.

She tapped hard on her scanner and shoved it in Tyranous face and yelled Ship bad for long time. You lucky. He looked at the readings for a long time and then just plopped down in his chair. Completely red faced and embarrassed in front of his crew. He turned off the scanner and gently handed the scanner back to Jin. He stood saluted and bowed to Jin and said I'm sorry for doubting you. Jin said ok forgive but never again. Jin turned the scanner back on and said I bypassed damage control sensors and found keel fractured in many places and broken as well as burnt through in two. Tyranous said if we jumped to warp the ship will twist and tare itself apart. She just saved the crew. We have been jumping on a damaged keel for a while. I...ah... we were lucky it didn't fold up. Instantly the crew started treating her as one of them and not just a guest. She went back to checking cards gathering the broken ones up for recycle.

T**ANNER'S VOYAGES.(Rescuing the Past) Chap-Ten / Segment Four.**

Margret was still a little embarrassed at how Captain Tyranous was treated in front of his crew. So Jake invited him down for dinner at our house. We put together a lavish buffet and had a nice little party. All was going good. Tyranous and Jin were getting along. Jin asked who long ago? Tyranous asked what? Jin asked how long ago hole in heart. When she die? Tyranous set his tray down on table and walked out the door. Jake was just about to let into her and she gave me a look. I held up my hand to signal Jake to stop. She held up her hands and said. Hes broken like ship. Broken and hidden. She followed him outside he sat on a bench and Jin sat beside him. He said you see things can't you. Not just with ships, people too. Jin said, I should not have said. I'm sorry. He said its not the words. Some placesyou can say, other places don't.

Not in front of my crew. Jin said Ok, but good for crew to see you made better. They know with you better they are safer. Tyranous said when she died she left me a child much like you. Jin asked She gets her words wrong too? He said yes but she pushed me away last time. I squeezed Jakes had and said look. Jins face said, She love you. she in pain. thinks she is responsible. You go away. Mother go away. You hold her. She will push. Hold and no let go. She will scream. Hold and no let go. She may beat upon you hold and never let go. She will come to you. She see's good in you like I do with mother and father. Her words hit my chest like a bat. She may kick and bite but hold and no let go. Like mother, she no say "I Love You" she show it. Big difference. She show to show to her. Make better inside. maybe pain go away and you find love again. Tyranous said did you find love? Jim grinned big. I find love with family friends and one special.

I warm inside. But not right now It cold here at bench lets go inside. Promise me you will try with daughter? It will hurt heart but make better. They walked back in together and Jake and I walked back in another way. Jake came over and hugged Jin and kissed her forehead. I walked over later and did it too. I whispered little one you amaze me every day.


	11. Chapter 11

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Rescuing the Past) Chap-Eleven / Segment One.**

For the first time we took out the just completed vessel on her maiden voyage. I still hadn't decided on a name for her yet. Her Maneuvering, Targeting, And Cloak tests Passed with flying colors. I took Jin on board as engineer Junior grade. She is monitoring the new damage control sensor gird slowly we took her from warp to Trans warp and back down. We monitored a Federation shuttle under attack by raiders. Shuttle Exitor a Gangees Class similar to one previously assigned to DS9 before the war. Their was a crew of Three. Two Crewmen and a Dignitary. We brought our ship about and contacted The Exitor. I sat in the command chair and brought the ship up to "Battle Alert" This is not a drill.

Prime all phaser banks Rev up the terradine generators. Increase speed and cloak. I opened a com link to Exitor. Captian Daniel Allister, I said stand by for transport extending shields. We beamed the crew over and straight on the command bridge. Two guards kept them company as we went about and blew the raisers out of space. It was only three but the last one was slippery. He tried to get away My final shot blew his reactor in half. We went back to the damaged shuttle and took it in tow. The crew was escorted to my office. I offered some water. and we sat down. The dignitary said we had heard rumors That the Romulans were rebuilding. I said we are. but no more for war. Romulas is dead we don't live there any more and have built a confederation of planets and systems.

This ship you are in is the first Talon Class off our line we were out for flight testing and caught your may day. We have had an on going problem with Raiders as well. I bid you greetings. You will be well treated and we will tow your ship to what ever designated area of this sector you provide. I pushed a button built into the desk Take The shuttle in tow and extend the cloak to cover it Open a channel to the Federation The dignitary will provide what codes you need. We all went back out and Federation counsel room came into view. The counsel stood in shock. One asked Mandie Jaden? we thought you long dead. I stood and said she is. I am Queen Margret Tanner of the new Romulan confederacy. We have no interest in any conflict. We came upon your vessel under attack and rendered aid and defense.

As you can see your crew and dignitary are under our care and quite safe. Please dispatch a vessel to pick them up and recover their damaged shuttle. Mandie Jaden was my grandmother and we still adhere to the oath. We have received your coordinate's transmission and are in route. I extend formal greetings and invitation for a representative of earth to visit our world. The counsel leader said we will take your invitation under advisement. Council out. In short order we met a Federation ship released the shuttle and passengers to their care. I cloaked and took my ship out on a direction opposite from our world and scanned to check for being followed.

We came in peace and it looks like they left us in peace. We bumped up to trans warp and executed a full speed turn to New Romulas. I told Navigation to make several course changes and check for any sensor echo's or other indications of us being followed.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Rescuing the Past) Chap-Eleven / Segment Two.**

We arrived back in plenty of time to meet with the council I was driven by shuttle craft. I was nearing the end of my fourth week of Pregnancy and had a small belly pouch showing. The doctor said from here on Molecular Transport is not advisable, and may have been a cause for Grandmothers troubles.  
>I bowed and saluted the doctor in respect. He smiled and returned the favor. He asked how are things at home? Tense, I said. The doctor asked How so. I sat down and said I have been having memory dreams of Grandmothers troubles. I am terrified I will do something to screw all this up. Jake is so proud of his baby and of course me. He likes to caress my belly and talk baby stuff to the child. It calms me and makes me smile. The doctor stood me up and gave me an unexpected hug. I stiffened for a moment but soon relaxed and received in his love.<p>

He said have Jake do this often. The reassurance will help settle your nerves. He said you are fine. Everything has checked out all Textbook growth and function all test out. I thanked the doctor for his compassion. Jin and I needed to get over to the Senate Council Chamber. Jin had become an accomplished Pilot and easily took over to give Janis some time to rest. I told her you two go have fun for the rest of the week and I will manage. I had actually planed for a short week of service and rest at home and spend time with Cereanna and Natri. They will be gone soon and I will miss them. We landed on the Senate Shuttle pad and parked in number Six space. Jin powered down and remembered to shut down the reactor and purge the heat with coolant with out my direction. I patted her on her shoulders praising her on her training.

We both went to the door and I knocked and waited for the order to enter. The door opened and I came up the isle and Jin stayed back Seeing this I stopped and held out my hand and guided her up to the seal. I said wait here. Captain Tyranous was waiting on me with Jake. He bowed and saluted. I stood and asked permission to approach My Lord. Jake smiled and said Approach I marched up to him and gave him a warm hug. Jake said I hear you had some excitement. I said I minor deviation from flight plan. Some Raider had attacked a Federation shuttle and we rendered aid. We were thanked and we left.

I extended an invitation for a state visit. I know all of you are very concerned about dealing with the Federation and I have no desire to deal with them either. They have my Grand Mothers records and it would only be a matter of time before they came. So why not make the first move and maintain control. I doubt they will respond any time soon. They were shocked at my appearance and my resemblance to my grandmother. Better to start talks now before I start showing too much. We talked politely and were under guard at all times. The delivery was made without incident and may become a good step in improving relations with them. Captain, your engineering officer has a report for you on the shakedown of our new ship.

Jin stood to attention and said Sir, All testing of systems and redundant systems along with Damage control, Navagation, Weapons, and Targeting. Engines and Terradine Generators all checked out flawlessly. Tyranous looked at Jake and then back at me. I said Leutenant Tanner will be serving for a couple of days each week after our wedding in order to understand the need for discipline among the ranks. She has studied the ship inside and out. You are ordered to transfer your banner to our newest ship she will bear the name "Arelon" until your old ship becomes flight worthy again. Your ships crew are all on liberty till Next week. As are you and Leutenant Jin. He said But..

I interrupted him and said We need our best out there and you are it. So you being the best we have , You shall command the best we have. Jin has your transfer orders and a complete report of your new ships functions to study. Jin you are to formally report to The Captain next week for training. You will obey without question. If you have questions take them to Jake first and then to me. We all must carry our weight and I expect you to present yourself in an orderly manner. Keep current with your school work. We are trusting you with a big honor. Show me and The Praetor you are up to the task and you will receive more valued and trusted tasks to complete. She stood to attention and saluted. Captain, If you have questions please feel free to contact or come by the residence and speak with Jin. He stood to attention Saluted and I said you two are dismissed to begin your liberty. Jin You can take the shuttle with you I will fly back With my Husband to be. Is all this agreeable My Lord?

He said Yes it is. and I must praise you my Queen for your efficiency. However in the future I would like to be briefed on Military Staffing matters.  
>Of Course My Lord. as soon as my assistant has returned from her liberty next week I will make sure you will have such reports on your desk. Jake and the senate were impressed at how well they were working together. Jake pushed a button and the screen lowered. On it was a picture of a class five Federation probe. Tracking picked this up about an hour after you got back. You were late in returning. I said if my lord will forgive. I was attending my doctors appointment. I briefed you on this early this morning. Now, as for this probe.<p>

This is actually a good sign. It means they are curious. And If it has no weapons. In my opinion, Sir we should ignore it. Let them see. We have little to hide and I believe they will eventually use the probe to make contact. A senator asked why? I said well they trusted us before the war. They need to learn to trust us again and as do we. So let them look and probe. Any codes they may see or hear we can easily change. What say you My Lord? He said I don't like an enemy so close. But if they have no weapons, Let them look. A lasting peace with the Federation will be an epic turn of events and maybe since the raiders don't like them we can use their help to destroy them.

We cant mount an offense or attack till we have all our ships available, including the two Raider ships we seized. I said with those, My Lord the element of surprise will be on our side. The Senators agreed. I moved for the council to be dismissed. Jake asked why? I said the hour is late and your Queen need to Pee. The Senators all cracked up at Jake and he went red faced with embarrassment and face-palmed to hide his embarrassment. He grabbed his gavel and asked any further business? Good Council session is dismissed. Still snickering the Senators filed out. A guard escorted me to the private facilities in back. After getting cleaned up we boarded Jakes shuttle and flew home. Once we were safely inside and the guards had left Margret asked, Jake How much longer must I put up with this crap. We both know who is better at command. Jake said It's their way and we must follow for now.

At least, after the baby. Margret said, I thought it was going to be you taking care of administration and I will command the military. I have the Tao Shiar Training and you don't. He sat down on the bed behind me and rubbed my shoulders and back. Margret leaned against his chest and said Sorry Husband, I'm nervous about the wedding and baby. It's a pretty full plate and the doctor told me I need to de-stress. We played a small bit. We haven't really done much since the news of our baby. Margret said Jin will be with Janis tonight and we will have the bed all to our own. Margret lay down and rolled over and Jake started working on Margret's back. She moaned with re-leaf.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Rescuing the Past) Chap-Eleven / Segment Three.**

The federation class five probe activated today. I sent a transmission of welcome but they didn't respond. Its always a waiting game with them. A test of nerves. We didn't do allot to help things. Fear, Anger, and suspicion seems to be the menu of the day. Well ok. They want a look, let them look...

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Rescuing the Past) Chap-Eleven / Segment Four.**

For our practice for the wedding. Margret was was shaking like a leaf. Since we were already there, we met with the law giver after the counsel meeting. The day had went well. Everybody still nervous that A Federation probe was watching us. Some stuck around for a while to watch and that fired up my nerves that much more. After three tries I finally got it right. Then I stopped everything. I told the Law Giver I wanted to write my own vows. Under the laws it was permissible and he was as tired as we all were. So he said Ok. What about your Husband to be? Do you two know what you want to say. I looked at Jake, He said ok. and we practiced all the other steps and went home. Once there Jake asked me Do you know what you want to say?

Margret's eyes sparkled. She smiled I know what to say and I know what to ware. I want to wed you my love. At High sun tomorrow you will see a side of me you never have before. Only for you. I will leave after breakfast with Janet. Jake was nervous. Tomorrow meant allot for him and Margret too. We did not get much sleep and breakfast was light so my stomach would not get upset. Throwing up on the Law Giver or my Husband to be would not make this a legal Marriage but Jake will be dumbfounded at the site Janis and I have put together for him. One case alone was for some of Mothers jewelry and something very special. Margret gave her Jake a kiss and took off for the Council chambers with Janis. Jin was along as witness and I knew she would be very happy as I asked her to Walk me to the alter.

She was all decked out in her new Romulan uniform. Cereianna and Natri showed up next but could not come back and see me all dolled up for my man.  
>Jin waited outside while Janis helped me dress. Mandy had given her wedding dress to her daughter Ellen. She locked it in the 100 year vault in a stasis case, to preserve it. Ellen wanted to give it to Cereianna but she didn't want to ware it outside. So She gave it to me. In a strange twisted way of fate it had come full circle. I chose no vale but got Grand Mothers crown of pearls and wore then. The necklace was a special Romulan Fire diamond tear shaped and sparkled with the brightness of the sun. The gloves were Gold Lame as was my shoulder robe of state.<p>

My sash was shiny silver that sparkled with every step. Janis called Jin in to see me she almost passed out. My cheeks flushed I gave her a small hug and said just listen to me and we will set Jake on his ear. Jin said everybody is here. The soldiers all crowded the landing bay. Finally the time came. The vedio camera's were all warmed up and transmitting all over Jaden. A Royal wedding was an event and everybody wanted to see. Finally the Law giver walked up the center isle and called the wedding to order. All stood and the marriage doors opened. The lights were almost blinding. Everybody in the room gasped at the sight of Jin and Margret. From then on there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Jake tripped and gasped as he saw me for the first time all dolled up. We still kept our steps regulated.

Jin stopped at the end of the Bannister and bowed to me and from then on I had to walk alone. I glittered like the stars on a clear night. All the ladies gawked at my dress. They all knew they could not talk but gasped at the moment we met and ended our singular walks. Never again would we walk alone. The Law Giver was shaken at the site before him He whispered WOW!.and went back to work. It was his turn to speak. Jake was Dumbfounded. He just stared at me. My eyes sparkled when they met his and his eyes sparkled. The Law Giver. started."Since the time of the beginning, all have come to the point of crossing paths with one another. Yet as love binds and bonds two lives together, The paths of two will become one He turned to me. and spoke" Margret Tanner, Queen of New Romulas, Your path has been a unique one of danger and victory.

Your love for the people stands with out question. Whom has captured the love inside your heart. I said this man before me. His name is Jake Tanner." The Law Giver then said, Take his left hand in your right and from your own lips tell him so with your Vows. I looked in his eyes and took a deep breath. I said Moonweichi, You have seen me beaten cut and all bruised up. You have seen me battered and dirty. You have seen me Victorious covered in the blood of our enemy's. You have seen me in so many ways, but today I wanted to show you and all here the beauty of the love that lays inside my heart. I may glitter as the stars but in no way does any of this outshine the love I have for you. You have been my lover, Protecter, and friend. Today I want to call you my Husband and Lord and all the other names that come out of any lifetime of marriage.

The crowd snickered. My memories didn't choose you my heart chose you now and for all time. The law Giver said, Jake Tanner, Your path to has known danger. To whom has captured your heart. Jake said the loveliest and most stunning woman and Queen I have ever known. The lady Margret Tanner standing before me taking my very breath away. The Law Giver said, Take her left hand in your right and face each other, He continued, from your own lips tell her so with your Vows. Our journey through time has been filled with so many ways to destroy any chance for our love. The Great Maker has shone his face upon us and has blessed us in so many ways. As a Praetor I do many things. As a man I do one thing and that is to love you with every breath I have. To lead and guide you. To protect you with all my life and strength. To be by your side during all the joys and sorrows that life has, and to treat, hold and love your heart over and above my own.

The Law Giver then said, In the presence of all here and others around the world. With the giving and receiving of the vows of love from your own lips, I charge the to show all the power and preciousness of your love. We looked at each other and drew close. Our kiss changed us. It seemed the whole world melted away as we embraced. Then as we parted. He scooped me up in his arms and the Law Giver asked who gives witness to this glorious bond of love. The audience all saluted and bowed and with one voice said We Do!. Jake held me close and bowed and carried me down the center isle with my head resting contentedly on his chest. He carried me all the way inside the shuttle and everybody applauded as we walked by.

The shuttle lifted off and my Jake had changed. He was now my husband and our paths had become one. Janis flew us around the Senate buildings as the crowd applauded and waved at us and then flew off to the house. All the girls had teamed up to clean and doll up the house with candles and flowers. The scent of pine was everywhere. Janis smiled and waved and went back to the shuttle to leave. Everybody had made arraignments and we had the whole house to ourselves. The fridge was stocked with snacks and cut fruit. We ate some and went in our bedroom. Our night of love began well before the sun went down and sleep would not find us till long after the sun had risen again. We had the whole house to ourselves for the whole weekend and it was glorious.


	12. Chapter 12

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The Making of a Queen) Chap-Twelve/ Segment One.**

It was late Sunday night when the girls started sneaking in. They came in the back way because Margret and her new husband might be sleeping. A new voice was heard with them. Jins voice seemed different. Then Margret remembered. She was to ship out on the new "Arelon" in a few hours and she sounded different. I flipped on the lights and stood there at the bottom of the steps and just smiled and glowed with the light of sparkle in my eyes had gotten brighter. I didn't have to say anything. All the girls gasped at me. Instead of the hardness of a Queen they saw the softness of a woman deeply in love. One by one they came up and we embraced. Jin walked up sad. She had to go soon her shuttle will be arriving soon. Off to start her first mission under her first Captain, and on her first ship. Her new uniform was all crisp and clean. I held her and was so warm she said she didn't want to go.

I kissed her forehead and then her lips and said I am so proud of you. Look at you all grown up now and starting your path in life. I hugged her again and said your shuttle is here baby its time to go. We love you. Jin kissed me and said I love you mother. She smiled as she went out the door and left to begin her new life. Then I smelled it. I said Janis don't worry she will be safe and in a few months back in your loving arms again. The girls all asked almost the same question. What does it feel like. Jake was at the top of the steps and he said it feels like we have become a part of each other. I looked up at him and said Moonweichi You should be asleep. He walked down and sat down on the step and said, Well I was but then I didn't feel you in my arms so I got up to see what was the matter. Margret's eyes sparkled as she kissed him.

She said, you make me feel like I am the most fortunate woman in the whole world. Jake smiled and said that's because I am the most fortunate man in the whole world. I grinned wickedly and said good answer. Our kisses came as easily as breathing. We bid the girls good night and went back up the stairs. I gave the girls a twisty sexy step and stuck my tong out making a wicked smile. Up on board ship Jin stepped off the lift and reported to her new captain right on time and with proper edicote. He smiled and said thank you about my daughter. What you said worked. I will be bruised and sore for a few days but in the end it worked just as you said. Jin asked permission to speak? he said granted. Jin said you, her Grieve. Fell apart. Stop talking. Now you can both heal. He said, Agreed. "Report to your duty station Lieutenant" Jin smiled and said "I Sir" and left for engineering to do her final check outs.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The Making of a Queen) Chap-Twelve/ Segment Two.**

The new day was one of mixed joys and sadness. Our new ships started coming on line. First the "I.R.F. Arelon", Now at the request of the Council, since it is the 114 anniversary of her death, The Next ship will be named the " I.R.F. Jaden" The Arelon passed by the probe early this morning. It was when they saw her sister ship The Jaden in orbit that the Federation decided to do some talking. But for now, it was time to open the council session. I had dawned my pilots uniform and added my cloak of state to the shoulder and silver sash. My steps were strong and straight. I left this chambers two days ago a young woman filled with love and very nervous. Now I walk in filled with love as a Lady, Wife and Queen. We walked up to the doors and knocked and they were opened for us. Our Guard marched us inside to a thunderous applause.

Our guard stopped short and left us in the middle of the isle. All around us we were being welcomed back as two walking one path. We stood holding hands and didn't even realize we were doing it. Jake scooped me off my feet and spun me around to the cheers of the crowd. My head leaning on his chest he proudly marched down the isle and sat me in my chair. His step was lighter he almost kicked a skip as he rounded the desk to go to his chair. I was red-faced and giggling. He was happiest I had ever seen him. Before he sat I leaned over and planted a big passionate kiss on him and the senators roared with cheers. Like a man who had fought a long hard race and won he jumped up and down as if he was given a great prize. And he has. He won me. For my heart was his now and for all time.  
>We both glowed with the light of love.<br>He picked up his gavel and banged it on his desk to call the Meeting to order. Jake said I just was handed a message that the probe has activated and is broadcasting a transmission. I stood and spoke. My Lord and fellow senators I am my Grand mothers clone downloaded with her memories of these people. I request to stand as Queen and communicate with the Humans, If it meets with your approval and the counsels as well of course. I bowed to Jake and sat back down. Jake put it to the Council. They spoke amoungst themselves for a moment. And nodded. Jake turned to me and said Request approved but proceed with caution. His tone of voice said much. I bowed and saluted saying Understood my Lord and stepped down and walked over to the great seal knelt down and placed my hand reverently on it and then rose and stood to attention.

The screen lowered and turned on. There was some static then an officers face was on it and he smiled. He started by saying his name I interrupted him. I said I know who you are. I am Queen Tanner of the Imperial Romulan Federation. You are the destroyer of worlds. I remember you Admiral Gracey. You aged well. Before we start. Some clarity is required as you were my Grand Mothers and Ellen's friend. I am my grand mothers clone. I have her face and body. I speak with her voice and carry her memories but my heart is of this time and this world. A Romulan heart from the day it started beating and will be till the day it stops. They once called you friend. I do not but maybe in time. I would like too. Grace said Understood. Sometimes its best to let those dead in the past remain buried. I said Agreed.  
>Grace said, I have been asked by the council to communicate our thanks and appreciation for your rescue, Of our vessel and crew and passenger. I said, as your people might say, An Olive branch and peace offering. We desire no more war with the "Humans" We will not approach your world. Your Sector 0001 will be marked on our charts as a hazard zone to be avoided at all costs. We expect, other than your probe, You will do the same? Grace said we agree. Caution between our people has always been prudent. I added and fruitful. Grace said we have a common enemy. I said, The old centurion guard now driven mad by the Bendai Inoculation. I was given a report by my scientists who autopsy several of the dead. My assistant handed me the file. It said, Looking through the papers, the polynucleotide sequence caused a mutation in the cerebral cortex of the brains tested.<p>

Looking at Jake. It also said because of genetic drift effecting our augmented clones, They were the only one's affected all the others are in the clear. Were there any "Human" Cases? Grace said None. I said good it seems the initial process took a little over fifteen years for the onset of symptoms and the take over of madness. There was no way of testing to see of any reaction. Grace said, Our medical findings agree with yours. I asked will you please transmit a copy? Grace said, transmitting now. I said, Thank You Oh and Admiral we found "Human" slave traders strafing what was left of our world. Taking our women and children and doing hideous things to them. We of course killed all of them and rescued our people. I have one Female "Human" as my guest and one day she may want to go home. For now she has asked to stay and I have granted that. But as with all life forms the desire for home is strong.  
>I ask that any slave ships found in Federation Space be stopped boarded and my citizens freed and returned.<p>

We will of course do the same. With caution, and small steps, maybe we can sow up the hole war has blown in our fragile peace. My President says you are a wise Queen and agrees. We are transmitting a code you can use to send a message. I looked to my assistant and he nodded. I said code received. Send to the president my thanks. Grace held up a sword. The color drained out of my face. I asked where did you find that. He said Ellen gave it to me to remember her. I will look forward to the day I can return it to your hands Queen Tanner. Then the transmission was cut. I stared at the council and at Jake. My foot falls echoed in the silent chamber as I marched over and took the documents from my assistant. I scanned the medical findings and said they match.  
>Almost word for word. I sat down. It was still silent. I looked up and asked did I say something wrong? Jake looked at the Senate and then back to me. He said, No you didn't. You spoke allot right.<p>

You spoke as a Queen and we are all proud of you. He stood saluted and bowed. The whole council room did the same. I slowly stood and said My heart is for my people. Freeing them is always on my mind, Well except for the past few days. I was distracted they all snickered and sat back down. I continued. My Lord and Council. as you just heard. I have been investigating as why our people chose the madness of war. I apologies for the delay in reporting my findings. It was on my desk for the days agenda. But now we also know two more things courtesy of the humans. Even when that damned probe is powered down it is still monitoring. They have seen us ship building again and they are nervous. My Mothers memories are wise. It is always best to know our enemy's. Weather Human, or our own people driven mad. Now we know when we attack the raiders we will know what we are dealing with and how dangerous they will be. My Lord, as you ordered, here is my report and findings.

To Summarize, We Romulan's, driven mad by an unforeseen mutated reaction of the Bendai Inoculate upon our augment cloned personal. Violated the peace agreement and did indeed start the hostilities that led to war and the destruction of our home world. Council, I understand that all of us will find this information a very bitter pill to swallow and I agree. We must know the past, so we don't repeat it again. Also, With your permission, My Lord, per your orders, about notification concerning staffing, I request to task Praetor Allister with the staffing of our new ship and command it himself till he can find a suitable Captain to command her. I am told the Mid wife has arrived at home and I must counsel with her. Jake banged his counsel and said Tasking approved. Let us return home for our meal and to greet this Mid wife together. He called out "Any Objections", No body answered. He said Good and banged his gavel again saying council is dismissed. We adjourned for Mid Day Meal.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The Making of a Queen) Chap-Twelve/ Segment Three.**

After we left in the shuttle. Jake looked at me and said, You handled yourself extremely well. I am really proud of you. Smiling I was about to kiss him when the planetary alert sirens went off. We landed our shuttle next to the house and we both ran to the communication station in our office and turned oit on.  
>Jake asked what has happened. Allister came on and said I was just about to leave when Captain Tyranous called in an alert. They have just been attacked His vessel is damaged and on fire. I have sent ships and am Tracking Neutrino leakage from Our vessel. I screamed No! Don't open the mine field and let it in. It has cloaked vessels hugged all around a dozen of your best stingers on Battle alert. Position them at the entrance. Tell Capt. Tyranous to detonate a Poleron Torpedo 100 caren's (Feet) off his port bow. Strike force, watch the blast they will only be visible and blind for a few Minuets.<p>

As soon as you see them lock on and fire at will. Allister. Take a couple squads of your best and transport to the Jaden Get her fired up with weapons ready.  
>As soon as the Mine door opened The Poleron bomb detonated and twelve stingers screamed out from behind the door. The raiders were hugged to the hull of Arelon and scattered into a random attack pattern and trying desperately to get past the mine shield. Their only opening was blocked by the Jaden and she was all powered up firing one volley after another just barely skimming over the burning hull Of Arelon. Two ships exploded Arelon started to list. Navigation said Helm does not answer. Captain Tyranous hollered for engineering to give a damage control. Jin was screaming, Antimatter control off line. Injectors damaged rerouting to restore. Chief engineer was at the control panel.<p>

All of a sudden It blew Jin crawled under the burning panel and pulled out several wires and cross connected about half a dozen. She hollered Antimatter injectors closing Intermix stabilizing. She hit the emergency power flow kill switch and cut power and hollered Containment detonation averted, Many injured, and or dead. She had just turned away from the panel when the whole thing exploded throwing her across the engineering deck. Navigation said we have partial power. Captain said bless you Jin. He ordered get me maximum power to the weapons turn her around away from the mine shield. The burning hulk listed more to starboard as she turned. As soon as he had their command ship in his cross hairs he ordered "FIRE". The teal green beam split the command ship in half detonating their warp core. The blast shook the Arelon violently, Sending everybody out of their chairs to the deck. Captain ordered get these fires out. He scrambled for the hallway and ran to Engineering.

The rest of the attackers Left and broke off heading for home. Margret ordered Stingers to disengage the attack and patrol for more attackers. Medical and rescue teams to the Aerlon Damage control get those fires out. I raced over and typed in the code for earth and the probe activated. Admiral Grace was on screen. I said No time to explain. Be on the alert a huge group of Raiders possibly coming your way 14 or more. They attacked and damaged several ships but we managed to repulse them and Admiral, They can Fire while cloaked. I shut him off mid talk and ran to the shuttle my driver chased me down I screamed at him to take me to the hospital Jake jumped in with me. Just as soon as we landed Allister came over. Tyranous carried her down and into surgery and went back. Allister said, I have to get back Then he shimmered away we went in to the emergency area and a nurse came up to us. I was already near tears from the look on her face. Her words almost made me pass out. Over my back I heard the transporter I turned and Janis was stepping off I had to hold her to stop her. Treast was behind her and gave her a sedative.

The nurse said Jin is strong and brave. She is still alive but critical. Her right jaw, and arm are gone there is no saving them she has third and fourth degree burns on her right hip back and face. Treast was scanning me my heart rate spiked and she gave me a shot. Some how I blacked out and Jake caught me and carried me in his arms. The nurse told Jake and Treast. Take these two home and stay there we will call when we know more. Stay there and pray. We all walked back to the shuttle and drove home. Jake put me gently in bed and Treast was scanning her. She went into the bathroom and grabbed a wet compress she then circled through the living room and grabbed the flask of Romulan Ale and two glasses and handed them to Jake as she walked by. Jake said God's Lady your a mind reader. She gently placed the compress on Margret stood up and grabbed the glass he just filled and downed it. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Treast said I know I vanished after Margret came back fro Romulas but I needed training in medical and stayed to help the wounded. Allot of the LOWS wouldn't let anybody else touch them. Jake poured her another drink and one more for him and put away the flask. He has to hide them from Margret as its not good for the baby.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The Making of a Queen) Chap-Twelve/ Segment Four.**

The room was spinning. I heard Jake talking to Admiral Grace on the com system. Something about mutara system then Margret felt a body sit down on the bed and looked up into a beautiful smile. Chalny, I missed you. She said well you wont any more I have been reassigned as your Mid Wife. Margret tried to sit up and Chalny pressed her hand on Margret's chest. Margret said wow! I don't feel so good. Jake came in the room and sat down on the other side of the bed I smiled, Moonweichi They held hands. Chalny was scanning her. She said good you have a positive effect on her. Her heart rate is settling. Chalny said I watched you two get married. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Your Bond is calming her I asked Jin? Jake said, Still in surgery. Janis here is still asleep beside you. You over strained holding her back and spiked your heart Rate.

Margret asked, Raiders? Jake said Admiral Grace said they found them licking their wounds in the Mutara sector. He said they wont be coming back ever again. The president sends her thanks for the alert. She said it saved some more lives. She invited you to come visit. Chalny closed her scanner looked up and said she may have to go. It seems, my Queen you have genetically inherited your grand mothers bad heart. Jake squeezed Margret's hand and said, no more battles for you my lady. I said I feel better. Chalny said you feel better because I gave you a nutrient shot. You must stay off your feet and eat allot more than you have been. Just then Janis started stirring. Still asleep she was dreaming. She rolled over and moaned Jin's name and put her hand on Margret's breast and started rubbing it.

I shushed Jake and Chalny just to see how far this dream would go. But of them were straining a gut trying not to laugh. I moaned a little and Janis woke up she screamed Schram! and jerked her hand away rolling over she face palmed and blushed Crimson Red. Margret wanted to milk this one. She hugged Janis and moaned why did you stop that felt good. Chalny was laughing so hard she almost fell off the bed. Poor Jake ever the coordinated one did fall off and that made us laugh all the more. Poor Janis was in tears with worry and embarrassment. She hid her face in my pillow refusing to show it. Finally with a little more teasing and Pestering she sat up. Margret said that was some dream. Again Chalny fell out laughing. Janis asked Please stop. I am so worried about her. Jake helped me to sit up slowly and I hugged her, Margret said, Your princess saved the ship and crew. She is a hero. She asked Jin? I said still in surgery. They sent us all home to wait.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The Making of a Queen) Chap-Twelve/ Segment Five.**

Jake, ever the gentleman, said I'll leave you girls to talk while I put together dinner. Chalny said, Good something that is heavy with starch and protean. We all could use a good hearty meal. I doubt any of us is going to get any sleep. Janis said I am so sorry about what I did. Big tears fell from her eyes. I drew her over into my embrace and said Its ok Janis. I don't smell worry on you. I smell love. She begged please don't tell Jake about it he will take that and run with it for days. Chalny smiled, She asked when did it start? Janis said I don't know it just slipped up on us. I knew she and I would be apart for this mission and I told myself I could do this but now with her in the hospital all torn up and in pain. I just want to hold her and sooth the pain away.

Chalny got a message sent to her pager. She said the hospital just messaged me. Chalny said Jin out of surgery. Removed right arm and leg. Rebuilt right jaw wired together till DNA Replacement stabilizes. Face muscles grafted face skin grafted. Critical, being watched 24/7, no visitors per her request. Heavily drugged, bandaged and sleeping. No visitors till tomorrow... Janis stomach twisted with pain. Margret held her close as she vibrated with sorrow. Margret told Janis and Chalny. Its just like Grandmother. Remember how Mandy felt just after the Shuttle craft being shot down? She feels like a monster now and we must be there to help her through. This is going to take a long time. Jake had made a big pot of Romulan Stew and served us.

Janis and I ate because we had too but we really didn't have much appetite. Chalny showed him the message. after reading it his appetite went away too. Good thing the stew taste great cold Much of the pot went in to the fridge. It was two days and nights before she allowed any visitors and then it was only Margret and Janis. We transported and Margret both gasped and held tight to each other as they saw this tiny little woman all bandaged and wrapped up like a dead body. We came close and she waved us away. Her voice was damaged too. All gravelly sounding. She said Monster. Janis seemed possessed she walked over to the head of the bed. With her left hand she covered her face and said it again "Monster". Janis cradled her hand gently on Jin's left cheek looking direct into her eyes. Both began to sparkle and Janis said "Never" Half in pain she whimpered "Love" and that was it Janis and I got another bed and slid both together and locked them together with the rails down she climbed up and gently scooted over and snuggled beside her Jin. She helped Jin to roll over on her good side and they snuggled.

I smooched the top of her head and whispered "Love" she held my hand and said "Love" back to me. Feeling Janice's hair and the warmth of her face Jin calmed more. Janis stayed at the hospital. Chalny helped me back to the big Machine and I had to lay on the gurney that rolled out of it. She scanned me checking on my weak heart. She said you can live a normal life but no stress. The baby is pulling allot off of your body she added to my supplement shots and told me to eat more. She didn't have too. I was ravenous. After everything with Jin calmed down, I started eating everything in site. All day long I had either a spoon or a fork in my mouth. Jake used to tease me calling me his pudgy little eating machine. He shut up when I told him after I get the baby born he was going to do all the diapers.

Eight week later I was a ball with arms and legs. At least I felt like that. wobbling in the counsel room. Taking extra breaks for going to the bathroom. The women snickered while the men snarled. At the hospital, Jin was fitted with her genetic copy of her leg and arm. She had some skin graft problems with her jaw. She looked allot more normal but arm and leg hurt constantly and she had to take pain medicine to stop warned us she will hurt till the nerves all heal. Jin became an expert with a wheelchair and loved to go outside in the sun and tend the garden. Some how working in the garden calmed her mind.  
>The night terrors began to subside. Her therapy was a struggle at first but she got used to it. Twice a week like clockwork, Tyranous's daughter came and visited. Tyranous himself distanced himself thinking he would be a reminder and bring back her night terrors.<p>

He visited once a month with flowers and snacks to hide from the nurses. One day they both mixed up their schedules and wound up coming at the same time. Jin was happy to see them both together. They would spend time on board ship monitoring the repair schedule. she hugged her father and you could see the big soldier melt away and become the doting father. Natri and Cereianna said their good byes several weeks ago. Margret got a vedio message. she was rubbing her tummy and Margret screamed out so loud that everybody came running. She jumped up and down a little saying. My baby is going to have a baby. hree days later We received a message that Natri had stepped in a snare and broke her leg. Everybody shared their hunts with her till she got better. One morning Cereianna took her bow and went on the hunt and snagged her first kill.

She said the ritual prayer for the dead and sobbed over the animal. It was the first thing she had ever killed. I told her nothing will ever be the same now.  
>Little Cereianna had to drag the kill home on an ox cart but when she got it home all the other hunters gathered and cheered Cereianna. Natri Hobbled out and saw the kill and hugged her wife. The other hunters chanted smart match over and over again. Basically their way of saying Natri married well.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The Making of a Mother) Chap-Thirteen/ Segment One.**

Gods I was fat!. There was so much food and baby water along with the baby, I was so tight I was afraid I'd pop if I even took a fart. Poor Jake was edgy all the time now that I was close. Every grunt sent him up to jump up out the bed and check on me. Chalny was tending me early this morning. It looked like it might storm. She just finished helping me go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. You aint lived till you get so pregnant you have to have somebody else wipe your ass for you. I told her I didn't feel well. she scanned me and took me to the hospital. Sitting on that crazy contraption of a bed, I cramped and screamed. The catch bucket caught most of it but I still made a slippery mess all over the floor as my water broke.

The message came out over the PA system at the counsel chambers. Everybody jumped up screaming and cheering Poor Jake almost went into shock. Allister had to step in and said You go ahead I will dismiss the Senate. Jake took off on a dead run across the senate floor He didn't even wait for his guard. Everybody was cheering and applauding chanting Daddy-Daddy-Daddy over and over again as he ran down the center isle. Allister was cheering and laughing his ass off. He slammed the gavel and simply said lets get the hell out of here. Back at the hospital, I never knew I could scream that loud when the baby turned its head and started coming out. Then I screamed again as the Placenta ripped open and its head came out then again I thought my brain was going to explode when its first shoulder stretched me super wide and forced its way out.

The last cramp pushed its other shoulder free and with re leaf and all that pressure off my bladder I let go and peed all over the floor. Chalny laughed her ass off and almost slipped. She lazer cut the cord and placed the round plastic clamp over the stub of the cord. A couple minuets later it felt like I was pushing out another baby the placenta was pulling away from my uterine wall and I screamed louder than the baby. Finally it came out and what a mess. It looks like half of my insides just barfed it's self out of my body. In the space of half an hour I lost a full third of my bodies weight and never felt so good.  
>Chalny scanned the baby and said its a girl. She screamed bloody murder. Chalny said it was so beautiful seeing you give birth. I grit my teeth through a spasm of pain and said It hurt like hell and I want to kill my husband for doing this to me.<p>

Chalny gave me a small pain killer and checked my heart rate on the monitor and said your doing just fine. I moaned I just shit 50 pounds out of me I better be doing fine. With that all the nurses and the doctor broke down and laughed their asses off one nurse slipped and went down. The doctor howled. and helped the nurse back to her feet. Jake had just landed and he almost bumped the shuttle next to his. In a dead run he came flying in the hospital. Two nurses met him in the hall way and stopped him to calm him down. Poor guy was a bundle of nerves. Chalny said Calm down everything went fine you have a beautiful baby girl. Mother and baby have been checked and are doing fine. It will take a bit to clean both of them up so sit here. Chalny pulled out a flask and handed it to Jake he sucked it down draining it almost dry.

Back in the delivery room a transformation was beginning. I never had any idea what would happen Ellen and Grandmothers memories said nothing about this. The nurse bathed the baby and dried her She weighed her and bundled her up. She stopped crying after being swaddled up in a warm blanket.  
>The room all went quiet as Chalny came back in and handed me a bundle that would change me forever. Sitting up my pain was much less. I held her in my arms and when I looked into her eyes they sparkled and mine looked like they were on fire with sparkles. I felt this shimmering of sparkles inside me.<p>

Flowing nonstop from the top of my head flowing all the way down my body and all of a sudden I stopped hurting. For the first time in my life I was a mother. I was tired and sore but nothing else mattered I was a mother and all I could do or think was to hold my child and stare into her eyes I looked up all around and their wasn't a dry eye in the house. Super big tears came rolling down my face. I wanted to say something but I couldn't bring myself to talk. I gave my baby her first of a million kisses and whispered Welcome home my love. Jake stood there in the door way dripping with tears. I was glowing with so much love.

He slowly walked over and peaked down at his little girl we just watched her eyes as she smiled and gurgled and all the world seemed to melt away. The bond of our love once sealed by the senate law giver was sealed together for all eternity as one soul now. Each made whole, each made one by the love of our little child. The nurses slowly went back to their jobs and the doctor walked over and assured Jake everything was going fine Jake didnt hear him. He was as lost as I was. We were lost in the love of our little girl. The stream of endorphin's showered my body. It was like The Great Maker Himself came down and laid his hand on my shoulder and on the baby, uniting us in a bond that will last forever.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The Making of a Mother) Chap-Thirteen/ Segment Two.**

I held my husbands hand and he kissed me. It was as if our minds started talking to each other he was so mesmerized and grateful at what my body had done. I whispered, I Love you Moonweichi. I cant believe we made this beautiful life together. The doctor came back over and asked What is the baby's name? We need one for the record you can change it later. My eyes went big and sparkled so brightly as I looked into hers. It looked for all the world the baby was mind speaking to Them both. Jake whispered in Margret's ear and they both nodded. Sitting up on the bench at the crossroads of life and death Mandie got a visitor. Her old friend and doctor Keshara had appeared and came over. Her eyes glittering like the stars. "He" Thought Keshara would help ease the pain in Mandies heart over loosing Kelanna. But their was more to his plan. Keshara's eyes went super wide as she looked down at the baby.  
>She said the little one looks like me when I was a baby. Mother showed me pictures in my mind.<p>

I got to see everything all over again from birth till her passing and arrival here. Mandie wrapped Keshara up in her arms and sat and watch as the chain of life continued unbroken. Back down on Jaden, Jake stood back up and turned to the doctor and said, Her name is Mandie, Keshara Tanner and we don't have any desire to change it. Up on the bench Mandie and Keshara both gasped at hearing their names honored once again after 128 years, Both hugged each other hard and "He" placed his warm loving hands upon both their shoulders and said you both were conceived in love just as little Mandie was. Now you both will share in the love that will forever warm the heart of this family. Both cried as love was poured through them like a river of living joy.

Back on Jaden, Margret whispered her new name to her baby and her eyes sparkled as she smiled and gurgled at her mommy. The doctor finished the computer entry and closed the record. He said, Its official now daddy. He stood and shook his hand saying congratulations Praetor Tanner, Now is when the work really starts. You need to go to the press and make the announcement. Mommy here needs to get her lady parts clean and stitched back so we can get her to her room. The nurse took the baby and put her in her incubator. She started to cry. Mommy called out its ok baby I didn't like mine either. The nurses all snickered and said we will keep her close and keep her safe.

Margret got a shot and fell asleep holding her husbands hand. The doctor whispered. This is the really icky part trust me you don't want to see it. Poor Jake had a week stomach and glanced over at the floor. It still had icky stuff on it and a drag mark where a nurse picked up the placenta. He quickly turned and said yes doctor, and left. The doctor said ok you can uncover her Chalny muttered, Fathers, if they only knew. The doctor snickered and said as he started cleaning up, If they knew they would never play here again. Everybody snickered and giggled. A surgical cart and tray was rolled over and slowly the mess was cleaned and the vaginal tares stitched and healed with a dermal re-generator. The press corp was waiting. a nurse came and gave Jake a warm wet compress to clean his face. He hugged her saying thank you and took a moment to clean and straighten up.

Walking in the room the press was confused as Jake kept the towel and was still wiping his eyes with it. They got real quiet. He sat down as all of a sudden he was exhausted. The camera's were all focused on him and the lights warm and bright. He said Ladies and gentlemen, I have a beautiful girl. She weighs 7lbs 9 Oz. And took my breath away. I cant describe what I saw and felt in that room. The Queen is fine and doing very well. They are cleaning up and doing some minor surgery. The birth was a little hard on the Queen since her body size is small. Both Mother and Child are all checked out and doing fine. A reporter asked, How is daddy doing? You look like your going to pass out. Allister walked in and stood by Jakes shoulder for support.

Jake said me? My whole world just changed and I need a drink. Everybody cracked up and cheered the Praetor. Allister handed him a flask and Jake took a big drink. Allister shook his hand and said Congratulations, Now is when the real work begins. Everybody laughed again. Another reporter asked whats the babies name? Jake turned and let out a huge smile. Our Daughters name is Mandie Keshara Tanner. Instantly, the news and name clogged the airways and church bells rang all around the world of Jaden. The Senators, in their homes all cheered the news. At home all the girls cheered. In a hospital room several floors above Margret, Janis slipped out of bed from Jin as she was sleeping and went out in the hall and was silently cheering and hugging at the nurses station with all the staff. She had a cup of coffee and went back to bed.

Jin was awake but sleepy with the medicine she was on. Janis whispered, Margret is a mommy now. Both snuggled up close and cried tears of joy..

The press nurse came by to get two pictures to broadcast all around the world...

Official Press Release. Meet Queen Mother, Margret Tanner and her beautiful baby girl, Mandie, Keshara Tanner. Mother and child are tired but doing just fine.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The Making of a Mother) Chap-Thirteen/ Segment Four.**

It had been a long day. Mother and father were exhausted and the baby fast asleep in his warm incubator. Outside the winter snow had just began to fall. As if being showered with white rose petals of love the world of Jaden began to turn white with the color of love. Children played in the school next door. The joys of laughter barely heard through the thick glass window that helped keep their hospital room snugly and warm. Margret slept wrapped in her husband's arms. Both were glowing just as bright as the day they married. A new child is born. A new family is made. Though clothed in living light, no one could see Mandie as she stepped over and looked at the beautiful child that will forever carry her name. A golden tear was shed as Mandie gently touched her forehead with her lips.

Silently, she came over to check on Mommy and Daddy.

She knew that the barrier between life and death could never be crossed but once and they could never hear her but Mandie whispered in Margret's ear. You are so loved and I am so proud of you. Then silently she rose up and vanished. The circle of life completed once again. Mandie will once again lead her people through the tough times that lay ahead in the future. She will know the love of family and the warmth of peace. For how long, only "He" knows. For now, as Grandmother Mandie, settled down for her rest with Grandfather Ryack, and baby Mandie with Mother Margret, we sleep in our husband's arms and know that all is right with the world once again.


	14. Chapter 14

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Queen Mother) Chap-Fourteen/ Segment One.**

The snow had changed Jaden. What was green and brown was transformed into a storybook of pure white silkiness. Baby Mandie was a little fussy. Jaden went to go get us some food. (Hospital Food Sucks) and coffee. He was so proud. we gave each other looks that spoke volumes of love. Janis sneaked upstairs and came by for a peek. When our eyes met Janis started to cry. She whispered you are so beautiful. I was sitting there holding Mandie letting her breast feed. She was hungry and though it felt weird at first with Chalny's help I figured it out soon enough. When a baby feeds there is a wordless connection. A bond of love shared from mother to child that can not be described.

My body was a huge jumble of hormones and endorphin's. Never did I cry so much and so freely but all were tears of joy. In a strange way Mandie smelled of powder and fogged my head every time i smelled her hair. Our room was nice but small. Presents came from everywhere. As the day progressed well wishes came form every senator and all the members of all of our alliance of Planets. Security scanned each one before they could be presented. Some carried notes. One gift was brought by a trader from the Federation. It was taken back outside the hospital and scanned and opened to make sure it was safe. Inside was a round ball and some building blocks made out of soft material and a note with pictures all tied together with a ribbon of blue color. In the note he said, the probe had monitored our normal communications broadcast and picked up the wonderful news of the birth.

Gracie said he didn't want to intrude with a formal communication, but it spread all over Federation space and hopes for another chance at peace have begun. The President saw the two pictures and was entranced at how lovely you and the baby look. Then I looked into the envelope that held the bundled pictures. All these years he kept pictures of Granny Mandie's visit with him and President Hayley on earth, during the first peace agreement. He had taken the time to write little notes on back so I could understand the picture. She was all smiles next to the president and seemed allot closer than my security would permit.

Some of the pictures were of some kind of celebration with a tree wrapped in all kinds of glittering lights and shiny stuff. The boxes were under and they were shiny too. Jake looked at them as I passed them over to him. One picture was of them both smiling and another was of Mandie and President Hayley. Her memories told me they were very close but I said nothing to Jake about it. Jake said, I think I just might learn to like this "Human". I said, they are a strange people but they do have a love for family like ours. Jake asked, does any of this spark any memories? I said, all of it does. Its kind of a jumbled mess of memories. Maybe the down load was degrading. It was used twice. Mine has a lot of Ellen mixed along with Grandmother. For instance, here in this picture. This holiday seemed to be special to everybody.

Then I snapped my finger and said I remember now. Grandmother sung a song at some event. Jake cringed in front of me saying Singing? No way, I've heard you sing, or at least try too. Clearly not a talent passed down. I lightly smacked his arm and grinned wickedly. I got you to singing several times in the steam shower. Both snickered. Laying my head in his arms, looking over at the baby, Margret said maybe she will sing someday. Jake kissed the top of my head and said we have a whole lifetime now to see what happens.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Queen Mother) Chap-Fourteen/ Segment Two.**

The next few days were a mixture of immeasurable love and incredible pain. That Morning I had to get back up on my feet and my legs felt like jello. Each step caused my lady parts burning pain but I had to start walking the halls. My Jake was never farther than one inch from my shoulder. At times the pain was searing and felt as if I was being ripped open again. One week passed and with a pain shot I could walk from my room to the nurses station and back. After the birth my body began shifting back to serving its own took a while. The last time We just made it when I lost control of my bowel and bladder functions I made a mess just inside the door way and was sobbing over my embarrassment. It got cleaned up quick enough but I needed cleaning.

Jake told the nurses he would do it because I was so embarrassed. I look small next to him he was big and strong but he was so gentle and kind to me kissing my tears away and changing my hospital gown He stood and held my body against his and with warm water gently bathed my body.  
>His attentiveness brought me to tears again but this time I told him I loved him. With each occurrence he was attentive and gentle. He even managed to change Mandies diaper a couple times. He cleaned me and dries me and helped me into some special adult style Pantie diapers and we had to get back to walking. Two more days passed and my bowel movements were still painful. I could walk around the room and sit on the hospital style sofa and feed Mandie. As I sat back down on the bed I noticed a small trickle of blood and called the nurse.<p>

The doctor rushed me back into surgery and fixed two of his healing temporary stitches I'd had pulled loose. After that, the pain stopped and my strength came back quicker. Finally after a long snow it warmed up and We were discharged back into the care of my midwife. It was tiring but I managed the walk from the room and hall, Down the elevator and out the lobby. I was winded and tired but I never let the press see it. They were kept away and I waved to them as our shuttle lifted off. There was at least ten bags of adult and baby diapers they were tied up in refuge bags so the press couldn't see.  
>Janis had moved to Cereianna's and Natri's old room. Chalny moved into her old room because it was nearest ours on the main getting settled, the temperature outside dropped again and winter was full upon us.I was on leave for a month to heal up and get used to being a mother.<p>

I dialed up the probe code. and showed off Mandie to Gracie.I told him it was just a social call. I was on leave and cant talk any affairs of state. I just wanted to say thank you for the gift for my baby and the pictures. Please tell your President I said thank you as well. I must go now and tend to things here. Then Jake got back home I was sat down and told the Senate doesn't want me talking to the Admiral without Jake or a member of the senate. I told Jake I didn't say anything out of order it was just a social call to say thank you for the gifts. I was pissed, I said I am a Mother not a prisoner. I know what to say and what not to say. Jake was firm so I backed down and promised to follow his orders. I stomped off as best I could considering how weak my legs were and stayed in my room sulking. Chalny said her hormones haven't balanced yet so she is going to be emotional. I asked Chalny to watch the baby and I slept off my anger.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(Queen Mother) Chap-Fourteen/ Segment Three.**

Chalny and I had become close. Neither of us expected it. It just happened. As I went into the bedroom she saw that the baby was quiet and sleeping. She sat down beside me and held me. She helped me get undressed and took me to take my shower so I could change into some warm clothes. Chalny had this way of her. It was part of her Shuran training as Regent. She had a way of calming me. We never did anything but trust each other. That same trust with Jake was violated and it broke her heart. He came in and Margret just unloaded on him. Standing there in the shower she screeched at him at the top of her lungs. How dare you talk to me that way. I am your wife. I am the mother of your child. I held out my arms and turned around and said Take a look, Take a good long look. My body is wrecked. Its all stretched and wrinkled with Stretch marks and scars and stitches everywhere.

Half the time it hurts so much I can barely stand. This is what I did for you. This is how much I love you. Chalny tried to comfort me but Margret pushed her away. She screeched, you say you love me but you don't trust me. I fought for you and for my people. Came back with our people and four ships and me all covered in right at him. I did this for you. I did all this for my people. Jake was severely shaken, he hadn't really looked at his wife. He knew he had hurt her feelings. And no amount of consoling was going to make up for this stupid stunt. He had listened to Allister and spied upon his wife and now he really regretted it. Still screaming Margret said How dare you try to handle me. Whats going to happen now when their is need for war. Cause I will not be Queen. I will not be their Queen if I don't have their trust. All of our alliances are all predicated on that very same kind of trust. How are they going to trust us now if they see us fighting and arguing with each other because we cant even trust ourselves.

Margret was so mad she wouldn't let him get in a word edgewise. She blurted out, I wont be Queen I'll be too busy tending to my child alone because my husband don't trusts me and spies on me. Jake tried to say its not that big a deal. Your making too much out of this. Margret started to take a step toward him screaming, "Too Big A Deal? and She tripped Chalny caught her and then her chest spasmed and She couldn't catch my breath. Chalny grabbed an over sized towel and wrapped herself in one and Margret up in another. Before Jake could react Chalny hit her emergency Transport and beamed to the hospital.  
>Jake ran back thorugh to the house transporter and beamed to the hospital. Alarms were going off everywhere. Chalny was red with fury as she came through the surgery doors. She ran and drove her shoulder and arm into Allister sending him reeling backwards and sliding back down the hall and shoved Jake across the hall. Pinning Jake up against the wall she was growling with fury.<p>

Her voice was filled with rage but she measured her response carefully. She said, Congratulations Mr. Praetor You and him just caused her heart to stop. We got it restarted but it is still weak so the doctor is finishing up on implanting a heart Monitor/Pacer to keep her heart in rhythm. I hope you are happy. You two damn near killed her. Jake was so shocked he slid down the wall and sat squat in the floor. Just as quick as she disabled the two of them she let go a whirled about and stormed back through the doors and sterilization force field to tend to Margret. Giving her a tranquilizer and small pain shot and scanning her. Jake tried to go through but the doctor stuck his head out the door and said, It was minor surgery. She is stabilizing Go home and tend to the baby. I will send her home in an hour or two, with Chalny. You two owe her. She saved her life. Chalny said you two were arguing. Don't ever do that again. Her heart is too weak for such foolishness.


	15. Chapter 15

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The healing) Chap-Fifteen / Segment one.**

He appeared on the pad and Mandie felt his presence and got fussy for him to hold her. Margret was sleeping so he cradled Mandie in his arms and cooed as he gave her his finger to squeeze and shake. smiling at his face she gurgled and grinned. and then grunted and filled her diaper with something really nasty smelling. He looked up and Margret was standing there. She said nothing. She just stood there and stared at Jake. Jake tried to say something and Margret whirled on her heel and went inside the bedroom. Chalny shimmered in and got a real good whiff and picked up the baby and carried her in the bedroom.  
>Once inside she found Margret angrily looking for the phaser gun she kept hidden.<p>

Chalny said after you were diagnosed with clinical depression I removed the gun and locked it up. She demanded it back and Chalny said NO! You two have bitched, mourned worried, cried, and suffered long enough. Killing him will only make your pain permanent. I love you. He loves you. He's a man. How many times have you told me men are stupid. Well he listened to the council and did a stupid bone headed thing. That's what men do. You love him. Every night for three weeks now, I held you as you cried yourself to sleep. Your body aching for his touch and the hold of his arms.

She stomped out the bedroom door and stood there torn between running into his arms and running away from him forever. Jake got down on his knees and waited for her explosion. He was well versed in her temper. The fact she didn't blow up on him told him this was important and very stammered."YOU HURT ME" Jake said "I DID". She said, "I WAS SO MAD MY HEART STOPPED AND I ALMOST DIED". Jake said "I'M SO VERY SORRY" pacing back and forth Margret said, "I COULDN'T BREATHE" Jake "I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO SCARED IN MY LIFE". Jake started to tremble and cry. Margret stomped up right in front of Jake. He didn't dare move. Margret's eyes were icy cold with anger. He had never seen her like this before and was glad he hid his weapon when she went back into the bedroom. She just stood there and said ":THEY SAY MY HEART STOPPED" Who would raise our daughter, "YOU"? Look at you you look like warmed over Scram. Jake said, "I FEEL LIKE IT TOO". Margret said "YOU SHOULD".

With that Chalny walked out and put the baby in the crib and was so exasperated. She finally gave Margret a small kick in her ass and She fell over into his arms. He held on for dear life as she thrashed around crying and sobbing. Finally Chalny had had enough and grabbed her shot gun and threatened To put them both to sleep. Stomping her foot she was pissed. Margret and Jake never saw her act or talk like this before. Chalny said "ENOUGH YOU TWO" For three weeks I have been doing double duty baby sitting your child and your wife and I have had it. "You hurt her and almost killed her. Do it again and she wont be looking for her gun cause I'll put a bullet in your head myself.

And You Pacing about like a caged animal. You were warned before we discharged you that your heart was both are perfect for each other. Both just as stupid and as stubborn and as bone headed as anybody can be. I watched you when you two got married. I have never seen any two who loved each other more. So kiss him and forgive him. It was strange but very warm and comfortable being in jakes arms again. She looked at the man she loved. He swore he would never do such a thing ever again. Margret said, nothing the push and tong lashing Chalny had given her, shook her up. They looked in each others eyes and after only a few seconds both were sparkling and Margret fell over into his embrace. Right there on the floor of the living room, she kissed him for a really long time. She pulled away only to catch her breath saying I missed you so much and kissed him passionately. Both were in tears missing each other. He scrambled to stand up scooping up his wife and she clung to him with all her strength.

They sat on the sofa and Jake held her in his arms gently combing Margret's hair from her eyes with his fingers. Margret said I want to go see Ellen. I want to show her and my friends my baby. I can transport now and so can Mandie. Chalny said I will talk to the doctor about it. Margret said you're going too. No luggage no waiting and no clothes. Just us four. Jake started to protest saying but the Senate will... Margret blurted back "DAMN THEM" This is my family and I will go where I please. Chalny had this look of fright on her face. She said Naked? Margret said You bathe me. I've seen you and Jake naked before. Chalny said, I have to talk to the doctor and get some medical supplies first. I said, you got till Tomorrow. Other wise I'm leaving you behind. I need to spend some time together as a family.

Jake said, Ok this is a first for me but...ok I will go. Margret said they are bringing the first dome. We will board after. Chalny went and called the doctor and he was over at home in a few minutes. He scanned her and said, Stopping her will only strain her heart more, so reluctantly, he agreed and said you will need this. He gave Margret a canvas bag that had a chair pad and told her bring your supplies for night time in case you leak. And be very gentle when you two start playing again. He gave Chalny her med's and vitamins to carry. Before he left he turned and said I don't like this but I read their medicine is even more advanced than ours is He pointed his finger straight at Margret and said, Don't over do. I mean it. I don't want to start my shift and find you admitted again. Smiling for the first time in weeks Margret said, Yes doctor.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The healing) Chap-Fifteen / Segment two.**

The next day, before dawn we left. The doctor informed the council and they were pissed. Realizing their was little they could do. They stayed quiet. The look of the powerful Aquadrien ship gave them some comfort. It was simple for Margret she had already been experienced in being naked. Because of her medical condition though, she did ware an adult diaper/pants. Chalny stayed close to Jake who was already having a hard time.  
>Margret could care a less if he was loved Jake. There was no denying it but it will still take a while for her to trust the man who had broken her heart.<br>As the ship pulled into parking orbit. Margret held Chalny's hand as they beamed down. Jake had never ever been so exposed in front of strangers. Ellen waited for the group at the transporter pads. She was almost discernible from the other Aquadrians.  
>Margret was all glowing when she showed. Baby Mandy to Ellen. She was so excited. One look from Margret made her smile vanish. She asked What happened? Margret started to cry. Jake slowly sat down and Chalny sat with him staring at the floor.<br>Ellen felt Margret's pain. She scooped Margret up in her arms and was rocking her as she sobbed into her shoulder. The community felt it and so did the Queen and Leader. Both came running the queen wrapped her tail around Mandy but it didn't help. She looked at the beautiful baby and smiled saying It ok be sad. You Mommy now. Changing inside. She eased her back down comforting her as much as she could. Laying her head down on a pillow. Queen Lorna unwrapped her tail and slid her right hand under Margret's back and placed her left hand on her belly. She felt her damaged lady parts and saw the stretch marks. She called Jake over. He looked as if he was going to be sick. Ellen cut away Margret's pants and took it off.

Jake started to back away but Queen bopped him on his head with the end of her tail. She said, You take look. You take long look. Feel here and here. She hurt bad. Many scars. Much pain.

Then again with her tail she said No feel pain because she feel pain here, And she thumped Jakes chest. Jake started to cry. He said, Husband bad. Know nothing about being Husband Father or gently rubbed her forehead wiping the hair from her eyes and whispered I am so sorry, I swear I will never do it again. Queen lorna rested her tail on his chest and said, Now we hear truth. Now we start to heal. But heal will be slow. Wound to heart not deep. Wound to spirit very deep. Take time Queen Lorna closed her eyes and Margret began to glow. Slowly her legs and lady parts began to unswell and relax. The markings began to relax and heal.

Ellen rolled up a large towel and placed it between her legs and as the healing progressed, The leader walked up. He said blue light very dim. Healing go very deep. Wife is tiring. Just then the glow stopped and Leader held his wife. She was drowsy and very tired. He took her back to their rooms and placed her in their bed to rest and came back. Leader walked back up as Jake was holding her hand and trying to comfort his wife. Leader said, what happen? Jake said Husband got stupid listen to others and ignore his heart. I hurt wife. Leader took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

Wife very tired. Your wife tired too. Heart bad. Spirit hurt. You stupid, but you learn. Leader do same first year of marriage. Wife very angry she beat me hard with tail. I hurt for many days. Not from wounds but from here he used his tail to point to his chest. Here Deep inside. Your hurt last long time. Her Hurt will last long time. Come we put you two in hospital bed. You sleep now. Talk more tomorrow. He turned and left. Ellen's eyes were big and filled with water. She slid up and put on another adult care set of pants.  
>Jake gently scooped Margret up into his arms. She clung to him and rested her head on his chest. Ellen said this good sign. There is love there. Ellen guided her over to a bed and pulled the sheets down and Jake placed her in the bed and snuggled up next to her. In her sleep she spooned up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.<br>Ellen and Chalny tended to the baby and got her cleaned and fed and got a crib brought for her. She could feel their love and went to sleep. From that moment on Jake didn't care about him being naked. All he knew was his wife needed him and he needed her. The temp was raised and Ellen and her wife hugged up and took Chalny with them, to the marriage pod to sleep and play. They glowed as they walked down the hall arm in arm. Chalny followed but stayed just a couple of steps back. Soon all the dome lights were off and ours went dark and sleep took us.

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The healing) Chap-Fifteen / Segment three.**

The next day Jake stirred and a nurse came over and scanned them both. She walked over and picked up a waste retrieval device. It had a male adapter. Margret was holding baby Mandy and she was breast feeding. Remembering her first time, she snickered a little and said just be still.  
>Jake felt very awkward having an alien nurse handling his man parts. He squirmed a little as she attached the vacuum adapter. The nurse smiled and looked at me saying Husband have long tail. Knowing what come next Margret looked away and blushed deep red and was vibrating with snickering. Jake asked Margret whats next. All she could get out was "Hold On".<br>Then the nurse rubbed her hand up off his Tail and placed it on his belly and it started glowing blue. Jake convulsed and emptied himself. Since neither had played in a long time he was grabbing the sheets as Margret was laughing Jakes arched his back and was gasping for air. He almost fell out of the bed gasping for air. Margret was howling with laughter. Jake took a long moment to compose himself as the nurse uncoupled him from the device.

The container was completely filled. Nurse said ,You no play long time. Ellen was watching at the nurses' station across the bay and fell out laughing her ass off. She came over and gave Jake a warm wet towel to clean up with. She told Jake, saying, the first time they did it to me I saw stars. Jake said I'm still seeing them. Margret was laughing then she had a cramp. The nurse went over and picked up the container with the female attachment. The nurse attached it to Margret and Ellen whispered remember she just had a baby so be gentle. Margret closed her eyes and arched her back moaning with incredible pleasure. Jake was spellbound. He hadn't heard Margret make a sound like that in almost a month.

Margret relaxed and her eyes sparkled. She gently stroked the nurse's tail and both glowed blue for a moment Even baby Mandie glowed with her. The nurse smiled and said thank you. looking at the container she saw it was filled too and said you no play either. Then she swirled the container and streaks of blood started floating up. Ellen's smile vanished and was scanning Margret again. The nurse went and called the Queen and she came down and looked at the container and right there in bed she slid her hands back up on Margret's belly and back and started glowing again this time brighter than the last. and then the glow dimmed and vanished.

Ellen said her healing is not taking hold. No time to explain Jake, Kiss her don't stop till we say. Ellen held Mandy for this. Queen Lorna held Jake's chest and placed her other hand on Margret's chest. as Jake kissed his wife all three started to glow. This time really bright. The love they shared was very powerful, and the glow grew even brighter. The community all stopped thinking their was another marriage happening. Leader came thinking the same. Another few moments passed and then the glow faded. Leader held his wife as she grew stronger. Chalny and Ellen both gasped. Jake stopped kissing Margret.

Both were as blue as all the rest of the community. Both had remarried the Tralax way each sharing the thoughts and feelings of the other. Now are mated not only to each other but to the people as well. Margret's eyes were sparkling brightly like flames of fire she reached up for her man and pulled him back down and kissed again for a very long time. Both glowed the blue of love. Completely lost in their passions their world around them melted away and both made gentle passionate love as the others watched. Ellen cried huge tears seeing her mother express her love for her Jake and Jake's love for her. No embarrassment and no holding back any more, they became a mated pair in front of everybody. Each hearing the thoughts of the other.

Each heart feeling the joys of love and pain of sorrows of the other. The whole community stopped and felt their bond of love become far more than words. Ellen gave both of them a warm moist towel to clean up with. Their was no further need for primitive linguistics any more. Each spoke to the others minds directly through their shared link of love. Jake scooped up his mate and she cooed in his arms resting her head on his chest. Ellen led them both down to the marriage dome. It was so beautiful watching the community silently make way as they walked and glowed brightly. Slowly the community went back to work watching as the marriage dome glowed brightly for a very long time. Queen Lorna said, Husband,

It was like us that first year they were so blocked up. It was the only way. Chalny asked what was. Lorna , Uniting them, so they could draw strength and knowledge from each other. All their life now, they will be connected. Each communicating, with their thoughts. The leader said, it's a soulful ceremony. We weren't sure your kind could do it so it wasn't done to Ellen. One, feeling the skin of the other. Both souls now united.  
>He feels her hurt and loss of trust just as she does, but now, she feels his sorrows and forgives him. Later we tell them the rest. Leader said, I will take you to bathe and rest. Chalny asked, Please leader, you have so much to do. Allow me the honor. Lorna and Kendrix were very surprised at the offer of love. They kissed as she unwrapped her tail from his waist. Chalny moved close and Lorna wrapped her tail around Chalny's waist as Chalny scooped her up from his arms.<br>Lorna guided her to their sleeping place and to her bath. Her servants had all ready prepared it for her and both slowly walked down into the steaming water. Chalny had all ready smelled her scent and her head was fogged with passion as they united each bathed the other. Their passions grew and finally became satisfied as they slept soaking in the soapy water, in each other's arms.  
>It was the first time sense Queen Jenar, on Shuran died, that she felt like she belonged.<p>

**TANNER'S VOYAGES.(The healing) Chap-Fifteen / Segment Four.**

Holding each other, Closing our eyes and sharing each others thoughts, Margret forgives her husband. Her bond grows stronger as they continue. Their blue skin color faded but with the Tralex help neither of them will ever be the same again. For now though each will have blue eyes. their irises sparkle like flames of fire. The joining linked the beats of their hearts. Finally, rest took them and both slept with peace in their hearts neither of them ever knew.  
>They awoke the next day and Jake brought Margret her morning meal. As before, It was just as spicy as the last visit, but this time Margret changed and consumed the spiced meal and grew stronger. The Tralex had restored their shared sense of shared unity.<p>

And Jake was spoiling Margret something awful but she never complained at all. Tomorrow, the second dome will be ready. And the visit will have to come to an end. Ellen came down for a visit and medical check up. Jake grinned and said Marriage agrees with you. He hugged Ellen and then told her of their departure plans. Ellen was upset that the visit would be brief. She took them on a tour of the city. Jake's awkwardness over being naked was long gone. The people sensed a great change in them both. After a few hours they returned to the marriage dome. Chalny came down hand in hand with Queen Lorna she had gone through the marriage change and now carried the light blue coloring of their union. Jake and I were sad she will be staying but understood. Sense she left Shuran she was feeling out of place. Leader was happy. Lorna was ecstatic. And Chalny felt more at peace than she ever had.

Now, it was time to explain the rest. Queen Lorna said in order to fix you both we had to join you. Join all of you and lend to you our experiences. Its not your fault. Queen Jenar did her best. You both grown as clones denied you the extra Maturation given by a set of parents. You may have the memories but no experience to utilize them. This hole in your personalities is causing a blockage in your understandings of relationships. by joining you now share all your feelings and know each other on a level much greater than before. But now, here is the downside. Now, that you are joined. If one is hurt the other will feel the pain. If you have more children he will have to be put in a coma or the pain will kill him. And also, if one of you dies the other will as well. Jake asked can this be undone? Lorna leaned back and thought for a moment.

She said this kind of union brings together two spirits as one spirit. Once it is done it can not be undone. Jake said then let it be done. I would not want to live without my wife. Margret said nor I you. The rest of the day was spent in play each sharing with the other till evening meal. After evening meal we bathed and rested in each others arms. Lorna's tail wrapped around me and leaders tail wrapped around Chalny. It wasn't long before sleep took us all and it was a sweet sleep. early the next day we got dressed with our clothes ( Coverings) and said our goodbyes. and hugged each other. After a few moments we stepped up on the transport pad and shimmered away to the ship. With the dome pod in the ships service bay we accelerated well past warp. Margret sat with Mandie breast feeding her and laid a warm blanket over her shoulder as a cover.

Jake asked the captain for permission to transmit a message and he sent for the Law giver to convene a morning meeting. Tell them not to applaud or make any noise at all. The Queen will be arriving with child to introduce her to the people and requires quiet for the baby. Margret asked has security found Allister? The Law giver said yes we arrested two days ago and he has been in prison sense. Queen Margret said, Have him readied and bring him to the council meeting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tanners Voyages (Forgiveness) Chap Sixteen / Segment One.**

The council session wasn't to begin but each Senator came early and decorated the chamber even more elaborately than ever before. Flowers of beautiful yellows Blue and White. Red Roses lined the dividing wall from the council seats and floor. The trans porterpad began to shimmer. The dome transport ship dropped us off and then busied themselves with the proper placement on the prefab foundation. Not much more could be done due to the winter winds and snow.  
>As we shimmered into view the law giver quickly took us to a warmer room and our arrival was announced. As the doors opened. We both walked in together and were greeted not with applause but the gentle warmth of a garden of love inside. Flowers and pine filled the council chambers.<br>It was a glorious example of an apology but the Queen was not impressed. Both silently stood on the great seal. Margret looked to Jake and he smiled and nodded. Jake said, "Everybody, Moonweichi and I introduce to you the newest member of our people. Margret held up baby Mandie and said this is Mandie Keshara Tanner. One day she will rule here. From this day on we will provide Mandie with the best of examples we can.

Not for us but for said, The unpleasantness of the past will not be easily forgotten. It will however be set aside for the good of the people. But there are some exceptions that we will deal with in this session. The couple turned away from the crowd and silently went and sat down in their chairs. Jake gave Margret his chair pad and held the chair for his Queen. A crib was provided for Baby Mandie. Jake went back over to his side and lightly tapped the gavel calling the session to order. He gestured to Margret and she rose and walked back over to the seal. Queen Margret said, I have something to both say and do and I will brook no interruptions.

"Security", Bring in the prisoner. Allister was marched in shackled and overwrought with grief and knelt before the Queen. His daughter was about to run to him but merely stood and froze. Allister didn't dare to even look up. Queen Margret's words were measured and carried a lethal edge to them. She began. Praetor Allister, How long have our families known each other. He answered A little over two years my Queen. And in that time, I rescued your daughter and grandson. Fought side by side with you and even called you friend. I stood up and acted to rescue our people on Romulas, Stood up to act when the raiders tried to attack. worked to build alliances with other worlds. Alliances to better ourselves.

The fruits of that alliance here even today as the second administration dome was laid in place just this very morning. I'm sure you saw it from your prison cell window. Allister answered Yes, My Queen. Last week it was discovered that you had counseled with my husband to monitor me while I convalesced at home from giving birth. You installed a device to spy on me and made me so furious with the betrayal that My heart stopped and I needed emergency surgery to correct its rhythm. You left in shame and didn't even try to explain or apologies. Not to me and not even to your own daughter who now carries your shame. Looking straight at her Queen Margret said What say you, Daughter of Allister.

Should I forgive or take this device and beat him to death with it. You were brave enough to stand so speak! She said My Queen, I am sorry for the pain my father caused. He was concerned about the humans. His generation still remember the days of madness, when Romulas fell. Please spare him. My baby would never be the same without him. Surprised, I asked, You are with child? She bowed saying Yes My Queen. Allister rattled his chains turning to look at his daughter. Margret turned and walked away for a moment to think. She looked over at Jake He smiled and nodded. Turning back to Allister, Margret motioned for security to approach.

Looking down at Allister, she said it was a good thing you left last week. I was angry enough to kill you myself. Security, remove his bonds. His arrest record will remain on file for ninety days. You will work to provide for the daughter that saved your life. You will spoil her baby, and be as good a Grand Father you as possibly cam be. You will apologize to her. and help her and Jango in what ever preparations they may need. But first, you will leave this place and my site and get cleaned up and make yourself proper and presentable when you return to do your duties monday.

You are not welcomed in my house unattended at any time. My betrayal of trust is still like an open wound but in time I will be able to forgive.  
>On Monday you will convene a war counsel. I will expect an accurate inventory of all of our weapons and armament, down to the last bomb. Take your grand father home and get him cleaned up. But before you leave I want you and this entire counsel to know. First, the people who attacked us will attack again and I have no problems walking away as Queen. I will not be watched, measured, monitored or spied upon in any way or war or not I will walk away and leave you to them.<br>Never do this again. Understand?  
>My husband will run the day to day administration duties. He is better at those kind of tasks. I will command the military. I have the experience being command of the Tao Shiar. Together we will rule but this incident has clearly demonstrated that we will rule together. Not apart. We will share in all decisions of course. I understand some may feel uncomfortable. Either I am Queen or I am Gone. You choose. Then Margret walked over to her chair and sat down to a very silent room. Jake stared silently at Margret for a long time. He was not prepared for such a move. The council felt the cold chill of one very angry queen who can forgive but will clearly take time to forget.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (Forgiveness) Chap Sixteen / Segment two.**

In their new shared mind link, Margret said relax my husband. I am not seizing power though with all the shared guilt of this unpleasantness, I could. We are going to realign the responsibility around here and share power. We will rule equally. I still love you my husband but this move was necessary and is an adequate and responsible shift of experience and authority. Flipping switches as Jake sat down, The screen lowered. What appeared stunned everybody. The whole audience started murmuring. Margret let it go for a few moments Then Jake tapped his Gavel for silence.  
>Margret stood gesturing to the image on the screen.<br>"Meet the first real fruits of our alliance with the Tralex, Master ship builders". "Our new Halcyon Class Battle Cruiser. The I.M.V "Keshara". Her sister ship The "Donatra" hasn't finished weapons testing and still is undergoing some structural modifications after her space worthiness testing. Both are packed with every modification all our "Older" ships carry. Data taken from the captains office safe of one of our captured raider vessels showed in infenant detail the purposed new class of vessels of the Federation.  
>Much like Shinzon's ship over one hundred years ago her cloak is perfect. Unlike Shinzon, I have chosen Ion power instead of Thaleron as even with our advancements the power is still quite unstable and lethal and will never be used by our people again. As you can see here on her front nose, both vessels are and will be equipped with a repulse beam able to push Remas and her moon back into their pre-war orbital positions. Thus, raising all our northern continents. In time after tectonic stabilization is achieved. We will re colonize Romulas utilizing the same dome building construction technology we have today.<br>The ruins of the old capital will be maintained as a memorial site for archaeological excavation and remembrance of the cost of war. Any "Human Remains collected will be transferred into the Humans possession for proper identification and proper interment.  
>The second Keshara de-cloaked over our polar region she was scanned by their probe.<br>Our Human counterparts will be contacting us shortly. I want it understood. I will destroy these ships before I allow one energy bolt be sent in the "Humans" Direction. I will not lead us back into a war with the Federation, But we will deal with and negotiate from a stance of strength. Not Weakness.  
>The "Donatra" will be on line in Three months. With them and our other ships and Marines, we will take back all that is ours and kill the demented augments once and for all. Sectore 0001 will be respected. Our computers on board every ship are programmed to avoid any contact with that sector, Marking it as a hazard zone. The same has been done with The Keshara and the Donatra. I mean to restore the "Legacy of the Oath" for my child and her children as well.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (Forgiveness) Chap Sixteen / Segment three.**

Margret flipped another switch. and a familiar face came on the screen sitting in the command chair. I smiled as Jake looked at me and then back to the screen. He said Jin! Its good to see you back on your feet again. She saluted and said Yes my praetor.  
>My time on Traelax was very productive. Jake said I see your speach problem is gone. She said that along with a great many other injuries My Praetor. The people were very helpful.<br>Margret spoke up. Commander Tanner. Do you understand your mission? She said Yes My Queen. Approach scan of the mine gate to make sure we don't have any unwanted visitors waiting on us to open up, Establish full cloak, Maintain passive scans only. Fly out to the predetermined point and release our cloaked probes and return.  
>Queen Margret said Deploy and the majestic swiveled around and made way for the mines shield door. It opened and Keshara vanished like a ghost and went scorpion ship fighters kept a constant vigil to make sure no other unwanted visitors got in. The Senators were impressed, but respectfully stayed quiet for the baby. Margret shut off the viewer and said For now, till I fully recover from the birth, I will be reporting on a rotating schedule in the mornings for Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. If I become fatigued the session will be halted and Jake will take over completely till I return the next Tuesdays and Wednesdays I will work a half schedule. That's it for now We just got back ourselves and I need to get a new nanny for the baby.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (Forgiveness) Chap Sixteen / Segment four**.

The transport back home was short but quiet. Margret steeled herself for his reaction. Politically, she had him by his balls and she squeezed and let the others get off lightly. Forcing him to share power was not what he agreed too. The appearance of our new ship secretly constructed by the Tralex had been a major sucker-punch in his face and Margret knew he wasn't going to take it lightly or just on the chin. Yelling at margret he said Just what the hell do you think you are doing. Margret whirled around on her heal. Whats the matter? Your in my head. You know what I am thinking, How I am feeling? Well since you want to use this primitive linguistic form of communication I'll explain it for you.

I'm taking the command I was educated for. What I have the experience for. You were never going to give it to me. You and all the other male think that because. You have a dick in your pants that your automatically smarter than me. Jake backed up and reached for his gun. He found the holster empty. Margret grinned holding up his weapon, Margret hissed Yea my big strong man. You can't even keep your own gun I'm surprised you even bother to load it. Let alone even know how. Margret tossed the weapon on the sofa behind her. saying, It won't do us any good remember.

You kill me and we both die. You stun me and we both go asleep. We are connected remember. Probably, we are the only united people who are not united. I took it from you and you never knew it was even gone, that's how good I am. Jake stick to what you know. Grand Father Ryack had no problem in doing so and he was extremely happy and fulfilled. Jake screamed back at me. "HE WAS DEAD". All I have are bits and pieces of a life and their not even his memories. Bits and pieces reassembled from scraps of memories in Ellen's Skull. I know I'm good with paperwork but I have no idea why or how. Margret stormed up to him and stared at him with that ice cold death stare of hers and backed him up to a chair.

Margret Pushed him down into it. You are inside my head Jake you should know the how and why. Ever since I crawled out the pod I have been having to deal with men tripping over their own dicks. When I was drugged beaten and down swimming in all that broken glass on the floor. I had to deal with men thinking they had the right to shove their dicks anywhere they please. Call yourself lucky you don't have a full set of memories like I do. Memories of a tortured woman being raped like a chained up outside animal in front of the laughing guards all thinking I have it coming to me or wondering if they will get a chance at sticking me themselves. Memories of a husband you loved more than life itself and fight for, only to have him treat you just as filthily as your father. Memories of a woman terrified of a secret so horrible that she herself on many times believed she was going insane.

Living with labels of freak, Queer, Low, Pervert and a hundred other names just as equally fowl. All because she dared to love equally. All because she desired to be cared for caressed treated with respect and loved so much it made her feel like a woman and not a freak. Jake knew he had hurt her real bad but never had any idea of all that was buried inside. Now it was all coming out and breaking her heart all over again. I laid there on the floor of that nightclub sliding around in my own blood and I saw the look on your eyes as you fought for my honor. As you fought for my safety and freedom. My mind exploded with thoughts and feelings I never understood Grand mother ever had for her man.

Thoughts of gentleness, and love, and respect, and passion, and most of all acceptance of who and what she was. That was when we got married not that ceremony. I saw and felt the real you. I was screaming by then and all the girls down stairs were hearing everything. Even some of the guards outside were becoming worried. Margret hardly took a breath as she continued, Thoughts of love much deeper than simple pleasures of the body and you went and pulled that stunt and broke my trust and I stand here wishing you had shot me instead. You ripped it all down and tore it all up and didn't even think of how I felt about it.

I have all this caged up anger inside and can't even yell loud enough or long enough to get it all out. I trusted you and you threw it all away. Margret's heart was broken and now he knew why. Her Grand Mother had hoped she would be shielded from all the discrimination with the passage of one hundred years, only to wake up right in the middle of it all all over again. Horrible memories that she was tortured with, all her life, was now passed down to Margret and he was responsible. Margret stomped off to the bedroom and shower and turned on the steam wash and slammed the door. The next thing he heard was Margret whaling and sobbing as if her Jake died. Just like Grand Mother Mandie did when her Ryack died. Sorrowful wails of pain coming up from way down deep.

Jake took off his gun and uniform and found His Margret all balled up in the corner of the bathroom sobbing harder than he had ever seen. Jake curled Margret up in his lap and held her tight to him as she screamed out in pain from all the chained up memories she was carrying inside her. Jake knew this was far more than a betrayal of trust. It was more than his wife could bare and it was taring her apart inside. Jake said nothing. Margret was sobbing aloud and in his mind. He just cradled her and rocked her as she cried. The pain in his chest greater than he had ever known. Their unity had shown him just how much his beautiful wife and mother had loved him and how much he had let her down.

**Tanners Voyages (Forgiveness) Chap Sixteen / Segment five.**

Finally, After hours of sobbing Margret began to settle down. Margret stood for a moment and then sat back down in Jakes lap just holding him. He swore with all his heart he would never do such a thing ever again. After some more time. Margret got back up and went ahead and showered and dried off. and changed clothes into some warm clothes and climbed in to their bed. Jake did the same. Margret snuggled back up to her man to get warm and slept for an hour. Later that night Jake and Margret had to take care of a very awkward dinner with all the girls quiet. Finally, Jake said well, I guess you all heard our argument earlier.. Well, I'm not going to sugar coat it for you.

I Listened to some really bad advice and I screwed up thinking I could control and handle my wife. I should never had tried. I never had any idea, because I have no experience in being a father, or husband. It was my choice and my fault. So right now, she is mad at me and should be. Jake kept his eyes on his plate. I gently sat down my utensils and took a drink. She said, Men are stupid. I'm sorry for worrying all you girls. Jake simply said yer we are stupid.  
>Margret said, I'm not having a very good time letting this go. I will work on it.<p>

Jin asked do you two not love each other anymore? Margret froze. Jake's hand was shaking as he was trying to eat his food. Margret took a long drink of water and said, Jin, I love this man more than my own life. Its just been a very hard hit to an issue I am very sensitive and I fight. You and Jake fight, for same reason. Jake was curious. He asked how so? Jin said we all stubborn and scared. Janis sat there turning every shade of red in the rainbow. Jin said, I asked Janis to walk the path with me. Be my wife and she scared. All my life people have either been condescending or judging me as strange or backwards.

Well I'm allot better now. People respect me. Follow my orders and trust that I wont lead them astray. And I don't. I love my family and my Janis. I don't care what people think. I care what she think and I think. Nothing else matters. You told me. Never be afraid to show who you are and how you love.  
>Those are good words. I will remember all my life. You and Jake make me feel wanted, Loved and protected. Maybe words good for you two as well. Open heart and forgive. Janis was so red faced but she took a drink and said Jin, You know I love you. I was there when the lady from the low community came forward and I too felt the indignant stares and It frightens me that even now people are so cold in their judgment of others.<p>

Your career is just starting. I don't want to be the cause of any pain because of them. Jin's response was direct and strong. "Frack Them" Why worry about what is another's mind. Ours is cluttered enough as it is. We all have a past. That's what makes us what we are. Not what we will be. I just kept shaking my head. Jake cut a sideways glance at Margret. she raised up to meet his look. Jake snickered. Don't you just hate it when the youngest turns out to be the smartest? Blushing, Margret couldn't help it she just snickered and got so tickled. Margret went over and hugged both Jin and Janis. If you two want to get married that's what will happen. Let them tongs wag and veins pop. Jin looked back at Janis and asked well, will you marry me? Janis was dripping with tears as she said yes. We all celebrated and Jake and I both gave our blessings.

We partied a little and, Jake saw me cut a sideways glance at the bedroom door and scooped me up in his arms. As the girls cheered. We were both snickering and red-faced as Jake carried Margret in and closed the door. Five minutes later both were making a different kind of noise at least till Baby Mandie woke up hungry and wet. The girls snickered and cleaned up for us and went back downstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tanners Voyages (Reconciliation) Chap Seventeen / Segment One.**

The morning chill was still in the air when Margret decided to snuggle back up in bed with her husband. Sleepily, he spoke in Margret's mind. You didn't have to get up so early and speak to the guards.

And you didn't have to share so much about us. Margret spoke back. Husband, I love you but our struggles come with the reactions of other's who hear them. If I wasn't totally honest the guards would have seen right through my lie and view the argument as me being abused and trying to hide it. You heard their questions. Many were about to storm the house and maybe shoot you.

That wouldn't have done neither of us any good.

Besides my problems are more mine than yours. My body is changing. So many hormones are pumping through me. Everything is changing. We have no problems with sex but the issue of trust remains unresolved. But I must admit it is helping. Feeling all that you feel, is one hell of a turn on. Snickering in her mind Jake said It sure is. I never understood how sensitive you are to my touch on your body. Shhh my husband snuggle and sleep.

A couple hours later moans were heard downstairs as the house slowly awakened from its slumber. The sunlight was bright. The snow was glistening and shiny from the snow melt. The cold nights were warm with love and togetherness. The morning brought the sounds of love shared. Margret whispered in Jake's mind. You brought me sweet sleep your way. Now I will wake you my way. Soon his yawns and stretches were replaced with moans and gasps. the sound of laughter were heard as well as each expressed in their own way, love for the other. After a while Baby Mandie started crying and it was time for mommy had slept through the night and allowed us the closeness we need to begin our Reconciliation.

As with all things, Small steps filled with fear and caution, but we both know our path is one and the same. Living out this life together.

**Tanners Voyages (Reconciliation) Chap Seventeen / Segment two.**

My body is strong now. I can once again be the woman of your dreams. Gasping for air Jake says in Margret's mind. You are the woman of my dreams. Feeling his honesty was warming to her heart and she made Jake gasp a couple more times before she let him up. It was Sunday and most of the city was still slumbering.  
>Our house was busy with the activity of playful banter and teasing. Breakfast was pulled together as a surprise by the girls. We smiled more than we have for over a month. Margret was comfortable on the sofa wrapped in her shawl leaning over in the arms of her man. A signal came over the viewer the probe had been activated and a message was arriving from earth.<br>The girls started to leave Margret said, This is Sunday. Please stay, let them see us as we are. We have nothing to hide. The girls all took a seat around the sofa with some sitting on the floor.

The picture that came on was of an Admiral. A nice looking middle aged man. One of the girls knew him instantly She stood slowly saying in a real small voice "Daddy" His eyes lit up as he stood from his desk and asked Kat is it really you? She swallowed very hard saying yes, its me. What happened daddy your ship left me I was screaming on the communicator. The Admiral said you must have been trapped in a shielded part of the ship. We never heard you.  
>I stood behind Kat and said I see you got my list of the rescued. The Admiral came to attention saying Queen Margret, I don't know what to say, Thank You for caring for my daughter. Its been four years I hadn't dared to even hope. All our scans showed no life forms present. The President showed me the list. I work under Admiral Gracie. I almost had a stroke when I read her name on the list. Margret said, This is my home. Your daughter has been well cared for and treated with respect and love. I and my family freed her while on Shuran with Queen Jenar. Her daughter reigns now so she and others on that list I sent came with us to Jaden about a year ago. Admiral said we can be there in 14 hours. We are monitoring another of your Halcyon Class Battle Cruisers interning in and patrolling your sector. Margret said That will be our sister ship The Donatra. I will dispatch a message alerting them of your arrival. Please Admiral send only one ship and we will escort you through the mine field in a shuttle. Please ask your Admiral Gracie if he will come. Tell him I'd like my Grand Mothers sward back.<br>Jake stood and walked forward Margret introduced him. Admiral this is my husband Praetor Jake. Jake said Your daughter has been cared for in my house. When we found her she had been taken by slavers. She will need the use of your medical personnel and the love of her father. Kat said, Daddy I'm fine but many things happened after the slavers captured me. Things I cant say about right now. Jake gestured to all the other girls and said the same happened to all these girls. We did what we could but as with all people. They need their home and families The Admiral stood and gave the Romulan Salute and bowed saying from my heart to yours, Thank You. The signal terminated and Kat jumped into Margret's arms and kissed her, saying thank You My Queen. Margret gently placed her hand on her face saying I am not your Queen anymore Child. You are free and will be going home soon. Kat looked at Margret and Jake for a long time and then she said, In My heart you always will be my Queen and Praetor. I will always love the both of you two for caring about me. Margret said come child its time to pack and say your good byes to the girls. We will all go together to the council meeting. This will be a day for the history books. A Federation Officer standing on the floor of the Senate.

**Tanners Voyages (Reconciliation) Chap Seventeen / Segment Three**.

Sunday was filled with trips around new Romulas. We took pictures and talked to new and old friends. Our last dinner with Kat was filled with laughter and tears. Margret took pictures of her and Jake and he took pictures of Kat and me. Finally getting to sleep was difficult. Just before we went to bed Margret issued orders to prepare for a State visit from earth. The Donatra was notified to escort their ship and stand guard as the exchange took place.  
>We all got up before the sun and had breakfast together. Kat and I spent a few moments of quiet time talking about today. Margret said They will run you through all kinds of tests and ask you many questions about us and our world. Tell them as much or as little as you have nothing to hide. Jake and I have treated you like family and even now I feel the pull of sadness at seeing you go. The world your going to will feel alien at first.<br>You will get the odd looks and whispers for a while, But that will pass. Who knows You might find yourself a cute fella to play with for a while and maybe even marry. You are a caring person and will one day make a wonderful mother. Kat was crying a little.

Excited about going but very fearful about leaving. Four years is a long time. Much on earth will be changed and the thought of having to readjust. was gnawing on her nerves. We all got dressed I gave Kat one of my skin tight pilots suits to ware. Jin and all the other girls teased her saying she looked so pretty.  
>The girls all knew it would be crowded so they all did their hug and cry at home. Jin drove our shuttle to the council chamber. We were marched in with Kat and Jin standing by my side. Jake off to my l right. We all were seated at our plat formed podium. I looked at Jake for a moment and he motioned for me to go ahead. I stood as the girls remained seated. Senators, Your attention please. Jake tapped his gavel on the desk for order. They all slowly got silent. I continued. A surprise announcement. Under total secrecy, another of our rescued is about to be reunited with her family. They have traveled a long way taking the first steps for peace. That's why we set up the weapons detectors and confiscated your weapons as you arrived. They will be returned to you as you depart.<br>They have come at our invitation and will be treated with respect and I will brook no grumbling or murmuring. The human's are arriving soon. It will be a delegation of two. Show restraint and be respectful. The council all knew to fail to obey would bring swift retaliation and the Queen was in no mood to tolerate any trouble.  
>A moment later the shuttle landed and the door opened. For their protection a heavily armed honor guard was formed around them and they were marched up to the door. Cheif of the guard walked up and knocked hard on the tall door. I called the room to order. The room was stone quiet. The cameras were broadcasting all over Jaden and through the probe back to earth. Jake said, in my mind this is your show so go ahead.<br>The doors were opened all the way and held open for the delegation from earth. The Law Giver announced their entry and we all stood to attention. I whispered to Kat wait for my signal take a deep breath and walk slowly to your father.  
>Admiral Gracey marched side by side with Admiral Maryman carrying the standard white Federation flag of truce. He stood to attention and gave the Romulan salute perfectly and bowed. Kat was already in tears as we both walked around the desk. We walked slowly forward and stopped at the midway point on the counsel floor. She turned and gave me a hug good bye and began walking to her father. The last steps she nearly leaped as she ran hard into his waiting arms. The Senate gave a brief polite applause.<br>Admiral Maryman stepped to me and we shook hands. Many took pictures as we smiled for the camera's I whispered to the admiral don't you just hate having to stand here for these press shots. The admiral whispered back, every time. Margret asked want to shake them up? The Admiral snickered and whispered Go for it.  
>Slowly Margret drew the Admiral close and gave him a warm friendly hug. That brought some gasps and more friendly applause. The Admiral was grinning as he drew back and held his daughter. I stood back saying May this first time a Federation officer standing upon the senate floor be the first of many.<br>Our journey towards peace will be long and cautious. Many small steps will be taken. But with patience the journey will reach its reward. He stepped back with his daughter.  
>I side stepped over to Admiral Gracie. I shook his hand saying it's nice to meet you. Slowly he unhooked the belt that held Margret's Grand Mothers sword and handed it over saying. A great Queen once wore this sword. I am proud to return it to another Great Queen. And hopefully, a friend. I bring a message from the President of the United Federation of Planets. From this day forward Romulan ships will be welcomed in Federation Space. <p>

He slowly pulled out a rolled up scroll, opened it saying, The United Federation of Planets do hereby deliver this offer of friendship and extend an Invitation for a delegation to come to earth for formal talks to formalize a new treaty of friendship. He rolled the scroll back up and handed it to me.  
>I smiled. My memories of him were betraying my happiness in my eyes. I said, the offer is a generous one. I must council with my Praetor and the Senate before rendering any decision. Please thank the President for this generous offer. It would be an honor to stand in the footsteps of the great Mandie Jaden Peace maker of Romulas. I will consider it.<br>He came back to attention and saluted again and Margret returned his salute. He stepped back and swiveled around on his heal and in perfect march step, marched out with Admiral Maryman. Kat waving good bye as she left with them. Polite applause was given to usher them back out. The honorguard formed up on either side as they marched out the door and into their shuttle.  
>The doors closed and the shuttle lifted off being escorted by The Queens own Fighter guard of stingers back to their waiting ship. The Donatra stood guard as they left and monitored their warp signature as they departed for home. The big screen showed the arrival of the "Donatra" as she parked in orbit next to The "Keshara", both now ready to serve. The mine shield closed and careful scans were taken to insure of no unwanted visitors<br>Margret waited as the doors closed and the camera's switched off. After having security double checking and covering them Margret stood alone holding the scroll and sword. One lone woman wielding the strength and influence of all the Military. Her hold on power now just as solid as the stone they were all seated under. Margret took a deep breath.  
>Looking at the senators and back over to Jake she said God's That smell was awful. The senators all started to snicker. Margret looked over to the Law giver and asked please have the floor cleaned. The senators all laughed and applauded at that comment. Turning to Jake. She said I'd like to table this motion to send a delegation for a few days so all the Senators along with myself can give this careful thought.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (Reconciliation) Chap Seventeen / Segment Four.**

We had hardly recovered from this surprise when another came knocking. I looked to Jake and he said Enter. Jin and Janis marched in hand in hand. In my mind I said Oh Schram I totally forgot. I eased over to stand in front of my desk laying down the sword and scroll gently. Jin and Janis marched to the great seal and knelt down.  
>Jake walked over and said; explain this intrusion of this council session. Jin said, Great Praetor and Great Queen. We humble servants to the empire and your family has counseled together, at length, with one another and have come seeking to unite our two paths. Janis said we come united in this desire.<br>Not in defiance of the likes and dislikes of others but in the will of the genuine love expressed by both of us. Jin finished. Many will have different opinions. Many will agree and many will disagree We choose to forsake all others who choose to close their minds to us and formally request as our Praetor, Queen, and Family, Your blessing for this union to take place here this Saturday.  
>For all who care to come to see and give witness, the bond of our love. I was impressed that both had thought this through so completely and used their words to silence the tongs of any in opposition in the Senate.<br>Jake silently walked over and Margret. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Margret looked up into Jakes Eyes and already knew the answer, but she put it to him. Margret asked, what say you my husband? Jake paced for a moment. He asked Jin, Janet. You two are the youngest of our family. A marriage on board ship will not be an easy one. You swear before me and this council that you two have given this careful consideration. The responsibilities on ship are strict and must be obeyed. Are you prepared? Both said together "We Are".  
>Jake looked at me. He placed his hand on Jin's shoulder and Margret placed her hand on Janis's shoulder. Margret said, As Queen of all the people, I say receive my blessing and let your love illuminate us all.<br>Jake thought for a moment and said my blessing as Praetor of all the people. Is given and since you are here already I charge you with the commission of First Officer, To serve on-board The "Keshara" as her Captain till such time as a Captain is chosen. You have two great responsibilities. As you are young I am also assigning Praetor Allister to advise and guide you in the proper discipline and staffing of your ship and the crew of the Donatra. Upon deployment Admiral Allister will retain command grade and fill the position of Captain of the "Donatra" You will follow his orders to the letter. Turning to a very surprised Allister Jake asked, do you accept the challenge? Allister was stunned. After all that had happened from rotting in a prison cell to the command of his ship. Then Jake turned the tables and asked do you agree my Queen. Smiling at Allister I said, I agree. In his mind Allister knew now that he was forgiven. He stood to attention saluted and said I accept the challenge. The senate was pleased to see the rift between us beginning to heal and applauded the motion. Jake banged the gavel and said Motion and commissions carried. Let's break for "Mid Day Meal" and reconvene in two hours.

**Tanners Voyages (Reconciliation) Chap Seventeen / Segment Five...**

We had just returned from a Lunch of love with our family. Jin and Janis were beaming. It was so cute seeing how Jin was dotting over her. Both lost in a surge of passion and love. Not knowing or caring about the opposition that would be coming and affect them all their lives.  
>They went happily back home to pack and move to their ship. A few already on board ship welcomed them with open arms and took joy in the news of their upcoming marriage. They would spread the word far and wide throughout the low community.<br>No one could have known the result to come.  
>We returned after the meal break stuffed but happy. Margret was wearing the sword of her Grand Mother beaming with pride. Far more than a relic of the past The sword was revered and its owner was respected. Now comes the challenge of respect for it's new and latest owner.<br>Margret knew and in her mind envisioned a fully grown Mandie walking in this very chamber wearing this shiny sword on her hip. For now That duty and privilege fell to her and she was proud to be wearing both the sword and the responsibility it carried.  
>Some how, she knew just as Jake banged that gavel this session will take on an ugliness all of its own.<br>Three high ranking Senators stood to speak in direct opposition to the use of this chamber for a LOW Wedding. The eldest said Praetor, My Queen, We give respect to your family. I too have a daughter who chosen the low life style. She lives with them now and for over a century since the great war and migration we opened our hearts and helped them build their community.  
>We live in peace with each other. Each observing the boundary's and places of the other. The Senate will not sanction a wedding in this council chamber. Margret sat there and could feel the rage building in Jake as he sat there and calmly listened. Its growth in concert with my own.<br>The Senator continued, They have their own place where they wed and their own Law Giver to wed them. Right in the middle of his talking Jake slowly stood and stepped down to face him. The Senator wheeled great power and influence. Privately, I sat there wishing he would tare the filthily scrams head off. I swallowed hard. He heard my thoughts and gestured to me to remain seated and quiet. Biting my lip I obeyed. Jake walked around the Senators. Jake said You welcomed them with open hearts. I am forced to wonder just how open that heart is.  
>Truth is you welcome them with open hearts but at arms length. You make them sit in the back in here at the Council sessions. You call them Senators and representatives of their people yet maintain an apartheid attitude towards them. You act as they are afflicted with some virus or disease.<br>Many of my family have chosen the ways of their people. Not because of some affliction. But because the love they see in each other is pure enough to cancel out the differences of their bodies and of their hearts. In fact I see you as the afflicted. Tell me does your daughter live in your house? Does she hold and embrace the love of her family, or even her mother?  
>The Senator said, she moved out of my house and lives with her kind and is very happy. The family visits with her any time they wish. Jake asked do you visit with her? He said on certain occasions. All children move away as they reach adulthood.<br>Jake asked, Do They really? Or are they oppressed and shunned. Do they see love or shame in your eyes. I would venture to guess your wife's opinion would not be as yours is. As with all mothers both old and new, They don't see their child as a low. They love their child because they came from their own body. A wondrous gift from the "Great Maker" and fruit of the love as they lend their bodies with love of their husbands.  
>Jake turned and looked right at first time I ever saw my daughter I wasn't thinking what about if she becomes a low. In truth I could hardly think or breathe at all. I will remember for all my life that first look. That first smile and gurgle. That first look from my wife's eyes as she transform's right before me, from wife to mother. Turning back to the senator he said, you need to travel some. Spend some time in the low communities. Just travel and watch.<br>To be sure, it will look strange, but after some time, maybe your heart will open up and gain some understanding. When we went to Aquadria, I saw some really strange things. But the way of their love is just as different and yet just as special and as beautiful as any other.  
>You limit yourself out of fear. Being a low makes a person no better or worse than any other. I am Praetor. Pointing at Margret, he said She is Queen. That choice is made. Either we lead "ALL" the people or we will lead none of you. Those young kids will be married here even if I have to order it. Attend or not attend. None of us will loose any sleep over it.<br>I have no idea how long or if their love for each other will last. That's up to the will of the "Great Maker" I and my wife will not stand in the way of it. Jake swiveled on his heal and stomped back to his desk. I was totally floored by his words. Everybody was floored. The low contingent in the back stood saluted and applauded loudly as the opposition turned and walked back to their seats.  
>Before he could make it I stood and the crowd immediately went stone silent. I uncoupled the sword from my waist as I stepped down to the Senate floor. I asked Senator, Did you know my Grand Mother? I know you are old enough to have seen her with this sword in her hands. He turned and stepped back out on to the Senate floor. Smiling he said, I never understood how but yes I did see her with it. I saw how she could wheel so much power so lightly it amazed me as a child. I would sit back in the back where the lows sit. My father wanted me to see and learn. I never thought I'd ever see that sword again or even see it in the hands of that Federation Admiral. Queen Margret pulled the sword from its sheath and the audience gasped and the senator out of fear,took a couple of steps back. She asked do you ever remember her using this sword? He said once when she cut off the head of a traitor. It is extremely sharp. Margret was staring at the blade. She said Over a century old and still just as sharp and shiny as the day it was forged. Queen Mandy did not rule by her sword. She slowly sheathed the sword. She ruled buy the power of her limitless love for her people. She herself a low. Made so by the perverse barbarism of her father and first husband. She lived during a time when Women's only value was the pleasure they could bring with their bodies. And by birthing strong sons and daughters to carry on the family just as your lovely wife has done for you. Do you think your daughter is weak? Does she disappoint you because she chose the love of a woman? Queen Mandie lived during a time when to be even accused as a low one could be deemed perverted and put to death. Was she Perverted? The Senator straightened up and said Your Grand Mother was damaged by some sick people. She was made a low by some sick people. Yet she fought her demons and overcame them to lead us to prosperity for over a century of service. She could forge alliances as easily as you do. Margret said thank you for the complement.<br>My Grand Mother wheedled Unconditional love. And she was murdered because of it. She faced discrimination so evil that they conspired with others and blew up the shuttle she was flying in. Murdered, because of her love for a woman who served with double honor and distinction to the empire.  
>When we went to Romulas and saw all those horrors, did I ask which is a low and which is not? Did I not return soaked in the blood of my enemies that were killing both low and non low alike? Being Queen requires compassion for both low and non low alike. The senator braced himself and asked. Are you a low? I froze mid step. I turned slowly and said, Yes. The audience gasped.<br>I slowly raised my hand for silence. I was exposed to the lifestyle when I was awakened from my maturation pod on Shuran. Exposed by Queen Jenar herself. I was exposed to it again on Aquadria. I carry the memories of my Grand Mother. Memories of her unconditional love for all her people. I was Exposed, but I chose for myself which way I go. In my Husbands heart I have made my home and have kept my body for him. I am my Grand Mothers child but I am Not My Grand Mother. She worked tirelessly to bring so much Change, Love, Prosperity, and acceptance for "ALL" the people. I have a personal memory of her dreaming of the future without discrimination.  
>A future filled with unconditional love for all people. Even you, Senator. Does not your own wife display unconditional love by staying with you? She loves you. She loves her daughter. And I'll bet she has even grown to love her wife. She could easily divorce and leave you in ruin but she chooses to stay and retain the love of the man she married. Turning to look at Jake, Just as I chose the love of my husband who this day has earned back the trust he lost. My heart is his. Her heart is yours. Question is.. How long are you going to break your wife's heart by shunning your own daughter?<br>Turning away Margret added there is allot about the lows I will never accept or understand. But this Queen will represent them as equally as I represent you. With the same compassion and respect or I will not lead at all. This time all the crowd was won over and the Senator sat quietly. Margret sat back down in her chair and said Senators the hour is late and we have run long with this issue.  
>I make a motion for adjournment till tomorrow so we can lead with minds refreshed by rest and the love of our spouses no matter who they are. Jake smiled and asked any apposed? Motion carried. He banged his gavel and said session is dismissed. The other senators began to file out. The Senator stayed seated. He stared at Margret for a long time. Then suddenly, his eyes softened. He stood and left with his eyes down deep in thought.<br>The council chamber was empty and Jake was alone with his wife. Margret had heard his words and felt the sincerity of his heart and at last she had forgiven him. They stood alone on the Senate floor and embraced once again as husband and wife. Each now forgiving and trusting the other. Their love made whole by the memory of her Grand Mothers Unconditional love that will now be a part of their lives forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tanners Voyages (War) Chap Eighteen / Segment One.**

The next day had come. Our sleep was so very sweet. Waking up in her husband's arms all warm and safe she almost didn't want to get up. Our celebrating lasted well into the night. just as soon as Margret got her husband in the shower she gave him some more celebration. At breakfast, Jin and Janet ate with us and with pride they were beaming. They had heard about how we had defended them and told us both they loved us forever for it. It would be their last time till the Wedding. Jin said even if nobody shows just having you there would be enough. Margret said just try and stop us.  
>Janet was already sad at leaving us.<br>She had been with the family sense we all woke up from our long slumber. Jin had captured Jake heart almost from the beginning. She had mine that first embrace in the shuttle. Jin asked, as part of the wedding, somebody has to give us away. Jin came over to me and asked will you give me away? The tears were flowing in both our eyes as we embraced. Janet went over to Jake and asked him if he would give her away. We both said yes and held our extended family for a long time.  
>It was near time to leave for the Senate.<p>

Jin and Janet climbed back up the stairs with the last of their luggage. The girls right behind them all sad and weepy. They sat the last of the luggage on the transporter. Jin looked so sharp in her commander's uniform. Not a speck out of place. It was time for us to go as well. We all hugged and kissed and cried saying our good buys till Saturday. Margret waved good bye as they shimmered away. Off to start their new life on board the Keshara. Her new friends were waiting on her. Then we boarded our shuttle and flew off to the Senate each hoping the nonsense of last night was over.  
>The days business got started well. Senator Praxton was absent. A message came that he had a family matter to attend to and will be in during the evening session.<p>

It took a while but we finally got caught up on the backlog of paperwork and I-Pads built up during our impromptu vacation at Aquadria. Admiral Allister gave me and Jake a copy of the inventory ready for the assault on the foundry and the attack on the Rader Planet. Our cloaked probes so far were not detected. We watched them as they were building many ships preparing for an all out assault on Jaden. Margret asked, Admiral how long do you think before they are ready to attack.  
>He said with their build up at the foundry and the massive construction of weapons on Rader Planet, I'd say a Week. No more than two.<p>

Looking To Jake, Husband, if I may. I had been talking to him in his mind, all the while Allister was giving his report. He studied the reports and said, Twelve ships fully loaded all for the taking.  
>Could be a mistake, Overconfidence or a trap, either way we can wait no longer. Margret said, Bring the fleet to Battle alert condition yellow Begin loading all the ordnance and weapons you can carry. Begin your practice drills. I want all our silent walkers to return unscathed. I hate this more than any in this room but the wedding will happen on Saturday.<p>

The attack will begin Sunday night late while they sleep. Not much time for fun. Allister said, there is another concern. He handed Jake an I-Pad I strained to read it along with him. Jake seemed unconcerned. Allister spoke up. It seems Commander Tanner is staffing her crew largely from the LOW community. Ships security, from the Marines that went to Romulas. I said, It does look odd but are they all qualified for their assignments? Allister said according to their records they all are. It seems she has a plan an agenda I am not privy too. I said it seems to me they have a point to make. They will have a good Commander and Captain. Allister kept quiet but really is concerned. I said Ok Allister spill it. He said with respect My Queen, I have no doubt she can do the job, but in war, under pressure can she be the kind of Captain we will need out there? Can she give the order knowing the soldiers she is leading will mostly die? Jake didn't like the look on my face and I was staying quiet way too long. Finally Margret said each will command their own ship. She knows to follow your orders. She has demonstrated her willingness to work well under-pressure. I believe she will. Later though, I believe it will bother her.

Allister said in all the years I have gone to war it has always bothered me. We do what we must. I looked at Jake for a moment and said she will too. But to ease your mind council with her check for yourself if she can command. Report to me your findings. Senators, Those of you who were selected to serve on the War Council. We will meet tonight after the session is dismissed for a few extra moments. Sunday, we will remain here till the actions have been taken and the war is over adjust your schedules accordingly.

**Tanners Voyages (War) Chap Eighteen / Segment Two.******

As we broke for Mid day meal Jake called over Allister and we beamed over for a surprise inspection on Jin and Janet, on the Keshara. The Admiral escorted us to the bridge. Word had already flashed through the ship of our arrival and as the bridge was called to attention Jin was flat on her back working on an instrument panel that had failed. As she tried to crawl out she banged her head in a support rod inside and hollered SCRAM. Allister helped her out as Jake and I were too doubled over with laughter to assist.  
>Allister was snickering. Poor Jins face was smudged as she sprang to attention. We recovered enough to tell everybody "As You Were". Admiral Allister asked, Commander Tanner. What do you think you are doing? She answered Testing and prepping ship for battle. Jake gave Allister a look. I asked why? Stand at ease and explain. Jin showed her three burnt circuit boards. Standard load tests burnt 14 of these in 4 minuets.<p>

She showed Allister another kind of board. Burnt 6 of these. Took down forward sensor array and lateral stabilizers. Keshara is a new ship. This should not be happening. Ship shiny and look pretty but built with old parts. Request You Order load tests on Donatra as well. Failures like this will get people killed. All the blood ran out of Allisters face as he examined the burnt cards. Finally, he said Good Work Commander I will order the tests immediately. Jake said lets discuss this in the Captains Office. As Allister walked by Jake whispered, and you were worried about her. She just saved your ass before any shots were fired. He whispered back I know and that frightens me. A Captain would have ordered others to do this not do it themselves.  
>After we got settled and had trays of food brought in we noticed an addition added to the room that was covered up. Jin pulled the cover off and it was a war table. Very much like the one in the Senate Counsel Chamber. Jake was pissed. I didn't authorize this? Jin said I know. This way battle scene orders from The Senate can be relayed 47% faster than going through coded communications. Jakes eyebrows went up. Jin continued, Your attack plan was flawed. She shoved over a stack of files and pulled another file out of another stack. She handed the file to Admiral Allister.<br>Jin called out computer display special grid 447.85 by 326.94 to the computer. She said, enhance and mark. The computer lit up an area of empty space. Jin looked up her face illuminated by the table. This is where the foundry was originally constructed. Computer display Foundry's current location. The table shifted Half a Light year closer to Rader Planet.

Jin took her electronic pen and circled the foundry. She raised up and said They moved it then with her pen she moved the stylus down and circled an asteroid field. and said, They have six ships hiding in here cloaked and ready to attack if we assault the Foundry directly. All our element and advantage of surprise is gone. And if either group gets a signal out It wont take long to get support from Rader Planet. Allister Plopped down in his chair astonished. He asked when did you do all this. Jin said last week while Janet was moving in our stuff. I asked what was your entrance exams for the Tao Shiar Tactical Training.

Jin said 96. I gasped put my hands on my hips and turned away to face the wall. Embarrassed I hid my face and said Mine was 93 and I was straining to get that. Jin said Test had many trick questions and several no win Questions to grade for creativity on the run under pressure. I turned and looked at Allister. He said mine was long ago but it was an 89. Your Daughter is a gifted officer. I haven't seen one as gifted since your Grand Mother took Command of the Marines.

Margret said, In my memories she had a 96 as well. Jin we need you to replace Allisters seat on the War Council Work with him on a plan that will assure success with minimal casualties. Jin said, many we send will die. There is no way around that. Allister asked Can you handle that? Can you handle, sending someone to their deaths. Jin simply said I would die for them. They would die for me. Their deaths will have meaning. Many troops will die for me, for you, for all of us. We can't fail or their deaths will have no meaning and be wasted.

**Tanners Voyages (War) Chap Eighteen / Segment Three**.

We all returned after our noon meal both filled and encouraged. Allister was seated with Jin at the War table. Normally, he would be jealous and pissed at having to share power. But with all his experience in war he knew young fresh eyes could see things other older eyes might miss and save lives.

What Jin had shown him impressed him. Hell it impressed everybody. She did the research on her own and found not only the trap that would have been our doom she also revealed the problems with our newest ships that would have spelled defeat for sure. Some new faces walked in with Senator Praxton. He arrived with his family in tow. His son was in school and could not attend. He had sent ahead a request to speak as first business of the day. Margret felt a difference in Praxton and held her breath to see what comes. After a few moments the doors closed and people started taking their seats. Jake called the session to order and banged his gavel for Quiet. The clerk handed him a pad. I saw and felt him stiffen. I whispered in his mind wait... Something is different..Please, let him speak.

Jake stood, and said the Senate recognizes Senator Praxton. He stood and three women stood together with him. Senators, My Praetor and Queen. I listened closely to what was said and found much I could not deny. Its been a long time since the Low Migration. Back then, things were different. Maybe we used order to assist us too strictly. Maybe it is time for some old ways to change. My Queen, I went back home and talked with my wife and found you were right. I had hardened my heart and did not hear her words. We spoke at length most the night and we spent the day with my daughter and her family.

He gestured and his daughter stood in front of him, holding the hand of her wife and spouse Senator Praxton said this is my Daughter Trina Paxton. and this is her wife and spouse Tranya Paxton. Senator Paxton took a deep breath and said I did what you suggested Praetor. I traveled and watched. For sure, Like you said It was weird and different, but It was also peaceful and orderly. I don't understand how they live or love but I have spent the day listening and watching. It was exactly as you said. I was afraid to learn.

I'm trying hard for the family I love. Listening to Tranya and her feelings. Visiting and watching and trying desperately to keep an open mind and an open heart as well. I love my daughter and my wife more than my own life. I can't say I will ever understand. But, I can say I will try to listen more before judging them so harshly. and I ask to withdraw my objection for this Chamber being used for your daughters wedding. Change is difficult. The old ways have grown comfortable and will be hard to let go of. But for the sake of my family, I will try.

Jin was deeply moved but not as deeply as We Were. Jin stood and said, Praetor May I speak. Jake was choked up and took a drink waving his hand. Jin walked over to the Senator. She stared at him for a long moment, smiled and said Thank you sir and gave the Senator a big warm hug. The audience exploded in applause and cheers. Jin hugged his wife and daughter and her wife and said thank you to each. More cheers rose up as Queen Margret stood and walked over to Senator Praxton and gave him a hug. Jake walked down and shook his hand.

After a few moments everybody broke up and went back to their seats. Jake tapped his gavel and the Senate went quiet again. We still had some business to finish up and measures to discuss and/or pass. The rest of the evening was a blur of boring political stuff needed for maintenance of the planet and our ships. Some trade items with the people of Aquadria. and formal acceptance for trade with Natri's people. Cereianna was acting as resident ambassador of us and we sent messages of our trade agreement along with a list of items for trade. After some time, the Session was adjurned And the war counsel was convened and Jin was given the floor to discuss tactics for success. Jins beeper went off. She said sorry turned it off and began.

Senators that attack plan as proposed is doomed to failure. Reasurch of myself and Admiral Allister revealed some flaws we overlooked before. She lit up the war table and called for the same location she called for only a few hours ago. Again it lit up empty space. Then she showed them the Asteroid trap set for us. Then she said, Now I have a plan and my beeper just signaled the successful conclusion of its practice run. She picked up the buttons for the big screen and turned it on and began narrating.

As you can see we detached form dock and orbited the planet cycling and warming the engines and charging the Ionizers. Then she pushed for close up. What nobody knew is an elite highly trained group of Space walkers left the ship out of the pressure maintenance hatches and leaped out to attach themselves to the Donatra. Each soldier a Female of small stature. The reason is under a certain weight. The intruder detectors will not trip. Now if they go inside they will of course sent off the perimeter alarm's, But they don't have to.

As you can see from the hull camera attached to Keshara. Our attackers made it to the pressure maintenance hatches on the starboard side of Donatra and attached a mine to each door. The mines are old style mechanical bombs with modern detonators.

Right now, Admiral I could push this button and kill everybody on the Donatra in three minuets. If they have no air they cant fight. Once the pressure hatches are blown the ships and foundry will lose all their air supply in 3 to 4 minuets. The Donatra is to be fitted with our strongest Transmission jamming device. and cut off all signals out. The Keshara will by the time of detonation will be in position to close the web of jamming and cut off the ships in the Asteroid field. Both the Keshara and the Donatra will use their repulser beams to collapse the Asrteroid field in on the waiting ships and crush them. Any who escape we will destroy face to face with our other fighters.

Once the Space walkers have finished their part we will beam them aboard both ships and empty the space around the foundry and send in the Marines to reseal the Pressure maintenance hatches by welding custom plates we will bring with us pre cut. Now we need to expect each ship will be rigged to explode. Jin changed the War table to display an interior shot of one of their ships. Our Marines will secure the engine room attach these beaming markers and we will beam the explosives out to open space where they can detonate harmlessly on their own. The Keshara and Donatra will make its attack run and Drift by so we don't set off any alarms.

Each detachment gets their assigned ship sealed we take it directly to Rader planet and hit them with their own bombs. We target first, Communications, Ship foundries, Weapons Foundries, and any Space ports they could launch from then we can destroy them face to face using our Marines on the ground or destroy them from orbit at our leisure. Margret and the Senators were shocked and impressed at so much already planned out. Jake and Allister were quiet.

Allister was pissed. Jin had showed off on him. So she gave credit to Allister for the idea. Jake said Its a bold plan. But it has too many moving parts. Too many chances for failure. What if one ship gets damaged and cant do its job of Jamming then we will have troops raining down on us from raider planet. Some how we have got to shrink down the moving parts. The fewer we have the greater the chance for success. Jin said I agree, That's why I presented this plan as something to build on. Jins beeper went off again but this time it vibrated she took a quick look and told Allister the charges were removed and all accounted for.

The Space Walkers were all beamed back aboard with no issues. Margret said I like the idea of blowing the pressure maintenance hatches. We need to keep that, as for the rest. Its doable but I agree with my husband. Too many moving parts. Remember you showed me those burned out power node cards. If that happens again we would be screwed. Jin looked up at me and said the only other way I thought about would be involving Star Fleet on the destruction of Rader Planet. Everybody balked at that suggestion.

.Margret said what if we positioned eight support ships to do a massive beam out of all the supplies we can get and use the repulser beam to push the moon into their planet Jin said Messy but efficient. Problem is, we will need to move the foundry to rescue it from the blast of the planet. In twelve minuets it came down to Margret using her Grand Mothers memories to bounce of Jin and her born genius. Jake and Allister and all the Senators were already surpassed and were just sitting around and listening.

**Tanners Voyages (War) Chap Eighteen / Segment Four**.

The hour had grown late and finally we steeled on a plan of attack. We were going to attack the foundry and take the ships. Six ships will Tractor it away. We will jam all communications and crush the waiting ships in their own asteroid field. and shove Rader planets moon into the planet and destroy them once and for all. The Donatra will remain back as we leave, cloaked monitoring the destruction. Queen Margret looked as she was actually enjoying the entire exchange with her gifted daughter. It was late when we left. Preperations were made for 16 of our Twenty Talon class ships to empty out their loads of shuttles, and Fighters.

Room was made for the rapid deployment of troops and captured materials and supplies. Trials were done to see how quickly a bunker room could be emptied out. Each stack had to be visually checked for no explosive bombs. We didn't want to beam over any device that could blow the ship up. Finally we got the time down to a respectable risk.

Phase-One beam in Cloaked silent Walkers. Phase-Two send out the Space walkers to plant the charges. locate key personnel and beam them out to space. Phase three invade all the waiting ships locate the trip bombs and beam them away. Phase-Four move the Keshara in a sweeping arch and push the asteroids from one side and The Donatra from the other side. Phase-Four.  
>Take the captured ships and bomb the cities and space ports on Rader Planet. Beam down and locate all the supplies and beam them away. Take as much as we can in Two Hours then the Keshara and the Donatra will focus their repulser beams and push the moon into Rader Planet destroying everything. We all went home and Jin went back to her ship<p>

That was Friday night Saturday morning we all awoke to a spectical over our heads and on the viewers. Hundreds of shuttles carrying almost a thousand of the LOW Community all descending to the counsel chamber. Each shuttle was loaded with all kinds of flowers. Our Marines all showed up spit shined and in formation.

Janet and Jin thought only a few would be attending. Instead half the planet showed up to wish them well. Jake and I were stunned. Senator Praxton and his family showed up to witness the marriage. The counsel chambers were filled to overflowing with potted plants and cut flowers. Some had traveled the day before and brought fresh cuttings from The deep woods of the pine forest.  
>The chamber filled to capacity and had all the doors opened so those outside on the landing pads could see. Then all of a sudden Allister showed up with the Law Giver. Both had decided to attend. The law giver put on his robes and said I don't care if the old laws say I cant officiate this wedding I am going to do it anyway.<p>

Jin was dressed in her full dressed uniform and added a silver sash. He was so spit shined she sparkled. Janet had chosen Grand mothers old wedding dress and altered it with sparkling beads of gold and silver and a shiny sash of bright glittering gold. Margret had gathered some of her Grand mothers jewelry and put together a stunning set of diamonds and Emeralds. Camera operators showed up at the last minute and set up for broadcast so all of Jaden could see.  
>Both were so nervous they were just vibrating. Jake went and calmed Janet, Margret went and calmed Jin. I warned Jin to take several deep breaths cause when she sees Janet she is going to be shocked. Margret and Jake wore their Uniforms The chamber was beyond belief as the love of the LOW community was poured out. Finally with all prepared the time came. The bride and groom doors opened and the Law giver called for silence and banged the gavel for the wedding of Jin and Janet Tanner. In honor of their union I held Mandies old ring and Jake was holding Ryacks old ring. Secretly, we had them re-sized and cleaned. They were ready to send the happy couple off on their new lives.<br>It would be our surprise gift for the wedding.

The Law giver finally got quiet and began. He started, Ever since time began, two people would find each other and the ways of love would fill their hearts. Today we join these two who have each overcome the adversities of the past and the struggles of today. I call forth these two brave and beautiful souls to join with us in front of all Jaden and pledge their love for all to see. The inner doors opened and silently we all began our walk Margret and Jin walking from The Queens door and Janet and Jake from the Preators door The audience silently gasped at Janet.

Jin started to shake a bit when she saw her. Margret squeezed her hand as she guided her steps to be in concert with Janet's. Since we all began as a family, we walked up together and stood as a family. The Law Giver asked who is it that gives these two souls for this blessed union? Jake spoke first, He said I do, Praetor Jake of the Romulan People. I give my permission and my blessing. Then I spoke, Saying I do,

Queen Margret of the Romulan people. I give my permission and my blessing. We took a step back so they could join hands. Both were gasping for air as they held each other. The law giver leaned in close and said breathe deep now. We all snickered a little from nerves.

The Law Giver continued. As Time goes by some things grow old and some things become new. This day we ask each to speak their own vows and reveal what is hidden inside their hearts. Jin you will speak first. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Long ago I was of the dirt on a planet far from here. A stunningly beautiful Queen softened her heart and opened it for me and I received my first real lesson in love. Soon that love grew beyond even my wildest imagination. Before I knew it, I was part of a family accepted as I was with no judgment at all. Given and taught what the love of family was really all about.

Still, their was an emptiness inside. A wondered in my mind if I would be loved but still remain alone and unwanted in this world. Then one summer day I caught a sideways glance from you and it felt as if all the air was sucked out of my lungs. I was terrified. I could hardly speak right because nobody ever taught me. The whole world seemed to fade away in your eyes. You take my breath away every time we draw close. That first time we talked I knew.

You weren't listening to my words. You were listening to my heart. It was then that a lesson in a new love began and is ongoing even to this day. I love you Janet with all my heart and swear all of me to all of you.  
>The Law Giver said, Now Janet, tell us all you have hidden in your heart. She took a deep breath and started. Jin, When I first saw you I wasn't sure weather to walk away or run. So I stood my ground and all of a sudden my fear turned into longing. I found myself drawn to your voice, the touch of your hand, and the sparkle in your eyes that captured my heart long before you ever said the first word.<p>

So many years ago and I still cant for the life of me remember what it was that you said. I too, for a time, felt and wondered if I was going to be alone for the rest of my life.I would hear the words and whispers of others as we walked hand in hand. All I knew or cared about was we were together.  
>Now as so many have seen how our love has grown, the many whispers have grown so silent I don't hear them anymore. All I hear is the beating of my heart as it races every time you hold my hand in yours. I love you My Jin with all my heart and Swear all of me to all of you. The Law giver asked are their any rings to be given. Jake and I both smiled and held them up.<p>

Jin and Janet gasped in total surprise. We handed them to the law giver. He held each up and said the ring is a symbol of love that never ends binding one to the other for all time. Jin place this ring on her finger and repeat after me. "What is given in love now receive in love along with my heart" Jin was almost in shock as the stunning ring fit her finger perfectly. The law giver said,  
>Janet take this ring and place it on Jins finger and repeat after me, "What is given in love now receive in love along with my heart". The law giver placed his hands on both their shoulders and said "Two hearts have journeyed through time and have become one heart each beating with the love of the other.<p>

Now for all to see Let your love illuminate and inspire us all. They drew close with no hesitation and kissed as one with great passion. The Law giver asked How stands and gives witness to this great love? Everybody inside and outside on the landing all stood saluted and bowed saying all together "We Do" Outside the crowd down below all saluted and said "We Do Too" The old cathedral bells started to ring. And the crowd outside let out a cheer that was deafening. Jake and Margret snickered at them.

The Law giver said go forth as one for all time and inspire us all. Hand in hand they slowly walked down the center isle to the cheers of all in attendance. Jake and I followed them out of the chamber to the railing to see the crowd. Hundreds had gathered just like they did at Margret and Jakes wedding. A great cheer went up as Jin and Janet waved and kissed. Cheers and chants filled our ears as the once unwanted of this world, will never feel unwanted again.

**Tanners Voyages (War) Chap Eighteen / Segment Five**.

Jin and Janet were beaming as they greeted the crowd. Like a Royal couple. The change their wedding represented was a step towards equalizing the acceptance of the LOWS as a people and as Romulans. It would be small steps. Fate would judge how many would return from war as all was hurried so the happy couple could have some fun before the fighting would begin. We all gathered and took pictures as the banquet was going on around them.

Margret took a moment to talk to and thank the law giver for his beautiful ceremony. The Camera people joined us briefly as they shut down the control station and gave the family a recorded copy of the wedding. Per protocal, The father of the bride would slip the Officiant a couple bars of gold pressed latinum for his time doing the ceremony. Jake for all his talents wasn't very desecrate about it. The Law giver tried to give it back to me. Margret gave him a big hug and whispered, use it to buy your wife something to play in.

He gave Margret a wicked grin and kept the bars. It was time to toast the couple. Jake said, I never was real good at public speaking but here goes."We all live in times of change. Some footsteps will be large and some will be small. What never changes is our love of friends, couples, and Family.  
>Jin, Janet, May your lives together inspire many to reach for the stars for I could fine none who could out shine the brightness of your love today. Your journey have only just begun, but it starts with love from all of us to all of you" Cheers to you.<p>

Margret kiss her husband passionately and whispered well said Moonweichi. The couple kissed passionately and the crowd applauded. We gathered to talk before breaking up. They both thanked us for the rings. It was a wonderful surprise. Margret looked at Jake she asked should we tell them? Jake said we should but I'll let you tell the story.

Jin and Janet were raptured with interest. Wiping tears, Margret Said, These rings are super special this ring Janet was worn for over a hundred years on the finger of Queen Mandie to signify her love for her Ryack. Janet gasped and almost passed out. Jin held her close. Jake said Jin your ring was worn on the hand of her husband Ryack for over one hundred years. Grand Mother and Grand Father shared a love that was so legendary that the history books wrote many stories about it. Jake and I wanted you too to have these not only to carry on the family history but to let their love live on in you two.

The hugs and tears flowed like the rain. Jake and Margret said welcome to the family. May all our love be shared now and forever. Margret clanged her spoon on the glass to get everybody's attention. "Everybody Attention please I'm sorry the banquet has to be so brief but we must send the happy couple off for some rest and fun now as in a few hours we must all go to work. The people parted and a decorated shuttle stood ready to whisk the couple off to their ship, home, and life.  
>We all applauded as they climbed on board. they waved as the hatch was closed and the shuttle lifted them off to their new lives together. I prayed silently "Great Maker", please keep them safe. Jake stepped over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders saying "Amen to that"<br>Moments later, the couple landed in the shuttle bay of the "Keshara" and was greeted by nearly the whole ships crew as they applauded and cheered. She stood on the shuttle door so she could be seen by all. Now it was time for Newly wed Jin to take on the mantle of Captain Jin.

Janet stood silently at her side. She raised her hand for quiet, "Crew of the Keshara, Tonight we will show all our strength and might. Take a good look around you. Remember the faces you see. Some of you will not be coming back after this night. Your lives will be honored with our victory and will be remembered as absent friends and family. The Keshara is named after a proud and brave warrior who flew into danger and made all Romulans proud. Tonight those who scoffed at us will scoff no more.

We will show them courage and we will bring them victory. A great cheer went up. Captain of the watch, Lock down this ship. My Crew, finish your tasks and lock down your stations. Go and spend some time with your families. You single ones. Share some love and step up so the married ones can have some time with their spouses. We may love differently than those doubters and scoffers but the same fighting courage is in us all.

Unless somebody is dead or dying I don't want to be disturbed. Now if you will all excuse me. I'm going to have sex with my wife and get some rest before we fight. Everybody snickered and laughed and poor Janet hid her face and blushed deep red. Jin scooped her up in her arms and the crew parted as she stormed out of the landing bay to the thunderous cheers of the crew.

Back down at the banquet, We all stuffed ourselves and then went home to make ready for the long night. We tipped the servants lavishly and let them eat and have some fun too. They would clean up as Jaden rested and made ready for war.

Jin and Janet were beaming as they greeted the crowd. Like a Royal couple. The change their wedding represented was a step towards equalizing the acceptance of the LOWS as a people and as Romulans. It would be small steps. Fate would judge how many would return from war as all was hurried so the happy couple could have some fun before the fighting would begin. We all gathered and took pictures as the banquet was going on around them.

Margret took a moment to talk to and thank the law giver for his beautiful ceremony. The Camera people joined us briefly as they shut down the control station and gave the family a recorded copy of the wedding. Per protocal, The father of the bride would slip the Officiant a couple bars of gold pressed latinum for his time doing the ceremony. Jake for all his talents wasn't very descrete about it. The Law giver tried to give it back to me. Margret gave him a big hug and whispered, use it to buy your wife something to play in.

He gave Margret a wicked grin and kept the bars. It was time to toast the couple. Jake said, I never was real good at public speaking but here goes."We all live in times of change. Some footsteps will be large and some will be small. What never changes is our love of friends, couples, and Family.  
>Jin, Janet,<p>

May your lives together inspire many to reach for the stars for I could fine none who could out shine the brightness of your love today? Your journey has only just begun, but it starts with love from all of us to all of you" Cheers to you.

Margret kiss her husband passionately and whispered well said Moonweichi. The couple kissed passionately and the crowd applauded. We gathered to talk before breaking up. They both thanked us for the rings. It was a wonderful surprise. Margret looked at Jake she asked should we tell them? Jake said we should but I'll let you tell the story. Jin and Janet were raptured with interest. Wiping tears, Margret Said, These rings are super special this ring Janet was worn for over a hundred years on the finger of Queen Mandie to signify her love for her Ryack. Janet gasped and almost passed out. Jin held her close.

Jake said Jin your ring was worn on the hand of her husband Ryack for over one hundred years. Grand Mother and Grand Father shared a love that was so legendary that the history books wrote many stories about it. Jake and I wanted you too to have these not only to carry on the family history but to let their love live on in you two.

The hugs and tears flowed like the rain. Jake and Margret said welcome to the family. May all our love be shared now and forever. Margret clanged her spoon on the glass to get everybody's attention. "Everybody Attention please I'm sorry the banquet has to be so brief but we must send the happy couple off for some rest and fun now as in a few hours we must all go to work. The people parted and a decorated shuttle stood ready to whisk the couple off to their ship, home, and life.  
>We all applauded as they climbed on board. they waved as the hatch was closed and the shuttle lifted them off to their new lives together.<p>

I prayed silently "Great Maker", please keep them safe. Jake stepped over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders saying "Amen to that" Moments later, the couple landed in the shuttle bay of the "Keshara" and was greeted by nearly the whole ships crew as they applauded and cheered. She stood on the shuttle door so she could be seen by all. Now it was time for Newly wed Jin to take on the mantle of Captain Jin.

Janet stood silently at her side. She raised her hand for quiet, "Crew of the Keshara, Tonight we will show all our strength and might. Take a good look around you. Remember the faces you see. Some of you will not be coming back after this night. Your lives will be honored with our victory and will be remembered as absent friends and family. The Keshara is named after a proud and brave warrior who flew into danger and made all Romulans proud. Tonight those who scoffed at us will scoff no more.

We will show them courage and we will bring them victory. A great cheer went up. Captain of the watch, Lock down this ship. My Crew, finish your tasks and lock down your stations. Go and spend some time with your families. You single ones. Share some love and step up so the married ones can have some time with their spouses. We may love differently than those doubters and scoffers but the same fighting courage is in us all.  
>Unless somebody is dead or dying I don't want to be disturbed. Now if you will all excuse me. I'm going to have sex with my wife and get some rest before we fight. Everybody snickered and laughed and poor Janet hid her face and blushed deep red. Jin scooped her up in her arms and the crew parted as she stormed out of the landing bay to the thunderous cheers of the crew. Back down at the banquet, We all stuffed ourselves and then went home to make ready for the long night. We tipped the servants lavishly and let them eat and have some fun too. They would clean up as Jaden rested and made ready for war.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Tanners Voyages (The Fight) Chap Nineteen / Segment One.**

The love was indeed sweet as the two newly weds were awaken by the ships alarm. The thoughts and memories shared between them over the last few hours brought both to a blush. The couple showered together relishing every moment before Captain Jin had to walk out that door. Her rank said Commander but it was up to her now to fill the role of Captain. Her Admiral, the closest scoffer. She had much to prove. and she knew in her heart she could prove it. Finally all dressed and clean her wife came to him and gave her a kiss for luck. Jin went to the closet and brought out a phaser rifle gun it was fully charged and on safety. She carefully layed it down on her desk and said if you need it for your protection in case we get boarded. Keep this hatch locked at all times. Janet walked Jin to the door longing to take her wife back to bed.  
>Jin had a duty and the time was now. Janet said I love you. Jin said she loved her too and kissed her. Janet said,I looked up a special word for the both of us. One word for us both. Queen Mandie used it with her Reanna she called her (Ra-Tal) It means good woman. Jin repeated it and kissed her wife with great passion and whispered I will call you that so you will know it is me and unlock the door. Jin opened the door and walked out backwards holding on to the image of her lovely wife for a long as she could and then slowly closed the door. Janet came up to the door and locked it.<br>Silently she whispered a prayer, "Great Maker" please protect us all. bring us all home safe especially my Jin. unknown to her, Jin was praying that same prayer to herself as she walked down the hall. A new Captain earning her first strips of war fear began to creep up and she stopped at the communications access on the wall next to the elevator. She open a Ship wide audio PA. Crew Of Keshara, This is your Captain speaking, "Battle Alert" assemble on the shuttle bay deck in two minuets.  
>The lift took only one so many were rushing to form up Jin called the Space walkers and Silent walkers up to the front and they formed and came to attention. Jin stood straight and said tonight we are more than crew we are family. Brothers and Sister Warriors. Tonight we fight. Space walkers, are you ready? They stomped to attention and all said "Yes Captain" Jin took a moment and looked at each person. Jin said tonight we will show everybody what courage really looks like. Deploy to your start positions and Airlocks.<br>You all know your target doors. I am already proud of you all. Silent Walkers are you ready. They too stomped to attention and said Yes Captain. Jin said if its alive it dies. No Mercy. No exceptions. You may encounter prisoners kept as sex slaves or chained up as pets. Give them a quick death. they have been with their captures too long and are just as contaminated as their owners.  
>Remember what they did to you on Romulas. Those of you that saw on Romulas know you will be doing them a favor. Deploy to your assigned transporter pad. Assault teams one threw Nine ready your crews to take each ship and fly it away Welding crews be ready to seal the breaches. Everybody else you all know your assigned tasks so lets get ready and get it done dismissed. Everybody scattered. Jin stomped off to the lift and then out to the bridge. Jin looked at each of his bridge crew.<br>All she said was "Lets show everybody just how good we really are and went and sat in her seat. Feeling the weight of command Jin took a deep breath and called the bridge back to stations. ordered the engines pre-warmed and the cloak to be brought on line and tested. Admiral Allister called over. We eased out of the mooring clamp and slowly moved to the gate.  
>Our vanguard of ships started beaming up the troops as they formed up out on the tarmack. The invasion force was moments from being ready. Jake and Margret left in their shuttle and just landed at the council chambers. The War counsel was already there. Off to one side a banquet of food and coffee was made ready as it was going to be a long night.<br>As soon as we walked in,the doors were closed, Locked, and Keshara and Donatra formed up and all our smaller Talon class ships formed up around them. The big screen was lit up in a split screen. Allister on one side Jin on the other.  
>Each had that hardened look of absolute authority. I looked up and couldn't help but be proud of seeing Jin up on that screen. I asked Jake. He asked if all was ready both said Yes My Praetor. I stood on the small platform the cameras were using and said "Cloak, Deploy, and Attack" One by one our ships vanished and left nothing but a very slight warp signature trail. At home a timer sounded and the code for the probe was entered by an automated device.<br>A recording was transmitted three times so their was no mistakes, "Federation, Rader Planet located attack underway signed Queen Margret Romulan Federation".It didn't take long for the message to get through. All of Federation space just went on Alert. Federation ships are massing at the old Neutral Zone crossing awaiting orders from the president.  
>The old rusted debris of Unity one free floating as bits of scrap from a by gone era floated by as they waited. Further back another group formed up where DS9 used to be. The ghost of old friends wishing all to be safe but victorious. Most of her is long gone now. Scrapped and the metal remelted and remolded into some of the very. warships that floated parked next to the debri cloud of images went black as Phase-One and Two was underway. The attack site was heavily jammed and the Keshara floated by on her own forward inertia deploying the space walkers and beaming the silent walkers. Their cloaks shielded them from the internal Perimeter sensors. We would not know till both sister ships decloaked if all went well.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (The Fight) Chap Nineteen / Segment Two.**

Slowly, the word started leaking back. Phase one,Two and Three. were a complete success. Marines mopping up small pockets of resistance One by one as their air began running out they were taken. The Foundry was ours. We had taken all but one ship that managed to break free and made a run for it.

Our silent walkers and Space walkers almost had the ship when it self destructed. The ships waiting in the asteroid field were crushed one escaped but our fleet of scorpion fighters ripped it to shreds before it could escape the Jamming net. Invasion of Rader planet under way.

Eight ships out on patrol found the battle and turned tail and ran for the Federation border. Allister reported in both Donatra and Keshara received some heavy battle damage from ion and phaser cannons planet-side. Both are reported on fire with heavy casualties and hand to hand fighting from invaders beamed in from the surface. Margret sent an emergency communication to the Federation. Attack underway a vanguard of eight to ten ships headed your way Fighting condition unknown. Reports coming in that two Egg farms were over run each with hundreds of captives.

They were liberated and the captives all armed themselves and poured out into the bases and towns like a plague killing everything in site. Their rage was unstoppable. Hundreds fell dead and the wall of vengeance just kept captured their capital city slaughtering and butchering with hearts as cold as space itself. Many started crying out Remember Romulas and the slaughter continued.

Hundreds of our soldiers fell the wall of prisoners would climb over and grab their weapons and gear and keep going. The fighting on board kept advancing. The signal from Keshara was lost. I gasped, Jake placed his hand upon my shoulder and squeezed.

Their was no way around war was going to be personal and extract a very high personal cost. A burst transmission came in from Federation. Found and destroyed Raders. Thanks for the Alert. The rage of the captives was insatiable. Many screaming as they shot stabbed or in some way killed everything in their reach. The planet had three egg farms two were liberated oneself destructed killing everybody. Last scans transmitted from Keshara showed three major cities and military bases. two of the bases we bombed outright some smaller ships made it off planet but were swarmed by our squads of our scorpion attack craft.

Many listing about with destroyed engines or just plain out of fuel maneuvering to attack one ship after another. Several dipped low in the atmosphere and fired on a large heavy cruiser trying to get off the ground. They fired several times and finally impacted on the cruiser blowing it to bits. Margret was getting sick at the carnage Jake held her as the other senators, equally sickened, looked on. Perimeter alerts went on. Three Rader ships were attacking the mine shield trying to get in. Our patrols began fighting them off.

One sacrificed himself to detonate a hole in the mine shield. The other two soared in only to face the combined firepower of three Talon class cruisers waiting on them. Finally we got a signal back from Keshara the bridge was in peaces. Bodies everywhere. Most were dead. Enemy fighters all killed in a vicious hand to hand fight. Donatra had beamed over reinforcements to secure the ship. She fought harder than all the rest. dipping low enough to get her bombs through the atmosphere before they burned up and destroyed a hell of allot of military targets. The silent walkers camera was transmitting as they found Jin,barely alive.

She had been shot through the back of her command chair. Her hand stll held on to the knife that was plunged in the chest of her attacker. She was gasping with a hole in her lung. They took her by emergency transport to the medical ship. Listed in critical condition. Damage control managed to right the listing ship and get her back under control. It took four hours. The phase of pushing the moon into Rader Planet was abandoned when Prisoners were found.

Four long hours of fighting nonstop. Fresh troops were searching the wilderness and mountains for escaped Raders. The cities became mass morgues. Piles of bodies were searched and set a blaze to control disease. The Job was done. Rader planet was taken. The foundry was taken but the cost was sickening. More than fifty thousand dead. twenty five thousand clones slaughtered before they could be awakened.

Thirty Five thousand liberated captives fought to their deaths getting what revenge they could for the months of Deprivation, Brutalization and Rape they had endured in the forced labor camps and Egg farms. Enemy and Marines lay dead or dying everywhere. Supplies of cold bottled water were scanned and disbursed to all who could drink. Many lay where they fell, too exhausted from the fighting to continue on. Off in the distance white hot streaks of phaser fire would pulverize any pocket of resistance from orbit.

The bodies of the dead litter the ground like leaves that had fallen from a tree before winter. Some fought to the death many saw their defeat and fell upon their own weapons. Some it was discovered died from brain anurisom's caused by the strain of battle on the effected portions of their brains. Even the very young fought to their deaths. Little bodies of children driven mad by the inoculate as it was passed from father to son. Finally word came they found Jin's bride. Her cabin door had been blown open. she had been brutalized badly before she could even get off a shot.

She was alive but in a coma. They had cut her face and body savagely. It was more than Margret could take the Cameras broadcast said it all as she was all balled up sobbing madly out on the Shuttle craft deck screaming out her sorrow for her people. The dawn came and the word started to spread. Nothing opened up. Everybody stayed home. The recordings of Margret's screams echoing in the minds of all the people who saw them on the viewer. Though nothing was ever declared a time of morning for the dead had started.

Our newly liberated ships started carrying our soldiers home. The Donatra was tractoring the Keshara. She had been converted into a hospital ship. Allister had pulled of Jin's Commander pins and gave her his own Captains pins. He whispered hold on you earned these. eighteen of her Space walkers were dead another twenty three of her Silent walkers. The massive shuttle bay was littered with makeshift beads for the wounded. Before they arrived home many would breath their last laying on that cold metal floor.

The staggering numbers of dead and wounded shocked even the Federation to silence. Offers of medical supplies and doctors came from once hardened enemies. Our peace agreement may as well have been written in the green blood of our soldiers. Several Federation doctors volunteered. Three massive hospital ships were parked outside the mine shield and were patrolled by a combined force of Federation security and Romulan Scorpion Fighters. Some how, the war had given us both reasons to care for each other again. The horror that was done in four and a half hours, on Rader Planet took weeks to pick and clean up.

The body count was nearly two hundred thousand enemy dead and still rising. The bodies of our honored dead were endless. On one inspection it was too much for Margret to bare as the exhaustion caused her to just drop to her knees and sob for the dead. The press never asked a word. They never had to. The pictures and wails of the grieving families said it all. The price would be a holocaust of death to stop another holocaust of killing one hundred and eighty seven thousand men, women, and children lit the night sky with funeral fires for almost a month, on Rader Planet. Four weeks went by till Jin finally came out of her coma.

Four weeks and three surgeries just to put her small body back together. Janet was comatose. Surgery after surgery was done to put her back together. The Federation doctors were very good at healing her scars on the outside. But it may be the hidden scars on the inside of her that might kill her. Poor Jin nearly stroked out when she was told. Their day of wedded bliss hand ended in the horrors of torment as the night terrors began. Hundreds of soldiers fighting the ravages of what they saw and what they had to do was almost too much for many every day for weeks news would come of a soldier that had swallowed his pill to escape his or hers torment.

For months I was rarely seen at the council meetings. I would spend my days and nights talking to and holding the hands on our veterans. Jin finally got released last week. She sits at home staring out at the wilderness surrounding us. Sitting there almost as the dead.

Our security detachment kept watch on her. She rarely ate or slept. She would go to the hospital and sit beside her Janet and hold her hand for days till the hospital would make her leave to go get some rest. Many times the news would mention her name and about her lonely vigil for her Janet. Allister knew all to well that hard cold look that now filled her eyes. War had sapped all that was good in her out and she looked and felt more like a machine than a person. Last night it was the fifth month since the war ended.

More bodies were being found as our Marines started doing a house to house search. The homes were makeshift and dangerous many had to be torched just to clear the stench Ellen and Perim came from Aquadria Poor Perim held Jin so gently. With giant tears in her eyes Perim said she is so deep inside herself I don't know if she will ever come back out. Somehow Perim had gotten Jin to fall asleep in her arms. Janet was her joy. Her heart and reason for living. Things as they are if Janet dies Jin may die too.

**Tanners Voyages (The Fight) Chap Nineteen / Segment Three.**

Months have passed by. The seasons of change have begun. Gone is the coldness of snow. The greenness of life now covers those buried. endless horrors now replaced by visits that become fewer and fewer day by day. Margret would only see her husband in passing as she would stay at the hospital with Jin or some of the Veterans helping them cope.  
>Holding them as they shook with horrible memories, that would replay over and over in their minds. That afternoon as Jake came home, He found Margret all balled up on the floor of the steam shower.<br>Herself racked and shaking with memories All Jake heard in his mind was her shivering voice saying "Hold Me". Jake got out of his uniform and sat down next to his bride and scooped her up into his lap and held his wife. Warming her with his love. His body made her relax. His love warmed her heart. His scent fogged her mind and after a while their passions overcame their grief and they shared with wild unrestrained abandon.  
>Each starving for the comfort of the other. It had been so long they almost forgot how to feel. Laying on the tiled floor, their passions spent Margret held her husbands hand and laced her fingers with his.<br>Jake had never seen me in so much grief and pain in his mind Margret said, I love you my husband. Margret fell asleep laying spent on her husbands body her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. There in the steam room two loves rejoined and their bond was forever. In her sleep Jake had picked her up and dried her off and snuggled up in the bed. Hours later, laying there Margret rolled over and faced her husband. When together they rarely talked.  
>Only in their minds did they say what needed to be said. She told him, today at the hospital she had to take Jin home early. The hospital administrator told Jin they had to release Janet to an institution.<br>That she wasn't responding or trying to come back. Jin said she would kill anybody that tried to move her. Jin had lost it. she wouldn't listen to others saying she was gone. Saying she would never come back. She screamed at the administrator" My wife is not one of the living dead. She is just hurt that's all. The wounds of her body had healed long ago. Those of her mind were trying to kill her and kept her away from reality.  
>I had to take Jin home and give her some pills to sleep. My love, our family is in so much pain I don't know what to do. laying there in the dark. I heard a knock on the door. I got up and put my robe on and opened the bedroom door.<br>Standing there naked as the first day I bathed her after coming home from the hospital, Shivering. She could barely talk Jake saw even from across the room that her heart was breaking. In her broken voice all she said was Momma. I took off my robe and wrapped her up in it to warm her. Jake pulled back the covers and blanket and held it open for us. Margret spooned up with her Jake and Jin took off the robe and spooned up with Margret. Nobody had any wicked thoughts.

Margret's body was Jake's and Jin's body belonged to Janet. It was Jin's first attempt at any physical contact at all since the battle Jin and Margret were only a couple of years apart but Margret had chosen her and raised her and earned the right by her love to be called mamma. For Margret Jin was just as much her daughter as Baby Mandie was. Margret was held in Jakes arms and she held Jin in her arms. As the night continued finally Jin stopped shivering and relaxed. Soon sleep took all three and the seeds of healing had just been planted.

**Tanners Voyages (The Fight) Chap Nineteen / Segment Four.**

The next day we awoke to the bright sun. Mandie didn't like it much either. That tiny thing can make the loudest noise We pulled the drapes and gave her some darkness for a while. Margret changed her diaper and sat there in the baby chair and gave her one of her nipples to suckle on. Jin was spellbound we both sat and talked Jin said I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday.

It was just too much. I still remember how she looked when I left for the bridge that night. I checked and she locked that hatch tight. They showed me pictures of the room. It was horrifying. They had pictures of her but refused to show me. She is all I think about all the time now. I'm so scared I'm loosing her. Margret said I'm sending Perim over to see her again. She has to leave tonight and go back home. She asked to try one more time. Jin's tears rolled down her cheeks. War is so horrible and I brought her to it. Its my fault she is how she is.

I hear the words and whispers of others. They say an army of Lows would never make it. Never survive. That we would just be in the way. We all wanted was to prove we can fight just as hard as any other. That Jaden was just as much our world as any other. That we are no less than any other person. We love, and feel pain just like they do. I never thought my body could hurt so much inside and live to talk about it.

Every time I see her in that hospital bed I hurt worse than I did when I got shot. I'm more scared now than I ever was during the war. I cant ware the uniform of an officer Captain or not. My Janet needs me. I need my Janet. Momma I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do. Jake had been laying there crying inside my mind listening to his daughters sorrow. Jake got up saying nothing. he grabbed his robe and put it on and tossed Margret's robe on Jin and said I'm going to tell you what to do.

Put this on and cover yourself. Jake walked over and picked up his wet uniform off the floor and searched the pockets. He found a recording chip and led Jin out to the living room and told her to sit down in front of the big screen viewer. He dropped the chip in as Margret followed them out of the bedroom holding Mandy. Jake got her another robe to warm her body and helped her to a chair.

He sat down and held Jin like a father would and said I want you to hear what was said yesterday on the Senate chamber floor. It was nearly all we talked about. The war had netted us a treasure trove of supplies and ships. But nobody wanted to talk about that they wanted to talk about the soldiers. The Federation hospital ships had done all they could and were preparing to leave so we were discussing how and where we were going to house them.

Finally it was decided that the Dome that was being decorated as our new offices was to be gutted and dorms built inside them instead. Two floors of the hospital will house some as well.  
>All of Jaden is pouring in to complete the construction. You all risked so much danger to stop the killing that they wanted to give back to love and honor you. Then this happened. I made a recording because if anybody ever told you you would not believe them.<p>

The machine turned on. In Margret's mind he said brace yourself. Senator Praxton stood and asked about you. when they would see you again. I said In truth I don't know if she would ever come back. I said I'm not even sure if my Queen is coming back. Admiral Allister stepped up and asked to Speak freely. I sat down and said Please do. Allister said we all saw her reaction to just the first counts of the dead. I can speak for the others, but I will never forget those screams for her as she sobbed for her people.

Sir, Not since Queen Mandy Jaden had I ever witnessed a Queen who's heart held so much love for her people. She has the heart of a Romulan and will come back because she knows her people need her. We all of us here in this room, need her. There is no measure for how much you need her. You love her. We here all of us love her. he walked over to Jaden's desk and dropped some Commanders bars. They clanked as the struck the marble

.  
>Allister said when you gave her command I thought to myself, "What a joke" they will never make it and will only get themselves killed. The same sentiment was shared by most all of us. I saw her all cut and shot up. when they found her she still had her hand on the knife that was plunged into the heart of the enemie that shot her. The handle was still warm from her hand. At the hospital, I knew I was so very wrong about her and her people.<p>

I took my Captains pins off of my uniform and pinned them on her bloodied uniform and whispered for her to hold on. Sir I owe you and her and all of her people an apology. I have fought in wars for over a hundred years now. I have commanded men and women in battle. I know courage when I see it. I know bravery when I see it. so many knew they would die but fought anyway.

Every soldier except Jin died on the bridge of that ship killing their attackers. They didn't brake and run they all stayed at their posts and fought to the death. I don't think we even have an award that could equal the honor and bravery of her and her people. I hope she comes back sir. I hope you can talk her into staying.

We need soldiers like her for all of us to look up to. I have seen many who would have crumbled in the face of so much danger and she didn't. I can't speak for any of these here in this room but I would stand by her side and fight to the death if I needed to. Senator Praxton stood and said I would too. One by one all the Senators stood. The women back said stood and saluted me and her. Jin was holding Jake and he was holding her as the tears flowed. Jake said, I love you my daughter. and I am so proud of you. Jin was vibrating. She had never been spoken so highly about.

I got up and put Mandie back down to sleep and called on the pa for the nanny to come and tend to her. Jake said Now as your Praetor I am ordering you to get cleaned up and get your uniform on and come with me. We all got cleaned up I gave Jin one of my skin tight pilots uniforms and wore a matching one in honor of her. Jin found the Captains bars and Margret helped her put them on properly. Jake pulled out a clean uniform and started the coffee so we could have some breakfast.  
>I received a personal message and said I have an errand and will meet you in the council chambers. Jake drove her and made her sit in the seat of honor. He had radioed ahead that we were coming but what would follow would rewrite the history books for all time<p>

.  
>As they landed he left the engine running and another pilot climbed in and re-leaved him.<br>Hand in hand Jake walked beside Jin and stood as the honor guard formed up on either side the door was opened and they were marched in with great honor. The applause was deafening as all saw the hero of the day. The Cameras zoomed in on Jin as she looked around at all the grateful faces of love from her Low Senators and the others as well. The honor guard marched back out and the doors closed just as another shuttle was landing.

Jake walked up to his desk and banged his gavel for order. Jin stopped on the great seal and knelt. Jake stood. He ordered. Jin Tanner. Stand at attention, approach and stand before me as an honored citizen of Jaden. All stood and saluted her as she marched up. The Praetors door opened and Allister marched out with an award pillow. Jake called her to stand at ease, and began For serving the Romulan people with courage, distinction, and bravery above and far beyond the call of duty. It is my honor to award you and a unit award of the Romulan Star.

The applause was extreamly loud as Praetor Jake took the metal and pinned it to her uniform saying I affix this award with my own hand and placed the small star around her neck Jake placed his hand flat upon her chest saying from the heart of one Romulan to the heart of another. I could not be more proud of you and your people. In fact, the designation of LOW and the borders once set up long ago are to be done away with. I declare, from this day forward the name of LOW is never to be uttered again.

You and your people are Romulans bread slap to the bone and are entitled to full rights as any citizen on this planet. He picked up the Commanders pins and said Allister held these for you. You will never ware them again. And Jake tossed them in the waste. From this day forward I charge you with the battle field promotion of Captain and assign you the command of the Keshara, The Queens own ship. To captain and also serve as her chief of security. Jin said, you all honor me above my station in life as an officer and a Citizen. I must see to the medical needs of my wife and with respect must decline. The doors opened again and Queen Margret's voice was heard loudly as they were marched in. Don't you think you should clear that through me first?

Everybody gasped The honor guard turned and began marching back. There standing on the great seal was Queen Margret and Janet being supported by Perim. Jin screamed out in joy and ran to her wife gently holding her with so much love that their wasn't a dry eye in the house. Holding and kissing her tear's away They all stood there in-front of everybody kissing with so much passion they forgot where they were. Jake tapped his gavel on the desk and Jin muttered Scram, I'm sorry sir I forgot I was distracted. Perim walked up and said I try all morning since before the sun to reach her. She hides deep inside. Finally after finding her all I said was Jin loves and needs you. She came out from her hiding place and said help me. It took some time but we came back. She love you so strong.

This powerful the love of two. Either your race or at Jake and me she said You and Queen, Jin and Janet looking at the Senate she said you and family. Me and mine. Love strong. Love forever. The senators applauded. Jake said Captain. He pointed to ware she was standing she rushed back over and stood to attention. He said due to extenuating circumstances I think we can overlook this breach of protocol.

As I was saying. Do you accept this challenge? Jin stood straight and tall and said Yes Sir I accept. The senators all applauded. Jake raised his hand for silence and said Good, after you get back from your honeymoon on Aquadria. I will expect you to report to the Queen and formulate plans for her state visit to earth to sign the new treaty with the humans.

Nervously she asked Aquadria? Jake smiled wickedly saying well Perim needs to go back now and she will need an escort. Your wife would never forgive me if I sent you off on a mission and get you killed before a proper honeymoon. She will be leaving soon so you and Janet need to be briefed on all the local customs and rules. For the first time in months Jin smiled wickedly saying Yes sir, I will take care of that as soon as we leave here.

Jake said with that in mind your wife is weak and in need of your special care. Perims ship will be here in two hours. I trust that will be enough time to see to her needs. Jin saluted and bowed saying Yes, My Lord. Jake said well ok then you are now officially dismissed and on your honeymoon for two weeks after that I expect you back ready for work Captain. Dismissed. The senators all stood saluted and applauded as Captain Jin walked over to her wife and gently helped her back out to the shuttle.

Jake pointed to Margret and said you my Queen are needed by my side I trust you can manage this by Monday. Margret walked over and faced her husband saluted and bowed saying,"Yes My Lord". Queen Margret helped Janet and Jin along with Perim back out to the shuttle. Jake was heard over the applause saying Ok Back to work lets bring this council back to order.  
>The doors closed. The honor guard waved as the shuttle lifted off for home.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Tanners Voyages (Rememberance of Love) Chap Twenty / Segment One.**

We landed at the house and Jin carried her Janet lovingly in her arms. All Janet wanted was the look of sparkles in her Jins eyes and the warmth of her touch. Jin bathed Janet so gently. taking such loving care of her. After cleaning up and having a good meal we all settled down in the warm living room.  
>Like a warm blanket of love Janet was all wrapped up in the embrace of Jin.<br>We sat down and Margret filled both in on the policies of Aquateria. Jin grinned. Janet was apprehensive at first but finally said As long as I have my Jin nothing else matters. Margret said it will feel awkward at first but after some time. You wont care.  
>The Aquaterians are the gentlest most loving people I have ever known. The Queen may take a liking to you both. If she does just go with it. I guarantee you an experience you will hold in your hearts for ever. They have a Marriage dome that is cushioned and silky soft everywhere. You two will come back even more a part of each other than ever. Any Quesrtions ask Ellen.<br>Other wise just relax and enjoy. Oh their tails don't step on them. They are extremely sensitive and they are very talented with them. Especially the Queen. Poor Margret was turning every shade of red with just the memories of their play Jin asked how did you feel being naked. Margret blushed, at first it felt weird then after a while it ah... Margret blushed and everybody snickered. Actually I grew to prefer it. Especially when I went with Jake. Everybody snickered. Jake has a long tail and he is very talented with it.  
>Margret blushed deep red and everybody snickered.<br>Margret said now the males tail is an all in one organ. Some of the young might get curious and start exploring your body. Wrapping the tail around the waist is a sign of intimacy. As for the rest they do with it they are very gentle and can vibrate that tail in ways that ah.. well. Lets say, I was never unhappy there.  
>Jin was grinning. She had been there before This was Janet's first time. Margret ended up the conversation saying you have two weeks so just go slow. Be polite and be gentle. They have a way of using their bodies to convert a mineral they have into a healing power. You will turn blue but don't panic it will fade.<br>You will be in their hospital for a couple days. If a nurse comes up with a waste canister. try to relax. They will place their hand on your belly and trust me allot more than pee comes out. I almost wet myself when she did it to Jake. Made the poor boy see stars for a while. Then they did it to me and I saw some big stars myself.  
>I sent a message to Ellen she will meet you at the transporters and help you with Janet.<br>Your legs will be weak for a day or so but afterwards you will be all better. Janet snuggled up with Jin and covered up with the Shaw and moaned saying I'm better now. Jin said me too my love. They kissed passionately. Perim and I need to talk privately before she leaves so just relax here and sleep. Margret adjusted the blanket and shaw and the happy couple were warn and would be asleep soon. Perim and Margret were very close. She had missed her friend and their sharing was for them as natural as breathing.  
>It wasn't long before the happy couple started snickering at the moans coming from we were linked Poor Jake was having a tough time holding himself together at the Council meeting and had to excuse himself a couple of times. By the time he got home Perim and the happy couple had already left and he was greeted by a sleepy but very happy wife.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (Remembrance of Love) Chap Twenty / Segment Two.**

The days of spring brought scents of flowers and Pine and our weekends were filled with wedded bliss once again as the hunger of their love grows. Now linked and shearing each others thoughts and feelings, their hunger for passion was insatiable. Mandie had just turned one year old but it was Margret that got the present. Her monthly issue of blood didn't come as before and the news hit her like a hammer across her chest. She was two weeks pregnant and now had to go back and tell her husband.  
>She had just finished her lunch after her Doctors visit. Sitting there a couple of the female senators gave her "The Look" and were getting all excited. After the meal break it was time to break the news. She did everything I could to keep it out of her mind so he wouldn't know. He banged his gavel. I stood and walked out in front of the Senate.<br>There was no way to hide this.  
>He would be feeling the changes himself soon. So Margret just blurted it out. "Husband, I'm Pregnant. Behind her an explosion of laughter, cheers and applauding startled her. The next thing Margret knew she was in the arms of her husband kissing him deeply. In front of everybody she melted in his arms in a loving embrace that almost brought everybody back to silence.<br>After a long moment Margret dew back In his mind she said we need to talk to The Queen and Leader about this. Its going to get weird you feeling everything I go through as my body changes. Jake said I don't care. I love you more than I have words for. Jake banged his Gavel and said everybody take the afternoon off. Go home and have some fun. We are.. The Senators all snickered and laughed. He scooped Margret up in his arms and she snuggled up laying her head on his chest and Jake carried his wife out down the isle and out the doors as the applause continued. Out to his shuttle and he took off for home.  
>Poor Margret was so embarrassed and blushing as they landed and he carried her into the house. It wasn't long before the guards started hearings the moans of love. Smiling they went about their duties as Jake's and Janet's bond of love grew even stronger.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (Remembrance of Love) Chap Twenty / Segment Three.**

Margret was unprepared for how much a family meant to Jake. They weren't joined before when Mandie was born. Now though her feeling the joy in his heart overwhelmed her. She smiled allot at him feeling the nervousness and joy pulsating through her husband. Watching him dote over her became a joy in of its own self. Mandie was one now and had advanced from breast to bottle feeding. Margret had wanted to at least get Mandie out of diapers before having another one.  
>Margret struggled trying to not live her life like her grandmother and have baby's one after the other. Her son Little Ryack had always harbored resentment of her doting on his sister and felt being ignored at time he thought he needed her. Now following her life closer than she had wanted. Margret was determined not to make the same mistakes as her Grand mother.<br>Just under two weeks had passed and the ship from Aquadria had returned with finished goods for trade and Jin and Janet beamed in to the house. By then Margret was 4 weeks pregnant and was glowing. Jin and Janet had changed greatly. Margret figured it out quickly. As she greeted them they sat down to coffee and caught them mind speaking to each other Margret wasn't sure so she reached out and tried to mind speak to Jin.  
>The experience frightened Jin and she fell backwards off the bar stool. Margret helped Jin up and held her lovingly till she settled. She said Yes Jin. Jake and I joined when we went back to Aquadria last time. I was not healing from the birth as well as I was supposed to and we were fighting. It took her a few tries but Jin's voice got louder in her mind and Janet's too.<br>No body knows but I had to be joined to solve my healing and Heart brake Jin said you two dont fight now. I called Janet over and hugged her. Margret said Nope no arguing. Quite the opposite. I'm pregnant again.  
>Both girls squealed with joy I was grinning so wide. Everything is all different now. I can feel his joy and it warms my heart so much. The queen told you everything right? Jin and Janet said yes. Margret said Told you about feeling the joys and passions of the other? Jin blurted it out Oh My Gods the Sex is incredible. I feel me and her at the same time.<br>Talk about seeing stars. Well there is a downside to all of it as well You will feel her pain as well so if you have children or she get hurt you are going to feel it. One of you has to be put in a medically induced coma to survive the pain of the other during the birth. So Jake and me will have to both go to the hospital. But right now I get so tickled at his grunts and groans as my body starts to change and he feels it. I work every other day now.  
>I eat like a farm animal. I stay hungry. It pisses me off that I cant drink any more Ale till after the birth. I sneak a small shot glass to settle my nervs. Problem is he catches me every time. Remember when you were leaving that day? Perim and I were sharing and I tortured poor Jake who was desperately trying to hold it together during the counsel.<br>The poor man was in agony by the time he got home. Jin said so you mean he knows how we do it now. Blushing Margret nodded Jin and Janet fell out laughing. Margret said talk about confused, It was the funniest site I have ever seen Blushing with the memory Margret said, He more than made up for it that night though. Janet blushed. The look on her face said it all.  
>You and the Queen? Jin said all three of us. You certainly weren't lying when you said how special it was. Jin and Janet connected. Jake and I connected. Now you're going to be flying me all over the galaxy. Margret said I have to talk with Jake now. Being pregnant I may have to be planet bound till I give birth before going to earth.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (Remembrance of Love) Chap Twenty / Segment Four.**

It had just started raining when Jake beamed over to the house from the Council chambers. The Weather report said a storm was brewing and all shuttle flights over the effected area were canceled. Margret ran over to snuggle and kiss him welcoming him home. Margret said, Look who's made it back. Jin and Janet stood there holding hands with looks of love not only for themselves but for Margret and Jake. Margret chimed into Jakes mind saying they are linked too and can mind speak with us.  
>Jakes eyes got real big, He asked You don't mean they can feel us too. Janet sidled over to Jake and hip bumped him saying No silly, It's been a long time but I still remember. She shot Jin a memory and she started snickering. Jake started blushing. Jin asked I heard you got an impromptu introduction in how we make out.<br>Jake blushed deep red and put his hands on his hips and promptly said I don't want to talk about it. He stomped off to the bedroom to change his clothes. Margret shot the girls a look and followed along behind. Jake was changing and sat down on the bed Margret sat down next to him. Rubbing his shoulders to calm him. she asked What's wrong Moonweichi?  
>Jake rubbed his face with his hands and said I'm starting to feel your hormones in my body. The other day was really weird and I got really embarrassed in front of the council.<br>Moonweichi, when we girls share it has nothing to do with how we, you and I share. We are just having fun pleasing each other. It's not better than you and I. Never could be. It's just different. In a way it helps us girls to be more sensitive and please you better. I didn't mean to hurt or embarrass you. Peram and I missed each other and were just reliving old memories.  
>Jake said, sometimes I wonder if you will go all the way across and just only prefer women like you're Grand mother did after Ryack died. Margret accessed her memories and a big tear fell down her face. Jake she never crossed over to that.<br>She never said or did anything to act upon it but she had love for Bruce Nolan too. Ryacks death left a giant hole in her heart. No Jake she never did that and I never will either. I'm not as adventuresome as she was. I keep my love life private.  
>Close your eyes for a moment. Focus on my heart. Feel the changes as I hold your hand. Margret leaned in and kissed him whispering feel the love I hold for you. How powerful it is. How much it has grown since we the life of our child growing inside me. Pretty soon you are going to feel him start kicking<br>Margret snuggled up close and said, I could never love anything or any one more than you. Jake felt the surge of warmth in Margret and a tear fell from his eye. He whispered. The way I love you now is far greater than I ever did when we first married. Just holding you brings me a joy I can not describe.  
>Even if we weren't linked, I still think I'd die if you perished. Margret looked deep into Jake's eyes and gently raked her fingers through his hair saying, I feel the same way. Jake put on some warm clothes and they both came out to greet the news of Aquadria and the Queen and Leader brought back some fond memories. Jake had never shared like that before and his memories drove him to embarrassment. He grinned wide and blushed super red.<br>We all got the snickers over that. Sitting down to dinner brought a warmth of family they all needed. Jin and Janet were super happy. Janet delighted over Jin dotting over her and Margret just loved it when Jake dotted over her. Rubbing her back. It was easy to see Our love was different and yet still the same. Jin and Janet. Margret and Jake. Both different. each with its advantages and disadvantages, yet still the same. Later that evening The happy couple beamed up to their ship and Margret had some alone time with her husband.  
>It wasn't long before any doubts Jake had, vanished in a cloud of unbridled passion from his Margret. Back on ship, now in the Captains quarters Jin was at work spoiling her Janet and she was loving every second of it. It was early but exhaustion and sleep found both couples.<br>As they snuggled, each in each other's arms. The joys of love warmed them and sleep came soon after...


	21. Chapter 21

**Tanners Voyages (Trip to Earth) Chap Twenty One/ Segment One.**

The next day I was supposed to join with Jake at the council meetings. All was going all of a sudden Margret felt a small cramp. Jake felt it too. Out of the blue he hollered for Allister to take over and screamed across the counsel chamber and grabbed Margret. Both shimmered away to the hospital.  
>At the hospital Alarms started going off and Margret was rushed into the Medical bay. Scans and exams made Margret fell like a pin cushion but in moments the cramps began to settle.<br>Apparently, Margret had progressed into the development stage where false labor and spontaneous rejection can take this was her second pregnancy, it was believed that this one would be easier on her body.  
>No such luck. Margret's hormones were way out of balance and the baby was beginning to start premature labor pains. Fortunately, The doctors got it under control. Poor Jake felt my panic and almost panicked himself.<br>The hormone problem was affecting Jake too. He was much more moody and sensitive than I was. This was my second go around. But since we are linked it was his first ever. He has been so much more caring than ever before.  
>The problem was the council was noticing changes in him too. Mine they just shrugged off as Girl stuff but Jake was another thing. Now the trip to earth was coming up. Changes we waited months for could not be delayed any longer.<br>Final plans had to be discussed. Margret's belly hardly showed. Swimming helped keep Margret toned and tight. Once the hormones settled both were back to normal. We sent a message back to the council that it was just a hormone imbalance that was causing complications. and we would be back in an hour. Also for them to go ahead and take their noon day meal break. That we would be back by the time they return.  
>No doubt the council had questions and our sudden departure had raised some eyebrows. Margret sat there rubbing her belly. Though very young in development, the baby knew when his mommy soothed him. I had some questions for Perim and Leader at Aquadria as well.<br>As the council returned, we were already sitting at our desks eating some take out food. The meat was seasoned with some messy sauce and I had it all over my face. I was ravenous. Eating for two was fun at first now though It felt like I couldn't eat enough.  
>Most of the female council got the snickers sitting and watching as the others filed back in.<br>I caught site of a few looks and started snarling like a dog chomping on my meat. They cracked up laughing their asses off. Finally, Jake banged his gavel and we cleaned up. Jake moved mine and his chair down to the floor and ordered the doors all closed and guarded.  
>Jake helped me down and kept a wary eye on me as he moved to his seat. I opened up the Conversation. Ok I know you all have noticed changes in us. First, let us assure you I have been checked out and am in no danger of loosing my baby. My husband however might be in danger of losing a finger if he tries to take my food away again.<br>(Everybody Snickered).  
>In my mind I told Jake go with it for now, I have a plan.<br>My hormones got way out of balance. I wasn't feeling real great this morning but I was away for two days already and needed to catch up. That was a stupid move on my part. My baby started having false labor pains and that had to be dealt with.  
>As you can see. I am much better now. As for My Jake here. When I got pregnant. Margret looked at Jake and he said go ahead. they will find out eventually anyway. Margret took a moment to compose herself. Jake and I can mind speak. The council started murmuring. Margret continued, As you know, Natural borne's can be emphatic. Jake is but my case is different. In my pregnant state.<br>My abilities tripled. Jake and I are empathetic and linked. He needed to understand how a woman feels so he would not do again what he did that caused us to start fighting. Well, he got a real dose of it. Now he can feel many things and that changed his perception about what a woman goes through and how we feel at times.  
>He felt my cramp and the panic that came with it. Jake said that's why I have been a little off lately, I have been feeling her changes and it was an eye opening experience, I was unprepared for. One female council member spoke up and asked can you show the other men?<br>I got the silly giggles along with the other women. Margret said no. our being mated and our closeness made this happen. Poor Jake sat there turning red. Finally, he said, sometime's we men can be incredibly stupid. I took advantage and basically stomped all over my wife's trust in me. Being linked like this is awkward, but now I see how insensitive I was being.  
>Her allowing me to feel things has brought us closer than I ever thought possible. Jake said, I'll step down if you want me too but the needs of my wife come first over everything. Even what goes on here. I apologies for the odd behavior. But I love this woman more than I have words to use to describe with.<br>I hurt her before and I never want to do that again. No one was prepared for such unabashed honesty. All was quiet in the chambers. A big tear fell down Margret's face. Jake had been holding back some and now she felt why.  
>Margret tried to say something but choked on her words. One council woman said I wish I had such a one as you. Such honesty hides behind so much male bravado its hard to see sincerity these days. We are blessed to have you as praetor, and you my lady, as Queen.<br>She said, so what, Till she has her baby things will be odd for a while. This is Jaden, we have had more than our share of "Odd" before. Margret smelled something off of her as she glanced over at Allister. She smiled and said Thank you. A councilman asked does the praetor feel everything you feel? Jake said not everything but I do feel allot. Allister said I guess that explains the pregnancy. Everybody fell out laughing. Margret snickered and face-palmed Jake did soon after.  
>Finally as the group settled Margret said That does help. Everybody fell out laughing again. Another councilman asked how long is this condition going to last? Margret said forever I hope. I like being spoiled. Everybody snickered. Margret said right now my body is flooded with progesterone so my abilities will be stronger. After I have the baby it should lessen.<br>But till that time Jake and I appreciate your understanding. Also Jake will have to be with me so the doctors can medicate him when my labor starts and I will be using the new transporter birthing method. As you can all see, my body frame is small and Jake grows them big. My body was damaged the first time. So it was decided to use the new process to lessen the trauma to my body.  
>Now in two weeks if I pass my medical exam, I plan to take my trip to Earth and sign that new treaty. Margret felt Jake's objection coming and cut him off. She said I have plenty of security and we already know their medical abilities are just as advanced as ours. Jin would die before ever letting any harm come to me. Jake firmly said in her mind we will talk about this later. After that normal council business was returned to. And we went back to our desks. I had to have the waste can removed as the smell kept me hungry, and I was so tempted to go rifling through it to find another morsel to chomp into.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (Trip to Earth) Chap Twenty One/ Segment Two.**

Jake was a proud man and it hurt him to be so honest. Margret knew in her heart she had some unfinished business with her Jake and would be spending most of the night proving her love to him was strong. He felt embarrassed and small in the eyes of the others. Not so. It couldn't be any better. He couldn't be any better. Not in my eyes nor in many of the eyes of the council either. Even the Lows in back saluted their approval as they left.  
>I called Allister over and turned my back to the lady councilman across from me. I handed him a blank pad and it said just act as if I am giving you orders. I whispered, When we sat down on the council floors and had our impromptu meeting I smelled something from the lady council man in front second from the left. She looked at you and her whole scent changed. Margret said She has the hots for you. Maybe you should go investigate and have some fun. I shot him a side ways glance and an evil grin.<br>He took the hint and turned and she was gone. I told him the transports havn't left yet so go and find her. Allister had learned long ago I was rarely wrong about what I smelled. He took off and I smiled as he went into the crowd.  
>Jake on the other hand was another story. He wasn't happy about me still planning to go to earth. Margret looked and saw something else other than anger. He was afraid. Really afraid. Margret walked over into his embrace and kissed him for what seemed like hours. Many of the leaving councilmen stood smiling the hall way was backed up as they all started standing and staring.<br>Many had eyes shiny from the makings of tears. They all said nothing just smiled as they left. The door was closed and we were alone in the chambers waiting for everyone else to claim and leave in their transports. Margret was well on her way of answering his question about love. They held each other not as Praetor and Queen but as Husband and wife. After we left the military honor guard watched as we lifted off.  
>Many questions screamed for answers that night. We stopped back by that meat place and bought another big bag to split between us and went home. Jake and I don't fly the same way. He had an odd way of doing it, but he insisted on taking care of as much stress as he could. I have to admit it still feels wonder being spoiled.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (Trip to Earth) Chap Twenty One/ Segment Three**.

We landed and went inside. The other girls had taken up with some boy and girlfriends and the house was ours again.I asked Jake to meet me in his office and lock the door. We need to talk to the Queen at Aquadria. We went inside and made sure the door was locked so we wouldn't be disturbed. We disrobed and stood before the screen and placed the call to Aquadria. Ellen came on screen and smiled broadly.  
>She said its good to see you again. Ellen we have news. Not only am I healed we are now with child again. Ellen gasped and face-palmed squealing in her hands to control the noise.<br>Rubbing her belly Margret said its a boy this time. My Love we need to speak to the Queen. Ellen said Congratulations then she shifted her butt a little and revealed she had grown a prehensile tail as well. Margret gasped, I didnt think it be possible. You look so beautiful. I love you so much my daughter. Ellen said that's not the only surprise. She reached off camera for her mate with her tail and saw the plump belly of her mate. Margret and Jake both held on to each other for balance. "She's Pregnant?"  
>Both of them grinning yes, Pregnant and we are linked as well. I feel our child growing inside my mate. Jake said I feel Margret's as well.<p>

Ellen snickered, being a man I bet that makes for some awkward moments.  
>The Queen beeped Ellen that she was ready and the com link was established. Margret bowed in respect. The Queen said rise my family and be greeted in love. Margret said My Queen, I am with child and I must travel very far. Will the link be maintained wherever I go?<br>The Queen said The farthest we have ever felt the link was one light year. It will break but reestablish itself the next time you mate with each other. It is a joining of the mind and the body. Jake said Thank you my Queen, I did not understand till now. Your help has brought us closer than ever.  
>The Queen said when the pains of labor start you will feel what she feels and will have to be medicated as your daughter will when her baby comes. All the people rejoice with this news. Are you returning to visit with us?<br>Margret said I'm sorry my Queen Politics take me to a far away planet called Earth. Its a weeks travel each way. Even at high Trans-warp speeds. The earthlings helped us as we fought against our enemy's. Now a treaty is to be signed. The Queen asked will you greet them as we do?  
>Smiling, They are not as advanced in love as you and the people are. They too struggle and are improving but they have a long way to go and use elaborate multi-colored covers most all the time. The Queen said Pity. If they could see you as we do they would love you as we do. But in answer to your Question while on Earth you will feel a disconnect and a sudden shock of lonesomeness.<br>Your Jake will feel this too. The feeling is breif and will pass. Jake you are feeling nearly all of your wife by now the changes she goes through will change you as well. Soon you will feel emotions as she feels. Guard yourself in public. Others will not understand as we do. Jake said, This has already happened and I have informed my leaders but not in all things. They don't know and will never understand the love shared. My heart misses you and the people. Margret said Mine too. I promise we will return soon and be a family again. The Queen said Good till then I switch you back to your beautiful Ellen. She came back on line with her tail wrapped around the waist of her mate. Margret asked Daughter why did you do this? Ellen said I wanted to be closer to the people. To join and share with them as they do. Jake asked did it hurt?  
>Ellen said It did for a long while. The nerve connections are complex. Trust me you have a long enough one yourself. Jake blushed. Margret handled him saying he is enough for me and I love him very much. We must go for now. Let me know about the baby and I will let you know about mine.<br>The screen went off. Still handling his tail Margret said now about that issue of me loving you. There in the darkened room Margret joined with Jake in mind and body and shared with great passion.

**Tanners Voyages (Trip to Earth) Chap Twenty One/ Segment Four.**

Dawn breaks over Jaden. Our lives have firmly taken root here. Long forgotten are the previous hopes and dreams of exploration. Now we explore the glories of family. and the inner reaches of our passion. Our bag of meat eaten. and our love satiated at least for now, we wake in each others arms covered by only the Shaw Margret had left in Jakes office only a few days earlier.  
>Our eyes sparkling with the love we hold in our hearts, We slowly rise, our muscles aching with passion's expressed the night before. we had slept on the office floor oblivious of all our surroundings. It had been a sweet sleep. Now it was time to rise and meet the day. We heard the rustling of noise in the kitchen as Jin had beamed down for coffee and our morning meeting.<br>She knew we were someplace but didn't dare to go looking. The door to the bedroom was open and she could see we weren't there and hadn't been all night. She tried to keep her nose to the coffee and heard Margret walking out of the office. Jin's mind went dirty at warp speed as all Margret was wearing was the loosely knitted shaw, and it really wasn't covering anything.  
>Jin snickered as Margret blushed. She said Coffee will be ready soon. Standing there red faced finally Margret said frack this and tossed the shaw on the edge of the living room sofa and walked across the living room naked to the bed room and slipped on a robe. Margret could smell Jin's want and scolded her for it. Jin snickered and said "Hot Mommy"<br>Margret giggled and walked back to the office with Jake's robe. She said shush, I'm your mother show some respect. She snickered as Jake came scampering out with his robe on walking quickly to the bathroom.  
>Today was Margret's off day from the senate. It was her day to de stress and relax. The only planned event for the day was her morning meeting with Jin. Jake went in the showers to clean up for the day. Jin had made breakfast for Janet and she was off on her meetings with Ellen and her duties as Ambassador. Several discussions about the new mining materials from Rader Planet. Our group of colonists residing there was collecting and categorizing a treasure trove of equipment and supplies.<br>It took months before the stench of a population of insane people finally faded. The modern buildings were safe but many that burned the shacks they used to live in harbored some real concerns as to just how safe they really were.  
>A new dome was ordered and should be arriving in another month so for now they sleep on board ship. Suits them as well as at night the winds made an earry rustling sound as if some survivors had escaped the cleansing and were sneaking through the burned out towns scavenging.<br>Meanwhile, back at home as the coffee finished Jin made a good breakfast of fruits and eggs for Jake and Margret. Some crisp bacon on top. Jin swiped a piece and nibbled on it Margret said I don't know who spoil's me more you or Jake.  
>Jin said my mommy is a mommy and needs her nourishment and as Jake strolled in the kitchen, in his robe, smelling the food. Jin said considering where you slept last night I'd say Jake is one up on the spoiling. Margret smiled wickedly and stuck out her tong at Jin. Jake poured him and Margret a cup of coffee and sat down to a plate of food beside his wife. The mind speak they shared was loving and both eyes sparkled with their love.<br>Kissing, they both went back to their meals. Jin had learned how to pilot a food replicator as easily as any cook on a stove. Jake said I don't think you should go to earth. I know they said things have changed but it only takes one unstable person out for revenge and our family is destroyed. The look on Jakes face was that same one of fright. Jin hugged her father warmly and said I would die before letting anything happen to Mother. Jaked looked lovingly at Jin and said the family would still be destroyed.  
>If anything happened to you I... a lump caught in his throat and he took a sip of coffee. Jin if anything ever happened to you Both our hearts would be broken. Jake shivered with the memory, saying I still remember you in that hospital after the war. Jin hugged Jake harder this time Whispering in his ear, "I love you father"<br>Jake said I love you too you little sneak. I saw you steal my piece of bacon. Jake snatched one of hers and jin kissed him on his cheek. She said you two are the family I had always dreamed about as I slept on the hard cold ground of Romulas. I could not love either of you more. Janet too. She is working hard with Ellen to please you both. Margret asked how are you too doing? Jin shared a memory of the night before in Margret's mind.  
>Smiling wickedly Margret said I see you are doing very well. Jin snickered and grinned wickedly herself. Poor Jake had no choice but see the memory as well and snorted his coffee. Margret and Jin laughed. For revenge Jake slipped Jin a memory of their last nights exercises. And Jin gasped she said so that's how you too do it. No wonder mommy is so noisy. Margret immediately snorted her coffee and Jin fell out laughing along with Jake who got a stinging smack on his arm from Margret for his efforts.<br>Poor Jake went and got dressed and said you girls are the nastiest gossipers I know. I going to get going before you two start reaching for the measuring tape. Jin said I thought you two did that last night. Margret snorted her coffee again saying we did. Jin fell out laughing again as Jake stepped up with his coffee and two extra strips of Jin's bacon and shimmered away.  
>Jin turned and said, "Hey" but Jake had made a clean escape so Jin replicated some more.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (Trip to Earth) Chap Twenty One/ Segment Five.**

Margret had just started taking her shower when in her mind she heard Jin scream out with almost blinding pain. Seconds before, Margret heard the message pad chime as she was being sent a message from the ship. Jin was passed out on the floor and her breathing was erratic. Margret grabbed a pilots jump suit and towel and dried off the soap quickly and, grabbed her communicator and called Janet.. She was already beaming in. She felt Jin just as just as she did. Janet helped Margret, get her untangled from the bar stools.  
>Margret hadn't even noticed the pain yet but she had stumped her toe on a chair herself sliding over to her. She hit her auto transport and took Jin straight to the hospital. Margret used her link to tell Jake. She looked at the pad It said DNA MATCH. Margret pressed the button and reopened the message.<br>It said, Body number 1086868 confirmed DNA Match. Subject vaporized at second clinic. Target bombed on attack run on Rader Planet by Keshara.  
>I felt like I wanted to puke. Margret called on her communicator just as soon as she could get to the medical center. Margret said, Moonweichi, I'm sorry to interrupt. Jake said no-no, Family first. You did the right thing. He asked what happened? Margret said, its Jin, she just got a message that her mothers body was found in the egg farm she bombed on Raider Planet.<br>The news must have drove over the line because she screamed out in her mind like I never heard before. Janet is here with me. The doctors are running tests on the baby and me and Jin. Allister overheard. He said go if you must. I can handle things here. Jake said thanks but the doctor said to stay here. We would just be in the way.  
>The other senators had taken a break and were standing around. Allister said, I was the one that gave her the order to bomb that base and egg farm. I killed her mother. Gods how much more must she take?<br>Jake said its nobody's fault. It was war. things were done. People died. She was already on line so she was already brain dead and they were torturing her body to make eggs. All you and Jin did was shorten her suffering and freed her from her pain. Ok people lets get back to work. There is nothing more we can do till the Queen calls back.  
>Back at the hospital. Janet was over come with fright for her Jin. Margret wasn't much better. The doctor gave Margret a sedative to calm her down. Then he gave a much stronger sedative to Jin. He said we will just have to watch her. The doctor said I think she had her hopes built up about seeing her again. I found this in her pocket. Its a folded note from her mother. Somehow she got a message smuggled out with another survivor that escaped. and must have gotten caught trying to smuggle out another and they killed her for it. Jin told the doctor she wanted to tell her about you adopting her. That she was alright.<br>Now, that she cant, it hit her hard. He said he gave her a sedative to slow her heart rate and breathing. It was near the Noonday lunch break, so everybody braked for Noon day meal.  
>Jake beamed back home and found Margret sitting down on the sofa. The bar stools were a wreck. Jake righted them and came over to check on toe was taped to another and I was sipping on a shot glass of Ale. Before he could protest I waved him off saying Its only one small drink and its been a really shitty day. Besides Jake, every time you move the bottle I know where you put it. Pointing to her head she said, "Linked" remember? I see what you see and feel what you feel. Poor Jin was crushed. I'ts bad enough knowing she was dead but knowing she bombed her herself. Margret said, I don't know how much more one lady can take. She is asleep in her Quarters on the Keshara. Janet is watching over her.<br>Jake said, Allister told me he gave the order. There was nothing anybody could do but end their suffering. Margret stood up and hugged her husband whispering, how are we going to end the suffering of our daughter? Jake said by treating her no different than we did this morning. With patience Love and Compassion. Jake made himself a sandwich and a shot of Ale. He looked at Margret and asked Please go easy on this stuff will ya?  
>Margret said Ok, I will, I promise. I think I will go take a nap. Maybe I can grab a hold of a better part of this day and start over.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (Trip to Earth) Chap Twenty One/ Segment Six.**

The day passed slowly. Feeding Mandie and spending time on reports from the Senate took up some of her time. Mandie was fussy. She could tell her mommy was upset. Margret rocked her and hummed an old song she remembered from the days of her Grandmother  
>It seem to calm her. Finally the day was over and Jake beamed back home. He came over to check on Mandie and I. He asked any news. I shook my head Nothing, no word at all. Poor Jin must have been waiting for months for word and to be given that letter seemed so cruel.<br>Jake said the night shift nanny is here to take over. Did you get any sleep? Margret said maybe a couple hours but that's all. God's I wish I could rewind this day.  
>Jake said why don't we go visit Jin on her ship and try to cheer her up. Margret slowly got up as not to wake Mandie. Margret gently kissed Mandy and handed her over to the Nanny who took her back to the nursery. Margret said soon we are going to be chasing that little munchkin all over this house.<br>Thinking back, Margret said remember the games we played with Jin? She laughed so hard and brought so much joy to this house. Now its so Quiet with all the girls all gone. Margret said I remember praying for some peace and quiet. Now, I find myself wanting some of that noise back.  
>Jake snickered in a couple of years you are going to have more noise than you can handle. Margret asked, Jake please sit down here for a moment. He sat down and snuggled up lovingly to his wife. She said Jake I really need to go and do this thing on earth. We have this one chance to take back a part of what was lost of my Grand Mothers life's work.<br>Jake took a ragged breath and said yes, I have been thinking about it all day. Margret said I know. And I know how scared you are. Three weeks is a long time to be away. A long time for you to be alone. I can ask Janet to stay here and help you. Jake said no-no way Jin needs her now more than ever. I will get by being alone and I will be busy getting the Senate business all caught up. Jin will need the distraction but you in your condition being so far away terrifies me. Margret turned and kissed her husband saying I love you to my Moonweichi. We have a week to prepare and you wont be alone. Chalny will keep you company my love. Jake said we will discuss this later. Lets get cleaned up and go visit Jin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Tanners Voyages (Preparations) Chap Twenty Two / Segment One.**

We cleaned up and after we dressed in our regular everyday uniforms Margret went over and got one of Grandmothers lockets. She removed the picture inside of two spotted men from Grandmothers past and folded the letter the Doctor gave her inside and put it in her pocket. then they beamed over to the Keshara. Looking out the observation port, Margret noticed the Donatra was gone. Jake said, When we received word, Admiral Allister requested permission to take her and go out on patrol for a few days so he would not be a reminder for Jin. I think he feels responsible.  
>Margret said, That was kind of him. Maybe I misjudged him too harshly. Jake said, he is a good man. The crew of the Keshara, was well trained. Each snapped to attention as we passed. Making to the Captains door we buzzed for entry.<br>Janet said through the com's Who is it? Janet said, place your hand on the scanner so the door will unlock please. Jake scanned his hand and Margret scanned hers and the door unlocked and allowed entry It closed Quickly behind them. Jake was about to question the added security but the look on Janet's eyes told him to forget it.  
>After all, The added security was the only way she would live back on board ship. Janet hugged the both of us. She said come in please. The Captains Ready room was cavernous. Their was a Kitchen and bedroom and bath. All separate and heavily shielded and armor plated for safety.<br>Janet sat down with Margret and Jake. Jake asked Hows our Girl? Janet shook her head. She is very quiet. When we first got back she was fighting the Sedative. I gave her a bath and finally held her long enough for her to relax and let the sedative take hold. She rested for several hours and then got dressed and just sat there on the edge of the bed. She told me in our link she wanted to be alone.  
>Janet said, she sounded so small inside. I fear she may collapse inside even further than I did when I got hurt. The Bedroom door opened and Jin pensively stepped out. She said, No my love. I will never leave you again. Janet said and I will never let you go. Janet held her tightly and kissed her with greater passion than Jake was ever used to seeing. She came over and looked at us.<br>Her eyes held back great pain. She dropped to her knees asking for Forgiveness for her actions at our house. She apologized for causing so much trouble. Jake and Margret both stood. Margret started to say something but Jake shushed her. Jake asked, Captain Tanner. Do you believe that your behavior was wrong? She said Yes Sir, Jake said It wasn't you know. You do owe me a stool. One broke when you fell but that is a matter for later. You need to understand just how deeply you are loved not only by your mother and me but also by your lovely wife.  
>I have only recently been exposed to how you live. Many things I don't understand. Some things I may never understand. But one thing I saw is the same. One thing never changed and that was the intensity of love shared. The same love that burns in Janet's heart, Burns in your mother and me for the both of you. That will never change.<br>Each day you show me as Praetor and a father the joys of pride I hold in my heart. Now is not the time for discipline. Now is the time for the healing power of our love to be shared. Stand and be held and loved as my daughter. As Our daughter. Margret was stunned at what she heard she added Rise child and let me hold you. Feel my love feel all our love.  
>We held her so tightly as she sobbed. Jin said. I never knew my daddy. But I know now, I could not have a better more loving daddy than I do now. Momma, I love you so much. I wanted so badly to tell her of you. Her words backed with so much pain burrowed deep in Margret's heart. She said Come child sit with us and rest yourself. Margret reached in her pocket and pulled out the locket. She said your love for your mother brings you great honor.<br>I cant tell you how much joy it brings to my heart every time I see you stand there and call me mommy. I could never replace her nor will I ever this and ware it always. Inside is the letter she sent you. Placing it around her neck, Margret said to keep it close to your heart. Jake reached out for Jin and she scooted over into his lap.  
>Margret had never seen him act so much like a father before. She was getting a glimpse of the future of him with Mandie and our son. Great tears fell from her heart inside her as she watched. Even bigger tears fell from her face as she reached over to hold Janet's hand and comfort her as she watched.<br>Janet's love for Jin had grown well past any words. Jin layed her head on Jake and he rocked her for a few moments. Jake said, Now I have some hard news for you and I need you to try your best to be strong and hear my words. With the permission of the Senate, I opened the War files and managed to find the Vedio recording of your mother's Identification along with her file. I cant show it to you. She was beaten so badly she hardly had a face left. Janet covered her mouth in horror. All we know is she must have tried to smuggle out another letter and got caught and was punished. and sent to the Egg farm. She was already on line and producing eggs. Four in all according to the count in the files. Honey, she was already gone and suffering so much. I know you blame yourself. As Praetor I order you to stop that. As a father, I ask you to try real hard to let go.  
>You did more than any daughter could ever do. You ended her suffering and freed her from her pain. Jin balled up in his lap with so much pain inside and he held her tight. Margret knew then, she had chosen well, the father of her children. But to see him like this opened a whole other side of him she never knew about. Her heart was bursting with love for her husband.<br>It took a long time for Jin to settle. Janet poured all of us a glass of Ale. Jin's hand was shaking so badly she almost spilled hers in Jakes lap. Holding it with both hands she slowly drank the whole thing. She moaned as it burned its way down her throat. Jake said now that's my girl. Jin scooted out of Jakes lap and she said Daddy I love you. Jake melted and tears flowed and he hugged Jin for a long time. Then Jin took out the locket and stared at it for a moment. Jin then leaned over and gave Margret a passionate kiss like never before. As she drew back, Margret was gasping for air Jin said Mommy I love you.  
>Jin stood and pulled Janet to her feet and kissed her as lovers with all their passion loosed. Janet blushed at Margret and Jake seeing their love. Jin blushed a little. Jake held Margret's hand saying its alright. Through the link I already got an education in all that when Margret and Perim shared Margret's face went super red and she hid her face in Jakes chest, saying I'm so sorry. Jake said, he was sitting at his desk in the council chambers trying desperately, to read an I-Pad and dropped the damn thing six times and had to go to the bathroom. Janet and Jin tried hard but the nervous laughter just overflowed.<br>Jake knew laughter is what Jin needed right now. He said, Thanks to your mother here I got a birds eye view of allot more of Perim than I ever wanted. Poor Margret buried her face deep in Jakes jacket she smacked him saying in a muffled voice Too much information. Way too much information. She was vibrating with laughter and embarrassment. Finally she had to come out for air and she was so red faced with embarrassment. Janet gave her the look and she just lit up again and face palmed. Jin laughed hard holding her stomach. Janet gave Jake a look of love an so much appreciation.

**Tanners Voyages (Preparations) Chap Twenty Two / Segment Two.**

Clearly, Poor Margret was to be the brunt of some risky jokes, but she took it in stride. To see her daughter doubled over with laughter instead of tears was worth it. Janet sauntered over to Jake and gave him a passionate kiss.  
>Janet whispered, Thank you for this. See I still remember. Margret was faking jealousy. She said, Hey,he's mine. Go play with your own. Janet gave her a wicked grin. She smiled saying ok. She sauntered off real sexily right behind Jin as she went to the kitchen to prepare something for us to eat.<br>The dividing wall kept us from seeing anything. All we heard was some pans rattling and Jin gasping for air Jake called back wash your hands first. Margret snorted her drink. The Romulan Ale burned her nose and she gagged. Jake called back Mother needs a warm wet towel her face is already wet.  
>She playfully smacked Jake and still choking on the burning Ale she said with a gravel voice, You know too dam much. Poor Jin came out all red faced giving her mother a warm wet towel. Margret said thank you and put her face in the towel to clean up. Jake said a whole lot of gasping going on back there sure you know where that towel has been?<br>Margret froze with the towel on her face. Jin started snickering. Jake shot his daughter wicked look and Jin played along. Margret poked an eye out and looked up at Jin. She said I don't know. Janet did you do the laundry today. Janet was oblivious to the goings on in the living room. She came out of the kitchen saying No why?  
>Margret looked at the towel then back to Jin she just stood there snickering.<br>Margret started to smack Jin with the towel. Laughing, Jin scampered back to the Kitchen giggling. Margret turned and said I swear. you keep up and I will use this on you as a gag. Jake leaned close and gave his wife a playful kiss and whispered, Promise? Margret said Damn you. This is payback for Perim and me the other week. Jake started snickering. Margret knew he would pay her back for Perim. She just never knew when. She shoved him over on the sofa and was on top of him playfully wrestling.  
>He wrapped her up in his arms and they kissed for a long time. Finally she came up for air. Breathing hard she said Damn you make it hard to stay mad at you. Suddenly there was no noise coming from the kitchen. Margret shyly looked up and saw the both of them giving her the look. Jin set down a plate of snacks and some regular drinks. Janet pointed back over her shoulder and said the bedroom's back that way.<br>Jake asked is the bed still warm? Jin gave him a really wicked grin and Jake said Yes.. Right.. Stupid Question. Everybody fell out over that one. Finally, we all stopped laughing and got still and sat down to our snacks. Margret let Jake get back up to sit up. Jin sat down next to her mother and held her tightly.  
>Margret hugged her daughter and shushed her tears saying its alright to be happy. No need to feel guilty about it. Jake said your mother would want you happy. Jin said this is going to be hard. There is nothing to bury or say good bye too and grieve. No personal items or clothes to put in a box and bury, Nothing. She was here and now she is just gone.<br>We spent some more time comforting Jin and had a quiet dinner with the newlyweds. Janet turned off the transport scramblers so we could transport from the room and not have to go back down the halls to the Transporter room. After we got back she switched the scrambler back on and it was Janet's turn to do some spoiling. Before Jin could say or do anything Janet scooped her up in her arms and carried her back to the bedroom.  
>Soon Jin had more reasons to gasp and moan.<br>Down at home as we got undressed for bed Margret scrambled over the bed on her knees and messaged her husbands shoulders saying Our children are going to be blessed with the best father in the whole wide world. With that Margret started getting playful again. Before Jake realized it Margret had put a giant hickey on his neck high up where he can't cover it. It was on, from then on and Jake put hickeys in other places on Margret making her gasp for air and moan.

**Tanners Voyages (Preparations) Chap Twenty Two / Segment Three.**

The next day Jake looked in the Mirror. He tried to cover up the Hickey but couldn't. He gave me a look and snarled Thanks for this now all the Senators will be wagging their tongs again.  
>Smiling she wrapped her arms around her husbands body saying let them. I have the best husband and father on Jaden. Only slightly miffed Jake smooched his wife. Her dreamy eyes still sparkling with the passions of love and the softness of sleep. He snarled back at her, Stop, stop your playing we have to get ready to go soon.<br>They ate their danishes and coffee and transported over.  
>The counsel couldn't help but see the large black and blue mark Margret has put on her husband. Many started snickering. Margret wickedly stuck out her tong and nearly all the ladies started snickering. Jake looked over at Margret and said Thanks allot for this. Margret grinned wide saying happy to please you My Lord and wickedly stuck her tong out at Jake. All the council started snickering. Jake said I promise I will get you for this. Margret grinned and asked Promise?<br>From then on the collective minds of the council went into the gutter at warp speed. Everybody snickering at Jake. He tried tapping his gavel but it was eventually to no avail. Jake said Ok-ok I give up Its Friday anyway. Lets make it a half day and get out early. Now if we can all concentrate and get some work done. Jake was handed a note pad. He said its from Allister he just returned and had something important for us and to meet him here before the noon meal.  
>Shaking it off as the ladies were still snickering at Jake wondering where else he was sporting a Hickey. We did manage to get caught up on yesterdays and today's work and Jake said well ok everybody have a good weekend. He was just about to bang the Gavel to dismiss the council when the doors opened. Walking through the side doors was Jin and Janet. She handed Jake an I-Pad and said We were told to report here before everybody left for the weekend. Jake was getting angry.<br>In his mind he said I don't know what Allister was up to but Jake didn't like it.. Janet and Jin stood off to one side and Allister marched in with another man. Allister stood to attention and asked Permission to approach? Jake was gritting his teeth and said approach with caution.  
>Allister swallowed hard bowed and said understood sir. He and this other man marched up with some papers in hand. Allister looked over at his girlfriend senator and Margret smelled that same scent shift. He stood straight and said, My Praetor and Queen. This is a good friend of mine named Kraytol. He is the funeral director in charge of all burials for Jaden. Margret felt Jakes temper start to flare up white hot. Allister continued, I took him with me to Rader Planet to certify the retrieval, removal, storage and transport of the remains of your daughters mother.<br>Poor Jin was breathing hard. Jakes bubble of anger burst. Allister continued. Looking at Captain Tanner, he said, It wasn't easy with all the debris and weather that has taken place over the site. But with the strategic placement of some pattern enhancers we were able to use the transporters and retrieve as much of your Mothers ashes and DNA as we could and here are the certification papers signed by the funeral directer here. A place has been prepared for your mother to rest. A temporary cover awaits till her carved cover is awaits you outside this chamber along with an all volunteer Honor-guard of your people and mine. Margret and Jake were stunned to silence. Poor Jin looked like she was going to hyperventilate. Jin looked over at her father. Jake held up his hands saying I had no idea what he was up to he did this all on his own. As Praetor, there were two copies for him to sign. One was for content and the other was for possession. Jake unfolded the documents. The entire Senate was standing, watching, all stone quiet . Jake asked the directer. You swear before me and this council that the remains and all documents are correct and proper? He said, Yes sir I watched with my own eyes. Jake signed and handed them back to Allister. Allister turned to face Jin. He said, All of Jaden owes you a debt we can not pay. I only wish we could do more. Allister reached out with his hand with the documents to Jin. She was shaking as she gently held the documents. She looked at the Senate then over to Margret and Jake. Janet let go of Jin's hand and she ran full force into Allisters arms holding him tightly. Big tears fell as all she could say was Thank You Holding Allister he led her over to the entrance. Janet formed up on Jin's right. Allister supported her on the left. Jake didn't tap the Gavel. All he said was we have a service to attend if any wish to come with us,consider yourselves all invited. Dismissed. Jake and Margret formed up behind Jin and Janet. The box was neatly wrapped in the Romulan flag and resting on a hover cart.  
>The honor guard silently snapped to attention as the funeral directer now took over and the procession made its way down the long ramp and stairs to the center of town. All traffic, both shuttle and pedestrian stopped and went silent as we passed. Margret glanced around and saw all the Senate was walking behind us. All in silent vigil and support of our Jin.<br>She was never more proud of our people till this moment. In her mind, all of her apprehensions of Allister were wiped away. We walked down to the edge of town and opened a gate to our place of rest. A guard stood holding the gate so we could all pass through without breaking a step. Jin stumbled a bit but Allister and Janet caught her and helped her along. Jin was trying very hard to be brave.  
>Walking by stones both new and old, nobody said a word. This was a place of silence and memories. The ghosts of those long passed were held in reverence. Many were those who died on Romulas. The new graves were the honored dead killed on Rader Planet. About half way in under a small tree a spot was prepared.<br>Many gathered around as Janet and Allister walked Jin over to the remains of her mother. The funeral directer gently unfolded and removed the flag. Folding it neatly again. Allister held it for the directer. Gently he lifted the box and the honor guard stepped away with the hover cart. As The family drew close.  
>The directer placed the box in Jin's arms She held and hugged the box. She turned to Janet and looking at the box she took great gulps of air. saying Mother, This is my Janet. she is the most beautiful woman in the world. I love her very much. I so wanted you to know her and how much joy she has brought to my life. Turning to face Margret and Jake. She said Mother This man and this woman here stepped up and adopted me. They raised and loved me with all their hearts. I never told them but many nights as my momma here held me when the night terrors came. I felt her love and wondered if I would ever feel yours again. She is the Queen here. So beautiful and so smart. She helped me to be smarter too. I love her so much and wished you could see her. Her husband is the Praetor of Jaden now. Its a big job and he does pretty good at it too. But he does an even bigger job. He stood in for father and I stand here, a product of his labor of love. Tell father, I am safe and loved. Where ever he is resting. I know you will find him. Know that I am loved by a really great family and live here on Jaden now, surrounded with so many friends.<br>Sniffling as the tears flowed, She said, Mother you rest now under the shade of this tree. When our time comes, we will all meet at the crossroads and have one hell of a party. Janet held the box as Margret helped Jin to kneel down to dig out the loosened soil. Her tears flowed like a river down her face as she dug the dirt out. Janet handed her the box. Jin hugged the box one last time and said good bye mother. The directer gave Allister the flowers he had ordered.  
>He knelt down and told Jin take these flowers and place them with her. One for you and each member of your family so she can carry yours and their love across with her. She placed the lowers in the grave and covered the box. Jin tried hard but was too tired to lift the square stone. Allister helped her. The funeral directer said she will rest well here.<br>We will care for her now. Him and Allister helped Jin to her feet. Jaden was changing. A non low stepped up and helped a low say good bye to a cherished love. Allister would never be the same again. All the lows would never see him the same way again and neither would Jake and I Love had built a bridge between low and non low. We were becoming one people now. Slowly but surely, the Love of Mandie Jaden was returning to the people and it was breath taking. Janet held Jin as she stood staring at the grave she had just dug. Her hands scratched up bleeding all stained black from the die placed in the soil, signaling her time of morning had begun.  
>Slowly, the senate came by and placed their hand upon Jin's shoulder as they left. Allister's daughter and her husband came down with more flowers for the grave. They saw the news coverage from the camera feed inside the council chambers most of the crowd milled around a bit and then left. Jin stepped over into Allister's embrace and held him tight for a long time. All she could say was I cant believe you did all this for me. Janet held her as Allister's daughter and her husband placed the flowers and said hello. Senator Audrianna walked up and slid her hand in his and laced their fingers together.<br>Allister's daughter smiled and raised her eyebrows. Allister blushed but said nothing. In truth he was all chocked up and couldn't. Margret looked at Audrianna and smiled she smelled that sweet scent of love. That same scent she smelled on Jake those many years ago on Shuran. Jake shook his hand and said you surprise me you surprised us all and I'm proud of you. Margret gave him a small hug and said, My husband tells me you are a good man. Today you have proven to me, you are far more than just a good man. My trust in you is restored. Margret and Jake walked over to Jin They all stood together and took one long look before going back. Jin looked as if a huge weight was taken off of her. She was quiet as the funeral director took some bottled water and washed her hands and gave her a towel to dry them. They would carry the stain for a long time.  
>Per Romulan Custom, she was in morning. anything she needed it was provided free of charge. Jake and Margret took Jin and Janet to a nice place to eat and made sure she ate well before sending her home. Once there the gentle touches of love shared by the couple replaced all conversation. Janet took her bride and bathed her. after she dried her she took her to bed and spooned up next to her and wrapped Jin up in her arms. Their in the warmth and comfort of all that love Jin felt the touch of Mandies spirit and that same feeling now passed down three generations and over a hundred years, filled Jin's heart and she drifted off to sleep feeling all was right with the world.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (Preparations) Chap Twenty Two / Segment Four.**

Margret yawns and stretches with the warmth of love and contentment. In many ways the link between them unites them as one person. Not two. Our relationship forges ahead to an unknown future.  
>Lately my dreams are of the memories of my Mother and Grandmother. Dreams of love and passions shared in their lives. We seem bound in some cosmic web of history. Playing out and replaying some events.<br>In my mothers memories, my Jake is her Ryack. Sharing the same image of each other keeps our memories of each other and those who knew of us from our past lives fresh.  
>When I travel to earth, I will be walking in her history all the while forging my own. Some will see only me. But many will see her as well. While here, the "Humans" surprised me. They set aside the events of the past and took a step away from what was.<br>Now acceptance, at least partially is possible.  
>The "Human's" transmitted to me an itinerary of events, gala's and social appearances. They seem preoccupied with the past. Pre-occupied with her.<br>Though I never spoke to or ever really knew her. I find myself discovering more and more, our lives are intertwined from the past to now and now to the past. bits and pieces seem to be coalescing like some giant cosmic puzzle with no edges.  
>Laying here in Jake's arms my mind can see his dreams. The Joy he dreams of is without words in any language. Dreams of him and Mandie growing up. running and playing, That first date she has. Her first shuttle drive. Teaching her how to swim. Helping her with school. Watching his hair turn gray as he teach's her about boys and waits at home for her return.<br>Margret knew as wife of the family she would be teaching the children about sex. Now with a boy growing up about two years behind her. Margret grimised at the prospect of the two experimenting. Sibling inquisitiveness will come up in the future. Margret prayed that future will be way far away. Laying there, Margret wondered about her mother. About the woman who left what was the first thing she ever saw. That beautiful imprint of her lipstick as she kissed the glass opening. The watermarks long dried, of tears that flowed from her eyes. They joys she dreamed of us, now becoming the Joys we dream about our children. The heartbreak of tears she left on all of our pod domes as she said goodbye forever. How it must of hurt her knowing, as she walked away she would never know who our lives would turn out. Her purest sacrifice of love. Her mother taken from her. My mother taken from me. We are the same yet different. She has her memories but she is not her. As time passes though I find we share many things in common. On earth I will learn more but I must maintain who and what I am. I get the feeling though, as I learn more, many mysteries of the past will be answered. It seems the harder I try to be me. The harder I try to be different, The more I discover just how much we are becoming the same. My Jake begins to stir and my heart just leaped inside me. One mystery is solved. If My mother loved her husband as much as Margret loved her Jake then both our lives were and are filled with joy and she was a very happy woman.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tanners Voyages (The Journey) Chap Twenty Three/ Segment One.**

Our weekend was one of discovery, not only of the passions of our bodies but of the love shared by our family and sense we rescued Allisters Daughter and Grandchild and brought them home on that first day we arrived at Jaden now three years ago, All our girls have moved out and /or married or paired off. The home is all ours now to fill it with love and children.  
>Watching Jakes gentleness with Jin showed me a side of him I never knew he had. What Allister did for Jin floored the both of us. I didn't interfere and stayed away after. I just kept a discreet watch on Jin. Many days she would go and visit her mothers grave. Sit there and talk. It took a while but slowly, and with a lot of love, That quiet and shy girl started opening up again.<br>She would laugh more and then less and less she would rebound and feel guilty for being happy. soon enough Monday came around and it was back to work for everybody. I thing Jin was grateful for the distraction. Our discussions always included Janet as she would be going with us. Jake didn't like it at first but I still asked Chalny to check up on him. She told me she had no problem in taking him as second husband but only while I was gone.  
>I said that wouldn't be fair on you. Chalny took me aside and said I knew Ryack back when he was alive. She said she owed Mandie twice over for saving her life raising and training her just like I had done to Jin. We Shuran have lifespans that will eclipse even my life along with those of my mother. She only now, is beginning to show the effects of age. We saved her life from Queen Jenar's daughter and the gruesome death that would await, as she took power and became Queen. My heart still pains me when I think of her. Chalny once told me she would dream of her for weeks on end.<br>They shared a bond of love that just might eclipse time itself.  
>She said she would move in and care for him and the baby while I was gone. I accepted her reasons and thanked her. Now all I have to do is get Jake to go along with it. I got an unexpected visit from Senator Audrianna Sunday. We talked about girl stuff mostly. It took a while for her to find me comfortable. So I went ahead and dropped the bomb on our conversation. She got quiet I could tell she wanted to ask so I went first. I reached for her hand and asked you love him don't you. She shivered with shock for a moment and then gently squeezed my hand. The dam burst in her heart and it all began to flow out.<br>She had fallen for him in a big way. What he did for Jin really sealed it for her. She had never seen such compassion before. but she was scared. Her first husband went off and got killed in the war with earth. It scarred her badly. Now we were getting involved with them again and she was terrified her new man would go off to war and never come back just like her first husband did. I held her. I didn't say much, just held her. Then I whispered, I want you to know something. I have other reasons for going to earth. Mandie Jaden was my Genetic Mother. I want to salvage as much peace from her legacy as I can.  
>I don't expect much. just a first step so my Mandie, when she comes of age, can return to earth and help heal the old wounds. She and my son will be the last of the Jaden line. All our download disks mother made are all used up and corrupt so no more clones will be made. I will teach Mandie all I can but her memories will be her own. My memories and those of my mother Mandie Jaden and her daughter Ellen Pullian will die with me.<br>I have a journal. I don't talk much about it. Mainly, I use it to keep track of my thoughts and stay focused on my objectives. She will have that but that's it. Jake and I helped Mother leap forward one hundred years. My Mandie deserves a life of her own. Unhindered by the past.  
>The point is, The past can never be changed, but always holding on to it may mess up the present and rob us of a future filled with love and joy. The present is as messed up as it can be so it will need all our help together. Working together because the future is in each persons hands to mold.<br>Audrianna, She said call me Audry. I smiled and said in a soft voice that probably sounded more like my mothers. Audry, Dont fear what has not happened yet. And don't let that fear rob you of a future of love with Allister. I smelled your love for him. Reach for the future you know not the future you don't. None of us are guaranteed the next beat of our heart. Seize the moment. Hold on to the love. I know you want to. I can feel it, right here holding you in my arms. she drew back saying I'm sorry my Queen.  
>Smiling and snickering a little, Margret said in Public we can not be this way. But in private just between us. This is the way I like for us to be and hold on to. Audry saw my eyes sparkle and relaxed. Her smile said it all and I just found a new friend.<br>I whispered, he is coming with you tomorrow isnt he? She said yes, why? Margret said I am going to honor him. and right in the middle of it I want you to scarf him up and plant a great bid kiss on him in front of everybody.  
>Let the people see your love and be inspired.<br>Audry said I will try. She left somewhat shaken but inspired. I looked around and found Jake standing in the doorway of his office. The look in his eyes told me he heard everything. Now it was he who saw in me something very new. As he stepped from the door way, all he said was you are the only woman I will ever love. We kissed and shared with a brand new passion and love that healed all our wounds of the past At the end of next week I leave for Earth, traveling towards that unknown future. What ever comes my way, It will find a heart filled with joy.

**Tanners Voyages (The Journey) Chap Twenty Three/ Segment Two**

Monday came. We awoke to sunshine. Jin and Janet had taken The "Keshara", out on maneuvers to stress test and shake down the ship so it would be ready for our trip to earth. It would be just for a couple days but we all knew Janet needed the time with her Jin. Their relationship too had grown to a level of comfort neither ever knew before.  
>Our lives were blooming as the flowers of our world. The scent of pine filling my nose and comforting Jake and me. My belly only now was slightly starting to show. My sleek and trim body would be lost next month so our plans for earth could no longer be put off.<br>We were happy. We were happier than ever before. The council could see the extra joy in our step as we came to informal banter of conversation was lighter and the council ate it up. We got in early and quickly filled in the council of our honor for Allister and they were all ready. Poor Allister had to send a message that he had spilled some hot coffee on his pants and had to go change and would be a few moments late.  
>I snickered as I read the note. I said way to go Audry. Jake grinned wickedly he remarked poor boy probably had them pants off all weekend and now he has to change. I whispered you did too.. a couple of the Senators over heard and snickered.<br>Jake shushed them. They just landed in her shuttle. We left the door open so he wouldn't expect anything. All of us acted normally till he was standing on the "Great Seal". Then everybody stopped talking and went to attention. The sudden loss of background noise surprised him, looking around He saw Jake and I seated. All at once we both stood and started clapping. One by one all joined in slowly the cheers grew into a thunder and cheers warmed both their hearts. Allister walked Audry over to her chair but she wouldn't let go. Instead she drew him to her and planted a kiss on him of great passion. As the cheers continued, their world melted away and they held each other with unabashed passion and love.  
>Jake had his Queen of Jaden and now before all the people, Allister had found the Queen of his heart and was changed forever. As they slowly parted the applause continued. We all saw as the hard eyes of war were melted by the Eyes of his lovely woman. Hers sparkled along with his.<br>Long gone now was any apprehension and fear from Audry. She loved her man and didn't care who knew. The love of the counsel poured out on the lovely couple. Jake held his hand up for quiet. He said Admiral Allister. All of Jaden gave witness to your compassion last week and I am proud to know you. All saw, the doors opened and his daughter and husband walked out and stood with Jake and I. Jake unrolled a scroll. He said, Once long ago, words were written by ones wiser than I may ever be. And they said, "With love all things are possible" Our people are made greater and better with not only your acts of compassion, but also, the unmeasured acts of your bravery and service to all the Romulan People.  
>As he stepped down he rolled up the scroll and slid on something to hold it. He did it quickly and Margret didn't see. He gave Allister a hug and handed him the scroll. Then Margret saw something she never planned on. As Jake stepped back, Allister held out the scroll in both hands and knelt down to Audry. Shocked, Audry let out a loud scream. Glancing back at me I was jumping up and down as he asked her to marry him. Senators were all jumping up and down and cheers echoed all throughout the building, as she nodded yes.<br>More cheers came as Audry dove down on him hugging and kissing him on the floor. The applause was nonstop as Jake gave me a look. He had already talked to Allister and was ready to pop the Question before Audry visited me Sunday. The celebration went on for almost an hour. The couple were getting hand shakes and hugs from everybody. Audry ran over to me and I hugged her hard. Then Allister came over and asked for Quiet to say something.  
>Allister said, Queen Margret, before you came I would never have had the strength to do this and see this day. You showed all of us how to feel and live again, not only as a people, but as Romulans. Your grace and wisdom these last three years has transformed all of us. Next week you will be leaving us for a trip to Earth. You will carry with you the hopes and dreams and prayers of a people yearning for peace. Before you go, will you two do me and Audry the honor of being best man and best woman and give us away to each other? Audry looked at me. The tears flowed as I nodded yes. Jake shook his hand saying we would be honored. Audry and I hugged. She whispered in my ear over the noise saying thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (The Journey) Chap Twenty Three/ Segment Three.**

It was one of the fastest courtships ever. Poor Allister was a bundle of nerves. Both were what we call middle age (Nearing 100).Neither wanted to create a fuss they just wanted each other. Audry and I became fast friends and looked at many dresses.  
>She still had a fit and trim body, Just a few extra pounds than before. We set up the Chamber for Friday, as I had to leave for Earth, that night. Jake was getting nervous. He hardly ever left my side. Margret could feel in her heart this separation will be difficult. Chalny came over for dinner last night. Jake was resisting. Chalny said this arraignment is for the best. The separation will not be easy on either of you. Chalny said she could comfort Jake and Jin and Janet would be comforting me on board ship.<br>Perim called Chalny and explained about the link. Chalny said its much like a Bond mates coupling. Chalny used her Shuran powers to calm Jaden. Holding him Margret said Husband, their is no shame in this. You helped in her loves passing with the use of your body. Jenar crossed over feeling so much love.  
>You made that possible. Now Chalny has volunteered the use of her body to comfort you when the time comes. If I could choose, I couldn't find a kinder more gentle woman to be your second wife. Jake was nervous but with time he will come around.<br>She moved in and stayed with us that night. I had one side and she took Janet's old side. The warmth and comfort was an added bonus as a nervous sleep quickly overcame us.  
>It had been more than two years now since Janet had entertained Jake. I always knew he harbored a secret love for her. When she and Jin married Jake seemed a little sad but he adjusted. Now though that same at first awkwardness was adorable.<br>Wednesday morning we awoke and poor Jake had to go do his morning thing. Both us girls whistled and cackled at him. He turned beet red. Chalny looked at me and rolled her eyes saying no wonder your so happy all the time.  
>We all got up to start the day. Chalny and Margret had some fun cornering Jake in the steam shower. We spoiled him with a really nice message. Nothing extra just small steps to ease him into a two wife marriage so he can be properly cared for while I am away. To an outsider this would seem impossible. This is how our people have been sense the beginning.<br>When we went off to war we never knew when or if a spouse was going to return and the family line had to be maintained. First wife chooses the second. but she cant till after she gives birth to their first born. This would maintain the genetic family line. And frees up the spouse for the war effort. Jake and Margret had been married for three years in a one wife family.  
>We knew it would be difficult for him Chalny and Margret took it in stride. We took care of Mandie and cleaned the house. Together we made a lavish dinner for our Jake as he returned home from work. We spent some family time just being all together spoiling him with rubdowns and some play in the hot tub.<br>Margret regretted having to leave so soon. Poor Jake had to adjust rather quickly Chalny sit with me as my second and became familiar with her duties as temporary Queen. It was a surprise to the council at first but they took it in stride. All was excited about Allisters marriage.  
>Wednesday evening Jin returned and parked her ship at our new foundry. The shakedown went well. After some minor adjustments, "The Keshara" was ready for travel. Jake was feeling the time running out. He was extra passionate during him and Margret's times together. It was hard on Margret being linked as Chalny started with him.<br>She had to use her Shuran gifts to fog his mind. Knowing a thing must be done is far different than feeling it. Thursday was my day off. Chalny and I became close and she told me, Jake is feeling incredible anxiety over parting from you.  
>She said, He needs you. He feels guilty and needs your love and reassurance. Chalny said she would sleep in the spare bedroom these last two nights.<br>Margret had to admit this was taking a tole on her as well. For so long it has been just each other now with Chalny in the mix, Margret had to admit to feeling the pains of jealousy and needed him too.  
>After dinner Jake went in to take a shower. Chalny went to the spare bedroom. Margret put on her robe and stepped into the shower. Dropping her robe she stood there for him to see all of her as she looked at all of him.<br>Both were breathing hard with passion building to a boiling point. Jake asked How are we going to do this? Margret said I don't know but we have to. The Queen said the first time would be the worst. Then after more like plugging and unplugging. She ran into his grasp holding him tight saying I never knew it would feel like this.  
>Their passions exploded in a white hot shower of love and desire.<br>Poor Chalny had to cover her head with her pillow to muffle the noises they made as they shared with wild abandon.  
>Thursday night, the guards outside all knew their Queen was leaving tomorrow night. The noises of their passion echoed through out the house and was heard till very late that night. Friday morning Margret held on to her man. She said its time my love. We all waked and bathed. Ate our breakfast and sat around for a while.<br>After getting dressed and wiping some more tears Margret called Chalny into the bedroom with them.  
>She drew Chalny to her embrace and said tonight you will sleep here and that is an order. As Queen, I charge you with the comfort and care of both my beloveds. Margret picked up Mandie and held her she felt her mothers upset and was fussy as Margret kissed the baby and handed her in Chalny's arms. After a few moments Mandie calmed and Chalny kissed her forehead and gently set her down in the crib. Margret stepped over into her embrace and kissed her with the same passion she has for Jake and said my love for you as second wife is now in effect. Share that love with our husband from now on. Chalny turned to Jake saying.<br>Jake I know this is hard I promise to help and comfort you all the way through it and remain by your side. Chalny stepped over into Jakes embrace and kissed him passionately. Then, knowing her part of the ceremony was over she stepped into the other room to give Margret and Jake some privacy. Their mind talk was obvious. They held each other tightly and kissed for a very long time. Jake didn't want to let go. Margret whispered you must my love. I will return and we will never part again. Jake concentrate now. We have to hold it together today.  
>Our friends are counting on us Don't forget these. She handed him the small box that held Allisters and Audry's rings. He shoved them in his pocket. as they walked out of the bedroom Jin was standing there with Janet by her side. The both stood to attention. Jin said, as the Queens Cheif of Security I swear my life to serving and protecting her with all that I have and all that I am. She saluted and bowed.<br>Janet said as the Queens handmaiden I swear to protect and comfort the Queens every need with all that I have and all that I am. She saluted and bowed. Both girls went about loading the Queens travel luggage, per protocal, scanning each container. After they finished, I took Jakes hand and placed it in Chalny's hand he squeezed it and said I can not wait to hold you're hand again. Chalny said, I swear my Queen your husband will be comforted and cared for with all that I have and all that I am. She saluted and bowed. Margret returned her salute. They all loaded up in the shuttles.  
>Jake and Chalny loaded up in his as she was now officially temporary Queen, and had to be marched in with him this morning. Margret loaded up in Jin's shuttle and went to the Keshara to meet Audry and help her with her dress. She waited behind a bit to watch as Jakes shuttle lift off. Jin squeezed her hand. she said we know our love will never be enough but it is yours given freely. Wiping tears Margret looked at Jin and Janet and kissed them both saying. This is hard. Thank you for letting me count on your love. I am going to need it..<p>

**Tanners Voyages (The Journey) Chap Twenty Three/ Segment four.**

Though apart, Margret and Jake both felt and herd each others thoughts. The pull on both their hearts was powerful. each hungered for the touch of the other. Poor Jake could hardly concentrate. His hand shook noticeably. All the Senators saw the look of concern on Chalny's face and her intense stares as she used her powers to shore up his resolve.  
>It was to be half a day and then the wedding and then the departure. We both dreaded our last time together as we would walk our friends up to the Law Giver.<br>The chamber was decorated wonderfully. The smell of roses filled the room. It was difficult to do much business with Jake in his state and everybody all excited about the wedding. Onboard the Keshara, Margret said I am really having a hard time with this. The baby's sorrow was in competition with that of her husband, in her mind.  
>Jin sat with her and felt her pain. She held her tight for a long time. Audry asked what is the matter? It would be difficult explaining, but she had a right to know. Audry sat down in her chair as Margret took several gulps of air to bring her emotions under control. Margret started. This link between Jake and I has become very powerful. Margret said I had grown very used to the comfort of feeling his body in my mind.<br>Feeling the joy in his heart when he holds me. When he watches me feed the baby. When we...Her face turned beet red and the tears fell like rain. Audry jumped up and held her tight. She said, "Great Maker" your shivering. How are you going to handle the wedding like this?  
>Margret said with every ounce of strength I have. She turned to Jin. Go to sick bay. Retrieve and bring a fully loaded tranquilizer gun. Jin, Janet I want you both to wear your dress uniform. Jin you will escort Audry and me. If you feel me slip give me a small shot before we go in the chamber.<br>The pregnancy is making everything three times worse. Im going to need you two. If I point my finger to the door. I want you to usher everybody out and let Jake and I have the chamber. Janet you usher and Jin you see that the Cameras are all unplugged. Then Jin, from here on, I cant think of you as my daughter. I will need you to be as my sister.  
>You may see things. We may have need of venting our passions. Jin said, years ago, I saw you two together. You never knew. It was beautiful. I will never tell a soul. Margret said Janet take Audry's bag with you when you beam down. Put it in Allister's shuttle. I want you to tranquilize the both of us and separate us while we are out. Help Chalny get Jake in bed and undressed. I always knew he loved you and a familiar face might be helpful. Chalny will comfort him and then beam back on board ship Jin will help me, but don't be long. Turn off the transport inhibitors so we can beam direct to our room. Jin, This is awkward for me but you will have to help me undress and get into the bubble tub and hold me. I will need your comfort. Tell the ship to break orbit as soon as we are all on board. Jin took off for the sick bay on a dead run.<br>Audry looked at Margret with a very worried look. Margret washed of her face with a damp towel Janet brought her. (Handmaidens do that sort of thing without asking) Margret took several deep gulps of air and cleaned her face. Margret said I promise you Audry.  
>I will get through this. Margret took some time to meditate and calm herself. Audry said to Jin. Are you sure she can do this? Jin took one look at Margret and said, I remember that first time she lifted my chin and I saw those eyes. She held me with a love I can never explain. Her first words were I would never go hungry or be unloved again.<br>She has spent years keeping that promise. All that I am is because of her. Her body never bore me but her heart does every day. and I call her mother because she has earned the right. What ever she needs, be it my body or my life. It is hers. She will die before braking her promise to me, or you, or anybody else. Looking back at Margret Jin said I never knew about her mother.  
>Many people spoke about her for hundreds of years. I witnessed the telling's being handed down in a Salome ceremony. I wished I could have met her. Audry said maybe we are. all that is left of her mother now resides in her and cant be transferred again. they will die with her and that day will be a great and terrible loss.<br>My mother told me once of a day in the market when I was bumped and hit my head on a trash can. Mandie heard my cries and sat down in the street and comforted me. My mom told me of a love and presence, she had and how she and her doctor friend tended and healed my wound. The crowd was all around us but she gave me direct attention and cradled me in her arms.  
>She pressed some money in mom's hand and kissed my forehead. After that day, I always had clean clothes and plenty to eat. Sad thing is. She doesn't remember me. The memory must have been part of those lost in the third transfer. I will never forget and will remember for the both of us. That seed of love grew into the woman I am today. Just like her mother did for me. That seed of love is now planted in you.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (The Journey) Chap Twenty Three/ Segment five.**

Margret heard Audry's whispers with Jin. Her search for the memories inside her allowed for a calm she needed. In her mind the memories appeared like a giant tapestry with many tares. Like the fragments of time many held on by mere threads.  
>Jin looked at her watch and said it is almost time to beam down. Margret stood but kept her back to them. She asked Jin Janet, go change. Audry and I will be ready shortly. Girls I have a gift for Audry you can't see. Both saluted and bowed went out and closed the hatch. Audry was nervous about Margret.<br>Margret turned and she wore the eyes of another person. when she spoke. Audry gasped shivered and bowed. She had heard stories of memories so intense that for moments the Clone seemed to appear and act as those back from the dead. In the voice of Mandy herself she said It was my guard who bumped into you and made you hit the trash can..  
>Audry gasped. Margret continued, You were right the memory is fragmented and almost gone. I remember you little one. Do you remember the shiny coin I slipped into your pocket? Audry pulled out from around her neck a coin on a leather strap. Its shine now long gone. Audry said I hid and kept it like you asked. Not even mother knew. Margret sat down beside Audry. Remember the cool of the fountain as we sat on its edge?<br>Tears flowed from Audry as she said I can never forget and never will. Margret said soon I will. That coin with the hole in it was given to me by a wonderful woman from Earth. She loved me and I loved her. It was so long ago. Both now fill the dust of death and love of the past.  
>Look at you now, all grown and found love. This is your day to walk a new path into the future. Embrace it. Remember what was and cherish it. One day, you will appear standing at the crossroads of life and death. I will be standing there. I will hug and kiss you as I did then, and will do now. Margret gently reached over with her finger, she lightly traced the now very faint little scar and kissed it. She said, I kiss the wound that brought me your love.<br>Audry hugged her hard and Margret whispered I must go now my little one. I remembered and will remember forever. Go and embrace the love of your man and know joy unspeakable. Margret sealed the memory with a gentle kiss on her lips. By then both were crying. and holding each other as the moment of love passed. Margret slowly stood and said Audry remember when I said, we were linked? Do not be afraid.  
>Margret looked up to the ceiling of the room took a deep breath and said "Husband" are you ready?, Good. This will be hard. Draw from Chalny's strength and I will add mine when I arrive. Audry, Our link will sever when this ship travels over one light year from our world. For everybody this will hardly be noticed. For Jake and I this will hurt and be very frightening. We have been joined for a long time.<br>To experience the privacy of ones own thoughts will be very unsettling at first but we will adjust. When you walk out and everybody leaves don't look back. Jake and I will share a very private moment of ours alone. The separation will begin then. Just go and know we will be all right and when I come back with that treaty in hand in two weeks all of us will rejoice, as the "Oath of Mandy" will begin again.  
>Come lets wash our faces and leave. You have love waiting for you. Audry said thank you for the gift, I will cherish it always. We both went and washed off their faces and redid their makeup. (Romulans didn't ware much)<br>Margret open the door and both girls waited guarding outside. They came in and Janet flipped a secretly placed switch and the Transport disruptors were off. Margret gave Audry's face one final look over and gently lowered the vale. The transport was super quick but Audry's heart skipped a beat. Margret and the wedding party stood at the Queens door.  
>Margret whispered Jin, I feel fine so no shot this time. Be ready for Jake though. I feel him and am combining Chalny's strength with mine. Janet go to the middle isle and wait half way down. Girls remember what you see you can never speak of. They both saluted and bowed saying on our lives we never will. Ok Audry, remember your steps and remember to breathe as normally as you can. This is your day so enjoy it. The room went very quiet. Jake went to go be with Allister.<br>The doors opened and Jin stood by Audry's left, all dolled up in her best uniform. Margret stood by Audry's right, lightly holding her hand in hers. The law giver banged the gavel and started his speech of the ceremony." As it once was and always has been, two paths have come together and seek to be united in the bonds of love. Margret gave Audry's hand a slight squeeze and she started her walk. Janet fell in behind Margret and the wedding had begun.  
>The Senators gasped as Audry walked into view with each step, her dress sparkled with the afternoon sun. Allister looked as if he was going to pass out. As they both walked into view, The moment of bonding began. The moment of the first look will seal the memory of each other in their minds forever.<br>At the edge of the Bannister both stopped Jake shook Allisters hand and placed the ring box in them. Audry turned to Margret and she lifted her vale. Margret bowed and saluted Audry, as she turned to finish her walk. Jin and Janet slipped back behind the audience as they watched. Jin was nervous but kept the trank gun handy in her pocket. Janet was standing at Audry's senate chair and was concentrating hard on Jake.  
>The happy couple looked so beautiful. All Janet and Margret could see was Jake's eyes. The pull was very powerful. As Allister and Audry exchanged rings the ceremony was nearing its end. Jake and Margret started taking small steps toward each other and stopped on either side of the center isle. Saying nothing. Hardly moving a muscle they talked and shared their love inside their minds distracting each other as the wedding progressed.<br>None of us heard the vows as both had their eyes locked on the other. The senate noticed. half were watching the bonds of love as Allister and Audry began their walk. And others were witnessing the wordless display of the bond of love between a Praetor and his Queen. The wedding party neared. Both took two steps back Saluted and bowed as they passed. The Law giver followed behind. Jin and Janet motioned for continued Quiet and were ushering out the crowd. This was the last time both would be together before Margret set foot on Earth. The couple looked back at each other.  
>Feeling her resolve start to slip. Chalny went to the praetors door as Jin walked around and unplugged the camera's One by one the doors closed and a guard stood outside to guard them. The last of the stragglers saw Margret lift her hand and point to the center isle door Jin whispered please you must go. They need their privacy. Finally, the last door was closed and guarded. Jin, Janet and Chalny stood motionless. Nobody said a word as the lovers embraced and kissed with a passion neither had words for.<br>The Aquaterian bonding made both glow blue as they joined in mind and body. Jin and Janet had experienced this. Chalny had only experienced it when Ellen greeted her at the shuttle landing pad on Shuran, so very many years ago. The wordless beauty's of the bonds of love grew stronger as both layed on the marble floor and shared with wild abandon, as if they were all alone,The moans of love began to fill the room. Jin held her Janet's hand as each gave whiteness to the site of unbridled love. Janet reached for Chalny and held her hand. All three were dripping with tears. Slowly, the glow began to fade as Margret held her man. Margret's eyes sparkled like fire as Jake closed his. His mind still making love to his wife as both parted and stood. Jin helped Margret dress and took her to the transport as Jake was being helped up and dressed as well. Janet beamed over to the house and Chalny helped him out of his clothes and into the pre-poured tub of bubbles. Janet smiled as Chalny undressed and began to comfort her man. Up on the Keshara. Margret stood as a child and allowed jin to undress her and took her to the bath. Jin undressed and stepped in holding her tightly. She saw Janet beam over as waited as she undressed and came to share in the bubble tub. Jin gave the order to break orbit and all was ready for the separation. The second in command had the bridge and announced they had cleared the mine shield and set course for Earth. They stayed at sub-light speeds till they neared the light year mark. As the limit was slowly passed both felt the tearing of the link.  
>Margret grabbed both Jim and Janet and held on tight as she screamed out in agony. Poor Jake screamed and thrashed himself in the tub as Chalny joined with him to distract him. She implanted a vision of Jenar in his head and he felt her love as the vision came to him In a moment the pain faded and the darkness of being alone in his head for the first time in over a year took over.<br>Their bodies still joined Chalny held him tight as he sobbed for his wife. Loneliness is a horrible thing. A torture in its own self. Chalny felt her own passions building but was crying for her man as his release filled her with love. Their bodies merged Chalny's first obligation as second wife was underway. The Keshara accelerated to trans warp factor five as Margret settled. Feeling the wordless comforts of Jin and Janet was intense.  
>Her mind now had a void where her husband used to be. The pains of loneliness filled her with more sobs and wails as the Girls did all they could do to comfort her.<br>An hour later the girls cleaned their Queen and dried her along with themselves. Helping her to the bed all climbed in and snuggled together. Janet kissed Jin and then they both kissed Margret. All three exhausted with the days work and sorrows. Sleep found them. Jin wrapped Margret from behind and Janet from in front. Their shared comfort had done the job but only tomorrow would show how much for sure. Later that night,at home, Jake woke and found Chalny with him in the tub exhausted and he had realized all that had happened and all that Chalny had sacrificed to give. The seeds of love now planted in them. Jake carried His Chalny and dried her body along with his. There in bed his head now cleared and empty of Margret's voice he held Chalny and they shared again. This time for each other. Exhaustion finally took them both and they slept in each others arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Tanners Voyages (Trip of Changes) Chap Twenty Four/ Segment One.**

The son on Jaden was bright its rays warmed Jake's back as he stirred. His arms wrapped around Chalny. She stirred and stretched her eyes filled with sleep and the sparkles of love. She reached and cupped the side of his face with her hand speaking softly she said Good morning my husband. Are you in need? reaching under the covers she said no not right now but it wouldn't take must coaching.  
>Jake said softly, I cant believe we did all that. Chalny smiled saying all that and allot more.<br>It has been years sense I have been filled so. What do you remember? Jake swallowed and blushed. I remember pain. So much pain. I remember you holding me and then the pain suddenly was replaced with silence and an emptiness beyond belief. I felt you comforting me in my mind at first. Later with your body.  
>Moments of joy and loneliness.<br>Then I remember us making love and falling asleep in each others arms. I don't hurt anymore but I also cant hear her mind. I cant feel the things she felt. The gentleness of her touch upon my body. The way the sheets felt as the rubbed upon her breasts and hips. How soft and silky she felt.  
>Jake blushed, and said I'm sorry here you are doing your best to comfort me and all I do is lay here talking about her. Jake kissed Chalny gently. Much I don't understand but I do know. You are the gentlest and kindest and most giving person I have ever met.<br>Chalny, said Jake you and I are mated. I knew this would happen and went ahead anyway. You were inside me. You still are inside me. Jake in case nobody ever told you,  
>Your abilities to thrill and please a woman are with out measure. Jake smiled and blushed again. He said Nobody has ever told me this before. Jake said I have to get up. Chalny said Jake there is no shame in what we do. Jake shook his head. No you don't understand. Every morning I have to Go to the bathroom, Poor Chalny faced palmed blushing bright red giggiling. Oh my Gods I'm sorrry. Please-please go.<br>He got up and slowly walked across the front of the bed. Chalny eyes were glazed over with desire as she watched her man take each step all the way across the front of the bed to the bathroom. After he closed the door she couldn't help it she rolled over on her back staring up at the ceiling snickering at herself. She wrapped her arms around herself and giggled thinking I'm as giddy as a young school girl again. I never thought I would feel this way about any other after Jenar broke the Bond Mates link. She got up and waited for him to come out. Standing there naked before him he couldn't speak. She let him see her. All of her without any shame.  
>Jake smiled and Chalny blushed. he took her by the hand to the steam showers and bathed her exploring all of her. Her moans echoed off the tiles as teased and pleased her. She saw his want building and began to bathe his body. Feeling his want she shared and pleased him greatly. Now it was his moans echoing off the tiles. He said I never thought another could please me so. Feeling her want he pleased her. then he stopped and turned away in embarrassment. Chalny hugged him tightly whispering Jake-Jake, their is nothing to be worried or shamed about in any way. Husband I am your second wife now. It fills me with joy to know I can please you. Your thinking about Margret. About what is happening to her right now. Husband she is being well cared for. Chalny sat beside him. she thought for a moment. She looked at him and said Jake for all this to work we must share one other thing. Jake asked What? you know everything about me that she knows. Chalny smiled and said we must share honesty. I must tell you something. she slid down off the bench and knelt down in front of him.<br>Jake before you my only other lover was Jenar. I was her Bond Mate. She chose me after her husband died. For more that a hundred years all I knew was the ways of pleasing and being pleased by a woman. She lifted his chin. Margret loves you. What I saw in that chamber was breath taking. What I feel every time you use my body is breath taking. Jake I know both lifestyles and there is no way in hell she will ever chose that life style over you.  
>In truth, Except to please Margret, I may never go back to that lifestyle again. You are the joy in her heart and the spring in her step. I had serious doubts till last night. Jake look in my eyes. They havn't sparkled like this in years. You have become the joy in my heart now.I never thought it would ever happen again. This morning I woke up as giddy as a school girl again.<br>I never thought a man could ever make me feel love again. Kissing him passionately she whispered I feel it with you. Chalny pushed Jake down on the bench and merged with him making love with wild abandon. Finally their passions spent. Chalny laid upon him and whispered I love you Jake. The held each other for a long time feeling the warmth of the steam and wet competing with the warmth and fire of their passions.  
>The "Keshara" was hurling across space at Trans Warp factor Five. Jin had just came back from checking up on the bridge. Janet began cooking breakfast as Jin slipped back out of her clothes. all Janet was wearing was an apron to keep from grease spatters. Jin snuggled back up beside Margret to warm her. Still asleep Jin was comforting her and Margret sleepily smiled and moaned her pleasure. Rolling over on her back she opened her eyes and saw Jin's wicked smile and squawked. gathering the covers around her Jin hugged and snuggled snickering. Janet was giggling at poor Margret as Jin persistent teasing paid off. Poor Margret closed her eyes, moaned and arched her back. Janet snickered as Jin disappeared under the covers and Margret gasped again. Blushing deep crimson red Margret buried her face in the pillow and moaned loudly. finally as breakfast was almost ready Jin stopped and Margret was torn between being re-leaved and wanting more. It took a moment. All Margret could say was Wow!. Jin got up and Janet came over and kissed her passionately. Margret looked and then she stood and kissed Janet passionately. The feelings of old memories with Jenar stirred back to life. But she blushed again and covered herself with a sheet and sat on the bed blushing and hiding from Jin's looks. Margret was embarrassed and felt ashamed for giving in to her passions. Janet went to her and held her as Jin put the apron on and turned down the heat from the silence was incredibly awkward. In Margret's eyes many things have changed. Jin asked what do you remember last night? Jin was busily serving up the plates of food as she talked Margret said Incredible pain My head felt it was going to explode. Jin you took me here and took my clothes off and yours as well and held me in the bubble tub. Suddenly the pain was gone and a terrible emptiness was upon me. You went down on me and comforted me. Jin asked, filling the second plate, do you remember doing the same to me and then to Janet? Margret said remember? My only other time was with Jenar. This was way different. Much more intense. Janet kissed Margret maybe it was too much too soon but you were in so great a need. We bathed you and cleaned you out cleaned up Jake and Margret said never mind. She was shivering. Jin asked as she sat down the plates. Are you ashamed of me. Margret looked up into her eyes. breathing hard she stood tossing the sheet away and embraced Jin kissing her hard, she whispered "Never" Its just allot to absorb all at once. Margret's tears fell like rain I still remember the young girl I rescued, and love I still remember holding and bathing you I never thought we'd be doing any of this. Jin said what was can never be again. I swore my heart to you to protect and comfort you with all that I am and all that I have. This body is all that I have. I swore to give you all that was already yours for the asking. That young girl is gone now. I am a woman. A woman married to another woman who takes my breath away every time I wake and see her. I love her. I love you. For me or Janet, Our bodies are yours. Janet stood slowly as Margret was shivering. Janet said, Remember our first time on Shuran? Remember how you stepped aside as I started filling the role of second wife and pleased Jake? Remember those lonely nights when you came to me for comfort as Jake was pleasing Jenar? Jin said sit and eat and calm yourself. You are alone with your thoughts for the first time in a long time. We sat and began eating. Margret moaned her approval Janet where did you learn to cook? This is wonderful? Janet said Jin and I taught each other. We both cooked it for you. Taking her first sip of coffee Margret tried to clear her head. This is awkward Jin. I never thought of you in this way. I had no idea you were so... Jin snickered and said Talented? Margret snickered and blushed again. Jin said your getting used to it. We can never be enough to replace your Jake and would never try. Margret ate two plates and they laughed as school girls on a sleep over, but way different And now, Margret started seeing the woman in Jin, She never saw before. After eating and bathing, Jin took Margret on a tour through her ship. As natural as breathing Margret stayed close. All this was new to Margret. Before her eyes Jin had changed and the feeling of innocents is all gone now. In the cabin. Margret saw an all new side of them both. Their love filled the room like the warmed air filled the cabin Janet scanned me to check on the baby. All was well. Margret thought of her Jake and the changed life he was introduced to. She said, I worry for Jake Janet said when I was there I told chalny some of Jakes secrets back from when we were together. She will please him. Margret said Tha's my worry she may please him Too well. Janet said I know we are not supposed to speak of what we saw. But I must say this. All three of us girls held hands and saw the debth of your passions shared. Jake loves you. You love Jake This will not change<br>When you get back and merge your thoughts all that happened will be filed away and forgotten.

**Tanners Voyages (Trip of Changes) Chap Twenty Four/ Segment Two.**

This trip of changes also had an effect on two more. Two, we left behind on Jaden, The son shone through their window and warmed the sheets that covered their nakedness. Allister held Audry gently raking the hair from her eyes. Their first morning walking as one had begun and her heart was filled with joy. Allister had a modest house but after his daughter moved out it suddenly became cavernous and empty.  
>Though warmed by the air system their was always a sense of a chill. Not this morning. The warmth of love had refilled this house and all of a sudden he had realized he was lonely all along. His wife was a beautiful woman with the same high cheekbones of his daughter. Allister saw a change in his daughter when she married that first time.<br>She never talked about him after he died in that shuttle craft accident. She sat there in her chair with the baby in her arms, all alone for hours. Secretly, Allister thought she would never find love again. His death seemed to rip the heart out of her.  
>Allister tried for months to engage her in conversation but she never would bite. One day about a year and a half later Allister came home trailing a new assistant. He was young and spry but she kept her distance.<br>Allister was training him and the day had run long so he asked him over for dinner. They talked shop mostly. He saw Allister struggling with his daughter. He glanced at her briefly, Looking down at his food he said the same thing happened when my Mother died. Her hand trembled. He continued, he said it seemed like she was everywhere. In the room, in the closet, everywhere in that house I could feel her, and smell her scent.  
>Allister stayed quiet and watched. His new assistant was reaching where he could not go and he was impressed. He continued, you know once I even felt her in the bathroom and that was awkward as hell, and as for her scent that wasn't pleasant at all.<br>Instantly Allister knew where his new assistant was going with the conversation and was trying desperately, to keep quiet but the joke was so damned funny. Suddenly the house heard a noise it had not had in over a year. Allisters daughter snorted her drink and broke out in a loud rawkus round of laughter.  
>That boy had pulled off a miracle and it was like a damn burst. His daughter smiled and snickered. He was impressed. From then on he took him under his wing. As the months went by he would come by and visit and crack a few jokes and then leave to let the humor do its healing. Four months went by and out of the blue he asked her out. To his astonishment, she jumped at the offer. It was as life life itself was being poured back into her. Slowly, the look came back into her eyes. Now four years later she was married to him and happier than she had ever been. On the day they married he shared a private moment with Allister. He said that first day I knew I would marry her. But she was so damaged inside and hurting so badly. His mother had taught him to try to see the humor in everything life had to bring him. She had raised him alone just as Allister did to his daughter. Mother told him, there will be many good days when the joy of life will be abundant. And their will be many time's when humor will be all you have as a reason to stay alive. Allister knew then the man he hid inside was far more mature than he ever realized and was proud to have him as part of the family. Now, as his daughter was growing from daughter to wife she was growing again from Wife to mother. Life was leaving him behind. Audry would be there now. his heart now healed and filled with that same joy he once started life with so long ago. Both would spend the day laughing and teasing each other just as his assistant did with his daughter and life had come full circle. Sorrow had yealded to joy and the healing was complete.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (Trip of Changes) Chap Twenty Four/ Segment Three.**

There is a closeness that develops within families. Jin had to go back up to run the ship. Janet and Margret got real close when they shared, many times they would just wrap up in something warm and snuggle as we watch what ever news came on the viewer.  
>We'd snuggle up and have several intimate girl talks.<br>With Margret is was about Jake. After they found each other and that bar fight Janet began to change. Margret noticed her withdraw. Today though Margret felt her bristle at the mention of his name. Rubbing Janets back she asked whats wrong? Janet said I remember how he treated you at first.  
>A couple of times, I remember you just on the edge of giving him a real butt whooping. I would laugh and snicker waiting for you to drop him. Margret got real quiet and Janet felt the change in her she turned, looked at her asking What?<br>Margret confessed, I knew all along he loved you. We got into a fight about it and I took a potshot at him back on Shuran. I guess that triggered a memory of mothers cause I was extremely jealous of you. Its stupid I know. Janet said What?, you were jealous of me and Jake?  
>Blushing, she nodded. I'm sorry. There for a while I was real bitchy and then when Jake started entertaining Jenar and you showed me all this I just didn't understand. I was a mess inside. Looking away blushing more, Margret muttered I still am a mess. Janet sat up saying so that was it. That was why you suddenly broke it off with me.<br>I thought you were angry at me for being Jakes second wife. Honey, I would never steal your man from you or steal you away from Jake. What I saw when we left showed me how committed and loving you two had become.  
>Wiping a tear. I'm missing him. I'm a mess I know now that's why I feel so bad about how I acted. Janet hugged Margret and asked do you believe I love you? I mean apart from all this sharing. Do you believe I really love you? I have Reanna's memories but they ran out years ago. I don't love you for her I love you for myself. I hardly have any memories left of her anymore.<br>Margret admitted. I'm starting to loose my memories of mother. Audry remembered a memory of her and mother when she was a child. I had to try real hard to find it. I'm losing more and more everyday. Now I'm going back to where she started all this. Janet it scares me. I don't know these people.  
>When they meet me and see me they will see her and not me. She was in love with a Human woman on earth I know she died but... Janet said take everything one day at a time. You just separated from Jake for Gush sake. Jin and I expected you would be a ball of nerves. Janet I acted awful back then and I'm sorry. In answer to your question, I do believe you love me. Please be patient with me I never lived this lifestyle before. Not like Mother did. Just bits and pieces. I hear some of your mind talk and know you have questions. I do too. You make me feel alive in ways Jake never did. The hardest thing is accepting the same feelings from Jin. Looking at her as a woman to hold and desire as you do is very awkward.<br>She is a woman now. She is your woman too. I'm coming in the middle of you too and you both are being very gracious. I don' t think of you two as any less important in my life. Rubbing her leg Margret said, You two excite me in ways so new its hard to handle sometimes. Janet leaned forward and kissed Margret. both leaned back and she whispered come here. They shared and slept in each others arms. Jin sat up on the bridge checking readouts. In her mind she heard every word and felt every emotion. Before she knew it a teardrop fell on the i-pad. She quickly rubbed it on her leg and cleaned it off. Now though, she understood more about Margret's struggle between to lifestyles.

**Tanners Voyages (Trip of Changes) Chap Twenty Four/ Segment Four.**

We have ended the second day of our trip. Janet was right. I am a bundle of nerves. Tomorrow we will drop out of warp at the old Neuteral zone border crossing. We were given travel privileges in Federation space. But, for this first visit, it was decided that we would meet a Federation Ship and be escorted in.  
>Janet told me Jin heard and felt all that we said and did and she was upset. Stupid me should have told her years ago after she came back from Aquadria. It was a horrible secret to keep but Jin was going through so much with Janet being hurt Margret didn't have the heart to add to her troubles.<br>The Queen asked me if I wanted her to tell Jin but I said No it was my duty as her mother. I made the choice and I must bare the burden. Stupidly, I forgot. Now I let things go for too long. It was time I told her and completed the ceremony.  
>Janet looked up from the kitchen and whispered she is coming. She is calmer but still upset and filled with questions. I put on my robe and braced myself. Jin knew better than to say anything when the door is open so we all kept quiet. She was stopped at the door by an aid and had to fingerprint an I-Pad for ships business.<br>She smiled as the aid left, came in and closed the door. With out a word Jin went in the bathroom to change into her robe. Janet whispered she is crying. I waved her off to give us some time and went in with her. I stood there as Jin washed her face and dried it with a towel. Margret came up behind her and placed her warm hands on Jin's shoulders. Looking in the mirror she said I heard and felt. I pushed too hard. Janet is part of your genetic family. I felt it when you shared. I tried to ignore it before. I'm an outsider I'll just try to do my job and stay out of the way.  
>I hugged her from behind. Oh my darling Jin You don't know everything. I was supposed to tell you something very important. The Queen made me promise to and stupidly I just forgot. Please come here and sit down. Remember when we sent you to Aquadria the first time. You weren't healing very well after the last surgery.<br>Ellen had to operate on you and something very special was done. Hugging her, I said I'm so sorry I made you feel an outsider.  
>The surgery was partly to make sure you would never feel that way again. I hollered Janet come in here please and sit with Jin. She came in and hugged and kissed her rubbing her shoulders. Jin baby I love you. Margret kissed Jin and said I love you too. I left something undone to spare you those feelings. Jin asked do you really love me. That's not what I felt. Holding her head down in shame Margret said that's because the ceremony is not will be hard to hear but please let me finish all the way through this. You felt on the outside because the Trelax DNA didn't take with you. For Janet and me and the others we have 00.05 Microns of the blue in us. We tried that and it didn't take. Jin the reason for your stammer was not because of how you lived or was treated on Romulas. The Bendaii inoculate was mutating and you had the first effects showing up in your cerebral cortex. Jin instantly was terrified. She said No-No, Please "Great Maker" No I cant go through that. I'll die first. I saw how it affected the females, No-No I'll die first. Kill me Promise me. Janet was holding on tight. Jin was clawing at her to bring her even closer. Margret held her as she shivered. Whispering in her ear. Remember when Ellen fixed your speech? The stammering was the first stage effect. Honey, Please listen, Your not sick. Not any more. Ellen cut out the mutation and inject the counter-agent into you while you were asleep. Janet hand me that scanner. Quickly she scanned Jin and showed her. See, The mutation is completely gone. No traces at all. Your in the clear now. Jin's hand was shaking so bad Janet had to hold the scanner for her. We hugged tightly for a long moment. Margret drew back and took a deep breath and braced herself. Now the secret. All of us in the family have Trelax DNA in us, mixed with Romulan DNA. You were adopted. The original Ellen had no idea how far we would reach out with our love. So the Queen asked and I gave permission to implant a large amount inside you. I am 00.058 microns. So is Janet. Now you needed so much healing we had to give you more. Margret reset and re-calibrated the scanner and scanned Jin. She swallowed deeply and showed Jin. The count read:00.116. Jin asked twice the amount everybody carries. Margret said, your body was giving up. I couldn't bare to loose you. It healed you and helped made you smarter. Took your stammer away too. The older you get. The more of blue your body will absorb. and you will get smarter as well. How much, nobody knows. Jin was trembling. Margret said, Its all my fault. I should have told you earlier. Like you, I heard the words and whispers and knew you heard them too. I got so tied up in my own life between Jake, The baby and now another child coming. Honey your not different. your smarter and will get even smarter as time goes along. But I asked for a special joining. Perim began it. I was to finish it and I didn't. Tears flowed, Honey you are a Tanner now on the outside but I forgot to complete the ceremony so you would never feel alone again. Jin please stand. Take off your robe and face me. Close your eyes and calm your breathing. Reach out with your senses. What do you smell? Jin said I smell wet and chlorine from the ships water. I smell food inside cooking. Margret said concentrate. reach out more. Jin closed her eyes again and said I smell something. a sweet powdery smell. I smell you. I smell your scent. Its changing, now I smell Janet. Her scent is changing now keep smelling. Janet and Margret stood and dropped their robes. Jin said the smell is stronger. It warms me makes me cry happy but cry. I smell... Jin's eyes popped wide open and said I smell love. All around me. Look at me tell me the first word that comes to your mind. Jin started crying, Its the same word Its love. Momma I'm so sorry I didn't understand. Janet you are so beautiful. Your scent completes the picture of what I see. I love you both so much. Janet stepped back a moment and Jin stepped closer to Margret. She said, close your eyes again and let your senses reset. Jin grew quiet and still. Margret said, all that we are ever sense we began is more than all we can see feel or smell. We are energy beings. We began life as energy beings and when we cross over we will continue life as energy beings. All held together by the great makers unlimited and unmeasurable love. The Tralex have known this from the beginning of all things. Its time my love for your eyes to be opened. Place your hand on my chest over my placed her right hand on Jins back and her left hand upon her chest over her heart. She said feel my heart feel its love. Right now and for always it will beat for you. close your eyes relax and feel my love. Margret held Jin close and drew her into a passionate kiss. Both started to glow. Brighter and brighter. Great tears fell as all the old feelings started to melt away. We embraced closer and glowed brighter. Jin sobbed as all the memories of the rapes and brutalization came up and melted away. The love she thirsted form her mother started to flow in her. Margret said in Jin's mind as they kissed and glowed even brighter now almost blindingly blue white. The love your mother should have given you at birth I give you now. Jin sobbed like a baby she was bathing in joy for the first time ever. Margret's tears ran down her body like rain. Jin was holding back so much hurt it stung hard as it came up and out. After a moment the glow started to fade. Margret kissed deeper as the emotions just flooded all through Jins little body. She clung tightly to Margret kissing and sobbing. In Jins mind Margret was standing there. She said I am here now my love. Now and for always. See, Janet is here with me. I come to answer a question that you hide so deep in your heart. You have been afraid you would loose our love. That will never be. All love comes from the "Great Maker". It can not be taken or stolen or lost or changed or lessened in any way. Close the eyes of your mind now and feel how much I love you. Jin shivered and trembled as great tears fell from her eyes Janet saw as two bodies briefly merged into one and then separated. In that moment all of Jin's questions were answered. Margret shivered and trembled as she felt now the great love Jin grew in her heart for her. The joy she feels when Margret holds her. Jin opened her eyes and they sparkled with the light of stars. Margret opened hers and felt a great burden lifted off her shoulders. Jin was now a Tanner. One even as if she was birth from Margret's own body. Now she was healed. Now, Jin was whole. The happiness denied her at birth now flowed through her. She was now a part of the family of the Tralex people, The Romulan people, and now the Tanners. For the first time ever for her she belonged. It wrapped itself around her like a warm blanket. Jin felt the same comfort as Janet and Margret felt. She belonged and was loved.<p>

**Tanners Voyages (Trip of Changes) Chap Twenty Four/ Segment Five.**

Back at home, Baby Mandie was fussy. She wanted her mommy back. The house had changed. New sites and sounds disturbed her. Poor Jake had to play mommy this morning and change her diaper. Between holding his nose and holding back his gagging poor Chalny almost laughed herself silly.  
>Jake, ever the sneaky opportunist said Ok, Here you give it a try. Chalny picked up a towel and dropped it on her lady parts as she began cleaning her. Jake raised an eyebrow. Chalny smiled, I have been peed on before. Babies are sneaky. They get this look on their face, Smile and gurgle, next thing you know you have a little fire hose there.<br>Its worse with boys. You just wait. Chalny had a wicked thought she wrapped up the dirty diaper and almost shoved it under Jake's nose asking where do we put these? That was it he gagged and ran for the bathroom. Chalny heard his retch and almost peed herself, laughing so hard.  
>Back on ship the bridge was a buzz of activity. Pre-approach scans, Multi-sector scans. Jin was sitting in her captains chair checking over her fuel consumption charts when she heard the deck officer holler out, "Queen on the Bridge". Margret stepped out dressed in her Mauve pull over one piece. The bridge snapped to attention. Margret called out As you Were. Just thought I'd come up and take a look around. Captain, ships status?<br>Jin said I was just going over the readouts when you arrived. Checking the pad as Margret leaned close. See that, the starboard engine is hotter than the a tiny difference. Jin said but out here in space tiny difference's can get big quick. Reduce speed to warp -1. The engine temp cooled. letting her take the lead Margret asked, What do you think? Jin went to the security station and said running hull scans. Its definitely a pressure fall of but its tiny. Almost a pin point. We might have snagged a micro meteorite in Trans warp. There it is. looks like a grazing blow starboard upper pilon. we will need to drop out of warp and take out the welding shuttle. Margret asked Welding shuttle? That's not standard equipment for this ship. Jin said no my Queen but this is your ship now. Stopping for repairs would make her look weak and make her a tempting target. I wanted to reduce any stop time as much as possible. the damage looks minor. Looks like the velocity harmonics of the object closely matched ours as we passed through in Trans Warp. That would explain why it passed through our shields. I'll adjust the harmonics so this wont happen again. Margret said every-ship that is new has its growing pains. I am pleased you prepared so well. I must make a note of this in your records. Jin said yes my Queen. She turned and barked her orders, "Navigation" Initiate a wide band co-variance scan of the sector ahead and those around it. Prepare to drop out of warp. Damage control teams take our welding shuttle and seal that leak. Scan for any micro fracture that may have been caused by the impact. Security teams to your stingers. I want a dozen out there surrounding us. I want Three above and three below. Let's work together people and make this stop a short one. Jin thought for a moment. Margret was watching closely. She asked what? Jin said it's just a feeling. This area of space, it doesn't feel right. All our readings say nothing is out there but I feel something. Now I feel a chill. Margret said, shields up all stop maintain cloak. Jin turned and stared at Margret. What? What you feel Captain. An odd feeling? Trust your instincts. Out here in space sometimes that's all we have between life and death. Jin snapped her fingers. I remember, your mother did a scientific study on this area of space. She used it to drive ahead her peace initiative. I'm searching the tatters of her memories. It's all scrambled now she's gone. All my memories of her is gone. Talk about feeling empty. Jin looked at Margret she said Null Space. That was what the study was about. "Navigation" display this sector now attenuate our scans for wide band Multi-Spectral overlay. Pointing at the screen Margret said, "There it is" Null Space. See that pocket? if our ship would have fallen in we would have ruptured the thin membrane into subspace and create a subspace tear or the makings of a super black hole. "Great Maker, she was right. Her timing was off but not the rest. The Queen rested her warm hand on Jin's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. Nice work Captain, If we fell into a rupture it would have incinerated the ship. scan behind us if we are in free space back us away from this area slowly. Queen Margret slumped in the Captains chair and rubbed her face in her hands. Jin asked My Queen are you all right?  
>Looking up Oh yes I'm alright. I have to note this day in my log. The last of Queen Mandies memories that were downloaded to me are gone now. Now, I must walk in her shoes with no memories. She made it 112 years past her death. Now, all we have is in her books. Great work people way to stay sharp it looks like the last of her memories just saved us. I guess it's was fitting. Her last gift of love saved our lives. You have your tasks people. Oh, Captain, Can we bounce a signal back to Jaden? I wish to speak to my husband. Jin saluted and bowed she said, it will be arranged "My Queen" Rest in our quarters and I will notify you when the transmission is ready. Margret stood at the lift door turned and said "You have impressed me today Captain. You and all your crew. It will be noted in my log for the Praetors review." Margret stepped in and was gone. Sitting back in her seat she cautioned, Steady People we have a job to do.<p> 


End file.
